Is there a 'Happily Ever After?
by Sue Doe Nyhm
Summary: two years after movie. Shadowman is lower then ever since coming back from the dead. Lottie can't seem to get a hold of her new life and struggles everyday to find herself. Can these two help each other find their 'happily ever after? Lottie/Shadowman
1. Ch1: First Meeting

_Shadow man's POV_

"Well there's one more soul." I whispered to myself while leaning back into my chair. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes just wishing I could be done with this. Everyday was just becoming a burden now ever since I have convinced my messed up 'friends' on the other side to let me go. _That one was a crap shot to convince them but waving a possible 2,000 souls in front of their faces along with my aura confidence and slyness helped with that_. I slowly stood up and stretched out my back._ Uhhhh, that was a hell hole, being constantly surrounded by fire…_I stopped my thought right there. _That is one place I will never return to. Look my mistakes are in the past, what's done is done, so all I have to do now is get those souls and I'm free_. I slide my fingers though my brown hair, pushing it under my hat, and grabbed my cane. I walked to the door, twirling my cane around my fingers, and stopped by the mirror. _Ohh yea, you slick cool cat_. _Haha no one can resist this devilish grin_. I flashed the grin at myself that enticed all of my unlucky victims to their doom. _Well better them than me, as my daddy always said_. I smoothly opened the door and strutted out of my voodoo emporium. _I just need to get out of here and into the fresh air for a little bit._

Closing the door behind me, I proceeded down the streets of good ol' New Orleans, keeping an eye out for wayward souls. I chuckled to myself; _I really am addicted to my job_. That didn't matter much to me as long as I could pay my debt and get my own life back. I looked over at my shadow that the scorching sun casted on the cool brick wall. My friend mimicked my walk with me, miming every move of my leg, every swish of my cane. I rolled my eyes at my old friend when the spicy scent of Cajun food hit my nose. I turned my head to follow my nose and mentally slapped myself as I realized I was being drawn to Tiana's Place. I growled at the sight of that restaurant. _Even in the middle of this dang depression she still can draw a crowd_. A flame of jealousy and hatred built up inside of me as I saw all of the people having such a grand time. Even my freaking business lost all of the middle class folk just looking to try something new because they all have to save their money. I have had to adjust to this change and feed mostly off of the really desperate folk. I have resorted to promising the world, money, food, and so on to them before getting them way over their heads and crushing them in the palm of my hand. _Everyone is struggling, except for her, freaking Tiana_. From what I have read in the newspapers, she and that prissy, spoiled Naveen got married and ever since then she has been living the highlife. They go to party's everyday and she's now just loaded with money from his royal family. I swiped and apple from a nearby table with a couple that were too busy gazing into each others eyes. _Get a room!_ I bit into the apple and looked back over at the hopping restaurant.

"Is there something you need?" I was rudely interrupted by a voice behind my. I turned around to see Eudora behind me with arms full of various groceries.

"Why, Ms. Eudora!" I spoke slyly, putting on my irresistible smooth act. "Those bags look extremely heavy for such a…" I searched for the right word_…old, no…ugly, no…_ "…dainty woman like yourself. Would you like some assistance?" I reached out a hand to grab the bags. I knew she wouldn't buy my act, but my instincts told me I had to at least try.

"Nice try, Shadow man, but I don't trust the likes of you. Next thing I know I might be a frog to." She stared me down intensely. She was normally such a calm and happy person, but now I knew one thing that made her tick…Tiana's 'frog' fiasco. _Let me see how I can twist that around_.

"Well, Ms. Eudora, that little…situation turned out quite well. You should be thanking me actually." I grinned at her hoping to keep her on my line.

"What? Thanking you?" She looked rather stunned that I'd even say that. _Come on, just fall a little more and then I might have you too_.

"Why, yes. You see we all know how hard poor Tiana's life was before, working two jobs," I stepped closer to her and gradually started to bring my voice down to a whisper, "never going out with friends," I eyed Eudora as she started to become absorbed in what I was saying. Her questioning look started to fade as I continued, "losing her restaurant to a higher bidder. But then, she met Naveen through me. If I hadn't done what I had done then look," I slide behind her and grabbed her shoulder as I waved my other hand in front of us, "this whole thing would be possible. She would not have her beloved restaurant or the man of her dreams. I made this all possible. I have been called the 'maker of dreams' and I can make your wildest dreams possible too." _Now time for the kill!_ I placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her ears. "Let me make your dreams come true so that you can be happy like your daughter is." _Yes! Yes! I am sooo good!_

"Well…I…" she sounded breathless. I could not hold back my grin as she was about to fall into my trap. "Can you…"

"MAMA!" We both heard a voice scream and Eudora was ripped from my hands. NO! Get her back! I looked over and saw Tiana holding her mother's hands. "Mama, you ok?" she had a very worried look on her face.

"What?" Eudora blinked a couple times and regained her composer. "Oh, yes I am, baby girl. Thank you." Then, quicker then you could say Marti Gras, Tiana snapped her head towards me.

"What the crap is your problem?" She yelled with eyes of fury.

"I'm trying to help a friend out." I spoke back to her, trying as hard as I could to keep my cool. I looked down at her as I straightened up to my full height. Using body language to show them who was boss, I made sure that they had to look up to see me. "See how much that I have helped you out. I gave you this restaurant, I gave you your husband, I gave you your…"

"Shut the heck up!" Tiana interrupted me as she took some groceries from her mother. "We are done." She spoke the last part a little softer and walked up to her restaurant with Eudora. "Lottie, could ya open the door for me and help with the groceries?" she yelled over to her right when she got to the door.

"Uhh, yea." Spoke a young blonde who was busy wiping down a table. She set down her rag that she was wiping with and ran to help her friend. _Ohh, haha they have that spoiled girl actually working? Wow, pigs must be flying now or something._ I gave my cane a twirl before heading back up the road

*****2 hours later*****

The sun was beginning to set as I made my way home. The few quarters that I have received from my card and palm readings I spent to buy myself a bowl of classic gumbo at a small and cheap restaurant. It was significantly tastier and more satisfying then something I'd probably get from just snatching whatever I could sneak off when no one was looking. I just felt like treating myself before I'd return to hell…I mean my voodoo emporium. It was another extremely exhausting day, but I knew nightmares would keep me up through my much needed peaceful slumber. I took the more scenic way back to my shop so I could be out for a bit longer; _I need to walk some of this stress off_. I strolled down the lane of the richer part of New Orleans with all the enormous houses, well groomed lawns, and full blown gardens that wrapped around the houses. The lights on all of the mansions began to flicker on as the sun began to set even lower behind the trees. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply trying to release some of the stress from my body. As soon as I tried to relieve the tension it jumped back into my min. I also chocked as I realized I was being visited by my friends again in another freaking vision.

_I was thrown into a room of total darkness. Everything was pitch black until their cruel, colorful surrounded me. They started to circle me, watching my every move, making me feel sick to the stomach. They twirled around faster and fast making my head have a migraine from the dizziness. _

"_Remember," the leader of this little circus spoke to me. He moved out from the chaos of circling faces and grew larger as he approached me. Closer and closer he glided to me until he was a mere few feet apart and he was as large as an elephant. He sickly chuckled and made all of the hairs on my back stand up tall. I didn't mind my friends, until I was tossed on their bad side; now I'd give anything to get away from it all. It was so hard to control my legs from not turning into jell-o or running like a coward. "You still have 4 months, 600 more souls." He looked down upon me and smiled again, "We will be waiting to see you again." They all snickered at his last comment and I covered my head with my arms as he opened his mouth and swallowed me back into my body. _

I jerked my eyes open as I felt a wave of relief rush over me when I realized I was walking the street again and away from those freaks! Before I could regain my bearing I felt my foot suddenly hit an object below me. In a matter of a second I went from seeing my worst nightmare to getting a face plant on the side walk. I tripped and toppled over, lying spread out on the path. _What the heck tripped me?_ I yanked my face around to see what person or thing made me fall over. I made the most furious face I could to show whoever did this that they would pay but I came face to face to the one blonde that I really did not want to run in to.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She said to me.

*****1 hour before*****

_Charlotte's POV_

I was knelt down on my hands and knees totally covered in dirt. My knees hurt, my back ached, huge calluses were forming on my hands, and to top it all of I was still recovering from running away from bees. I sat up on my knees for a bit and I felt relief instantly hit my back. Placing my gloved covered on my back, I stretched it out and felt totally sore all over. _Come on, Lottie, Daddy may be gone but you got to show all of these bimbos that you can do this…this…horrible labor! It's your second week and Sandra Clark is already betting on how long you will stay their gardener before quitting. _

I grabbed my hand-sized gardening shovel as I began to think about that awful witch, Sandra…my EX-best friend. I still couldn't believe that she completely shunned me out like an outdated old dress all because Daddy's money ran out. I could still picture that day like it was yesterday…or about two weeks ago.

_***flashback***_

_About a week after Daddy's funeral I walked to her house, this same house that I am on my hands and knees working for now. She opened the door for me and I ran inside only looking for a friend. The one time, the only time that I really needed her there for me I looked up into her chocolate eyes and went to hug her. I needed someone to show me some love and attention but that stupid girl actually pushed me away with bitter arms and a cold glare that was paired with a smirk. I could feel the tears starting to form as I couldn't believe what she did. Everyone I loved was pushing me away. _

"_You don't belong here." She spoke and those words just sliced at my heart._

_***End of flashback***_

I felt a single tear streak down my face as I snapped back into reality. I blinked and looked down at the now very deep hole that I didn't realize I had been digging. _Oops, silly me. What am I doing?_ I set down my shovel and filled some of the hole back with dirt so that it was not too deep. I picked up one of the absolutely gorgeous red flowers and planted into the newly dug hole. I frowned at the thought that she could actually afford such an expensive flower like this, let alone a bunch of them. I shook my head as I reluctantly went to digging the next hole. _Now I know how Tiana felt working all of time. Karma or what?_ I spaced out again like I usually do while tending to the gardens here, watering the bushes, weeding the flowerbeds, and planting mew flowers. I had to admit, I was feeling proud of this amazing garden that I'm helping to create, even though I have only been working two weeks.

I placed the last flower into the hole and admired my finished work. Ten red flowers all planted in a line on the side of the walkway up to their house. I grabbed my watering pail and knelt down again on the sidewalk to water the one at the beginning of the walkway. I gasped as I felt a foot bang off my side and a body fall over me.

I landed on my belly on the sidewalk with a pair of heavy legs on my back. I looked at who I tripped and saw the man push himself up a bit and stay still for a second. My heart was racing at the suddenness of it all. I gasped as he whipped his head around and glared the most evil glare I have ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Was the first thing to pop out of my mouth. He just continued to stare at me for a moment with that furious look on his face. I rolled out from under his legs and stood up off the side walk. He rejected the hand I offered out to him and got up too. I watched the man, scared as I ever have been. _What is he going to do? He looks so mean_. He dusted off his coat and walked over to a hat that I didn't notice before. I probably rolled off his head on his way down. He sat it upon his head and looked at me again. "Shadow man?" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand as I finally recognized him.

"Yes, _girl,_ it is me; now shut that big trap before a bug flies in it." I instantly closed my mouth as he spoke to me. I was _never_ used to taking orders from people, especially someone like him, but ever since I work around bossy people I have adapted to this. I immediately regretted following those orders, _I mean I am above him why should I listen to him. _I looked up at him hard in the eye and stood a little taller, smiling to myself as I felt my rightful place again. _I mean, I'm not a mean person or anything but it's how you are raised with money. I only did realize this is how I really acted only after I was kicked out of my glamorous life. I miss my daddy, the dresses, the princes, the parties, the fairytales…only now that I lost all of that do I realize how good my life was_. I continued to stare before something about his face seemed different to me. It was probably the dark circles under his eyes, the tired frown, dirtier clothes than usual, or maybe the chewed fingernails. I didn't pay anymore attention then that. _He's the Shadow man, if you don't want to end up a frog like Naveen, then just back away and head back to your work!_

I frowned at him and walked away, keeping my head tall and unafraid. I could hear an angry and frustrated sigh as I heard him turn around too and continue down his way to wherever. I shook my head is I knelt down and tended to the flowers again.


	2. Ch2: Hard Lives

I frowned at him and walked away, keeping my head tall and unafraid. I could hear an angry and frustrated sigh as I heard him turn around too and continue down his way to wherever. I shook my head is I knelt down and tended to the flowers again.

*****2 hours later*****

It was a little after dark before I took the trolley home. My poor back and knees ached and I could feel a migraine starting to form. I gladly jumped off the trolley at my stop, thankful to just get away from people, and I walked into my temporary home. Crossing the threshold, I went straight up the stairs and flopped down onto my stiff bed and heard all of the springs crackle under my weight. _This is definitely not the goose feathered custom mattress that I was used to_. Drowsiness slowly took over my brain but the migraine balanced that out and was stronger then ever. _It's going to be a long night_. I looked up on my nightstand and saw an old picture of Tia and me. I smiled as I remember wearing that pink silk dress with matching princess hat so long ago. I suddenly felt a pang of sorrow in my heart at the thought that Tia never was able to wear something so fine, her dressed in a hand-me-down purple dress with old tennis shoes.

Tia always had been a good friend; she's even letting me sleep in her house until she comes back from her honeymoon with her handsome hunk of man. I rolled over on my back and stared up at the ceiling. _Well, Tia's now getting the happily ever after she deserves. She is in Maldonia with her sexy man and a rich family. She never has to worry about her life ever again, unlike me_. I sighed and rolled over onto my side staring at the alarm clock. The seconds ticked away like hours and my headache would not let me fall asleep. So, I rolled over again, sick of watching the clock, and looked out the window.

I knew that the sandman wouldn't visit me for a while as I laid there on my bed. My mind was churning with all kinds of unfinished tasks I had to do. My thoughts went back to Tia who left on her honeymoon with Naveen about 4 hours ago. I felt horrible not being able to see off my best friend, only friend. I rose up out of my bed and walked over to my old wooden desk. After pulling out a pen and a piece of paper I started writing to her. I knew I really would miss her; _she's going to be gone for a whole month_! I pressed the pen onto the paper:

_Dear Tia,_

_I knew that you haven't been gone for only a few hours, but I miss ya already! This note is going to get to you after you arrive in Maldonia, which I heard is beautiful. Oh darling, you are going to make the most wonderful queen when they crown you! I know I'm getting a couple years ahead of myself but this is all just the bee's knees. I am so happy for you and Naveen. Don't worry, I'll take care of your mama, which by the way thank you for letting me stay in your place for a while. I am trying hard to pick myself up. Also, I know you are probably going crazy about not having your restaurant until you get back, but all of your managers are doing a great job; I'll keep an eye out and write to you if something goes wrong. _

_Have an amazing honeymoon, Tia. You definitely deserve a break, and with a prince like him what can go wrong!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lottie_

I folded my note inside of an envelope and rested it against my lamp. _I'll address it later_. I reluctantly crawled back into bed and rolled back over onto my side, gazing out my window. The evening star shown brightly in the heavens as I felt a teardrop leak from my eye; _it was only two years ago that I wished on that very star for my happily ever after_. I sighed and watched it twinkle in the sky.

*****7 hours later*****

I rolled over onto my side and tapped my alarm clock off. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. _Too early_! I stretched out my body and drowsily throw my legs off the bed and got up. I looked at myself in the mirror only to realize how awful I looked. My normally groomed blonde hair looked like a bolt of electricity went through it and I was still wearing the clothes I was gardening yesterday in. I jumped into the shower and washed my self and hurried to get ready for work. While eating some toast and jam Eudora walked into the kitchen.

"Why, hello Lottie. Did you have a nice sleep last night?" she looked over at me and smiled before opening the refrigerator door and finding herself some breakfast.

"Yes, Ms. Eudora" I lied and took another bite of toast. "Did you?" I asked back politely.

"Yes I did, although I have to say that Jimmy's dog was barking all night long." She gently closed the white refrigerator and sat herself down. I was looking out the window distantly, eyeing the pretty blue sky and the bright son. I was just barely listing to her. I just didn't have it in my anymore to be interested in anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that. That neighbor really needs to control that bloodhound." I said back to her, not taking my eyes off the window. I smiled to myself as I watched a small girl playing jump rope in her yard, so unaware of everything around her. _That used to be me._

"Lottie, you alright?" I snapped out of my little world and looked back at the kind, black woman in front of me. I spread a fake smile on my face and tried to brighten up for her. _Least that I could for the nice roommate of mine. She puts up with me all day long_.

"Yes ma'am." I swallowed my last bite and brushed off the crumbs on my blue dress. I looked up at Miss. Eudora. "You ready to catch the trolley? Wait," I stopped her as she began to get up, "I'm sorry, I didn't let you finish your breakfast."

"Lottie," she chuckled at me, "thanks for the concern but I am really not all that hungry this morning." I started to eye the half peeled clementine that lay before her. One of the slices was missing, but other then that it didn't look like she touched it.

"Are you sure, because we can wait…"

"No, Lottie," she interrupted me. I stared back down at my dress as I started to feel the blush rise to my cheeks. _I really am irritable. Just calm down, girl, and let this grown woman take care of herself_. She chucked again at me before she stood up, pushed in the white wooden kitchen chair, and threw away the uneaten orange. "It's going to be a busy day today! Better get there as soon as possible." I rose up too and quickly collected my apron and my pocketbook before we both scurried outside to catch the trolley to Tiana's Place.

*****One Hour Before*****

_Shadow man's POV_

I lazily rolled out of my sad excuse for a bed and covered my head with my hands. _Uhhh what a sleepless night._ After stretching out my sore back and neck I slumped over to the sink that was six feet away from my bed and splashed so cold water on my face. Gripping the sides of the sink to hold me up, I sighed and starred up at my face in the mirror hanging above the sink. From the dim lighting in my closet-sized room my face looked wearier then ever. The bags under my eyes from lack of sleep were more pronounced, my sunken in cheeks were more defined from lack of food. A wave of both fury at how crappy my life is and of depression from how dark my life is swept over me as my eyes gaped into the ones reflected in the mirror. Filthy, no good, jerk, useless, piece of crap, and some other choice words popped into my head at the look of me.

Finally giving up on critiquing my outward appearance I slumped over again and slowly got ready for today. Today, today, today, today, it never changes. It's always the same routine, the same people, the same…everything. After getting dressed, shaved, and groomed to the best of my ability I opened the door from my cramped bedroom and into the bigger foyer of my voodoo emporium. I grabbed my signature cane and hat before opening the front door and seeing five customers all waiting for my so-called help. I knew all this was fake, but they never will. They will never know that my ultimate goal is for their ultimate destruction, the capturing of their souls.

"Well, well, well!" I said to them while opening my arms in an embracing sort of fashion. "Thank you so much for coming out to see the doctor." And I pointed at me. I coughed as I tried to get my head wrapped around my job again and out of depression. _Soothing voice, strutting walk, over-confident aura_, and I went through my mental checklist. "So, who will be first to have all of their problems finally solved with the help from my voodoo?" I started to wait for one to volunteer first. I looked around at the small group huddled around me. A small girl who was no older then 16, a middle-aged woman holding hands with a rather disinterested man of the same age, a poor looking 20 year old, and an old wealthy man all stood before me. I knew automatically who would volunteer first before another second went by.

"I will, if you don't mind." Spoke the older man, beaming with a smirk on his face_. Typical rich old men_. I rolled my eyes at him and invited him in. I shut the door and began to work my magic.

A painstaking four hours later, and three souls to my name later I flopped onto my chair and sighed. The only one who gave me trouble was the 20 year old. I didn't win him as a prize but all the others I did. Haha yes, including the old man. I couldn't help but sneer back at the memory of his face when he realized he sold his soul to me. I jerked my head up when I heard a faint knock at the door. My eyes rolled in frustration. _What the heck do people want know? I'm so done with all of these people's crap!_ I opened the front door and found the young girl. _Wow, I forgot all about her_!

"I'm sorry sir," She spoke to me in a quite voice. She was looking down at her brown worn boots and had her hands clasped behind her back. "But, you told me yesterday that you could help me if I stopped over here."

"Yes, of course! Please come inside and I will help." I gestured her inside, although I had no clue what she was talking about. I talk to too many people to remember which ones I bull-crap what to. She slowly crept inside and I shut the door. When she heard the door closed she gasped and turned to look at me. I could easily read her scared expression, she didn't trust me. This girl's going to be so easy. The whole trick of my trade is to be able to read people. "My dear sweet child, there is nothing to fret. You are in my hands now. Come, please sit down at my table and I will sort out this mess for you." My soothing voice calmed down all of her worries as I saw her face relax. She walked up to my table and sat down.

"I wanted to thank you sir, for seeing my today. I just don't know where else to go." She mumbled to me and I nodded. She set her tiny pocketbook on the ground.

"I know it's hard to go through this type thing." I sympathized with her. I purposefully knocked over a deck of card onto the ground. "Opps." I said as if it were on accident. "Let me get these." I bent down under the table and started to pick them up. I eyed her clothing closely, looking for clues. I could tell by her shoes she was poor which means I make this meeting really expensive for her and BINGO a straightway for her to give me her soul.

Still pretending to collect the cards, I started to dig into her pocketbook. After finding no money, or nothing of usefulness, I came across a small black book. I took it out and starting reading it…her diary. Wow, this could not be any easier. So it looks like she is poor, last name is 'Heller', has a dog names 'Spot', and had her father die. After the quick skip through I set it back where it was and got back up to the table.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss. Heller." I said, know she'd flip out that I knew her name. I was right on the mark.

"How'd you know my name?" the girl inquired, her brown eyes became so puzzled. I slyly smiled and began my show.

"You see, Miss. Heller, it's the cards," and I took them out and shuffled them around making her eyes follow my hands as they moved the cards around. "These cards can tell the past, the present, and the future too. Now," I said to her while making three rows, "it seems to me that you don't believe in the world of voodoo?" she shook her head and I began with telling her about herself. "You have a cute little dog who's name is Spot." I said flipping over the card that I memorized had a dog on it. Her eyes lit up and nodded. "You have a nice family, but your finances are low." I flipped over the card I knew was money. She fell for it again…_piece of cake_.

**Author's Note:**

**1) Thank you so much for reading! i know this story can be tedious at times but i like to add detail and expand on Lottie and Shadow man's life :) idk i'm weird!**

**2) please review! they really help me to understand what i can do better to improve this.**

**3) What is the name of the Shadow man? i know his last name is falicer, or something like that, but i need a first name. if he wasnt given one in the movie then please send me suggestions of cool names for him!**

**4) It might be a while until i update again, sorry! but i will try ASAP**

**BYE BYE FOR NOW :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Ch3: Tiana's Place

"You have a nice family, but your finances are low." I flipped over the card I knew was money. She fell for it again…_piece of cake_.

**** One Hour Later****

I smiled to myself as I looked around at my empty room. _Job well done I must say_! I stood up and folded my arms at my chest, _now what do I do now_? I looked around my room and my mind was drawing a big black. I knew I could not stand to be locked up in this darkness any longer then need be so I stepped outside and walked down the road again.

The atmosphere in the streets was noticeably different. Laughter, smiles, and music started to pour onto my senses. The street was a tad more crowded then usual for a Saturday. After attempting to walk down past these hooligans and being bumped one too many times, I walked up to a cheerful looking black man who was sitting by a few others.

"Is there something special going on today?" I asked him, demanding to know what all of this ruckus was about. I huffed loudly as another person rudely ran into me.

"You cannot be serious, bro?" He said looking up at me. His laughter from his joke slowly disappeared as he recognized me. "Oh, Shadow man." he spoke softly. His cronies stopped their side chatter too and watched how their friend would handle me.

"Yes, and I am not in the mood to be played around with." I was so tired of people freezing up when they talked to me, like I was going to curse them on the spot. _Dumb idiots for not knowing most 'magic' is completely phony_. "What is going on today?" I was trying so hard to keep under control.

"Well, uh, it's just that…Louis Armstrong is coming to perform here." _The Armstrong…THE Armstrong_? Even I was a fan of his, there are not a lot of things in this world that I like, but I will only admit to myself that his jazz is one of the things I do like.

"He's coming? When?" I demanded brusquely.

"Uh, this evening. That's all the commotion. He's having a free concert." Did I really have to force out all information out of this guy?

"Well, where is it?" I asked impatiently. This guy was getting on my last nerve. I folded my hand over my chest to release some frustration and gritted my teeth.

"At Tiana's place, any food that you buy there goes to a local charity." He smiled up at. "Isn't he such a great guy? Golly, I can't wait to hear him." The last part of that sentence totally did not pass through my ears. _Tiana's place? TIANA'S PLACE! Of course he would be there_. I cursed my bad luck. I turned around, not even bothering with saying goodbye, and continued to walk down the road. _Finally, something to look forward to in my ennui of a life and Tiana has to freaking ruin it. Louis Armstrong is an artist, a mastermind of jazz…am I really going to let Tiana control my life? Well wait, if I want to go so bad…why don't I? Yea. There's no way in heck that I am going to miss this because of her. I'll show her that I still got game. Maybe my presence will make her all nervous and I can get some control back into her life…_I felt noticeably colder all of a sudden; glancing up, I realized I was at my house.

The alleyway the lead to my front door blocked out all possible sun that could be reached. The cold cobblestone floor and the crumbling bricks added a creepy aura, like you were in a haunted house. All of the noises from outside were blocked out by the giant walls that also seemed to suck out all feelings of happiness out of you. To me, however, this was rarely noticed. Being so used to these conditions, I have built up an immunity you could say to the deathly surroundings I live in. I opened the door to my place and started to pace around the room. Not knowing what to do I continued my track, around the table, weaving around the bookcase, stepping over some crap laying around…..

*****2 Hours Later*****

I could not take being cooped up any more so I quickly grabbed my cane, my hat, and through a couple of the few quarters I had left, and marched out the door.

_Lottie's POV_

"Lottie, don't forget about table five's drinks!" Anna Beth shouted at me. She was really transgressing on my last nerve. I fumbled with the plate of food that I had in my hand and passed around miscellaneous meals to the hungry customers.

"Let me finish here." And then when I started to hear the whines for more napkins, more water, and extra fork, I knew I was going to be here a while. "Could you do that for me?" I hollered back at her. I mentally took note of all of the people's needs and went to attend to them. I tried to block out the noise of hundreds of conversations and a band playing to focus on what I needed. _More napkins, one water, two orange juices, an extra spoon_…

"Did you seriously ask me to do your table for you?" Anna Beth laughed at me ask she leaned against the counter behind me. I was grabbing the napkins and a spoon from the bins organized in front of me, but I could just feel her smirk on my back.

"Yes, I did" _Keep you cool girl, your just worked up from the busy restaurant and she's trying to work your nerves_. "There are only seven waitresses working right now. You know as well as I that we did not expect this many people. Now I am busy taking table ten's order, so if you would be a doll and help…"

"Whoa there girlie!" She interrupted me as she crossed the isle to stand next to me. "I think you have forgotten one big thing here. I am the manager here. You are a waitress." She leered over me as I was starting to hate the fact that I was shorter then her. "Tiana left the place to me now and I don't take orders from people like you. If you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen." I turned to face her smart mouth that I wanted so bad to punch all of the teeth out. _No one ever talks to me like that_. I knew what she wanted, me to lash out at her and give her an excuse to fire me. No, Tiana wouldn't allow her to do that, but for the rest of the two months that she is gone Anna Beth could fire me and I would be out of my income.

"That's just what I am doing." And with that, I walked out of the kitchen with all that I needed and returned to table ten. After taking care of several other tables I returned to the kitchen. I relaxed against the counter as I huffed loudly.

"It's that bad?"

"Ohh yea!" I sighed and looked over at Emily. She was busy away adding spices to a pot of bubbly soup. The gleam in her eye was prevalent every time she stepped in the kitchen. She, like Tiana, had a gift at cooking.

"Ms. Eudora, could I have those potatoes now?" she shouted back as Eudora made her way over. She worked in the kitchen too, but Tiana gave her small jobs that would not require an old woman like her to work much. Today she was kept to herself, cutting vegetables. After dumping in the scalloped potatoes into the soup she returned to her post. She smile to me as she saw how stressed I was and gave me a small nod. I let out another breath to sooth me pounding head. _Too much noise and people_.

"Lottie, you had better get going, Anna Beth looks like she is going to eat someone!"

"Yes, Matt, it's me." I said with a smile as Emily's fiancé, Matt, started to howl like a hyena with laughter. She pulled some rolls out of the oven and gave them on a plate to me.

"Table twelve." He said and walked around to the dough station, tickling Em's butt as he past. The shrieked and laughed at him before calling out his name. I felt the familiar pang of loneliness hit deep in my heart as I left the kitchen and dropped the rolls off at table twelve.

"Serve table two." Anna Beth told me in a tone that made me want to run for my life. I kept my cool in front of her and walked over to that table, weaving around the semi cramped space. I could tell that the jazz player…._Louis I think his name is_?...was about to come on because the chatter got more excited and the place got more cramped. I did not know what the fuss was about this guy blowing air into a hunk of metal but everyone else seemed to act like God was coming down to Earth. When table two got into sight I nearly froze….it was _him_! _What is he doing here_? As much as I wanted to run away I knew that was a one way ticket to being fired. _Why do we keep running into each other? I'd say this is the second time this week_!

"Hello. Welcome to Tiana's Place." I grinned at him, attempting to be nice. He had a bored expression on as he was glancing at his menu. When he looked up at me I could see him sigh. His expression did not change at all, but I could just tell he was not happy to see me. "What can I get you to drink?"

He sighed again before answering, "What ever your cheapest wine is." He glanced back down at the menu sending me the message that he was not in the mood to deal with people. I turned back around to get his drink and made my way back to the kitchen. After uncorking a new bottle of wine I poured the blood colored liquid into a crystal wine glass. _It's so strange to see him here. You would think he would never step anywhere near here after the frog incident. This is definitely anomalous behavior for him_. I shook my head just hoping he would not cause any problems. If Tiana were here she would throw him out faster then a hunter being chased by a gator. _Maybe I should do the same_?

"Table nine's food!" Em said as she sat various dishes on the granite pick up counter. _Forget it, I'm not in the mood to deal with him_. Shaking my head, I grabbed a large silver serving plate and set the plates neatly on it. I hoisted the entire thing on my shoulder using my hand to balance it underneath and set out for table nine.

"Here is your food." I said sweetly as I passed around dishes of lobster, crayfish, and every other expensive dish on the menu. After receiving the thank you murmurs and telling them to 'enjoy your meal' I wove my way back to the Shadow man so give him his wine. "There you go, sir." I said as I set it down. He glanced up suddenly at the 'sir' part but his face remained the stone bored look. "Are you ready to order?" He nodded and I fumbled to put the silver serving dish down on the table.

"I'll just have the cup of gumbo and a roll." He said to me keeping his eyes on the menu that he was passing up to me. I wrote it down and collected the menu.

"I'll go and get it for you." And I quickly walked away from him. He just gave me the gee bees. When I got to the kitchen I faintly heard them announce that the jazz player Armstrong was now going to perform. A large round of applause and cheers arose as I passed to order onto the cooks. When the gumbo was made I took it over to him and set it down as he said nothing to me. His eyes were glued on Louis and his saxophone, although his face did not revel to me whether or not he was enjoying it.

*****One Hour Later*****

The food orders had stopped coming by now and only top offs of drinks was my work. I slouched by the counter and smiled as I watched the couples dancing to the soft jazz. In the middle of the room was a dance floor and these folks where enjoying it. I did have to admit, this guy was good! The way he just played these notes and sang the tunes was magical. Every few minuets I found myself looking at the Shadow man. His face was still the way it was before. Every so often he would sip his wine, but other then that no movement.

"Alright folks, y'all having a good night?" he called into the microphone and a roar of applause proceeded. "Thank you. But I would like to send out a thank you to all of you for coming out and also for the workers of Tiana's Place for making this night possible." Another cheer. "Sadly, though, all nights have to come to an end and so this will be my last song." And after the wave of moans the music started to pick up again, this time more slowly. He sang this gorgeous song about how wonderful this world is. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I see trees of green, red roses to. I see them bloom for me and you." The song went and I felt myself swaying back and forth wishing that I could have that someone special. His words were beautiful. I sighed and cheered too when his song ended. The couples left the dance floor, hand in hand with their partner, and cuddled back at their table. I rubbed my neck with my hand as I felt myself go back to the way Naveen looked at me. I knew that it was really that fat old man but just to feel his hand wrapped around mine. I sighed and folded my arms around my chest before reentering the kitchen.

"Lottie, can you go back and grab me a bag of potatoes?" I heard Mrs. Eudora call out to me. I looked up at her and nodded. All of a sudden a wave of depression swept over me again. I seemed to have felt this everyday. Not only is my life so full of nothingness but I always hated to see such and old woman hunched over a hard counter chopping away. How much she was sacrificing so that Tiana could have a good time that she had deserved for a while. I walked up the tall wooden door of the walk in freezer and opened them up instantly wishing to be anywhere else in the world.

"LOTTIE?" both Matt and Em screamed with a shocked expression. Inside of the cold refrigerator, Em had her hands wrapped around Matt's neck while his were around her waist. They were both out of breath from sucking on each other's face. The old Lottie would have smiled and told her to get her man. She would have felt proud of her friend for getting some sugar and happily left them to it. This new Lottie, however, felt so awkward. Any sort of physical touch that I saw seemed to rip at an old cut in my heart.

Matt and Em stepped away from each other and I could see Em wanted to say something but I quickly nodded, faked a smile, and shut the door after quickly grabbing the potatoes. I leaned against the closed door and sighed. I wanted so badly for a man to look at me like that, to hold my hand and kiss me. After starting to hear them resuming their work, I quickly through the bag of potatoes on the counter and left the kitchen to give the bill to the Shadow man. This night was going way down the tubes for me.

"Here's your bill, sir. I will take it when ever you are ready." I quickly huffed while setting the slip of paper with his money due down on the table next to him and preparing to leave.

"Why, young Miss. Lottie," Shadow man deeply chuckled preventing me from leaving, "the sudden change in mood?" _Gosh, this man knew just how to work my nerve_. I deeply exhaled, trying extremely hard to calm my already worked up emotions, and rolled my eyes. Turning around to face him I spoke as calmly as I possibly could.

"Now, _sir,_" I stressed each syllable, "I am perfectly ok. I simply said that whenever you were ready to pay I will take it from you."

"Oh I have it here, _waitress_." He said, mocking me. He turned over his tab and scanned down it. After nodding his head he dug into a pocket inside of his ratty jacket and covered my view with his shoulder so that I could not see what he was doing. I started to absent mindedly tap my foot in frustration. "Here you go." I opened out my hand to see him drop a handful of pennies and nickels into it. I feel my mouth drop open as I see it all, _I have to count all of this? _"Ohh, and," He says back to me, "I do expect my change." He smiled sinisterly at me. I just wanted to take my knuckles and smash them up his skull. I knew, I could tell by the way he looked at me; he wanted to see me flip out. It would take forever to count all of this change, all of this crap to add up to a couple dollars.

I knew I had to keep my cool; otherwise there goes my small slice of reputation and my job. I walked over to our cash register and started to type the number on the big keys and started counting the change. I kept all of my focus on the counting.

"Are you done yet, girl?" I jumped at the sound of the Shadow man's voice causing me to forget all of my numbers.

"Shoot, look at what you have made me do?" I yelled back at him. _Calm down girl, he wants to see you flip_.

"What, what did I make you do?" He smiled at me. I could even see the sarcasm and pure enjoyment of watching me about to burst dripping off of his face.

"I lost my place."

"Haha still counting change? Well I guess that's all your good for because of your stupid daddy's…" He just broke me. And I finally snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DADDY LIKE THAT! He was a good man, and you have no right…" but I paused as I noticed the whole restaurant staring at us. I felt the blush rush to my cheeks as the silence settled in. I quickly looked down and I heard the Shadow man snigger softly. Each chuckle made my heart quiver in embarrassment as I went from feeling frustrated to totally inferior. He stood over me and his presence was suddenly overpowering. After a few painful seconds went by the chatter of the customers gradually returned to normal volume and people turned their attention away from us.

"I know how good your daddy was to you." He spoke again to me, but gentler this time. "I know how he loved you, how important he was to you."

"You don't know anything about love." I shot back before I could stop myself. I looked back up into his eyes and saw something different. He stepped back a tad and some mixed emotions flashed through his eyes. His face remained still; his face never changed emotions at all.

"Keep the change." He spoke in a voice that made me want to curl up under a rock. I felt a mixed feeling of inadequacy and confusion as he quickly walked out of Tiana's Place. Tears slowly began to blur my vision. I blinked hard as I tried to keep them from flowing. It seemed like every emotion imaginable I have felt today.

"Lottie!" I turned to hear Anna Beth call after me. However, I knew what she was going to say before she even said it. It was all to plain on her face, her mouth was smiling as her eyes showed hunger to dominate. I could not deal with this, I could not think or reason or much less breathe. I looked out to the restaurant, Shadow man ran out faster then a jack rabbit and I followed in suit. Keeping my head down, I ran out the door into the night; i could hear Anna Beth yelling at me from behind.


	4. Ch4: Dark Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

**first of all, sorry to anyone that the change in rating has affected. i had to move it from 'k' to 't' because of the content in this chapter. (Also please let me know if i went too over the top with it)**

**secondly, thank you to all who keep reading this little story, seeing how many people read this stroy makes me happy! **

**thirdly, PLEASE REVIEW! and thanks to all who gave me names for Shadowman. I will incorperate that into next chapter.**

"Lottie!" I turned to hear Anna Beth call after me. However, I knew what she was going to say before she even said it. It was all to plain on her face, her mouth was smiling as her eyes showed hunger to dominate. I could not deal with this, I could not think or reason or much less breathe. I looked out to the restaurant, Shadow man ran out faster then a jack rabbit and I followed in suit. Keeping my head down, I ran out the door into the night

***** Same Time*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

_That insolent little brat! How dare she raise her voice and embarrass me_? I couldn't believe that I could get that girl all riled up over one tiny sentence about her dad. This evening went nothing how I planned it. I saw the familiar streets pass me as I went down to my emporium, being that this route was second nature I didn't need to think about where I was going. I was fuming, bewildered, blissful all at the same time. The past events raced through my mind. When I saw that the blonde was to be my waitress I seized the opportunity to capture here good-for-nothing soul. I tried to break her, but I guess I went a little too far…._no it was not me, it was her. She tipped over the edge, she ruined everything_.

First, I gave her the change all in coins. I had a few bills in my pocket but I wanted to impose the feeling of inferiority onto her. That's all my job mostly is: I play with people's minds to get them to think or feel a certain way, and I'm good at it. When I gave her the coins I wanted her to feel how I wanted her to feel. My plan started perfectly, her face was entirely readable. Hopelessness, stress, and misery were all clear across her features.

Second, the degrading names that I knew she would never be used to because of that spoiled world she'd been raised in. By calling her 'waitress' in a certain tone of voice I had her practically wrapped around my finger. Her emotions were so easily persuaded.

_But what made her tip? What was the one thing that went wrong?_ I began to think it over, scrutinizing every single detail to see why she flipped the way she did. _Ahhh, yes, her father_….I smiled as I pin pointed the source of her anger. _She couldn't stand her father being trashed, and not only that but being trashed by me_. I had this girl all figured out. She was still the same ol' stupid, gullible air head as she was before. She's tired of working like everyone else that she wants her daddy back, but not just her daddy but her daddy's money.

I knew I had completed the puzzle that was Lottie, not that it was that hard to piece together. She is just another snobby heiress. I pictured her screaming at me, which brought a sick sort of joy inside of me. After she had the whole restaurant's attention I spoke loudly enough for them to hear me that I knew how she felt. I was attempting to cover up my mess and pin it all on her like the psychotic woman she is. Her next words though echoed in my head: 'You don't know anything about love.'

I opened the door and walked myself inside of my house. Without thinking, I automatically went and sat on my noisy bed. 'You don't know anything about love.' It was almost as if I heard that same phrase, in that same tone of voice, only yesterday. Lottie took my back three years when she said that and I was totally thrown off guard. I didn't know how to react.

Quickly changing out of my clothes, I went to shower but I couldn't do it. All of my energy seemed sapped away from my body. I collapsed onto the bed again as I felt my heart ripped out from inside of me. Reaching under my bed, I pulled out a white shoebox and opened the lid. I dug through old memories and dreams until I grasped a certain old newspaper clipping. Its edges were perfectly straight and the creases were firm on it. When I unfolded it, it still looked as it did three years ago. The thin paper crinkles under my boney fingers as I looked at the woman and her son staring up from the sketch. I could feel my eyes burn a little as my vision became slightly blurred from excess water building up inside….

_Wait! Wait! What are you doing? Get a hold of yourself_. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and memories_. Keep it together. There's no reason to be acting like come cowardly lion_. I firmed up my face and press my lips together as I tried to harden myself back up. Without looking at the newspaper, I folded it up and placed it back under my bed in the shoebox. A sigh escaped my lips as I fell back onto my bed. After blinking a couple of times I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*****8 hours later*****

_Lottie's POV_

"WHAT? FIRED"

"Hmm, yes you are." She grinned at me trying to rub it in. I could have ripped out her hair, punched her nose, and broke her arm. How dare she tell ME that I'm fired? All I could do was stand there. I was in shock. I guess I should have seen this coming, but I still couldn't shake the surprise.

"But…" I tried to say. My brain was so jumbled up, I couldn't think straight. "But…why?"

"Well you remember that God awful scene that you created last night." She said to me looking down at the table that she was wiping off. _As if I'm not important enough to make eye contact with_. She smiled at the silence between us, knowing that I could not respond. "I cannot have my employees making fusses like that in front of customers, TO a customer. Lottie, you might cause us to lose business, being a hostile waitress and all." I couldn't believe it; Anna Beth was totally taking this out of proportion. _'Hostile Waitress' HA right_!

"But that was the Shadow man!" I told her, trying to make up for my mistake. I knew it wouldn't work, and maybe I was feeding into her game but I had to justify myself.

"I don't care if it was the Devil himself." She stood up and looked me harshly in the eye. "He is still a paying customer who should be treated like it."

"Tiana will not stand for this." I threatened her. Surely if I complain to Tiana, I will get my job back. I cannot live without work, and she is the only one who will give me a job besides gardening every other day.

"Look," she giggled in my face, "I'm in charge now." Tiana ain't coming back for another month or two. And once I tell you about threatening a customer, haha well' she looked at me dangerously, "let's just say she wouldn't put her restaurant in jeopardy." She dared me to say more. Determination glowed in her amber eyes. I knew right now she dominated me, and she was right. As much of a good friend I am to her, she would never risk her hard earned business for me.

"Ok, I see how it is going to be." I told her straight. I was to annoyed and tired to deal with her crap anymore. I looked back up into the window in the kitchen. All the staff was looking at the conversation between Anna Beth and I. I suddenly felt embarrassment as all of there attention was on me. I was going to be talk of the town for days, something I usually didn't mind before back in my rich partying days. The people that caught me the most were Em and Mrs. Eudora. The disappointment and sadness on their face was too much for me to bear, so much so that I had to look away. _I should be ashamed in myself_. With that, I gave her a nod and walked right back out the door, but I had to even the score first. "Bye, Bye wicked witch!" and with a smile on my face I hopped out the door.

I sun was just breaking the horizon as I walked down the road. No people were out and about, thank God. I always went to Tiana's place early on Sundays to get ready for the church folk coming in for breakfast. Now, however since I was fired I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go home yet. I couldn't help but be so mad at Anna Beth. _How dare she humiliate me in front of my friends and coworkers? That stupid grin I could have slapped off_. Anger started to cloud my mind as I began to wonder aimlessly around town. With every step I took I grew more and more livid.

_Now I have no job, no income. How will I survive with no money? Mrs. Eudora can't just pay for my food and room alone. The restaurant is her sole income, at least until Tiana comes back home with her rich husband. Wow, how ironic. I was always raised to marry rich; that was just expected of me. But now, look at me. No money and taking orders from every whim of that poor jerk. I am getting no where in life. What did I expect anyway, to work the rest of my life? I have no one…and now no freaking job either! With such hard times I was lucky to find that job. Stupid recession…stupid Anna Beth…stupid poor people. _

"Hey, Miss! Ya lost or somethin'?" I looked up at the sound of being called. No one was in front me so I looked to my left and I saw two men standing outside of an alley. I blinked a couple times and snapped back into reality. _Where was I_? All I knew was that I have never been to this part of town. The narrow street was overcast in shadows by three story shabby buildings. Paint was peeling and window shutters were hanging by one hinge as it looks like now one bothers keeping up here. My heart started to beat faster as I looked behind me and did not recognized that either. I was lost.

"Miss!" the other man shouted, so I turned to face them. Both of the white males looked about 30 years old maybe. Their clothes matched this road, torn and grey colored. I knew I was in trouble.

"Yes, sir." I stuttered out. I was scared; I had no clue where I had wandered out to. Nothing looked familiar; nothing looked even remotely like New Orleans.

"You lost?" I debated telling them or not, I wanted to just say no and turn around to find my own way, but that may take a while so I just nodded. I tried to remove any sigh of weakness or fear from my face to show that I mean business.

"Well," the other man said, "maybe we can help you home?"

"No, sir, I am fine. Thank you." I said defiantly and turned to leave. Those guys creeped me out.

"Well wait, Miss." He said grabbing my arm lightly to stop me. I turned to look up at his face. His grey eyes were matched with rather unkempt brown curly hair. "It's not a good idea for a woman to travel aroun' this part of town unaccompanied. Please, Miss, I have two little girls at home and I could not bear the thought of even them walking around alone. Can I help you?" He looked at me pleadingly in the eyes. Concern graced his features as I could see the parental instinct coming out. _Maybe he does mean to help_? I looked over at his friend. He was still standing 10 feet away at the alleyway. Casually rubbing his short beard, he was eyeing his friend in a look that I could sense meant trouble. I had to decline this man's nice request. I didn't want to have to deal with his friend.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I will walk myself home."

"Wrong answer." He growled in my ear and I felt him place his hands around my body. He hugged me tightly so that I couldn't move my arms and started to back into the alley. I dropped my jaw at the reality of what was going to happen. I tried to scream and kick my legs around but his friend placed his hand around my mouth. I bit down on his hand causing him to let go in pain. Seizing the opportunity I gave the man holding me a swift kick in the shin and tried for an escape. My mind went blank, all fuzzy by fear. I couldn't take even two more steps before one of the men grabbed me again. I lost track of who was touching me or what was going on, but I felt a rag that tasted of dirt and salt shoved harshly into my mouth. I gagged as only muffled yelps came out. I felt my arms twisted around my back and held by a strong pair of hands. I winced in pain as he started to drag me by my arms.

_No, no, please! Please! This can't be happening. STOP, STOP! _I screamed in my head, because of the gag, no words exited my mouth. Warm tears fell down my face. The whole world was collapsing on me as I was dragged down the dark alley. No kick of my legs helped, no twist of my body let me loose, and no grunt of pain stopped the torture. _What are they going to do to be? Beat me? Beg for ransom? I have nothing, I am nothing. Please, don't do this. _My cries turned into sharp chokes for air as I felt light headed.

All of my breath escaped me as I was slammed up against a wall. The wind was temporally knocked out of me. Two hands were placed on either of my shoulders preventing my movement. No matter what I did, the hands remained keeping me prisoner against the cold stone. Those same concerned eyes that cared for my wellbeing now stared dominatingly down at me. I couldn't believe that he lied to me, he took advantage of me…is taking advantage of me. I started to yell and kick my feet around. Moving any part of my body that I could, I tried to flee. I wanted so bad to hurt these men.

All of a sudden my stomach cringed and my body tried to double over. The other man had punched me, with all his brutal force, in the stomach. I gasped for air and cried out even harder as agonizing pain erupted from my abdomen. It cried out and so did I. I was blinded by pain and rage. I tried to step out; I tried to kick again; I tried to hit the nearest object to me. All of this was to no avail as my stomach erupted anytime I tried to move. Gasping for air and by this time now crying, hung there still on the wall. The only thing supporting my weight was the pair on unmoving hands; my legs drooped down and my head hung heavily by my neck.

_I give up…I GIVE UP!_ I kept repeating. I knew the men couldn't hear me through the gag. The moist tears were still flowing freely from my face, running wet paths down my cheeks and falling from my chin making little wet drops on my already dirty shirt. This cant be happening to me, _why me?_ _What did I ever do to deserve this? _A realization then hit me: I am no longer of wealth, no longer of New Orleans royalty, no longer have family, so who's going to look for me anyway. I am helpless. A dark void seemed to fill me as I knew no one would care if these men beat me, kidnapped me, or leave me for dead. Mrs. Eudora could not do anything, as she is too old. Em, poor Em would never find me and would give up looking way too easily. All of the people I know either didn't like me or didn't care enough. _Who's to blame them though, it's not like you really get out of your way to help them. You deserve this punishment, ungrateful witch, because are nothing but an uncaring little devil. No one gives a crap. _

I felt the salty rag ripped out of my mouth and I quickly breathed before I begged.

"Please, sir, I ain't got no money or…" but I was cut off short when a new object was placed over my mouth, a pair of lips. I squealed and jerked around, but these actions were all cut short by my bruising midriff. The man who I thought was nice and kind kissed my lips in a hungered way, breathing heavy on my cheek and kissing with a huge force. His tongue started to poke and prod at my lips, trying to open them up. I felt totally disgusting. _These BOYS are trying to take advantage of me! My worst nightmare is coming true. I was being raped. _I refused to open my mouth for the snake of a tongue and I tried to knee him in no-man's-land. At that, the man grabbed my throat and squeezed it. I was choking, I felt my eyes bug out as he constricted me air. _Air, breath! _I opened my mouth wide, trying to gasp for some sweet breath. His tongue dashed into my open trap. I gagged again at the suddenness of it. _They are getting away with me. _I couldn't struggle anymore, I couldn't move, I couldn't think straight. All I could think was how I could have let this happen.

His slimy tongue worked its way all around my mouth. I kept still as I wanted this to be over quick. His rough beard scratched at my face and his hands disappeared somewhere. I tried not to feel, I tried not to think. I felt dead and used. This lasted only until I felt a big hand tugging at the hem of my skirt. I felt my eyes widen and my face totally melt away as panic and fear flooded through me. The man who was just attacking my mouth had shoved the rag back into my mouth and stepped back, still holing onto my shoulders. His devil of a friend placed his hands on me waist, slowly running them down my body and removing my skirt.

"Time for the main event, huh." He eyed me wildly. An ecstatic grin formed on his face like when a child sees their pile of presents on Christmas. He licked his lips as both men laughed at their prey, me. The man began to unbuckle his pants and within five seconds he pulled them down. _Oh, gosh, no! _I squealed again as I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't watch the sin that he was about to commit to me. The man holding my shoulders began to rub his thumbs on the sides of my bosom and I felt the rapist placing his hands inside my undergarment.

_This cant be how it ends for me, this can't be. _I had to try one more time, just one more time. By the time the man had worked the last piece of cloth protecting my virtue down around my ankles, I had worked the rag out of my mouth with my tongue. I quickly spit it out and screamed for my dear life.

"SOMEONE, HELP ME! HELP, HELP, HELP!" I repeated until the rag was thrust back into my mouth. I felt a hand slap me across the face. The smack echoed in the alley and I gasped again. The brute force of it sent my head flying around until my right side met the cold brick. I held my face there, I couldn't move, although it was more that I didn't want to move. Now I had given up. Pain was throbbing in my ears, my senses began to dull and fade, and my vision was beginning to fail me. I had never been hit in my life. I had never been abused like this before. Depression engulfed me as I felt my very soul quiver in fear. The man had placed his hands back on my hips, and I knew my virtue was about to disappear. I couldn't do anything. I hung my head over my shoulder and relaxed every muscle in my body. Before I lost it all, I peeked my eyes open and saw the light of the sun shining at the beginning of the alley.


	5. Ch5: The Savior

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_YAY! another chapter up and ready :) sorry for taking so long...i got like no time :( but i got soooo many reviews from you guys! like, you have no idea how incredably happy that makes me (wow i sound like a nerd) but i really appreciate your comments so i think i am going to reply to them now. THANKS AGAIN! (and i got over 100 hits! makes me nervous/excited)_

_Enos: haha i am glad to see that my cliff hanger...was actually a cliff hanger :) a way to keep people reading. But thanks for reviewing and being into my little love story. and i am glad you like lottie/shadowman (even though they are awakward characters to put together :P)_

_Caos Gal55592: Thank you for your compliment on my writing. i really enjoy using detail to futher explain the scene and what is going on, otherwise this would be very confusing to understand. and in regards to the more graphic scene, i wanted to put it in for reasons...you will see later (duh duh DUH!) but i wanted to give readers the idea of what was going on with out getting too dirty. so i am glad you think i achieved that! and with keeping the characters...i am trying as best as i can to keep up with their personality. as i go on futher i find it soooo hard to keep with them, like trying to keep the characters growing but at the same time not making it weird to read. i want to keep it consistant...so i hope this next chapter doesnt let you down because it is hard to keep it consistant. Thank you for the review!_

_electropuff12: btw, cute name :) but thanks for the complament on my writing, honestly i hate english and writing but i guess becasue i am into this story it makes it better to write :) im glad you like my writing! it makes me feel so good to hear those kinds of complaments. and now here's the next chapter! you can find out if Lottie is ok! YAY! and thanks for being loyal to the story, i love all the hits i am getting because believe me that i did not think i would get this many people enjoying this. and i did find a name for shadowman, but its not in this chapter, i expected it to be but it didnt fit like i wanted to maybe next one._

_Again, a big thanks and a round of applause for y'all reading this. my confidence got like a giant boost :) please keep reviewing so i can change anything that is stupid in the chapter. _

I couldn't do anything. I hung my head over my shoulder and relaxed every muscle in my body. Before I lost it all, I peeked my eyes open and saw the light of the sun shining at the beginning of the alley.

Its warmth and light I hoped I would see again, but who knows. These men were in total control of me now. I choked on the rag and cried out again as I knew what was about to come. I tried to focus on the opening of the alleyway. I imagined the warmth of the sun on my face and the gentle New Orleans breeze. Never before in my life had I ever been this scared for what would happen next in my life.

I almost cried out as I saw a shadow enter the mouth of the black hole I was in. The shadow stood there for a second before it started running towards us. I felt like I was seeing in slow motion. My vision had began to get fuzzy. The shadow started to quicken his pace gradually and I could hear him shouting something, but my defended ears could not hear what. _Is he coming to save me? Is he coming to join in on this transgression?_ I tried to lift my head to see the owner of the shadow, but before anything else was done I felt another fist ram into my stomach. The already bruised midriff of my body quivered in pain. I grunted and my body blacked out from the pain…

*****Sometime Later?*****

I could hear muffled voices around me as I felt like I was sitting on a cloud. My breath was coming in short rasps and my ears were filled with the sound of my own heartbeat. I couldn't think, my mind was still fuzzy. _What is going on?_

I gathered all of the strength I could and tried to open my eyes. My body screamed in pain and my energy seemed to have been sapped from my body. My eyes, very slowly, peeked open. The tiniest slit of sight was formed for me to see. A blurred figure was standing over me. Before my eyes could even attempt to adjust, I passed out again.

*****13 hours earlier*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

This is the earliest that I have ever been out and about, but as I was too stressed to actually sleep in peace I decided to go out for a stroll. At 5:30 in the morning, New Orleans did seem to be on the dead side. Only a few people were actually walking around, but most I could tell were store owners. I paced up the main street, my hands in my pockets and my feet dragging on the ground. The sun was already bright and shining on this morning and seemed to cast a joyful light on the road. _An omen for a good day?_

I stopped at the familiar corner of a street that veered off of the main road onto a part of town that was less popular. I debated where I wanted to go; I always hated walking off and not knowing where I was. It is too easy to be messed with when you are lost. I looked up and glanced around at the buildings that were being prepped for a new day of work and the people who were carrying newly bought goods into the stores. They were yawning and rubbing their tired eyes. I, however, was the opposite of these people. Still recovering from my embarrassment last night, I had a whole world of stress to deal with. Sleeping was a waste of my time as I had to think of the souls that I was behind on getting and fearing being sent back to Hell. _None of these people will ever understand. None of them will EVER have to worry about what I am going through. It bugs me how all them think they have it so hard…well you try having your soul on the line._

I decided to turn off onto the side road. I remembered all of the voodoo and occult shops that were at the end of it. This street always had the reputation for the wicked to prosper and for the insane to dwell. Everything from magic, to prostitutes, to gambling, and to bars was located on this infamous path. The atmosphere certainly matched the sinful ways as it seemed that the sun casted creepy shadows and the temperature seemed to dip down.

I knew the owner, Eric, of one of my favorite shops at the end of this road, which was named 'Beast'. All of the stores were given odd names to keep what they sold a secret from the law enforcement. Locals of this area certainly knew what dark events happened in each. 'Beast' sold all of the necessities that I needed to run my emporium, from ingredients, to shrunken heads, to incense.

As I arrived to the store and I reached out to grasp the wooden knob and to open the door. _Locked?_ I tried to jiggle it open another time and it remained impassible. _This is strange, I know it is early, but Eric is always in at this time, getting away from the horrid wife and all._ Even after peeking through the dusty window and not seeing a moving life form, I confirmed he wasn't here. I could not help but feel something was not right. Something seemed really out of place. I knew Eric was not a man to trifle with, he loves to play around with the ladies but get in his way and he's not afraid to throw a punch. He must either be in some mischief, or hopefully getting caught. All I knew is that that man made me thoroughly sick, and that's coming from me. It's not that I am less wicked then him, it is just that his version of being bad was raping and beating. He has beaten ladies before and sexually abused a 10 year old one time. _Even I have standards_.

Shouting quickly interrupted my thoughts. I quickly glanced around as I heard wild screams echoing around me. Some woman was yelling 'HELP, HELP' over and over again. I had no intention to actually help who ever it was, but I at least wanted to see what was going on. _Maybe this could be a chance to steal a soul from some desperate lady?_ I quickly ran down the cobblestone path toward the sound of the scream. It gradually got louder as I approached and then got cut off. The screaming ceased and left a deadly silence. I slowly continued walking in the same direction and I heard muffled thuds and a slap.

I quickly approached a dark alleyway and stopped at the opening of it when I heard the source of the ruckus. I froze; every single fiber of my being completely stopped.

It was Eric. I saw him standing in front of some girl that he had trapped up against the cool brick wall. He wore a sick devilish grin as he was saying some very crude strings of curses at the girl. That maniac was laughing at her. As I looked even more closely at the scene that lay in from of me, I saw his friend that he is always around standing behind him. His hands were on the girl's hips as he was positioning himself on her. _What is going on? Are they beating her?_ But then I saw his pants, which by the way were around his ankles. I directly looked away as I put two and two together. I didn't want to see what was just about to happen. _You know what, whatever. It was that girl's fault for getting herself messed up in this part of town. Let Eric do whatever, I don't care. _I was about to walk away from this scene before I had an inkling to look at the girl. It was a strange feeling but I wanted to know who was getting her life turn upside down. _Maybe if I know what she looks like then I can 'help' her and trap her later._ After I justified my actions I turned to look at the girl.

Locks of hair were in every which direction. Some of her hair was all in tangles against the brick while some was covering her face. Being that I was looking in almost pitch darkness I could not see the girl very well. I could see her, but the specific details I could not point out. Her head was leaning over her shoulder in a dead looking sort of way. She looked so helpless. No part of her was fighting back; every limb was limp and lifeless. Gradually she opened her eyes and looked at me.

_Martha?_ I felt like I was thrown back four years ago. _Martha?_ This can't be happening. I slowly started to walk towards them. Slowly it seemed like the past and the present melted into one. Gradually I ran faster to them. Images of Martha's face were plastered on the girl being raped and the more I saw her, the more I wanted to save her. Eric and his henchman saw me walking toward them.

"Haha nice to see you again, Doctor." Eric said to me, grinning like a hungry wolf. "Wanna get some?" He looked at me and then looked over at the girl, implying that I should hop in on his 'fun'.

"Freaking jerk, GET AWAY!" I shouted at him. He looked at me like I was growing a third head. His friend also turned to look at me. His eyes clearly had 'this guy is insane' look on them.

"What's you problem? Oh what, we got a code of ethics now?" A strong, deep chuckle arose from his throat as he eyed me up and down. "You don't like us playing with…this?" He stroked her cheek with his finger and smiled again. His face was mere inches away from hers as he looked at me. His eyes were so full of ravenous passion and lust. I could tell that he could barely keep himself contained as he wanted to feed off the…well, opportunities that his girl had to offer.

"Look, get out of here and I won't cause any trouble for you." I told him, taking a few steps toward him.

"Hey, you take one more step, and I'll punch her brains out."

So, being me, I took a few slow steps toward him. I tried to call his bluff. I knew he saw me as encroaching on what was now 'rightfully his'. He was behaving like an animal. My hands held high in the air as I walked closer. "Let her go." I said softly. "You know what powerful friends I have, they can do so much worse." I smirked at him. He knew everything about my 'friends on the other side'.

"Ok," he spoke to me. His sparkle in my eye told me that he had one more thing up his sleeve. "You want her?" He grabbed the girl by the sleeves on her shoulders and held her towards me. "Then get her!" He yelled and without a moments hesitations he threw her on the ground. I watched, almost as if in slow motion as she fell onto the hard cobblestone path. I was livid. _How dare he have the nerve to do this to me?_ I went to chase after the men but I held back. _This is not my battle, not my fight._ I looked back down at the girl. She was sprawled out all over the cold cobblestone. I still could not see her very well; my eyes did not yet adjust to the dimness.

She was out cold though, this much I could tell. Her body was very still, but her chest was still rhythmically moving up and down. I had no idea who this mystery girl was, and I wasn't in a hurry to find out.

The next couple minuets, or hours I could not quite tell, passed by in almost a blur. All I remember doing was picking up the girl bridal style and carrying her back to my house, being ever so cautious not to look at her.

*****30 min later*****

I gently kicked the wooden door open, slowly revealing my emporium to the outside world. After walking a few steps inside the dreary room I nudged the door closed with my hip, being ever so careful that I did not bump or move her in any way that would harm her further. The door creaked shut and then closed with an audible click of the doorknob. Not really thinking much at this point, I cautiously made my way up the room, skirted around the card reading table, and weaved around the miscellaneous dark objects scattered about. After reaching my chosen destination, my room, I slightly moved the girl's head to rest on my chest in order to free my right hand. I quietly turned the bronze knob and the door groaned as it opened. Returning her back bridal style in my arms, I tiptoed into the dark closet-sized room.

Upon looking at the few belongings in that room, I debated to myself what course of action to take next. Along the left wall I had an old wooden chair that was rather uncomfortable, a plain white sink that I used for shaving and brushing my teeth which was paired with a glass mirror above it, and an ornate wooden dresser probably four foot high that I kept my ragged clothes in. Along the right wall I only had my worn down bed which contained a few holes with cotton fluff popping out.

Call it my instincts taking over or whatever, but I still was not actually thinking about the mess I was getting myself into. I only did whatever my body told me to and it told me to lay the girl down on my crappy mattress and let the sleep; she was still knocked unconscious. So I did just that. I slowly lowered the top half of my body and softly laid the girl onto the bed. After removing my hands from under her neck and knees, I slowly removed the sheet from underneath her and laid it over her. After being content and assured that she was now ok, I only needed to figure out what to do next.

I widened my eyes as I realized the crap that I got myself. _Did I just bring in some girl that I don't know into my house? Did I lay her on my bed? What will happen when she wakes up and sees some random man standing over her, she was just raped after all? What happens if Eric frames me? How will Eric now treat me? Should I return the girl home? Wait…I cant, I don't know where she lives…I don't even know who she is._ No matter what question I had pop into my mind, one thing was for certain; I had to know who this girl was in order to solve anything. So with out further to do, I threw open the shade on the window opposite to the door and let the sunlight pour inside.

_IT WAS HER_! I recognized her almost immediately. On what felt like wobbly legs, I stepped over to her to get a closer look.

Her shoulder length blonde hair was tangled and knotted. It was no longer done up into her usual elaborate chic hair style, but now a nest of wildness. I could see on the left side a barrette that looked to have contained all of her hair, but now half on it was pulled out while half of her golden locks remained in it. Her face, the perfectly beautiful face of an angel that everybody envied, was now marked and bruised. The black crap that women put on their eyelashes to make them bigger was streaking down her face, creating smudged black lines down her cheeks. I could also point out several streams of tears that worked their way down her white skin. A bright red mark pronounced itself on her face; the perfect mark of a hand that I am assuming was slapped on there by none other than Eric himself. Her plump lips, which were parted slightly, showed some dried blood. It looks to me like she was biting on them profusely.

She was none other than _Charlotte LaBouff_.

I just collapsed into my wooden chair as I realized it was all her. Charlotte was the girl I saved in the alleyway. Charlotte was the girl I protected from Eric. Charlotte, the girl who I completely despise, is now laying in my bed. _What have I done?_

Scenes from the restaurant fight that happened yesterday swirled into my head, pictures of her yelling at me and the rage in her ice blue eyes staring back at me. _She would never allow this….I will never allow this! What have I done? Rescued this spoiled brat; she freaking deserved all of it._ I could feel my heart start to race as panic began to cloud my mind…

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

_Wow, golly. What a dream I just had. Uhhh, the horrid nightmare. I probably just fell asleep…_I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like a 1,000 pound weight was keeping them shut. No matter how hard I tugged them to open, they remained closed. _Well, I'll be, where did I pass out at? Where am I? I can't be at home._ I could not feel anything. Not my arms, my legs seemed to be limp too, and my eyes still wouldn't let me see. Well, I lied; I could feel an aching bruise on my abdomen.

_Was it true? Did I…did that happen…did I really just?_ I couldn't say it, much less even have it come to mind. I suddenly remembered what just happened, the God-awful things that had happened.

I heard murmurings. The only part of my body that seemed to respond at this point was my ears. A deep voice softly disturbed the silence around me; the words were jumbled and the sound was almost inaudible.

I finally mustered up the energy to open my eyes. I only could keep them opened for a second, just enough to see a brown blurred figure above me, before I passed out again.

*****Couple Seconds Before*****

_Shadow man's POV_

I heard a sigh. I knew in a second it did not escape from my lips so I jerked my head up and faced the bed with the vile woman laying on it. I could see her eyelids starting to flicker. Her face remained immobile, although she was struggling to open her eyes. I suddenly got up and walked over to her, a deep furrow growing between my eyebrows as I questioned what she was doing. _Will she see me and run? Will she slap me first and blame me for her rape? Will she lay there in shock?_

I wanted to call out to her, make sure she could understand me. She stayed quiet for a long time, and although I hated her it made me feel uneasy. _Well, what should I call her? Miss…no, too much respect…Lottie…no, I ain't her friend…_

"Charlotte?" I called softly to her. Her name felt so weird as it rolled off my tongue. _So foreign, like speaking a word in a language you don't understand. _I got no response. "Charlotte?" I said to her again. When I still got no physical reply I said her name a third time. A strange feeling of worry ran through me as I began to fear the worst. Had she been even more beaten up by those men than what I could see?

All of my unanswered questions climaxed until she opened her eyes.

I froze. It was like the world stopped. Time seemed to pause as her bright aqua eyes were revealed. My heart beat was pounding in my ears as I waited for her reaction.

Nothing.

No reaction was made by her. _Is she ok?_ I slowly wandered over to her, standing in a way that I was looking down at her from above. I scanned her face with my eyes, searching for any clues as to what she was thinking. Before I could say her name again she closed her eyes. I stayed where I was, waiting for her eyes to open again and for all Hell to brake loose. But nothing…she remained still in my bed. Her eyes did not reopen.

After a good three minuets of standing there waiting for her to do something, I found my way back to my chair and sat down. I couldn't help but just slouch there, arms hanging over the armrest, legs sprawled everywhere, but my eyes never left her. I just couldn't decide what to do. _Should I leave her there to sleep? Why does that stupid heiress even deserve my help? I should have just left those men to their work and I would not even be worrying right now. Wait, I am not worrying for her! No way in heck, I am worrying about me. Yea, that is what this is all about, me. I am putting so much on the line, and for what?_

That question seemed to echo in my ears like the chime of a bell…_for what?_ _Why had I helped her in the first place?_ I dug back through my mind an hour back to the rape. _What really had made me risk my skin to save her?_

_Martha?_

As I was slowly putting together the clues it became clearer to me. The puzzle pieces were falling into place. I quickly got out of my chair, not wanting to lose all thought I had just accomplish, and reached under my bed. With two hands, I pulled out the only thing that I keep under there, the white shoe box. My dreaded white shoebox.

After repositioning myself into the wooden chair, I laid the box down on my lap. The cold bottom of the container made goose bumps pop up on my legs, which I found very ironic considering the dark secrets that lay inside of it. After removing the lid, I just gazed down at the contents I had orderly arranged in there, three photographs, two newspaper clippings, a ring, and two folded letters.

I just leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling as old memories flashed through my head. Dark secrets slowly crept and exploded in my mind, flashes of my life played as if I were in them. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose as I could feel my head spinning. The attempt to calm my mind down failed terribly as my guilty conscious played these cruel tricks on me. _There is nothing I can do to fix my life!_ I screamed to myself. My conscious was not satisfied with that answer, and tried to eat me alive with the remorse. I, however, trained myself to be impervious to emotion; _feelings made us weak_. So, this battle between my own discipline and my conscious would never end. The two sides of me would beat each other up until I died.

I exhaled again and attempted to wipe my mind clean.


	6. Ch6: The Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

**1) Holy cow, I am sooooo sorry for basically leaving this story for a while. I am going to try and update it again ASAP to make it up to you guys, but I'm soooo sry**

**2) I made this chapter a little longer to give you more to read so as usual please review (this is four pages long!). this chapter contains really deep emotions and a fight scene (sorry everyone but the Lottie/shadowman fling will take off later, I have to build the story more for it to start without it seeming out of character) so I want to know if it is over the top, if you don't get it, if my writing sucks, if it is out of character, whatever is on your mind**

**3) I LOVE YOU ALL FOR CONTINUING READING**

**4) I'm sorry again :P**

* * *

I exhaled again and attempted to wipe my mind clean.

_Lottie POV_

**Same Time**

The first thing I experienced was pain. It wasn't a sharp, stabbing pain, it was soreness. An all over soreness. I groaned out loud and I noticed how breathy it sounded. I felt so weak, so tender, and so raw. I didn't know how why I was this way, and at the moment I really didn't care, because it didn't matter. My life was over as is. I had no job, therefore no income, therefore no way of earning my keep. I couldn't stand being a burden to Tia and Mrs. Eudora. It was so ironic, the old me would walk over these people all the time, but for some reason this new me couldn't stand the thought.

My first attempt at trying to sit up failed epically as my stomach seemed to explode in pain. I groaned again as I sank further into the soft surface I felt myself laying on.

_Wait! These are definitely not my usual sheets I sleep on. _I still had my appreciation for fabrics, yes even the crappy ones I sleep on at Tia's, and I knew that these were not mine. _What in the world is going on?_

Ignoring the blinding rays of the light, I opened my aqua eyes and was greeted by crumbling white walls. My heart rate increased and my breath quickened at the unfamiliar sight. _This is not my room! This is not my house! WHERE IN LOUISIANA AM I? _Nothing that met my eyes was recognizable. _Oh, gosh! What is happening?_ In a matter of seconds I flung the bland white sheet off of my body and ran out the oak door that I saw. I almost tripped on my way out as my mind registered how bruised my legs probably were. I slammed the door shut as rushed to lean on the nearest table. My legs were about to give out on me. I huffed loudly as I felt my whole body cry out in these mysterious pains. Looking down at my arms I saw gruesome looking purple splotches. Laying my finger on one I shrieked as I felt the pain of it. But as I looked up around me, I felt the blood rush out of my face.

I saw horrific skulls on tables, containers of colorful liquids, and satanic symbols carved into the floor. Rows of dusty books filled shelves that lined the walls upon which vibrant tapestries were hung. Decks of cards and small rag dolls were in neat piles on mahogany tables. I felt like I was wallowing in the deepest circles of hell. My eyes glanced over my surroundings as I felt my breath leave me as shock took my body. I was bruised and in a place that reminded me of a nightmare.

The sparkle of a mirror on the far side of the room caught my eye. I felt Princess Lottie being drawn to something familiar and known in this sea of obscurity, but

Pauper Lottie felt like cringing. Her reflection used to be a haven where she could admire all the things God has blessed her with, now it was just a reminder of what could have been. _But I need to know what has happened to me._ I cautiously stepped up to the copy that the glass would provide, almost expecting to witness the Wicked Witch of the West looking back at me. But what I saw may have been much, much worse.

Across my left cheek as a black and blue mark that covered the entire surface. Red rings circled around my neck. I placed feathered touches on my marred skin, making sure I was seeing the truth. I felt the bruises reject my touch as I gasped at both the pain and disgust. I could see the repulsion in my reflections eyes, it suddenly made me feel dirty, not worthy.

"Hrmp," I heard a cough behind me. All in the shock of another presence in the room, my eyes widened in fear and I quickly whipped around to see who was there. I forgot how to breathe as I saw the one man I see all the time now, the one man who causes the most gut wrenching emotion to flow from me, the one man I hated most.

"Well, I'm glad to see your awake now." His silky smooth voice taunted me. _Him? Him? HIM?_ I'm in HIS house, his devil worship sanctuary.

"What," I breathed, "What did you do to me?" it all added up perfectly in my head, I wake up in his house covered in these bruises. He would have no problem beating me, right?

"Ha!" He chuckled at me, "You think I did that to you?" He started to look at me as if I was crazy, taking small steps towards me as he spoke. "You would be that daft." His violet eyes looked away from me as he shook his head. I felt confused, _if he didn't then what happened…_ that's when it hit me. I gasped as imaged seemed to reel in my mind like a motion picture. Scenes of two large men grabbing me, throwing me against a wall, slapping me, pulling off my clothes flooded before me. I felt my eyes slowly start to water. My lungs seemed too heavy to let in air, I felt dizzy and sick as my world was being knocked down. I couldn't handle this, all of this abuse seemed to consume my innermost being and I felt trapped. The four walls of this hell I was in seemed to be closing in on me, locking me away from the world I once known and loved.

"Oh my!" I gasped under my breath. My hand flew up to my head as the memories flew back to me. The Shadowman glanced up at me the moment I spoke and seemed to absorb my helplessness. I couldn't stand to be in his presence, I couldn't stand to be in this small room, I couldn't stand my life!

"Are you ok?" He looked at me questioningly. His right eyebrow was raised as he took in my appearance. I realized I was starting to hyperventilate. I have never ever been subjected to this kind of abuse, and realizing just how vulnerable I really was…..the feeling of helplessness that I felt as those strong arms, stronger then I can ever be, holding me tight and causing me pain that I cannot stop. I felt so weak. In that one moment, I had felt more powerless than I ever had in my entire life. I never thought of myself as weak, on the contrary I felt like I was on top of the world. Maybe it was the curtain of wealth that shielded me to the reality of life, maybe it was my own stupidity that made me oblivious. All I knew at that moment was just being in his house made me vulnerable. All of a sudden I felt the urge to leave this man. Who knows, he could have saved me only to save myself for him? Disgust of everything in my life filled my vision as I made a run for the door, my only escape into the world. The world that I finally saw was truly horrid and wretched.

"Hey, girl!" I heard him say in the back of my mind, but I ignored him. I had to escape. I laid my delicate hand on the cold doorknob, only to feel a callused hand close over my other wrist and pull me away.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at the door as I twisted my wrist around to break out of his grasp. Tears were threatingin to fall from my eyes. I blinked rapidly to save them for later, I cannot let him see me cry, and I will not look more vulnerable than I already was.

"I, I think you should sit and calm down first." He stammered to me. Keeping my hand on the door I turned to look at his face. The feelings of being trapped gradually started to return. I looked at my hand trapped in his grip. I cannot leave without him letting me go. I have no control anymore. My throat swelled up and a tear started to trail down my cheek.

"Let. Me. Go." I repeated, emphasizing every word I said. My brain stopped functioning at that point. I had no capability to communicate what I was feeling anymore, not that I would with him of all people. I tore my eyes away from his face and looked at the ground before continuing a trail back the door knob. Never before had an inanimate object created a joyous feeling in me before. He tightened his grip on me for a split second before letting me go altogether.

"What ever, _princess._" He spat at me and I heard his footsteps as he left the room. I took a pained gulp of air before wrenching the door open and walking out into the sun. After slamming the door behind me and ran for my life. Tears dripping from my eyes and my breath coming in short gulps, I sprinted to the only place that I had ever felt safe.

By the time I had reached the address the sun was starting to create long shadows on the street. Unsightly sweat was starting to form droplets' on my forehead and I slumped over r to catch my breath. I clutched the side of my stomach were I had formed a cramp and let out a quick sigh. My hair was tangled and clutching to my wet neck, my legs were burning from the run, and my heart felt ripped out.

After my body slightly recovered I looked up to admire the dwelling that was before me. It was so familiar to me, yet so foreign. The black iron fence that surrounded the house was now painted white. The cobblestone driveway was now lined with rose bushes and the two weeping willows that stood on either side were now long gone.

Ever so quietly, I unhooked the latch on the gate and stepped onto the property. Still hyperventilating from the sobs I was just failing from holding in, I walked down the walkway that branched from the driveway into the backyard. All I heard was the wind whistling through the trees and a calming silence. I felt safe, so secure. With each step I took, more of the hot tears were streaming down my face. I wiped a few away and kept my trek on to my safe haven.

A smile crept up my face when I reached the small oak bridge that continued my path over the small stream that ran through the backyard. I was not behind the house a ways away and after crossing the stream I reached a picturesque white gazebo. A garden of trees surrounded me, hiding me from view of the house behind me. A picnic table stood in the middle of it and hanging plants were strung around the outside. Thankfully, this is the one place that looked untouched by the owners, so many memories took place here. A rush of emotions arose in me as I collapsed on the ground in the gazebo. I folded my knees up to my head and held onto myself as, for the first time in my life, I wept. I didn't just cry or sobbed, I truly bawled.

Enough water to fill the bayou flowed from my eyes. Lack of air seemed to crush me and when I went t breathe I almost choked from the mixture of crying and breathing. Moans of self pity escaped my lips and I let me helplessness take over me. At first it was just the almost rape, but then It grew into all the failures of my life. I cried for my myself, I cried for getting fired, I cried for losing my father, I cried for becoming poor, I cried for not winning Naveen, I cried for being the selfish girl I used to be.

"Lottie?" A voice whispered behind me. I jumped and almost screamed at the intrusion. My heartbeat was beyond racing now, after crying a river, and I instantly started wiping the tears away. "No, no, Lottie it's alright." I felt a soft hand touch the back of mine and a body squat down behind me. I turned to look at the face that belonged to the trespasser.

"Emily? Oh, gosh, you scared me, darlin'." I said to her. I looked into her curious eyes, almost scared of how she would react to see me here. Here I am, a lonely girl crying for no reason in a yard that was not mine. Instead, I was surprised to see, I saw compassion; I saw trust; but most importantly I saw love. Someone else was actually looking at me for not just for lots of money and big bosoms, but for a fellow human, for a person.

"Lottie, are you ok?" I shook my head and was about to give a speech about how I was fine and it was nothing but Em stopped me before I could speak. "Tell me. I want to hear what's going on." And for the second time tonight I broke down. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squatted down to sit next to me on the ground as I cried into my hands. As my tears started to escalade Em's incredible smartness started to show. "Here, let's sit up on the table and you can tell me everything."

"Oh," I chuckled as I realized we were sitting down on the dirty ground when we could be like civilized people and sit on at a table. "Right, that makes sense." She helped me up onto the picnic table and I sat down on the bench. She took the one opposite of me and grasped my hands in her own. I felt comforted by her. I loved her, she was a great friend to me, but I couldn't own up to what happened. I felt so dirty and low. The only friend I have ever had was Tia, and she was across the ocean in Europe now. It felt so strange confiding in people, with everyone so jealous of me I could never find someone to confide in who wasn't going to post the latest Lottie gossip on the New Orleans Post.

"Please, Lottie." She spoke simply to me. "Tell me everything." With that I breathed in and out and prepared myself to finally confide in someone other than Tia.

* * *

**That's all folks...for now! i will update soon! sorry again, but please do me a favor and review!**


	7. Ch7: Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

**1) As promised here is the next chapter ASAP. The next one isnt written like at all yet so i will post as soon as it is written**

**2) As usual please review the chapter and tell me what you think**

**3) Here are some comments from me to the review i got for the last chapter:**

** sugarsugarsugarhoney: first of all, awesome name! i love it :). but thanks for the wonderful comment. It tottaly stinks when you get the email and all of your hope is just chrished when its a 100 word author's note. i will try not to do that to you guys. i tried to show as much emotion as possible for Lottie, i am glad you like how her world is being tossed upside down. spoiler alert but i want to break Lottie down and then have the shadowman sweep her off her all romantically so thats why the actual romance is taking forever to get to. i hate to jump right in and not stick with the character. But on another note, thanks for the awesome review. you will defienetly be seeing more updates so keep an eye on your email :) if i may ask, please review again to tell me anything you would like to see or anything i can change to make the story better. Thanks again!**

**Threee**: **Thanks for the awesome comment, i am glad to make your life a little better with my writing. it makes me feel really cool to know people other than me like the story! And i know, when i was writing i felt so bad putting a character as livly as Lottie through something so sad, but i will make it up to her by making life really good :D Thanks for the comment, and here is another update for you**

**With out further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Please, Lottie." She spoke simply to me. "Tell me everything." With that I breathed in and out and prepaired myself to finally confide in someone other than Tia.

I felt like collapsing as soon as I had finish my long tale about the horrors that had happened to me these past couple of days. My emotions seemed to be sucking out all of my energy. A smile formed on my face as I felt the burden of keeping that all in lift off of me. Em gave my hands a gentle squeeze and we made eye contact for the first time since I started. Fear of her rejecting me kept my cobalt eyes from looking into her chocolate ones. To my surprise, I saw the same love that she had shown me before I gushed to her.

"Wow, that's so horrible!" she exclaimed. "But, thank God you are unharmed." She smiled to me, but this wasn't a happy smile that you see on someone who has just tried on the perfect dress, this is a smile of someone who was aching. It felt ironic to see a sad smile, but that is what she showed me. Water was building up in her eyes and she was breathing deeply to keep herself together. All I could do to respond to her comment though was to nod. I guess I was harmed, but not with bumps and cuts you can see, but more with bruises on the inside. "So, you really don't know who knight was who saved you?"

"I'm afraid not." I lied to her. It wasn't like I could tell her the _whole_ truth. I mean could you imagine how she would react to find out that I had been in the lair of the evil Shadow man? _I told her enough for one girl talk_, I reasoned with myself, _doesn't mean that I have to update her in ALL of my business_.

"Well that's too bad." She said giving me a small smirk. I could tell she was up to something so I threw her a questioning glance. "Because then you might have found the 'one'" she joked to me. I laughed out loud at her ridiculous comment and she continued on her little rant. "Just think about it! This handsome young man swoops in at just the right moment to rescue you from danger. You and this man then gallop on his horse off into the sunset and live happily ever after in a huge castle with tons of little ones." She then starred off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face. I just couldn't help but continue to laugh until my sides were sore. _Me and the Shadow man? Haha Shadow man and I? wow, if she only knew who she was talking about. _

"You have quite the imagination." I told her.

"Well, excuse me but it wasn't too long ago that you would have done anything to get your hands on a prince." She stuck her tongue out at me in a mocking way

"Haha, I don't have any idea what you are talking about." I said dramatically acting stupid which made us both giggle.

"Speaking of castles," she said, switching the subject after a couple minuets of us laughing at our own stupidity, "where are we? Do you know the people who own this castle?" she pointed behind me toward the house.

I started to shake my head and quickly answered "No." She frowned at me like something wasn't adding up right.

"Then, why are you here?"

"Umm, well." I grew more and more self-conscious. "I…I used to live here."

"WHAT?" she practically screamed.

"Hush down, they may hear you."

"Well, wait, I don't understand. If this is your house, which holy cow is amazing, then why are you scared to be found? Is that why you were sneaking around the yard?" She asked, speaking a thousand words a minute.

"Nah, you didn't hear me, I used to live here, _used_ to live here."

"Ohhh." She breathed, looking up at the house through the trees. I had never told anyone, other than Tia, what had really happened to me two years ago. I knew Em had read the tabloids about what had happened, but none of that was true. They said my daddy had died of a heart attack from everything from drinking too much alcohol to seeing another front page story on the crazy parties I used to go to. After that, the bank apparently found out all of this debt he collected from gambling on those horse races. For weeks my face was on every newspaper cover in town with the headlines Party Animal Turned Broke or Blonde Heiress Will Work for a Party making my misfortunes into a mockery. I knew that is the only side Em knew, but she was nice enough not to bring that up.

"So this is where you lived before…" she said, pausing before she brought up that subject.

"Yep," I said, wanting to not have to bring up that subject. I was done talking about such deep topics. I felt the need to indulge in some shopping or get a message coming on and I slowly stood up. "It's still daylight out. Do you want to go out and have some fun before today dies?" I smiled at her trying to encourage her to leave all of this behind and move on to having some fun. I was done discussing this stuff.

"Sure if you want." Rising from her seat she walked over to me and grasped my shoulders in each of her hands. "But remember, I love you, and if you need anything at all please let me know." She said with a wink.

After nodding to her she let me go and started to leave the gazebo. I quickly glanced around making sure I had not dropped something that would leave a suspicion someone was here. I could still even see the bare patch of the flower bush where Naveen, well the fake Naveen, ripped out a bouquet to give to me leaving me skipping off toward the house yelling of the big Marti Gras weddin' we were going to have. Everything seemed to be so perfect back then, so simple and so wonderful.

"Lottie, ya coming?"

"Yea!" I yelled back to her turning my back on the memories and skipped off to her on our way to the shopping trip.

"You know, too bad we could buy him something to make up for the act that he did," Em said to me as walked down the main street window shopping, "I'm sure it would mean the world to him that you wanted to thank him for all that he had done for you."

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

"That insolent little brat!" I screamed to no one in particular. I was furious, no I was beyond that. I was absolutely livid. _How dare she? After all that I have done for her she still has the guts to treat me like that? _I opened the door that lead into my room, the room previously occupied by her sleeping form until she stormed out, and sat down roughly onto my bed. The springs creaked under my weight and I felt myself sag low on the used bed. My hands covered my face as I huffed loudly to release pent up anger.

_This was an obvious mistake. She has done nothing to deserve any of my help that I so graciously bestowed on her. Why had I been so stupid as to risk my own reputation on someone like her? _

I took the time to think over the events that I had just witnessed. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I woke with a start at the sound of a door slamming. I opened it up only to find her starring at herself in the mirror in horror. _That would be the first thing she would do after she was saved from being raped, check to make sure her hair still looked good and that her lipstick wasn't smudged._ I couldn't stand her lack of common sense. I couldn't stand her snobbish behavior. I couldn't stand her.

To try and get her off of the mirror and back into the real world, I tried to be al polite as I could and get her attention. I knew that she would react badly in one way or another, this girl probably has never even broken a nail in her life let alone get beaten up by large pigs. So I tried to start a conversation, begin with something obvious like how she finally awake. But oh no, little Miss princess can't be as civil as me and has to start right off by blaming me for her condition. After all that I had done to save her butt, risk my reputation, waste my time, etcetera, she still has the nerve to think I would stoop so low.

Even after she remembered that it was I who saved her, she still ran off on me. I could tell she was scared, the evidence was shown as clear as day on her face. Trying to be as civilized as I possibly could to a woman who deserved none of it, I asked her if she was alright. I know the trauma she must have been experiencing, and besides being nice to the one woman who has connections in high places wasn't a bad move either. I still needed those souls, and I may need her to get them.

Besides the point, being the drama queen I know she is, she began to hyperventilate and almost cry. I will not lie, seeing a woman stand in my presence in utter fear would have made me proud to know I could inflict that fear onto her by just standing there, but she was getting so old with it. I was not a bad guy, at least not at that present time. She should have been thanking me on bended knee for all I have done instead she was in a corner crying like a seven year old who found out Santa Claus is a myth. My time is precious and someone else using it up on such trivial things irks me.

Before I could even take a breath, I saw the blonde make a mad dash for the door. I could have almost predicted she would do something stupid like this. This woman was scared and not thinking straight, but then again when had she ever thought about anything she had ever done. Calling her back was useless but it was worth a go anyway. After she ignored me I tried to get her attention in a way she would attend to. I grabbed the hand that wasn't trying to claw at the doorknob. That seemed to do the trick because she started to calm down some.

"Get off of me!" she yelled at me. I felt blown back by the violent reaction she did give. I thought this girl would be the delicate little brat she had been in the past and try to yank out of my grasp like a child and cry some more. The temper tantrum I was expecting, not her demanding presence. I felt the soft skin that covered her petit wrist, not a flaw could be pointed out on her skin if you tried. Until you look at the blossoming bruises that covered her face.

I tried to reason with her, tried telling her to calm down. I was not prepared for her severe reaction though so I admit I was not as cool as I would have like to have sounded. But no matter the logic she still tried to wiggle out a little. If I thought her last demand was the sternest, I was wrong after she yelled at me again. The words were the same as the last, but she emphasized every word. Her words were spat on me like venom from her mouth. If I hadn't been so trained to be emotionless I probably would have felt bad for stopping her. Anger started to swell inside me again as I realized she had no gratitude in her heart. She could care less about me, which fine because I felt the same for her, but she could at least be a little reasonable. Crap happens in life, get over it!

So I told her 'whatever' and let her go as she wished, _so what if she made a fool of herself in public, she is not my problem. I have enough to worry about_.

After I had let the pathetic feelings of anger and frustration pent up enough, I got up and went into the main room in search of the one thing that could make all of my feelings go away. It could return me to the normal scum of the Earth that humanity thought I was.

I opened the icebox that I had next to a bookcase. Laid out in a perfect arrangement before me was the cure to anything, pain, emotion, stupidity. I grabbed a glass bottle and without even grabbing a serving glass I put the opening to my lips and let the cool liquid flow down my throat. I basked in the burning feeling the alcohol provided. My stomach slowly grew warm as I continued to suck down more and more of the bottle's contents.

_I'm not a bad man; I was just thrown into a bad situation_. I sat down in an old chair that I had by my card reading table. Placing the weight of my head onto my left palm, I chugged some more alcohol and thought about my pathetic life. _Society made me who I am. It's their fault I am the way I am._ I can still clearly remember the dreadful day my life became this hell like it was yesterday. The rest of the night I spent getting drink and reminiscing in old memories of a life that seemed too different to even be mine.

*****The next afternoon*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Miss Eudora!" I called into the house as I unlocked the door and pocketed the key. Not even stepping into the threshold, I was grabbed into a tight hug.

"Oh my, Lottie. Where in God's name were you? I was so worried something bad happened to you."

"Miss Eudora, I'm alright. Look at me I am fine." I told her as I internally giggled at her mother like attitude towards my safety. She picked her head up and looked at me in the eyes. Her face transformed from gladness of seeing me into a cold glare.

"Your fine, your fine?" She stepped away from me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then if you are fine why couldn't you call me and tell me you were disappearing for two days?"

That is when I proceeded to lie to the one woman who has been a mother to me.

I told her the lie that I had fabricated on the way home from Em's house. In reality on the first night I was in the Shadow man's lair sleeping from almost being raped and on the second night I was sleeping over at Em's house trying to recoup. Of course I couldn't tell Miss Eudora that, I didn't want her to worry and fuss over me. The feeling of being dirty still coursed through me and I couldn't stand it if someone else knew. I was so sick of being weak, so sick of having to depend on others for survival.

I told the kind, loving woman in front of me that I had been sleeping over at Em's both nights. The purple and yellow marks on my face were hidden underneath a thick layer of perfectly applied foundation; I still had my girly touch. So I didn't have to worry about slipping an explanation for that in, only about my long absence and the missed phone call letting her know where I was. The story I had come up with was fool proof. After being fired from my job, which she knows about because she saw, I ran off. Em found me and I went over and slept over her house. I was too upset to think about what I was doing, let alone calling Miss Eudora to tell her. The next day, Em saw how depressed I was so she took me out for a girl's day out. I felt a ton better so she suggested I go to her distant cousin's shop and see if I could get a job there. It was some mechanic's shop and seeing as I have no experience in that, he instantly turned me down. I felt worse than I had the day before so I had to stay over her house again.

"Oh, Lottie, I am so sorry to hear that." She gave me a hug after I told her the story. "But please call me next time so I don't risk getting a heart attack in fear of you being hurt."

"Yes, ma'am, I definitely will." I told her making her smile in hopes that she had done her motherly job.

"Well, I am glad to see you are ok now. Do you want to talk about it? I still can't believe Anna Beth fired you like that!"

"I know, but I am fine now. Em helped me out a lot." I did not want to get any more in to detail with my lies or what really happened over the last couple of days.

"Sure, Em really did a lot for you. Lottie." She whispered to me as if beckoning me to tune in to something important she wanted to tell me.

"Yes."

"Do me a favor and learn from a mistake I had to learn the hard way. A little act of kindness goes a long way." And with that she gracefully left the room leaving me standing there as confused as ever.

"What does she mean?" I questioned to myself softly.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review for me and i will post the next chapter shortly!**


	8. Ch8: Plans and Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

**HEY EVERYONE! Holy crap i cannot believe how i totally ditched you guys either! I promised to upload more and i let all you guys down, shame on me i know! I broke my laptop and lost all of my documents. So i finally got a new one and i had to retype the beginning of this chapter from memory, which i had like a paragraph so no biggie. But i did not waste my time away from you lovley readers...i actually planned out my story. Before i would just sit down and type whatever i felt like that day, i knew where i was sort of going but i didnt plan the story out. Now i have an outline of my story so hopefully i wont have too may days of sitting at the compouter thinking of what to do next.**

**I feel sooooo horrible for leaving you. i really do appretiate all of the reviews you leave and all of the followers i have on this story. I send out my love to all of you!**

**I am trying to make it up to you by writing a longer chapter...4,500 words! OH YEA. but it's senior year so my time is having to be split into school, college apps, and this so bear with me as i try to find time to write this sucker. **

**Again i hope you all love this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment on it. I feel so self councious now when i write because of all the reviews, im like ''wait, would they like this, will they think this is stupid, i hope i dont turn off any readers from this!" So if you hate this please let me know so i can make it better...if you love it i want to here from you too!**

**Without further to do, lets read!**

* * *

Lottie's POV

I couldn't deny to myself, it felt nice at least having one source of income, even if it _is_ minimal. Even if it does mean I have to work for a witch. I don't care; I will find another job, and I will make more money. Some day, I feel it in my bones; I will have the money I used to have. But for now I will make do until I get my big break. I closed the front door behind me as I set out for Sandra's house to do my routine gardening job three days a week. It's only about a twenty-five minute walk from Eudora's house, and being that it is around 5:00 the sun was still high enough in the sky to get another 3 hours of work done before the darkness encroached. As usual during my walk, I became lost in my thoughts, not thinking about where I was going as I turned down roads and crossed boulevards.

Until I heard that snap! I jumped back and ducked behind a lamp post when I heard the crack of something break across the street. My breathing quickened as I peeked out around...only to find a bird hopping around the branches of the tree in the park. I sighed loudly and looked at how I reacted. _Silly me, what am I doing_. I returned to the sidewalk and kept walking, still confused as to what had me so wound up. I still felt this strange anxiety in me as I continued to walk up the path. I couldn't shake this restricting feeling in my chest that something bad was going to happen. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, that feeling that people were watching me always returned. I found myself diverting my eyes away from the other people walking along the street also. I shoved my hands in the pocket of my apron, tilted my head down, and picked up my walking speed. As I went around the corner onto the road Sandra's house was on, I heard loud, deep voices carrying on in front of me. Without thinking, I dodged around the corner and peeked my head around the sharp brick wall to see. Eyes opened wide and my senses taking in everything possible, I watched as three drunken men tumbled out of a bar and walked across to the other side of the street. Fear gripped lungs, resisting my breath, a devastating gasp softly left my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them I swear I saw a flash of a different alley. It disappeared as quickly as it came. I watched as the men started walking up the opposite sidewalk.

I stayed hidden on the corner until I saw them walking in the opposite direction. Their slurred laughter and loud footsteps slowly disappeared as more distance grew between us. A sigh of relief left me. My heart rate started to slow; my anxiety grew somewhat less restrictive, but I still had the worry in my chest. I didn't know what was happening to me. _What was that episode just about? Lottie, what's the matter with you?_ I stepped back from the corner and proceeded down the street the drunk men came out of. I could see Sandra's house at the very end.

I shook my head as if that could erase what just happened. I could not explain at, and I was not about to start.

Finally I reached Sandra's house. The huge, white mansion was absolutely beautiful, but what I always noticed was the garden that surrounded the front, that is my hard work. The vibrant reds, soft blues, gorgeous yellows, and pretty pinks are all because of me. Don't get me wrong, I hate the work I have to do, constantly on my hand and knees like some slave digging in the dirt, but the outcome is nice.

I opened the blue wooden door to the shed in the back of the house and collected my needed equipment for today's job. Spotting Mr. Clark on the porch, I went up to him to ask what needed to get done today. To my dismay, Sandra was also there.

"Hello, sir." I greeted him cheerfully, but when I heard a rude cough from Sandra I also said hello to her too. I could not very well be rude to her in front of her dear old dad. Satisfied with my hello she proceeded to roll her eyes at me and look off away from me because I was obviously not important enough to keep her attention.

"Why, hello, Charlotte." He smiled to me. "Can you get to trimming the shrubbery around the house, they are getting mighty uneven." He said to me as he got up out of his chair on the porch and went to get something inside.

"Yes, sir." _Uhhh, I'm going to have to get the clippers, break my arms trying to clip the darn bushes, and get all sweaty. _I was inwardly groaning and complaining.

"So if it isn't the girl who couldn't handle a real job so she had to get fired?" I heard Sandra taunt in a mock baby voice. I only continued on my way to go and retrieve the clippers, doing best I could to ignore the stupid girl. As I thought that did not go so well.

"Listen here, ya piece of crap, you turn around and look when a superior talks to you." She shouted to my back. I stopped in my tracks. Her words just dug into me like no one else's. It was a constant reminder of just how low I was and how in control of me she was. I felt like nothing but a slave. The only thing I could do was turn around and take the she insults dealt at me. Curse after degrading abuse she verbally chucked at me and I could only stand there and take it in. I was done fighting. Everything seemed zapped out of my stem, my ability to fight back, to speak, but oh no, not my ability to think. My mind was racing at all of her words.

Eventually when she got the message that I couldn't fight back she finally smirked one last time and walked into the house, the click of her designer beige shoes was the last thing I heard from her on the wooden porch.

The rest of my work went by in a blur of held back tears. Before I knew it, the golden sun was setting and the colors of sunset were being painted in the sky. I quickly cleaned up my tools and left the property. The red trolley pulled up to the corner of the street I was standing on. I hopped on, paid the fee, and went to sit in a seat to ride the rest of the way home. My eyes remained unfocused out the window. It was sort of an out of body experience. It really seemed to hit me what a deep hole I was in. Nothing seemed happy anymore, nothing seemed worth wild.

I gasped as I felt something hard brush up against my right arm. I darted my eyes to see a tall brunette male sitting beside me. He heard my cry and looked at me, only causing him to brush up against me more and I couldn't help but lean in as far into the metal wall as I could. I wanted away from him.

"I am sorry, Miss, are you alright?" he spoke to me.

I nodded but I felt disgusted at his arm touching mine. I looked around me only to see even more males sitting around me, in the seats in front of me, behind me, standing in the isle. One man turned around and looked at me. My heart stopped as I could have swore I saw the man from that alleyway in front of me. He cocked an eyebrow questioning me but I was too freaked out already. I suddenly jumped out of my seat and crawled over my partner in the seat and stumbled into the isle. The isle was more crowded than it looked and every man's face began to morph into the men that attacked me. I felt I couldn't breathe. I felt like a large pair of hands was wrapping its way around my throat. The trolley stopped suddenly and I ran into the guy in front of me and I felt myself pressed up against a wall again. The trolley opened its doors and I ran out as fast as my petite legs could carry me. Luckily, this was my stop.

After finding myself rushed into the safe confines of my house, I leaned on the wooden counter and let go of a large breath of fear and stress. My delicate hands were shaking as they supported my body on the counter. Finally it came, and it came hard.

The first hot tear lead to another, then another, all until the water fell from my eyes uncontrollably. My cheeks scrunched up and my mouth released a cry of pain as I let my suppressed emotions flow from my body. Slowly I fell to the floor, my quivering back resting against the hard oak. I wrapped my arms around my cloth covered legs as I wept into the bottom of my dress. My world could not be any worse right now. Humiliation, desperation, paranoia are all emotions that I, Charlotte LaBouf, should not be experiencing. I missed my home, my money, my friends, my dad, my life! Sandra scoffed at me, laughed in my face. I could still remember the days that we would sit around a small table with properly placed china set in the middle asking our teddy bears if they wanted one or two cubes of sugar. Those days are long gone. And what in God's name happened on the bus, and on my way to work for that matter?

I cried myself to sleep that night, like most nights.

*****Next Morning*****

_Shadow man's POV_

_Of course the things I need to get done for today are not important_, I thought as a rudely obnoxious knocking halted what I had been doing. I returned to reading until the knocking started back up again. After rolling my eyes and huffing out of the chair, I set the letter on the table I had my legs up on and strolled over to the door, making sure to take my good ol' time of course.

"I'm not open for business today!" I shouted as I opened the door, hoping it wasn't some customer thinking they are in dire need of help. After seeing who was on the other side, I'd rather take the customer.

"We are not looking into this devil worship you can a 'business'" The man said to me. He was standing ramrod straight, as was his partner, while glaring down at me. I knew these men well, cops. Police officers hired to protect this shoddy little town. I would get frequent visits from them whenever a big crime was suspected to have happened. I am always number one on their personal list to see behind bars. Did I have a connection with most of the crimes, eh more or less, but that's not the point. I never actually committed most of the crimes, but the police are just looking for a scape goat, so why not give them a run for their money?

"So, gentlemen," I spoke to them while walking back into my humble abode, "what horrendous crime did I commit this time? Did I mug an elderly woman? Did I set an aristocrat's home on fire? Oh, I know, this visit is for the candy I stole from a baby!" I chuckled to myself, the officers, however, seemed unimpressed.

"As much of a joke as you would like to make this out to be, this is serious." The taller of the two spoke as he walked over the threshold.

"Oh, don't worry, I understand." I spoke sarcastically as I held out the open bottle of liquor I had been drinking earlier asking if they wanted any. They both shook their head in disgust and I swung the bottle to my lips and chugged some of the burning liquid, just for effect.

"James Scott." The other officer jumped in. I nearly spit all of the precious drink out. The man smirked at me as I regained my composer. "You know him, yes." I could see that man as if he was right in the room. James had been the wealthy fishing company owner, this much I knew from the session I had with him almost a week ago when he visited my emporium to ask for my help. That man was so typically. He jumped in line first, thinking his money and sonority made him better than everyone else. _James, James_. He was such an easy prey.

"No, I did not know him, but I have met him before. What happened to that old man?" I asked innocently as I sipped on my drink again. Of course I knew that he had been missing for about a week now; I should know, he did sell his soul to me after all.

"This is horse crap and you know it!" the shorter gentleman yelled at me. His stubby face turned tomatoes red.

"Russell." The taller one warned his partner before turning to me. "Look, we know you have something to do with this disappearance. Don't look so surprised to hear that, we know you were involved. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. There is too much evidence against you to even assume you can get out of this again."

"If there was so much evidence why aren't I already arrested for probable cause in his disappearance." I simply stated, calling their bluff. I knew they had no evidence. James's pride was too large for him to tell any of his upper-class friends that he went to see a lowly magic man like me. The cops pin every major crime on me in the hopes to get my bad blood out of their society. _Well, not today, suckers._

I could see by the look in the officer's face that I was right.

"Doesn't prevent us from making stuff up." He quirked his eyebrow to suggest an underlining meaning, which I picked up right away. After hauling myself out of my chair and opening a glass jar, I slide most of the contents to the two gentlemen on the table. Greedy eyes met the green paper and the instantly snatched their share and flipped there thumb over the miscellaneous bills. "Well, Mister, you were right, there is nothing here. Pleasure doing business with you. We will see each other soon." He said and left with his partner, eyeing his booty.

"Before we go, you might want to check this out. You are a celebrity." The shorter one called back, laying a newspaper on the small table next to the door.

With the door finally closed, I ran and looked to see the most disturbing thing on the front cover of the newspaper: my face. A simple sketch took up most to the top half of the paper of myself and the entire front page was an article about none other than me. My eyes never left the flimsy paper as I absorbed every word that the masses outside were reading. It all made sense, everyone fearing me yesterday, running from me, how my business slowed down drastically. This was a knot in my plan I would have never seen coming, my reputation. It was ruined. I mean, sure, I never had the nicest one, but I was never framed as a 'soul capturer' or 'devil in human form' as the author so kindly described. With everyone reading words like these no one will trust me. I will lose those people just out for a fun card reading, those desperate people who see me as their only hope, those people who are after my cures. If they believe society hates me, how can they not hate me? People were like sponges absorbing the crap the media throws at them, whether it is right or wrong.

_Oh, come on, get a grip! You are just over reacting. Here's what you are going to do. You will go outside and walk around, see how they react. If it is bad then we will just have to fix that. If it isn't, then stop this insane worrying. _It all made sense. I wrenched the door open and proceeded down the familiar street on to the main street in town.

*****30 minutes later*****

_DISASTER! Pure disaster! It was worst then I could have imagined!_ I mulled over the turn of events I had just experienced. It was like I had morphed into a monster right before their condemnatory eyes. I received all kinds of looks from people of all walks of life, glares and fear alike. No matter with whom I tried to strike up a conversation with I was rejected. People ran faster than a hurricane when they saw me stroll though. I felt I was performing on some kind of stages; all eyes were on me. I would not have minded if it had not been destroying my business.

I need to fix my reputation if I want to repay my debt and keep my own soul.

This is where the brainstorming begins. I slumped in my chair, head in my hands, thinking of ways to fix this hole that was dug for me by that hell of a newspaper. Nothing that came to mind worked, but I had to chuckle at the idea of killing the author responsible. I grew weary. I was tired and this is not something I wanted to deal with at the moment. I picked my head up with a sigh and went to reach for my abandoned liquid gold when my eyes fell upon a simple folded paper. The crisp whiteness of the high quality paper seemed to gleam at me as the wheels in my head began to turn once more. Midway of grabbing my alcohol, I changed my direction towards the letter I had been reading previously. My hands opened it up and I reread the note again.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I just wished to write to you informing you of_ _a visit I am taking to your city of New Orleans. I trust you know who it is I am writing this to because of the specific order you gave me not to revel who it is you are. You do not want to seem too much like a good guy, eh old friend? As I have stated before I will be coming into New Orleans in the coming week and I wish to meet you at the dock. I am sure the newspapers will tell the specific time of my arrival better than I can at this point in time, so I will not bother with getting more precise. I would like to invite you to dinner so we can catch up on what has been going on in that barbaric country of yours. I do hope that you accept my offer._

_ Sincerely, _

_Edward_

He was still the same smart mouthed snob that I had remembered him as, but that was a quality I liked about him. I grinned slyly as I placed the letter back down onto the table and placed my elbows onto the wooden surface, interlocking my fingers together. The pieces of the most brilliant plan came together. I would take Mister rich man here up on his offer and grace him with my presence over a delicious three course meal that he will so courteously pay for. He is the key. He will fix my reputation and lead me to save my business. If I played my cards right, I will be right back where I was, maybe even better.

*****The Next Afternoon*****

_Lottie's POV_

"I'm back, Miss Eudora." I called out into the house while I was closing the door. I saw the old woman glance up at me a smile.

"Hello, Lottie. How was it in town today?"

"Good. Nothing new is going around, although I saw a help wanted sign posted in the tailor's window."

"Good for you, Lottie. You think you are going to try that out?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Anything new happen while I was out and about?"

"Not really." She sighed and resumed reading a piece of paper in her hand. I walked over to the oak counter to place my purse on when I saw a freshly made apple pie sitting on top of it.

"You baked a pie! Smells delicious."

"No, that's from Mr. Goldman."

"The man three doors down who owns that annoying mutt that can't shut up?"

"Lottie, that's no way to talk about your neighbor, but, yes, that man. He needed someone to watch little Tommy while he went to visit his mother in the hospital."

"Hospital! Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is fine. She is getting old and fell while trying to walk up her stairs. Thank the Lord no bones were broken, but she will be living with them from here on." She folded the paper back up and stood up to walk over to me. "I agreed to help him watch over his son while they are making the adjustment" Opening the drawer right below the pie she pulled out a shiny, silver knife. "Might as well eat this before it goes cold. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please." I nodded my head and watched as she lined up the knife to pierce the crust. "But that is something awfully nice of you to do for someone who has just been a pain like him."

"Well, Lottie, this is a lesson that everyone learns, the easy way or the hard way." She kept her eyes focused on the dessert as she sliced it into equal pieces. "No matter how bad, or sinful, or ugly someone may seem there is a reason for it. We can go on all day judging people based off what we see them do, but I know if I had all the bad I have ever done on my life laid out for people to judge, I would be nowhere. We all do bad things, but we can't judge others because we do it too. Helping people shows the good in us, no matter who it is for. Helping out Mr. Goldman is not something I would have done often, but the fact that I stepped out to help him despite his faults really had an impact on him. This pie here is a thank you gift from him." She slide an eighth of the gooey goodness onto a place and handed it to me. When I reached out for it, she paused and looked me straight in the eye. "The most important thing, even more so then helping others, is thanking then after they went out of your way to help you." Placing the plate in my hand she smiled and grasped my shoulder with her free hand. "You are a good person, Lottie. Now sit down and eat your pie!" She grinned and turned to leave the room.

All I could do is laugh and follow her orders. After sitting down at the table, I stabbed the pie with my fork and inserted the warm apples into my mouth. One of the most mouth-watering pies I have ever eaten. The sticky caramel, the crunchy crust, and the soft apples sang a symphony in my mouth. While all of this heaven was around me one man repeating popped into my head, that dark man who saved me. My heart dropped as I began to feel my conscious in my head telling me what I should do. I knew what I _should_ do, I just been ignoring it. Peeking back down at the pie I let Miss Eudora's words wash over me and I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't like it, and he would probably laugh in my face, but I owe it to her to listen to her.

*****Three Hours Later*****

_This is so stupid. Yep, one of the most stupid things I have ever done, even more so then that time I told my second grade classmate that jelly was made from squishing caterpillars when she was eating her toast and she threw up all over my pink silk dress…ok maybe not that stupid. But why am I doing this? I have to; no I don't, but I kind of do. Ahhh._ I sighed at I neared the dreaded door causing all of this unrest in my system. _Just do it! What have I got to lose…my dignity! It's not worth it, just go home and pretend like this never happened. No, my mind will never rest._ Deep breath in, out, and knock on the door.

At first I thought there was no one home because after my fist pounded on the door I got no response. _Well, I tried._ I turned around and was set on leaving.

Right until the darn door opened.

"Umm, Lottie?" I heard a surprised voice behind me. His deep voice carried though the dark alley way as I turned back to face the door.

"Uhh, yea." I said, instantly wanting to slap myself for the dim-witted sounding response.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as his eyes gazed over me. I felt myself blush under his stare, which was bizarre for me to do but I figured my body was just not used to guys looking at me lately.

"Uhh, well," I started, not sure how to go about this. "Look, last week…no, I wanted to… no, umm." I felt so uncomfortable with him around.

"Would you like to come inside?" He spoke slowly, as if he wasn't sure what to do either. I don't blame him, we have never spoken a word and now here I am like some damsel in distress stuttering at his home.

"No."

"Then can you please hurry up and do whatever it is you need, I have work to do." He said impatiently. _Come on, just cut to the chase._

"Here." I said, handing him the small white box. He slowly took it, raising his eyebrow and looking down upon it.

"What is this?" He sounded disgusted, confused all of the emotions that I was afraid would happen.

"Cookies." I said a little too quickly. I was beginning to get really nervous and physically stepped back at my own suddenness. "Uhh, I made them for you." His eyebrows knitted together again in revulsion at the thought of me baking for him. "It's to say thank you." When he still looked like he didn't understand I rolled my eyes and knew I would have to spell it out for him. "I baked you some cookies as a way to show my gratitude to you for saving me." I states simply, praying that he finally got it. He did slowly nod and removed the lid from the little box to reveal about a dozen small cookies. I stood there waiting, waiting for him to backfire and get angry, for him to snicker as if this is a joke, for him to slam the door in my face. But none of those happened. He merely looked back up at me, straightened his posture a tad, as nodded his head again, a little more confidently this time. Taking this as my cue to leave, I nodded back, keeping my face as non-emotional as possible and turned around for a second time and left. _Went better than I thought._ I heard the door close softly behind me and I quickened my pace to get out of there.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So there is this cool little button that allows you to reivew...please CLICK IT! thanks and lots of love and prayers as we part for this chapter!**


	9. Ch9: Royally Flushed

**Author's Note:**

**1) Here we go! another chapter up and ready to be read! This one is over 7,000 words! can you believe it? i slaved over this all for you readers, whom i love.**

**2) Thank you soooo much for all of your supportive and helpful comments. i smile everytime i read them. gold stars for all who reviewed! (And little heart stickers for you who just read because i love you too.) Please keep reviewing and reading to tell me what you think. also thumbs up the the new people who subscribed to this story or favorited it! It makes me fell sooooo awesome knowing people like this story!**

**3) This chapter gets the plot moving a little more. I hoped thru this chapter i could develop Shadow man and Lottie's character a bit more, and Em plays a big role because i love her and dont want to leave her hanging. review if you love Em! LOL. I am also showing a certain plan that the Shadowman will create for reasons unknown to you folks at the current moment so please review if you do not understand any of this chapter so i can go back and clarify! it sounds great in my head, but probably makes no sence typed up like this :)**

**4) i dont know whent the next time i can update will be because, let me tell you for all of you lucky kids who are not up to their senior year in high school, it is so tough! colleges, homework, clubs, work, i got a lot to do...but this story has sort of been my way to procrastinate so thats why it is so much longer than the other ones :)**

**One last giant hug and thank you's all around for making this story feel like such a success to me. if it weren't for you i would have quit this a long time ago.**

* * *

** ***One Week Later*****

_Shadow man's POV_

"So, gentlemen, do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Get lost, we have work to do."

"I see that, good sirs, but I know His Highness well and I would like to say hello to him before he is bombarded by all of those commoner buffoons outside."

"HA! Ya hear that one! I'm sure you know him real well. You and him all getting together for tea on the weekends. Now shut your trap and move out of the way before I force you to." And with that final remark one of the brutally strong guards grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me in the opposite direction of my goal. _How dare he handle me like that?_ _Well, I guess we will see who was right and who ends up fired when I tell his boss what he did. _I shook my head and dusted the wrinkles off of my arm that the ape's fist caused. I looked around the dock at the swarming sea of people all crammed around to see the arrival of the man in the gallant ship. Reporters were crawling like ants trying to get the best view they could, interviewing people for their papers, and getting their cameras ready for history in the making.

I had no idea how I was to get in view of good old Eddie when he got off the vessel with these folks around. There were crowds of men standing in attention of the royalty arriving in America, businessmen hoping to get him to endorse products or buy stocks, and the usual hoard of women that seemed to surround him everywhere he went. I knew I had to find something, and quick.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Em, can you believe that we are here? Actually here?"

"No, no, I can't. And I swear if you don't let go of my arm it may as well no longer be attached."

"Oh, sorry, hun." I said looking down at the way my fist was wrapped around her upper arm. I let go instantly and resumed my attention to the matter at hand. I was standing in the very back of the crowd of people all focused in the same direction, a massive wooden ship docked in the harbor. I had to get in the very front of this crowd if I were to catch the attention of the attractive male inside, so with Em at my tail I started to push my way through. Took me a good while to get through, but after receiving everything from a dirty glare to an invidious comment from people I had to push in front of, I reached the front of the crowd.

"Wow, when you want something you really know how to get it." Em laughed at me, readjusting her wide brimmed hat that got knocked over from a man's elbow. I just smiled humbly at her and looked back at the ship. Guards in English uniform lined a pathway for their superior to walk through when he decided to come out. I felt bad for them in a way because of all of the people trying to push them out of the way to see. It seems like all of New Orleans came out for his arrival.

"Well, at least we get the front row seat to look at that hunk of a man when he steps off. Oh, no, you already got one." I joked to Em, winking at her. I was referring to her boyfriend, Matt, who would possibly flip out of know his girl was with me all to check out another man.

"What, how'd you know?" She stared wildly at me like I said something I shouldn't have. I frowned at her and looked at her questioningly.

"I was just joking about Matt…your boyfriend?" I said, not quite sure what was creating such a reaction from my normally cool and collected friend.

"Oh, right! Matt, my umm boyfriend." She said giving me a forced grin.

"You didn't have a fight, did you?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. Oh, never mind this, looks like our dreamboat is about to get off now!" Em said a little too enthusiastically, pointing to the ship.

One of the uniformed guards stepped out onto the middle of the wooden pathway out of the ship. He stood tall at attention looking out into the crowd. Every mouth closed; every conversation halted; the people seemed mesmerized by this guard. No one else could make this many excited Louisianans quiet like he could.

"Presenting," His deep voice rang out over the dock, "His Royal Highness, Prince Edward the eighth." Immediate roar of the crowd ensued after those words were spoken and he sharply turned on his heel and walked to the side of the walkway where he again returned to attention.

"Lottie, there he is!" Em yelled out, grabbing my arm. I stopped breathing and just intensely stared at the door into the ship. Out of the shadows of the hull the prince stepped into the light. That light from the glorious sun seemed to radiate off of his fair, flawless skin. With his hands clasped behind his back and head held high, he stepped onto the top of the platform off the dock and seemed to soak in all of the praise the people were willing to give. His shining blonde hair was parted in a deep part on the left side of his head which seemed to fit him well, this not being a custom that the American men do. His features were soft and fun, but at the same time wild and, if I may be so bold as to say, sexy. I knew in that moment we were meant to be. My stomach was wielding butterflies that I felt I couldn't contain and my heart seemed to flutter out of my chest and over to him which one day maybe he will willingly take. His attire was the traditional English royalty uniform. A tan suit jacket adorned out with medals from his World War One days and trimmed with the finest thread. His white pants were tucked into glossy black boots, which must have taken forever for his servants to polish. And lastly there was his flat brimmed military-style hat, tucked in the crook of his arm. He smoothly placed it on his head and smiled to the crowd as what seemed like the voices of a million girls all sighed at once.

As he proceeded down the path made for him, his guards all saluted him as he passed, one by one. He neither acknowledged them nor was even glanced at them, for his eyes were fastened on the crowd. He would smile wider to the foxes that would seize his eye, all waving handkerchiefs in the air and looking at him through their think, black lashes. The prince was getting closer and closer to where we were standing and I was fully prepared. I started to take my stance, hip tilted with one hand resting on it to make it look voluptuous, shoulders back and chest raised, neck bent slightly as to let me look up under my own long lashes, sly grin with my red lips, and my unoccupied hand gracefully under my chin to show off my delicate figure. As soon as I felt set and ready to try my own charm on the prince I felt a rough shoulder to mine and was bumped out of the way.

"What?" I shouted instinctively as I caught my balance thanks to Em who I happened to bump into. I saw the back of a man in a brown jacket cut in front of me and wave to the prince. _That dog!_ A fire grew in my belly as I looked up to see the prince almost to me. I had to act now or my chance for him to notice me would be gone forever! I grasped the man's should in attempt to get his attention when I heard the prince's voce.

"Alexander!" His accented voice greeted as I saw his gorgeous eyes lay themselves on the horrendous man in front of me.

"Edward." He greeted back, not as happily as the prince's sounded. _Wait._ I recognized his voice immediately. _Are you kidding, it can't be?_ The now known man began to saunter up to the imperial prince when he was suddenly stopped by a large hand of a guard.

"Don't," he warned the guard, "he's safe." At once the guard let go and resumed his post. The man then continued up to the prince in the middle of the path and grasped his hand in a form of a greeting. I could see the prince smile at the man and they began a casual conversation, on the dock, in-between huge guards, in the midst of a crowd of people staring. It seemed strange, especially from him, but I guess I have learned to expect the unexpected from him. A couple minutes into the conversation, after studying their every move, I saw the prince steal a peek at me. Unprepared, I looked back and gave an innocent smile to him as the butterflies returned. He resumed his conversation and I slapped myself on the forehead.

"What?" Em said in a confused tone.

"The one time, the _one_ time I have to get royalty to look at me is when I stare at him like a shy five year old." I complained. Em simply giggled and playfully rolled her eyes/

"Get over yourself, princess. You'll get another chance to woo him with your devilishly good looks." I laughed at her comment and looked again at the prince. His conversation seemed to be ending as they shook hands one more time and he turned around. That fiend of a man looked right at me and had the nerve to smirk.

_To smirk._

***** A couple minutes before*****

_Shadow man's POV_

"Alexander!" He called, and I almost audibly sighed in relief that I got him to notice me.

"Edward." I greeted back, making sure not to let my relief show through. I was just itching to get out of this spot. I was so focused on getting the prince's attention that I didn't realize that I bumped into someone, well I did know but I didn't realize that the one person I would bump into out of _all_ of these people would be _her_. I hear her annoyingly over-accented southern voice squeak in response and I knew it was her. I wanted just to walk out of there and not acknowledge her existence in hopes that I would not face any awkward situations between us, not that there is an 'us' per say, just no petty small talk. I knew she recognized me, but I was already on my way up to Edward when I saw one of his baboons jump in my way.

"Don't, he's safe." Edward ordered to him and he stepped aside to let me pass. It felt nice to have contacts with powerful people. I tried hard not to sneer at the guard as I glided by him, head high, and in front of the entire crowd I shook hands with His Royal Highness, although Edward was far from acting like it. I heard the puffs of smoke and flashed of picture cameras all around me as the newspapers captured this moment. I knew this was bound to make headlines in tomorrow's newspapers. Poor little Eddie was in the dark about all the controversy brewing about me, so he played along with the buddy-buddy routine quite nicely. _Step one complete. Have media cover the prince and I in newspapers everywhere to help gain positive publicity._

"I am glad to see you have arrived to the good ol' States safely, Your Highness."

"And I am glad to see that you received my note, or just read it in the papers perhaps. And are we not better acquainted then that, _Sir,_" he said mockingly, "to refer to ourselves by sure pompous titles." He quirked his perfectly shaped brow at me and grinned. _Ah, and the highly worded verbal jousts ensue. _I almost forgot the annoyingly aristocratic and elegant aura that the prince carried with him. He prided himself in using the bombastic language and overconfident charisma in his everyday speech. I have learned that the prince respects those who can play his game on his level rather than becoming intimidated, although I am sure he would rather watch me squirm in response.

"You are correct, Edward, in regards to our familiarity but I feel like the refined titles add to the rights on which we can brag about ourselves." I stated back at him knowing the response would be positive. He did let out a small chuckle at my statement, knowing my class versus his, and resumed his political grin.

"I am very sorry to inform you that we cannot converse long. I have a fare many appointments today that I need to finish before we can hit the town." He winked at me, implying he was ready to do the New Orleans experience with the bars, the alcohol, the food, the gambling, but most importantly the women. After I gave him a knowing and sly smile he nodded and continued. "I would most love for us to get together over some of your famous Cajun food at your opinion of the finest establishment. Would you be willing?"

"I would be delighted to have you grace my presence over a delicious meal." I told him, bowing my head a tad to signal that he could go. I knew he had places to go and his purpose was done at that point. He nodded back and looked to survey the crowd behind me once. "When would you like to have this dinner?" I asked and noticed his eyes stare for a moment over my left shoulder. The clever smile on his lips told me he saw something either pleasing to the eye or something humorous, but I did not care at that point. I had a plan to think through thoroughly and could not waste my time as Edward tried to flirt from afar. A second later his eyes flickered back to mine and he seemed to be thinking.

"Tomorrow evening." He drawled as his accent suddenly made himself seem more businesslike. "Would you be available?"

"Well, I am a very busy person, but I may be able to schedule you in." I smartly, but respectfully replied.

"Very well, my driver will pick you up in front of your place of business around 7:00 and we will go from there. It was nice speaking with you, Alexander." He spoke before stepping closer to me and saying quieter, "and many more nice conversations to be had, yes?" He winked and nodded me farewell. I returned the nod and went to return to my own home to think some more about this plan I had so ingeniously plotted. The first step was finish, but now I had to play my own hand of cards artfully and skillfully to achieve maximum success.

I turned around to return into the gathering when my eyes fell in onto the face of a certain blonde that I had hoped I would never have to run into again_. I swear to God this girl ever since that evening at the restaurant kept running into me everywhere I turned! Does she plan this sort of thing_? Of course being the cunning person I am refuse to let this inner turmoil bubble to the surface. I placed a witty smile on my face and head in her direction to get on my way away from the docks. Her stare toward me turned from confusion, to a glare at my smile, then to a look I could not quite point out, it certainly was not a negative emotion. I was hoping that my smile might tick her off enough to huff away and pout like the spoiled brat she is and leave me the hell alone, but this broad is, I dare say, a little unpredictable. As I turn my head away from those huge blue eyes and back onto the path I am going to take through the crowd I see from the corner of my eye her start to move over toward me.

_Oh, God, what now?_

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Em, hold on." I whispered quickly as I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't wander off. I studied the notorious Shadow man, and I feel like my own personal boomerang, as he looked around the crowd and started to walk off to my right. I couldn't believe how a man like him could know a hunk like Prince Edwards, but I didn't care at that point. The only thing I saw of importance was that Shadow man was my only link to the prince.

"Yes, what do you…?" She halted her question as she looked in the same direction I was. "Oh, no, now wait a minute. Do you know who that is?" I simply nodded and her eyes widen as she came to a catharsis of my thoughts. "No, Lottie! I know what you are thinking. I know you like the prince but this is no way to do it. Do you know who he is? That man has been known to do some dangerous and evil things. He's not the kind of man you stroll up to and ask to go out for some ice cream." I tried to stifle a chuckle as I thought back on Tia's experience with him. _If you only knew._

"I know that, Em, but trust me on this." I could see him walking away and I had to act now. No time for arguing with Em when I have a golden opportunity to use a connection to the prince right now.

I started to move to where the Shadow man was heading, hoping I could stop him in time. Before I could even call out his name or make any signs to him to stop him from walking he surprisingly whipped around and glared at me. I jumped back a bit not expecting him to just turn around like that but he looked down at me for another couple of seconds as if to expect me to say something. I just closed my eyes, took a steadying breath, and opened them to look back at him with a renewed focus.

"You know the prince?" I asked. I tried to get right to the point with him because I could get that he wasn't the person to want to small talk. I looked him in the eye to show no fear but as soon as I saw those strangely plum eyes I was thrown into an instant flashback of _that_ night. The anxiety began to bubble in my stomach again as I felt the now growing familiar sensation of fear seeming to grip my throat. I quickly breathed in and looked away, hoping the feelings would pass. I suddenly felt small and trapped amongst the hundreds of people gathered around.

"And what's it to you?" He responded with a question. He voice didn't hold any emotion, no shock at me asking, no embarrassment from our meeting a week ago, no anger for me interrupting his time. I started to wonder why I had even bothered coming here to talk with him. It was stupid thinking that one stupid apology could turn him around and make us sudden friends.

"Well, nothing, I just wanted to know if you know the prince well." I snorted in response as if it should be obvious why I cared. I glanced up at him again so the conversation would not be any more awkward than it already was and looked anywhere but his eyes. At first it was the brim of his dusty old hat with a million and one holes, which lowered down to this sharp and thin eyebrows, _skip the eyes,_ and down to his lips, which looked surprisingly full and smooth for a man like him. I would expect someone like him to bathe once a month, have chapped lips, and let their teeth get black and rotten. His were white though.

"I think you already know the answer to your question." He rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the crowed before I could get any more information out of him. I made sure to roll my eyes at the spot he was just standing in and faced Em again who was behind me trying to look uninterested.

"Just say it." I groaned.

"You're an idiot." She said in a serious tone. Then cracked a smile at me and winked. "Come on, I think your estrogen is a little high, let's go out into town and see who's hiring."

_Always the mother you are._ "Yea, ok, we have had too much fun for one day." I said as we both left the docks. "But you have to admit," I said as I broke out in a huge grin, "He's just the bee's knees!"

"What are we going to do with you?"

I smiled as we headed down the road and went into downtown.

"Look!" Em said to me as she pointed with her left hand to a hiring sign while her right was latched onto my upper arm. I rolled my eyes at her. We had been in town looking at signed for about two hours now! My patience for rejection was wearing thin. Ever store I walk in they say, "Nope, don't think your right for us," and slam the door in my face! The nightlife bars and dances were starting to open up, and I really felt like I deserved a break from all of this worry and stress.

"Yes, look, I'm getting so tired of this crap. Hey, St. Charles's is open, you wanna go dancing?"

"Uh, dancing. No, I don't think so. We really should be getting home. It's late, isn't it?"

"Late?" I almost laughed at her. "It's only about 6:00! Come on, Em, loosen up! I need a night out with my friend, and no we will not go crazy. No alcohol or anything, just a fun night out." I gave her some puppy dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip in a fake plea. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine." She sighed in an exasperated manner. "But, we are leaving by seven." When I was about to complain she beat me to the punch. "No, buts, Lottie. Two ladies like us shouldn't be out that late anyway. So, shall we dance?"

"We shall." I said smiling and we stepped into the bar.

This bar was said to have the best jazz in town, and boy were they right. The swing band was playing away like the world was going to end tomorrow and the couples were dancing like it too. Within no time both Em and I had suitors offering their hand to waltz us around the dance floor. I loved going to these places. It's not like I hit the bars every night or anything, I just go maybe once a month, if that. I enjoy the feeling of men flocking around me and tending to my needs, pulling out the chair when I sit, buying me drinks, openly flirting with me. I do not actually accept the drinks or the offers to go with them to the motel down the road for the night; I just enjoy their company while we dance. Is that a crime? It is a time for me to go out and have men who call me pretty and pay some attention to me, it isn't bad.

I found myself on the floor twirling around with a handsome young man. He smiled at me and I would smile back. He had a cute face, but it was much too hard for my liking. I didn't say 'no' though, why not? Dancing is what I am here for. He reached into his chest pocket to pull out a pack of Camel with a book of matches, after his previous cigarette burned out. After lighting it he threw the match on the floor and stepped it out.

"Who you like one?" He spoke to me as he puffed out a breath and rubbed my chin with his thumb.

"Yes, please." I said, drawling out my southern accent more than normal, which he seemed to like. He took a slender roll out of the packaging and I placed it between my lips as he stuck a match. I let him light it for me as I looked at him from under my eyelashes. I felt so confident and proud to be a woman at those times and I let my carefree nature, the old me, shine through. Plus, I got a free cigarette out of it. I took it between my fingers and huffed out my own wisp of smoke and smiled at him. Quickly tapping the end with my finger to shake of the ashes I stuck it back in my mouth and sucked it in. He looked at me deeply and did the same with his while still keeping his free hand lying lazily on my hip.

The song had slowed down to a deep and soulful blues sort of song with the saxophone shining thru as the main instrument. The man, Jeffery I believe, grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his neck. I felt him place a kiss on my cheek and his stubble scratch me gently. I suddenly felt the all too familiar drop of dread in my stomach and the anxiety butterflies start up again at being this close to a guy. I stopped my mind just before it wandered off to the alleyway again. _No, Lottie, not this time, you are done with that crap! Enjoy yourself. This man won't hurt you. _I took another drawl and breathed out deeply trying to find the peace inside of me. I stared back out into the bar section where I had left Em when Jimmy here showed up, and there she still was, sitting there on the stool with at least three guys all trying to capture her attention. I rolled my eyes and sighed audibly.

"What's wrong?" His deep voice rang out, causing his stubble to now scratch up against my forehead. _Yes, this definitely is not my dream guy._

"It's just my friend I brought. She's still sitting there by herself. I should probably go over there and make sure she's ok."

"No," He said and I felt him squeeze me tighter, "She's fine, stay here." I let out a giggle and held on to him tighter. He was raining all of this attention onto me and I was a sponge sucking it all up. I had to glance back at Em though to just make sure she wasn't completely uncomfortable. When I looked over, it had looked like someone had given her a glass bottle of Coke. She took a delicate sip from it and was glancing at the other side of the bar. However, I noticed something peculiar about her, something I was shocked to see. Jacob felt me freeze and he let up on his restraint on me slightly. He stared at me as I stared at Em who was staring at God knows what.

"Are you al-" he began but I took my body away from him and I went right over to Em. I didn't see it when he gave me a dirty look and went in search of a better girl, I didn't see it when another man came up behind me and said 'hello', I only saw Em and her hand on the bottle. When I arrived Em was focus on another attractive gentleman offering her a dance, she smiled at him and then smiled at me when she saw me arrive. Her smile slowly was replaced by a confusing frown when she saw the horrified look on my face.

"Lottie, are you ok? What happened? Did that guy-" She began rambling off questions and I interrupted her by lifting up the hand she had been holding her drink with. We both gaped at the small gold band with a tiny diamond on it. My look described shock of not knowing, her gaze showed shock of me finding out. After a few beats she removed her left hand out of my grasp and looked away embarrassingly. "So," she stuttered slightly, "You want to go outside and talk." She awkwardly smiled at me and I simply nodded.

As soon as she stepped outside I slammed the door behind me and let my rant all come out.

"How could you!" I shrieked. Em jolted around and looked at me in surprise. "We were together ALL day, by ourselves, and you couldn't have the decency to tell your best friend you're ENGAGED! What kind of friend are you? I have a right to know when this stuff happens. What, are you hiding something from me? Is that it, huh? Something this huge happens and you refuse to tell me about it. Did you tell all of New Orleans but me?"

"Cut it out!" Em shouted louder than I was raving. I felt my own shock at her raising her voice at me to this kind of level. Her cheeks were slightly flared in pink and her lips were pursed together until she opened them to rebut my speech. "I am so sick of this! You! You make everything in the world so drawn out and dramatic, I can barley handle it anymore! I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell you I had the happiest day of my life last week and-"

"Last week! This happened last week and I have to find out now-"

"Lottie! My point is this is my moment to talk to you my way and how I want it done. Can't you accept that? You are so stuck on you all the time."

"Oh let's not get dramatic now." I mocked back giving her a taste of her own medicine. I couldn't believe her right now. I felt deeply hurt that she didn't come to me the second after and tell me.

"Oh, please. You know what? The tiniest inconvenience can happen to you and you blow up like your world is ending. You can never think logically or about anyone else for that matter."

"Psh, well sorry not everyone can think as brilliantly and flawlessly as you." I stated, starting to sound a little over the top but I did not care. She was being ridiculous right now. I know I can be a tad demanding sometimes but I'm never that bad. I don't know if she is jealous of me or if one of the men said something to her to tick her off but I was really losing my temper with her.

"I am engaged to Matt…ok!" She said spreading her arms out in a surrender sort of fashion. "I wanted to tell you when you were feeling less crappy about your love life that you feel you have to have right now and do it when you could actually feel excited for me. I wanted to tell you at a time where you weren't complaining about yourself or making a huge drama out of little things. But I guess that is asking too much." She said bitterly.

"And I guess it's too much to ask for a friend who doesn't have to hide things from me." I retorted, equally bitter.

"Hide, you got to be-" but she released a big breath and seemed to be holding back the words she wanted to pour out. I did my best to cover up the cocky grin that wanted to form on my face. My heart swelled with pride as I watched her think about what she was going to say next. She looked to me more like a rat cornered. The back of my mind was telling me to feel bad for her, to comfort her and say 'forget it, it is ok' but my ego would not let me leave that spot. It was not ok that she tried to hide and go behind my back with the biggest news of her entire life. If I had really been listening to the, as Em likes to call it, logical part of my brain then I would know Em is not surrendering. In fact she is doing something better and carefully calculating the repercussions of each reply she could make and seeing which would end the best. She was never one to just shout things out of anger because to her that would only hurt anything that may be good from them in the future. But, of course being me, I did not see that part of her; I only saw her struggling for words against my words.

Eventually she looked me back in the eye and shook her head. "I am sorry, Lottie. But I am not sure I can deal with this at the present moment." She said pointing at us. I didn't know where she wanted to go from here. We both kept silent for a while, not quite sure about what we were supposed to do. We had never had a fight before. Maybe a break would be best, but I glanced at her ring on the hand she had resting on her hip and I thought of all the times I could miss, being at her wedding, picking out her dress. I wasn't sure if I wanted out relationship to end, but then again I was still upset, more like furious. I was never one to think things thru.

"Fine," I said, "If you can't 'deal' with me then I'll just go." I raised myself up to my full height and strutted out. I placed a smirk upon my lips and shook my hips with every step I took. I made sure to leave looking like I owned a million diamond, l like I had a diamond seven times the size of hers, like I could buy all of New Orleans tomorrow, like I owned the world.

*****Later that Evening*****

I quietly pried the white door open and slipped myself inside. I knew it wasn't really late but I just did not want to wake Miss Eudora up. Plus, I didn't want her to find out what happened between Em and I because I was sure to sound emotional.

"Lottie? That you?" I heard her delicate voice ring out of the living room. _Crap, caught._

"Yes." I called back as I set my pocketbook on the counter and wandered into the room. I saw the elderly black woman sitting crossed legged on the chair in the corner. She was dressed in her plain navy robe with her sleeping gown underneath. Her face looked relatively calm as she sat there holding a cup of hot milk and a newspaper in her hand. For some reason it felt good to me to see her so relaxed and unstressed. I went to cross the room and head up stairs when she decided she wanted to talk with me some more.

"Did you see the prince arrive?"

"Oh my goodness, yes I did!" I said, getting excited over the whole ordeal all over again. I could still picture that gorgeous man in my head, only in my head he is looking at me the whole time. I focused on that rather than the fight, channeling the excitement energy.

"Wow, that must have been wonderful. It's all over the papers. I wish I could have seen it myself. It's not every day royalty comes to New Orleans." She said smiling.

"Well, unless you are Tiana." I said and we both laughed as we remembered when Prince Naveen from Maldonia arrived.

"Maybe this is a winning streak for us. Back in my day nothing this grand ever seemed to happen here, unless you count being hit by countless horrible hurricanes." And we both continued to laugh together. The mood in the room seemed so warm and cozy to me which felt wonderful, until Miss Eudora interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, by the way, you received a letter today." My eyes shot open on their own accord.

"Really?" I practically screamed as she began to point upstairs. I ran like a jackrabbit all the way up the flight of stairs into my room and I saw the letter sitting on my desk. In very neat handwriting on the front was written my address in the middle and a certain Maldonian address written on the top corner. I smiled and turned it around to carefully peel off the wax imprint of the family crest that held the letter shut. After folding out the letter addressed to myself on the high quality paper, I began to read.

_ Dear Lottie,_

_It is so nice to hear from you! I miss you too. Naveen and I are planning on returning home in about two months, so hold on tight! I will be back before you know it. The Kingdom of Maldonia is absolutely beautiful, I wish you were here. The landscapes are so green and rich, the towns are so quaint and charming. Oh, and let us not forget the gowns! Lottie, you would die to see the gown the Queen had me where for the ball celebrating our marriage. It was all white with little pearls along the neckline, and it was one of those big hoop skirt dresses! I did not look as good as you if you were in it, but I must admit I will not be wearing dresses like that for a long time, I could not breathe! Thank you so much for watching out for my restaurant. You know how anxious I am to return to cooking in my kitchen. I will cook you some of my famous gumbo in return for your dutiful eye. _

_I really do wish you were here and experiencing this with me. Naveen's parents are delightful, and so is this whole country for that matter. Send mama my love and prayers. _

_With more love than you,_

_Tia_

I sat back and smiled as I read her letter. I did feel slightly stupid actually smiling out loud just by reading a letter, but Tia was really my best friend. My real best friend. It made me feel happy to know she was away experiencing her 'happily ever after.' I reread her note mentally calculation how far away two whole months was for seeing my best friend and hoping to get my working life situated. _No, wait!_ I skimmed her letter down to where she talked about her restaurant. _Crap, why am I so stupid! She is expecting me to keep an eye out on the place and here I am, fired and unemployed. How in the world can I tell her that? _I picked up a pen and paper to write back to her, but the longer I thought about my situation the more I realized how deep in this I was. I could never tell Tia I almost ruined the reputation of her restaurant and got fired, especially over a letter! Not only that but the argument I just had was still eating away at my raw nerves and I just wanted to pull my hair out and scream. _Oh course she's across the ocean when I need her comfort and advice._ I sighed in hopes of letting my frustration flow out like a waterfall away from my body, but like heck that's ever worked for me before.

I eventually gave up and left the unused pen and blank paper on my desk. I walked to my bed, my feet leaving soft padded noises on the hardwood floor, and sat down on the side looking around my room. _Is there a night that I won't go to bed feeling depressed?_ And with that last thought I crawled under my covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**ok, this is me signing off of another chapter. Please move your mouse to that button labeled 'review' and post a comment to let me know you exist! hahaha. Good luck in all of your real life drama and see you next time.**


	10. Ch10: Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MIX UP WITH THIS LAST CHAPTER! i left the notes for myself down at the bottom and forgot to remove them :0 I'm a dumy, i know LOL so if this doesn't update fast enough i am so sorry for the story spoiler. if it pushes too many people from reading i will scratch it and make another one. again thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out and i am so sorry again.**

**So college applications, DONE; stress levels, return to normal; free time, increased a tad. Sorry about the long wait but I had some stuff to do. Luckily, I was able to make it up over thanksgiving break and finished this chapter (btw I hope everyone had a blessed thanksgiving and enjoyed their break!). **

**this chapter contains a lot more shadow man, so for those who love him i hope you love this chapter...for those who favor Lottie i will try to put more of her in the next one but the last chapter had mostly her. Shadow man's plans are almost fully developed by now so the plot will keep rolling. **

**I didn't get as much feedback on last chapter as I had in the past, I am still so grateful to the person who did review (I'm so glad you love it!) but I think it may be because I am dragging this story out too long? So I just wanted to post the question: do you feel this story should be quicker to the point or continue on the pace it is on? my goal was to make a long and detailed story so it didn't end up like those quick ones that don't make sense, but I can probably cut out some of the less useful scenes and get quicker into the relationship part. I just don't see the characters of Lottie and Shadow man quickly falling in love but I want to hear your opinion, please! **

**So as usual please review, you guys have been so kind to me! :) **

**Also let me know what you think of the prince. He is a real historical figure known for being a womanizer but he never did any of the things I am making him do. Is he a good character or kind of stupid the way I have him in? is he believable?**

**So, I will let you go on your reading. If something doesn't make sense please let me know, and i made sure to edit this one before I posted it so hopefully it will contain minimal errors**

* * *

I eventually gave up and left the unused pen and blank paper on my desk. I walked to my bed, my feet leaving soft padded noises on the hardwood floor, and sat down on the side looking around my room. _Is there a night that I won't go to bed feeling depressed?_ And with that last thought I crawled under my covers and drifted off to sleep.

*****Next Afternoon*****

_Shadow man's POV_

Nineteen hours and two and a half bourbons later and I knew I had a plan almost complete. It was brilliant, foolproof if I might say. My brain seemed to have been put into overdrive for every painstaking second but it was worth it. I lost track if the head ache that took over my scalp was from the thinking, or alcohol, but I really didn't care. My life was finally beginning to look as if it would all come together. This non-stop brainstorming reminded me when I had heard a prince from Maldonia was visiting. I did the same process of cramming in a plan and as much whiskey as I could find in as little time as possible, and I say my plan went perfectly. Minus the fact I had a baboon as the main driver for it but no one could have predicted how stupid he was.

My eyes reread and reread my notes trying to find any sort of loop hole or crack in my plot. After the fourth time, I broke out into a grin as I realized I had once again achieved the perfect plan to fix my reputation, in turn capturing more souls than ever, which in turn leaves me a free man.

It would start by Eddie and I getting a good conversation going at the restaurant tonight. If all goes well, which it will because I am the best smooth talker there ever was, then one of two things will happen. One, he will invite me to a more important even like a ball or ceremony if he wants to keep the trip professional. Two, he will have me take him to a nightclub or party and we will get some male bonding time over a shot and some women. Knowing the kind of personality Ed has, I would suspect the latter is more likely. However, just in case, I have prepared for both occurrences. Either outcome, though, has serious potential for media coverage which is the key component of this plan.

After we get through the formalities of catching up and reigniting our friendship, the plan will unfold faster and faster until you cannot find a picture of Eddie anywhere without myself in it. I could see it now, headlines coordinating him with me, me with him. I took a celebratory swig of my bourbon and put the glass away as I knew the brainstorming stage was complete. The plan is made; all I have to do is execute it.

*****4 hours later*****

The soft cotton tie became quickly pressed out of wrinkles as I smoothed it out with my hand. I adjusted the tightness around my throat as I stared at myself in the mirror. _Well, I do believe this is the first time you have been out with someone else in a while._ I ran my hands along my suit jacket, correcting any minute detail I saw about the black clothing. I tucked my collar out, pressed out the wrinkles around my waist, and tried to hide a little moth eaten hole by covering my shirt with my tie. I knew the prince had arrived when I heard the honking of a locomotive outside my residence, so after quickly gathering my various belongings such as a watch, money, and my cane, I stepped out into the night.

The high-class, black automobile was parked right in front of the alleyway that leads to my shop. I could see only the few people who happened to be walking up the street staring at the sight of the dangerous Shadow man, in a suit of all things, stepping into an expensive vehicle. I waited outside the door into the back as the driver stepped out of his seat and opened the door for me with a bow of his balding head. Out of the little courtesy I had, and not wanting to seem ignorant in front of Eddie, I nodded back and slid onto a leather seat. As soon as I was inside, I felt the slap on the back of my left shoulder and glanced over to see the prince smiling.

"Well, chap, glad you could make it." He was no longer decked out in his royal furnishings and medals, no longer in his British uniform and hat. He was dressed like an average rich American, sporting a suit in the similar style of mine only much better tailored.

"Would I ever miss an opportunity to dine with royalty?" I said sounding innocently harmless then looked out my right side window, away from him, and finished. "And get a free meal" He laughed a heartily laugh. I knew it would not take much to keep this night rolling; he seemed to be pretty much in a good mood already.

"So, my good friend, where shall we dine tonight?" I quickly paused to think over the various fancy seafood restaurants around the New Orleans area that weren't closed due to the depression.

"Driver, can you take us to _Le Homard Rouge_?" After the driver nodded in response and pulled away from the curb and onto the street, the prince looked at me.

"French?"

"Well, welcome to Louisiana." I said to him implying the strong French culture that exists within the city. He simply shrugged his shoulder in agreement and went on with the conversation.

After arriving at the restaurant and waiting for the doors to open to reveal ourselves in all our wealthy glory to the world, we strolled up to the restaurant. The line to receive a table was strung out the door and around the corner as couples waited patiently. When the finely dressed aristocrats saw me step out of the car, not a single one moved their head. I had to snicker on the inside as everyone seemed to suck in a breath and stare as Ed glided out of the same car. He walked in front of me, chin high and shoulders back, and made his way to the hostess inside the eatery.

"Table for two, madam." He gracefully stated to the young woman. She was scribbling down something hastily on a piece of paper and passed it to the stout man behind her who in turn went to the first couple in line and stated he had a table that opened up.

"Yea, well wait in line like everyone else, buddy." She spit back in annoyance as she turned to gather a rag for a lanky bus boy who threw a dirty one in a basket next to her. The place was extremely busy, as it was every night. The hostess seemed to be stressed out of her mind and was ready to leave to answer to another shout from the kitchen. Ed turned around to roll his eyes at me clearly taking the rudeness from the woman to heart and spoke to her again.

"No, I don't think you understand, madam. A table for two, now." He demanded, letting his English accent run thick. The prince was never used to waiting in a line with average commoners and was in no mood to be overlooked. He always demanded the finest treatment and best hospitality. I had to admit that watching him so frustrated over something so stupid was very entertaining. His jaw was clutched and eyes particularly narrow as he eyed the woman up.

"Listen here…" She gasped as she looked up to see the prince standing in front of her looking very agitated. "Oh, your highness, your majesty." She stumbled out from shock of seeing the most well known prince standing before her. "One table, right away. I am so sorry, forgive me." He held up his hand before she could mumble anything else

"Make it up to me by getting me a table in the corner where no one can disturb us."

"Right away, sir, umm I mean your highness." And she left the bus boy waiting for something from her as she ran off to fix the table. Not even two minutes later, she returned and gestured to a table in the corner of the eatery.

After sitting down, a waitress in a fine black dress approached our table.

"Welcome, your majesty," she said smiling at Eddie, "and, sir," she said looking at me. "What drinks would you like me to get for you?" She asked as she poured two crystal glasses with ice water and set them in front of us.

"Well, a bottle of your finest house wine and," he glanced up at her, "something for yourself if you wish." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as looked back at the prince.

"As you wish." And she went back to the kitchen.

"Edward, Edward," I sighed, chuckling at the conversation that just occurred.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Must you flirt with every woman who crosses your path?"

"Must a fish swim and a bird fly?" he answered poetically and we both could not help but burst in laughter. "It makes life interesting, no? Don't tell me a fine stallion as yourself never had a way with the mares?" He crudely implied as he sipped on his water.

"But you were just fuming at the hostess and now not five minutes later lusting over the waitress." I persisted, relishing in the feeling of poking fun at Ed. I could tell the banter was pushing him into a better mood than he had been in previously so I knew I had to continue.

"Here you are, your majesty." The waitress said as she returned with a bottle of fine French wine. She poured about a sips worth into Ed's drink and waited as he swirled it in the glass, sniffed it, and tasted it. "What you do think? Is this worth drinking or shall I get another bottle?" she smiled down at him.

Ed looked at me with that mischievous sparkle in his eye before returning to the waitress. "The texture of this is smooth, like your gorgeous blonde hair which falls around your picture perfect face. The smell is of the finest grapes which is similar to the perfume I smell on you. Lastly, the taste, oh the taste is divine like the sweetness of heaven mixed with the lips of an angel." He looked up at her again reddening face as she took a shallow breath. She eyed the prince just as hungrily as the prince eyed her. "This means I love the wine." She filled up our glasses and left the bottle on a stand at the table.

"I am glad to hear that, your highness. May I start you off with an appetizer?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "Oysters."

"Oysters?" the prince repeated with a hint of disgust.

"They are known to be an aphrodisiac." She finished taking our orders and left to give them to the cook. Ed looked wide eyed at me when she turned around and I knew that face anywhere.

"I love American women!" I chuckled at his immaturity. He didn't get a reputation for nothing. I could tell the whole evening's events right now, which involve him getting her to cut work, taking her to a bar, and well you can guess the rest. The problem is that none of those events will move my plan along. I did not come to this dinner to help him meet women; I came to allow him to reinstate a trust in me so I can become his right hand man in Louisiana. A bar would be a right nice place to do it, but not with a woman glued to his hip. "Speaking of blonde American women," he continued, interrupting my thoughts, "who was that one you were talking to?"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked confused as to who he was referring to.

"You know, that girl on the dock when I first arrived." Still seeing my perplexed look he elaborated. "After our conversation she walked up to you and you two spoke." _Holy crap, Lottie!_ "Are you two…" he left the end of the question hanging, hoping I would catch his drift. _Me and Lottie? Lottie and I? You are out of your mind! What is he doing talking about her? You have got to be kidding me! HER! Well I guess that is predictable. He just wants a hot woman and Lottie wants a rich man. _I started to recall the chat we had when she demanded information on the prince. _But what would he care about her. I know Lottie would love him; he has money up to Heaven at his finger tips. And he would obviously want Lottie with her graceful motions, elegant charm, and beautiful features. She really is a prince's dream. I guess there wouldn't be a reason why the two shouldn't be attracted to each other. Not in a love sort of way, but rather mutual betterment it seemed to be._ After my momentary lapse in time and my wide eyed stare at him I resumed the conversation.

"Oh, God, no! We are nowhere near that!" I glanced up at him. His face reflected the disgust I put in my voice talking about her. I took a sip of wine, if you call half the glass a sip, and set it back down. I let the sweet liquor run down my throat as I tried to ease the awkward feeling I suddenly felt talking about her.

"Ha," Eddie chuckled uncomfortably. "Is she different or something, because she actually looked very attractive, if I say so myself. I hate those women who look so good and end up being so bothersome, such a waste of beauty. But what is she like? At least to me she doesn't seem so bad?"

Throughout that entire speech my eyes never left the wine glass that I was fiddling with between my fingers. I tried to keep my attention on the smoothness of the crystal rather than laughing in his face and telling him what an idiot he is. I knew she was the worst of the worst, but I had to remain calm to not upset the prince. I knew when he had his eye set on something it would not be wise of me to disagree with him, not when my plan depends so much on him believing I am his most trusted friend. I had to play my hand right.

"No, she is not that bad." I said, covering up my outburst earlier. I made a downward swooping motion with my hand to gesture the nonsense of his previous statement and leaned on the table. I placed my elbows on the fine cloth and clasped them together under my chin to make the conversation not so formal. "Of course, she is not my 'type' if you will, but she is a," _come on, throw your pride away and just say it,_ "good person. A looker that is for sure."

"I agree completely. How did a thing like you end up meeting a pretty dame like that?" He chuckled as he faked eyed my up and down in disgust. He threw his right arm over the back of his chair and leaned back. I could tell he was becoming as relaxed as he could be so I continued on the subject of _her_.

"A long story, my friend." I kept it simple not wanting to get involved in that sticky situation ever again.

"So, do you think you could possibly do this prince from a far off land a favor?" I threw him a questioning look and he continued, smiling. "There is going to be a little gathering of American officials and press one week from tomorrow that I am being forced to attend." He rolled his eyes and picked up his wine glass. "To keep things…entertaining for me the least, do you think she would say yes if I invited her along to be my accompany?"

"Psh, of course." I quickly but venomously whispered. I couldn't help but roll my own eyes in repulsion of her desperate way with the rich men. The prince remained silent and after taking a glance at him I could see the concern radiating off him. _He is probably getting confused by the mixed signals I am sending him about the girl. Come on, stick with one! Either good or bad!_ "I mean, I can't see why not, not with a stud like you asking her." I smirked in a way to keep the conversation light and positive. "However, why her? There is a huge upper class here in New Orleans, why not go with someone with a more predominant status?"

"Well, I would think you would know the answer to your question. I am assuming by your silence that you are not up to date with global news?"

"No, only what I read in the city paper."

"So this is all new to you. Well, where to start? Obviously you know that I carry a sort of…connotation about myself, like a reputation?"

"That part I was already aware of, Mister Party Brit." I joked using a name that a paper had given to him once in a headline. A dark and cruel flash appeared in his eye as he acknowledged my comment. He looked away from me for a moment before shaking his head and looking back down at the table.

"Yes, well my parents are tired of my so called 'bad reputation' and the negative affects it has had on my family's name. They made me come on this trip for two reasons. One to improve ties with America and Britain as is the stated formal purpose of my trip, and another to…find a reputable wife."

My jaw dropped as I stared at the young man.

"A wife?"

"A wife." He said grimly. The attractive waitress returned back to our table and placed the steaming oysters on the table. She smiled brightly at us, not even realizing the intimate conversation she just interrupted.

"There you go, gentlemen. I hope you enjoy these." She fluttered her eyelashes at the prince who in return looked extremely bored with his head resting in his hand on the table. _Not so good table manners, my prince. _"Ummm, have…have you decided what you would like for dinner?" she seemed to be in shock for the drastic change in mood from the prince.

"Do you mind giving us a few more minutes to decide?" I smoothly stated and she left without another word.

"Look," I caught his attention and he looked up at me. He could never control his emotions; when he felt something, you could tell. This made him an easy man to read. His eyes waivered from mine to an object somewhere behind me before frowning and looking back toward me; I had a mess to clean up anyway so I ignored it and moved on. "Don't stress about this, there are hundreds of eligible bachelorettes here, you will have no problem finding one." I gave my next sentence a quick thought. "If it is your wish, I will personally have her meet you at the gathering to have you escort her around and show to your parents you are taking their request seriously. I do not think they actually require you to find a wife, but rather you show you are _trying_ to act like royalty."

"Thanks so much, Alexander. You have always been a crutch for me. Just like when we first met and you save me from those thugs with your voodoo. I still don't know how you did it, or continue to do it, but it saved me from a lot of bad press…and pain."

"It was my pleasure as it is now. When shall I tell her the gathering is?"

"Be at the mayor's mansion at 6 o' clock and not a minuet late." He said looking a world happier than earlier. He turned his head to glance over my shoulder and then made eye contact with me once more. "Do you mind if we leave this place and go somewhere a little…looser. That waitress is creeping me out." He said, nodding his head for me too look behind. Acting like I was just gazing over the crowd, I turned slowly around and saw that indeed the waitress was staring at the prince smiling. I understood completely his uneasiness, so I nodded in agreement and we left after Ed place a bill that easily covered three more oyster platters. He didn't look the slightest concerned about the large sum on the table, only that we could get out before she came back.

"By the way," he spoke up as we walked out onto the street, "what is her name?"

"Charlotte, Charlotte LaBouf."

The rest of the night was spent having male bonding time doing…well, I will let you decide.

*****Two Days Later*****

No matter how hard I tried to do my job, the plan just kept popping into my head the past few days. I had five days left until Eddie's get-together and I had yet to even come up with how to ask _her_ let alone actually getting the confirmation.

"Sir, are you alright? Oh, did the other side call you? What did they say?" A pair of disgustingly black eyes stared at me.

"Uh, why yes." I covered up my inner dilemma and proceeded in my strong, commanding mystical voice. The baritone words pored smoothly out of my mouth as I reassured the pour girl. "I just had a vision from your ancestors, and they tell me some grave news." I pulled her palm closer to my eyes as if really examining it. "This line here," I pointed, "is telling me that your life is going to be a quick one I am afraid, my dear."

"What? Oh, no. How do you know?"

"Are you questioning me?" I shouted at her for questioning my authority and I saw her visibly shrink in fear. The hand not in use was toying with the hem of her dress pocket and she bit her lip. She didn't make eye contact with me for a few beats so I sat back down and continued. "Never question what the spirits say; they know more about the past, present, and future than your mortal mind will ever know. But, I am sorry to have to uncover for you this grim fate. I am not the author; I just pass on the message." Now, time to add some extra green onto what I am already making on this cheap palm reading. I glanced back up at her with sorrow in my eyes; I took in her small and unblemished face. I couldn't help but think of how I was going to make everything work out. _There is no way I could just walk right up to her and ask her! I also have what little of my pride left to think of, and I already spent most of it on pretending to be something I will never be, a good man. Saving her did absolutely nothing for me; I can never show my face around that area ever again, not with word spreading about how the horrid Shadow man saved some rich blonde. That was not in character for me and no matter what I think of the matter I shouldn't have done it. Sure, it was an injustice what happened to her, but my thoughts don't matter. Society doesn't care what I do, as long as I am in character. A cop sets up a character as being a good man, a hero, but the second society sees him in a bar, no matter the circumstances, criticize him because that is not the role he should be. I set up a role as being the scum of the Earth covered by a blanket of charm; the second I start to act different I will not be accepted. But I can't think about this, not now. I have gained no financial advances in the last weeks and I need to stay focused. I need to sell this like my life depends on it, _I mentally chuckled, _well, it kind of does. _

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"My dear, you have come to the Shadow man, the maker of dreams, the light for the lost. Come now; don't be worried, I have everything that you need to turn this all around." I stood up and walked gracefully over to my bookcase filled with my 'dark magic'. I grabbed a thick ancient ruins book I received from my 'friends' in return for about ten souls. This book contains some spells that allow for me to do simple magic, just enough to prove my mystical powers, but nothing major. I also grabbed a vile of cranberry juice and walked back over to the table the girl was still seated at. "Now, the magic that it is going to take to spare your life is indeed a pretty advanced spell. Luckily for you, I am very connected with the other side and can provide to you the ability to help you. However, in order to use my energy and occult power I will need a little compensation."

"Yes, of course! Thank you so much! I really do appreciate this, you have no idea…"

"Enough," I really did not want to hear it, "I have a spell and a potion of protection for you." I held up the vile. After I saw her eyebrow quirk up looking at the red liquid I clarified for her. "Demon's blood. This will place a halo of protection around you for any fatal block that might cross your path. Only drink after I have read the spell." She nodded in understanding and I opened the book. Quickly flipping though the torn and shriveled pages, I chose the spell that would create quick bursts of fire and smoke; _this should add some nice effect_. I breathed in and repeated the words on the page. I waved my hands in the air around me to summon the spirits and made my voice grow louder as I saw the girl's worried eyes flicker about the room as the fire would start and stop as fast as a blink of an eye. After I finished, I nodded and she gulped the juice down before she could really taste the sweetness. I lowered my hands and tied up the loose strings: explaining to her the potion one more time, answering her trivial questions, and bidding her farewell…not before collecting my pay.

After she left, I let the coins jingle in my hand as I sat thinking about how to go about with Ed situation. I came to the realization over the past couple of days that this could be quite the advantage. After digging through some old newspapers and listening into the circle of gossip that spreads though New Orleans like a wild fire, I had gathered information that I had never known. This news made this next step in my major plan seem to unravel itself. Apparently, that rich little brat isn't so rich anymore. Nope, poor old Daddy LaBouf died suddenly of a heart attack after his poor stocks depreciated in value to less than a piece of bubblegum and his high and mighty lifestyle caught up to him. I heard from some that the brat chose to be oblivious and kept with her lavish spending and that lead to the heart attack; others say that Mr. LaBouf never even told her about the loss in money and didn't have the guts to say anything to her about her habits. Either way, with the death came the discovery of his debt and the eventual selling of his house, land, and cars, even down to his clothes and fancy china. It was spread that the girl had a nervous breakdown with the news she was broke and had to go to a mental ward. Her current living status is unknown. All that is known is the debt was paid off with the selling of basically everything and she is, _was_ working at Tiana's Place.

_How great would it be of me to get the two together, the prince and the pauper? Imagine the door that would open when people discover the tragic love story of a prince who gave up a lifestyle of sin for a beautiful woman who lost everything she held dear_. The story was so sappy it made me snicker in delight_. This is the kind of crap people would suck up any day! Nobody loves anything more that an 'happily ever after' love story, and I will create the biggest one to date_. _People will forget all about the bad reputation I have when they realize my charitable and warm heart for undying love_. I stood up out of my chair and headed for the door. Hat on my head and cane in my hand, I strode outside determined to find this girl. The rewards far exceeded the pride that I would have to give up.

*****Twenty Minutes Later*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Do you have any experience as a seamstress?"

"No, ma'am."

"Have you ever made alterations on a dress before?"

"No, ma'am."

"Do you have any knowledge of how to sew?"

"No, ma'am."

"Have you ever picked up a needle before?"

"No, ma'am."

"How in the world do you expect to get any job from me with this kind of a record?" the stout woman sighed in frustration. She hastily stood up from her wooden chair and turned away from the desk to stare out the window behind her. I looked away disappointingly and focused my attention to my clasped hands in my lap. I nervously began to pick at my perfectly cut nails as I debated a correct response in my head.

"Ma'am, I know my lack of experience and knowledge is a setback in my employment."

"A setback? It's a huge problem!" she turned around to face me. She had a kind face that reminded me of a mother figure, someone I would hate to disappoint. The top of the world feeling I had been experiencing minuets ago from Miss Eudora's pep talk was fading as reality of my situation set in. I had been lying around the house for the past day doing absolutely nothing except pitying myself for the friend I had lost. For some reason I actually felt like crap. I couldn't explain the reason for it or what was causing me to feel this way, but I just felt like a part of me was no longer there. It is a weird feeling, really, being so dependent on one person. Daddy would have none of it if he was here, but I couldn't help it but trust Em. I had been so optimistic, so hopeful, so positive this job was mine. Now, I felt everything crashing down again.

"I would like to learn, I want to learn. Ma'am if there is any way you could look over this and allow me to learn on the job then I promise you I will be a great worker."

"Learn on the job?" She scoffed, "How do you expect to learn on the job when every customer who walks in here expects nothing short of the finest tailoring in all of Louisiana?" She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. I knew she didn't want to hurt my feelings of reject me, but I could see what a problem I would be in her shop. She couldn't risk her quality of service to provide for me. All I wanted was a chance to do something, to stop leeching off everyone else, and every door keeps getting slammed in my face. She wasn't scolding me or yelling at me, she was simply pointing out the obvious facts.

"I understand, ma'am." I said looking down at the floor in disappointment_. I can't do anything! I have no skills, nothing!_ "Thank you for the interview, and I hope you find someone more qualified for the position." I stood up from my chair in front of her desk, gave her a brief 'farewell' nod and turned to leave.

"Miss." I heard her call me from behind. I looked at her as she gave her small lips a hopeful smile. She stood up straighter and folded her hands in front of her. "Learn."

"What?"

"Learn. If you can learn how to sew and prove to me that you have mastered it, I will hire you and teach you how we do tailoring around here." I couldn't help but grin like a mad hatter. "I am giving you a chance, don't take it lightly." She warned me, holding up her pointer finger and waving it in the air. "One month, if you do not show me you can sew in one month I will give the position to someone else. Understood?"

"Yes! Oh yes, ma'am, you will not regret this! I will show you that I can sew. Your chance will not be taken for granted!"

"Ok, ok, child." She smiled. "Now, go home and get started." I turned out of her office and opened the door onto the main boulevard. "I hope to see you back soon!" I gave her a wave before disappearing into the mass of people and cars out on a nice Sunday afternoon. I couldn't believe it! _I actually have a job! Wow, me, Lottie LaBouf, actually was hired by someone other than my friend!_ I continued down the road with me head held high. I didn't even notice the little bounce I had in my step or the grin I had on my face. To on lookers, there really wasn't anything noticeable, I just looked like a girl who was happy to be out and about on a sunny afternoon. To myself, I had accomplished the impossible. Once again, I was on top of the world. Nothing could stop me now! _I will do this; I will show her I can sew, and nobody will stop me now!_

"Well, hello, Miss LaBouf."


	11. Ch11: Party

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! It's me again! Another update coming your way, im a sorry for the wait**

**1) This chapter is 9,000 words! the longest one yet! There really was no natural stooping point so when i started getting to 8,800 words i was like 'i got to cut this off' so i hope you enjoy reading this.**

**2)again, thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and are following this story. I am so thankful to all of you! You are the reason this story is still going and i am having a pleasure writing it. Please review if you like this chapter, hate this chapter, want to see something else happen. I take all of your reviews and conceder them (p.s. for my anonymous reviewer, i got some good stuff planned for the Shadow man in the next chapter so i will dedicate it to you :) thanks for the suggestion, glad you like it!)**

**3) MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2012 is an amazing year for everyone and that everything works out for you guys. I know this will be an exciting year for me, I hope it is for you too :D**

**4) A side note, this city being New Orleans i would like to add some French in it maybe in the next chapter so is there anyone who can speak French? I know google translater is really bad for whole sentences. Thanks a bunch! Just message me or review if you can help me out.**

**Without further to do, here is the next chapter:**

* * *

I couldn't believe it! _I actually have a job! Wow, me, Lottie LaBouf, actually was hired by someone other than my friend!_ I continued down the road with me head held high. I didn't even notice the little bounce I had in my step or the grin I had on my face. To on lookers, there really wasn't anything noticeable, I just looked like a girl who was happy to be out and about on a sunny afternoon. To myself, I had accomplished the impossible. Once again, I was on top of the world. Nothing could stop me now! _I will do this; I will show her I can sew, and nobody will stop me now!_

"Well, hello, Miss LaBouf."

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

I had to try really hard to repress the cocky grin that threatened to take over my calm face. I was leaning my back on the cool brick wall of the corner drug store with arms crossed. I tried to convey a sense of relaxation with my body language in hopes of not scaring her off, which obviously didn't work as she jumped slightly and jerked her head everywhere for the source of her name. _She must have been really out of it._ Her eyes fell upon me and all I received was a blank stare. There was no anger or shock. Her eyebrows, however, creased ever so slightly on her forehead and the corners of her red lips tucked into the making of a frown. She nodded her head gently at me as an acknowledgment and began to walk on. _Oh, no you don't. You're not running away from me, not when I need you._

I pushed myself off the wall and synchronized my steps with hers, walking the same pace. I tucked one hand in my pocket and the other holding my cane for show. As soon as I did catch up to her she immediately froze and stared at me.

"I'm sorry, but is there something you need or can I just continue on my way?" She drawled out. She spoke neither in an annoyed nor upset tone, she just looked confused. She placed one of her long, delicate hands to rest on her well curved hip and _…whoa, what am I saying…_and used the other one to readjust her pocketbook on her shoulder.

"Well, I would have told you if you hadn't run off before I could speak. However, yes, there is something I need to ask of you." I gestured with a wave of my hand down the road for us to continue walking to which she nodded and we fell in a rhythmic pace. "I have come to assist a friend in asking for your presence at an event." I felt my lips curl into a knowing smile, _nope, can't get anymore vague than that. Let me fluff it up and then ask first so she doesn't think I am too strange._

"A friend?" she questioned, keeping her eyes on the cobble stone road in front of us.

"Yes, you have seen him actually. About this tall," I gestured an inch shorter than me, "just arrived here via boat, wears this gold crown."

"THE PRINCE! The prince talked to you? About me! OH, really!" Her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but notice that bright shimmer in those eyes blue orbs. I blinked and reminded myself of the task at hand.

"Yes, yes, the very same"

"And…he wants to take me somewhere?"

"Yes, actually. There is a gathering of officials and other important personnel at the governor's mansion and he was wondering if he could be your escort." Before I could finish the last couple of words she interrupted about her amazement that the prince invited her. I had to admit, I was surprised too, but she does have the looks and ability to be tricked into doing anything. All of a sudden her pace slowed a bit, whether consciously or unconsciously, and she threw me a skeptical look.

"How do I know this is really the prince and not just you trying to make a fool out of me?"

I almost wanted to bring up the night I helped her and use that as leverage, but that was a story I never wanted to bring up ever again. So I settled for the easy way out. "Because, Prince Edward would be mad if I made up rumors about him." I chuckled knowing how true it was, but it didn't seem to work for her so I again had to fluff it up, "And besides, I saw the way he looked at you on the harbor."

"You really think…" I simply nodded. This lovey dovey stuff was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I could feel my back begin to get hot, but thank God she quickly began to change topics. "Ok, I hope you are right because you don't want to see me when I am upset. I am madder than a hatter, and I will tell him how you tricked me." She tried to threaten. I couldn't take it, I let my lips pull back into a teeth bearing smile and softly laughed at her, trying to hide it by looking the other way.

"Yes, by all means. So, will you be there?"

"Of course. When?"

"Six 'o clock this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" she exclaimed. "That's in six days?"

"And…" I didn't understand why she was ruffled about that; all she had to do is show up.

"And I need to get out my dress, have it washed and ironed, tailor any tears, find a hairdo, think about makeup, find a way to get there…"

"Alright, alright. You don't need to continue." Females were people he would never understand. It is just a stupid party. "So you will be there?"

"Yes." She nodded and turned left down a side street. She nodded farewell and I returned it before staying on course, this time to inform the prince of the decision. Before I walked too far away I heard her say to my back. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said without turning my head or stopping.

*****Six Days Later*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Hello, Mrs. Dubois!" I shouted into the little shop as I closed the front door. The stout woman looked up at me for a moment and motioned for me to wait in a chair so I did as I was told. I set my wooden basket down on the floor and waited for her to be done with the customer. The middle aged woman was standing on the pedestal as Mrs. Dubois was crouched below her tucking the hem of the beautiful maroon dress, using pins to secure it in place. After about fifteen minutes of pinning and changing the length multiple times under the critical eye of the rich customer, she was finally escorted back to the changing area to take off the dress to be sewed in place later. When my boss returned to the waiting area I stood with my basket.

"How good to see you, Lottie." She greeted me, before looking at my basket in hand and opening her yes in shock. "Are you done with those pants already?" I nodded excitedly.

"Yes, ma'am. The pants are hemmed and sewed to the specification you told me." I explained to her as I took out the pair of black pants and unfolded them to show her. She looked impressed and smiled before picking up each pant leg at the bottom and examining the stitches.

"My, my, I must admit, I did not think you would learn this quickly. The ending stitch and knot needs some work, but other than that I think you have this trade down! And so quickly too!" She looked up at me and smiled again. I _had_ to remember to thank Ms. Eudora for sitting with me for hours on end and teaching me how to sew. I would never tell Mrs. Dubois that she helped me a lot in sewing the pants, but I was proud nevertheless.

"Thank you." She took the pants from me and folded them over her arm. "I am going to take these pants into the back to be pressed, but for now I think it is time I see how you work with the customers before I really hire you." I nodded my head in understanding and followed her to the reception desk close to the front of the store and she asked the receptionist for today's schedule. "Today it looks like we have two appointments, a Mrs. Leroy and, haha," she chuckled a tad, " a representative of Prince Edward. I told you that we are the best tailors in all of Louisiana!" she patted the blonde at the desk's shoulder in praise. I. Just. About. Died. A man was coming for the prince! _Tonight is the ball, he is getting his suit tailored just for me_!

"The prince is getting his suit done here!"

"Yes, Lottie, but we are going to have another tailor take care of him. You need experience." She handed the book back to the receptionist. "You can take Mrs. Leroy who will be here in twenty minutes. The representative will be here about twenty minutes after her. Let me show you all around the store and where the needles, threads, etceteras are. Then I will stay with you while you take care of her and study your pinning when you are done. It is just a simple hemming on a dress, nothing more, so you will be fine." She beckoned me to the back of the store to start the tour of the shop.

*****Thirty Minutes Later*****

"Mrs. Leroy, I have finished pinning the front of the dress. Do you like the length or would you rather it is higher?"

"Higher, I do not want to trip on it." She said looking at the refection of the dress in the mirror in front of her. I bent down again to remove all of the pins, sticking them into the cushion tied onto my wrist and folded the dress a half an inch higher.

"How is this?" I asked and she nodded in acceptance. I looked at Mrs. Dubois, who was standing behind Mrs. Leroy looking at my progress, she nodded her head as well and I began to repin the dress. I felt proud when I was done. I stayed down close to the hem, making sure everything looked even before I stood up and looked at Mrs. Leroy.

"Alright, Mrs. Leroy, your dress is pinned. How do you like it?" I waited for her reaction as she looked at the dress from all angles. Finally, after so long of squinting and turning she looked at me.

"It looks nice."

Before I internally celebrated I looked over to Mrs. Dubois who was also checking my pinning job. She stood up not ten seconds later and gave me a motherly smile.

"Very nice job, Lottie." I returned her smiled and said thanks to her. I followed behind her and watched as she took off Mrs. Leroy's dress, received payment for the hemming, and put away her dress in the back with the other dresses waiting to be tailored. After her appointment was finished, Mrs. Dubois checked it off the list with the two appointments and turned to speak with me.

"Lottie, I would like to tell you that you did a great job for your first time. You really are a people person." She winked, "But first I would like to say two things to work on. One is using ma'am, not the person's name, to speak to them. This leaves a higher level of privacy and respect for the customer. Another is to watch your pinning; all of the pin heads should be on the left, the sharp side on the right. This is to lessen getting pricked when you sew them." I nodded my head in understanding. Behind me I heard the bell on top of the door ring and several people walk in. Mrs. Dubois looked over my shoulder and back at me as the receptionist attended to the people. I knew who it was, _the prince's representative for his fitting!_ But I had to keep my attention, out of respect, on my boss who was in front of me. Resisting the urge to turn around was the most difficult thing to do. "On a high note, you did well communicating with her and asking if she liked the length. This is very important in building a relationship with the customer and having them feel comfortable enough to come again. Lottie, I would like to say thank you and welcome to the family of tailors." She said as she hugged me. I was so happy! _I actually got a job! Me, Lottie, actually got a job!_

"Thank you, thank you so much! I will not let you down!"

"No, I hope not. Now we have to work out a schedule for your work days. I would like you to work five days a week for us." _Five days? _"Monday thru Friday starting noon to six o' clock. I tried to work out a later shift because you do not look like a morning person to me." She said as she winked again jokingly.

"No I am certainly not." I laughed with her. "Thank you again."

"You earned it, Lottie. So I will see you this Monday at noon."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodbye!" I waved and turned around to leave. I paused as I saw two men in official looking suits sitting in two of the chairs in the waiting room. I ducked my head to hide the smile that crept on my face and left the store. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I felt all of that preparation on the prince's part was for me. That is a great feeling!

*****Three Hours Later*****

"Oh my, Lottie. You look simply beautiful!" I saw Miss Eudora enter my bed room from her reflection in my mirror. She walked up behind me and placed her hands on the back of the vanity chair I was sitting on. Meanwhile I was squeezing the tiny black ball on my perfume bottle to release its scent on my neck. I was facing my mirror and looked up at her refection as she was looking down at mine. I saw that motherly smile appear on her face and I couldn't help but smile back. I truly felt beautiful.

"Thank you." I said modestly. "I am almost done. Thanks for arranging a ride for me, even if it is with that kooky old hag."

"Lottie!" she reprimanded, "She has a name; no one deserves to be called names…even if they are a little out there." She whispered jokingly and tapped me on my bare shoulder. We both smiled and as if on cue we heard honking outside. After hugging me and wishing me good luck, Miss Eudora left my room to let me gather my things. I made sure to remember all the necessities; pocketbook, lipstick, powder, comb, and some extra cash just in case. Before I left the room, I eyed myself up and down in the mirror to check for any flaws once more.

"You got this, Lottie," I told my reflection, "He's all yours, you just got to own it. Back to the prowl." I said pulling up my dress and walking out to the car.

*****20 minutes later*****

"Mrs. Jenkins! You can pull over here please."

"Here? But the mansion is a half a block away. I have no problems taking you all the way there. You know this reminds me of a time when my little Timmy and I went…"

"No, no, it's fine!" I said hoping to interrupt the thousandth story she was about to rant on. I was tired, frustrated, and I just wanted to get away from this woman, again 'kooky old hag.'

"Alright, if you say so." She said uncertainly and pulled over against the curb. I quickly picked up the hem of my pink dress and gracefully exited the car, pocketbook in hand. "Lottie you really do look so cute!" I almost gagged. _I am meeting a prince, my future husband. I don't want to look cute._ I turned to close the door but she was already in the middle of a story again. "…and then my niece ripped the poor dress trying to jump out of the car and run to the stray dog! Now I told her; I shouted after her, 'No, darling, we can't do this. We are on our way to church!' But did she listen to her auntie? No way, of course not because you see…"

"I am sorry but I really am going to be late." I told her and I finally closed the door and watched her drive off after a wave 'goodbye'.

I couldn't believe this; _the prince is in that house, just right in front of me_! I put one foot in front of the other and tried to remember how to breathe. The old Lottie was coming out in full color as I felt my whole life just waiting for me inside, just waiting for me to claim it. It was all there; _he_ was there. My wish on the star I made so many years ago it felt like a different life was being answered. Before approaching the doors I puffed my hair one last time with my fingered, pulled out my pocket mirror to check my teeth, and then began my arrival.

Picking up my dress again delicately, I climbed the front stairs and approached two men in suit who both nodded in greeting and opened a double door entrance for me. I could swear to you know I had seen this scene in a dream! The luscious red carpet ran from my position all the way down a grand wooden staircase to the main lobby where all kinds of professional looking people were gathered. Gold paint lined the walls in breathtaking accents against the crème color and giant portraits of past politicians and dignitaries hung from them. The high ceiling was home to a crystal chandelier that hung over the staircase. My eyes were as wide as saucers; however, when I heard the door being opened again I knew I had to retain myself and act unaffected. I began to descend down to the lobby, one white gloved hand running over the banister while the other held my dress to prevent tripping. I remembered the ways of acting that my beloved father had taught me. _Shoulders back, chest out, tummy sucked in, head high, chin level with the floor, mouth closed, teeth parted slightly._

When I reached the bottom, _thank God with no accidents_, I glanced around the room nonchalantly to see a face that I recognized. The chatter down here was louder than it was upstairs, but you could still hear the music of the small orchestra in the corner.

"Champagne, madam?" A waiter interrupted and held out a silver plate of little glasses of the golden liquid.

"No, thank you." I told him and went back to surveying the crowd.

"Well, you will hurt the feelings of the host when he sees you rejecting what he has to offer." I heard a deep voice say behind me. I turned to see that it was none other than that annoying man I seem to see all the time now. I felt the anticipation of hoping to see the prince instead of him disappear to open a world of disappointment. I couldn't help but feel the need to take a second look at him. He looked completely different; and it killed me to say it, but sophisticated. His black facial hair was trimmed down nicely to a small patch on his chin, his torn clothes transformed into a black suit that seemed to show his slender form, his cane was still present but that hat full of holes was gone leaving a black top hat. All over he really did seem to blend in with the high standards of the upper class crowd among us, but everyone knew it was the dangerous Shadow Man. I fought to remain civil with him instead of listening to that voice telling me to inch away; _after all he did invite me._ I gave him a small smile.

"Speaking of the host, where is he?"

"Wow, so eager to get to that boring man instead of enjoying the party?" He joked, yes, actually joked! _Maybe tonight wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be._

"Well, wasn't I invited to be escorted by him?" I rebutted lightly and he gave a small nod.

"Of course." He gave a swooping motion with his hand to signal walking further toward the back of the room to the doors that lead outside. When we arrived to the glass doors he reached out to open the door for me. I fought down a blush and nodded in thanks. _A blush? A blush? You have got to be kidding me, Lottie! He is doing his job, being a gentleman. He couldn't be here if he didn't act chivalrous like us. Wow, I really need to be around men more often._ I shook my head to clear myself of these horrendous thoughts and continued on to the side of the courtyard with tables. The middle section of this huge courtyard looked to be reserved for dancing. A swing band was playing as couple looked to be having a good time. Off to the right, where I was standing now, looked to be a mingling spot outdoors to get away from the claustrophobic lobby.

He picked up his pace to match mine and I followed him over to the right. I kept sweeping my eyes over all of the people here hoping that I would find someone I knew. I did not want to follow _him_ all night long.

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

I really did not want her tagging along behind me all night long, contently feeling her eyeing me like I was going to do something bad at any moment. I stopped the first waiter I could find when we gathered near the other guests outside and grabbed a drink off the tray. It wasn't whiskey, but it was good enough. I needed as much help as I could receive to get out of this night in one piece. Remembering that the girl was behind me I turned to face her and grabbed another champagne flute. The waiter quickly left to serve the other guest. I took a sip of mine while handing the other over to her. Her reaction surprised me.

"Oh, uh, no thanks." She waved her hand and looked away. I felt my eyebrows burrow in confusion.

"Are you sure? This is some of the finest Louisiana has to offer."

"No, I am fine." She replied looking at me for a moment, smiling politely. "So, where is the prince anyway? I haven't seen a glimpse of him yet."

"I know." That completely slipped out. She faced me suddenly with one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows being gently lifted up. _Watch it! You are supposed to be confident around her so she can feel trusted and secure. I know you haven't seen that dog all day, but don't tell her that. He should be here by now, where is he? She is starting to get nervous, look how fidgety she is, playing with her diamond bracelet like that._ "I mean…uh," I coughed trying to divert her attention and think of something else. "He said he had to finish a discussion in private with some official."

"Oh, really. Well, I am certainly unaware of that." I heard an unmistakable Brit behind me chuckling. _Fashionably late, as usual._ I kept my facial features under control, refusing to let anyone see my irritation, and faced his smiling face. He put his white gloved covered hand in the space between him and me. "Good to see you as usual." He greeted. Reluctantly, I shifted my cane out of my right hand and grasped his firm hand into with my own.

"Likewise." I let go and backed up a step to let him face _her._ "Prince Edward, I would like for you to meet Charlotte LaBouf." I gestured to her and to the risk to glance at her. I would never have admitted this out loud, or thought these things if someone could listen in on them, but she did look radiant_. I_ _mean what can you expect from aristocrats such as herself_, I told myself resolutely. _She probably spent hours pinning up her hair into that bun while letting small golden curls escape to frame her face. She probably redid her eyes at least fifty times to give it that perfect shimmer and black curly eyelashes without looking too over done. She was probably in front of her mirror admiring her lips to make sure every inch was smoothly covered in that deep red. She must have spent extreme amounts of money on this complicated dress that seemed to fit flawlessly on her…not that I like it, what am I doing, Edward is speaking!_

"…have heard so much about you. I must say you do look stunning tonight." He lightly reached for her hand and gave it a small kiss on the top. The two made eye contact and she smiled elegantly at him.

"Why thank you so much, your majesty." She said taking a step closer to him. These two were perfect for each other. They were staring into each other's eyes so deeply. I could almost see the dollar signs spilling from hers and the arousal from his. A part of me grew sick from this, but I knew this was the only way to better myself.

"How about I hear all about the wonderful Charlotte over a dance." He held out an elbow for her, which she gladly accepted and the two walked off to join the others dancing. I shook my head and gulped the rest of my drink down knowing that wouldn't solve anything. For some reason this whole situation just bothered me. But I knew I had other things to set in place. I could check off successful meeting off my list and now I just had to watch and step in if I see anything between them go wrong.

"Would you like another one?" I heard a pretty voice behind me interrupt my thoughts. I turned around to see a pretty brunette holding up another glass of champagne. I didn't want to seem rude in front of the young dame, so I took the glass from her.

"Thank you so much." I said to her.

"Yes, it is the only way to get though horribly boring events like these." She said as she lifted her glass toward me. With a quiet 'dink' of our glasses toasting we both took a sip. _My type if woman, if only she wasn't horribly faking it. I could see by the way she looked perfectly put together that she was a usual to these types of events. I was not looking for some rich stuck up woman. _

"Agreed. I am sorry, miss, forgive me for being so rude. My name is Alexander Facilier." I stuck out my hand, like Ed had done earlier to me. I was waiting, this was a test. I wanted to see how she would react to the Shadow man. To my surprise she took my hand and shook it daintily.

"Not to worry, I do not mind. My name is Sandra, Sandra Clark. Nice to meet you." She smiled and looked up at me from under her thick eyelashes. _This was going to be a long night._

*****Three Hours Later*****

_Lottie's POV_

"I don't think I have ever danced so much in my life!" I said as the price was pulling me along over to a stone bench that sat toward the edge of the courtyard. This is how the evening was going so far, dancing, then sitting, then nibbling on some orderves, then more dancing, and more sitting, and more eating; and I wasn't complaining in the slightest. It was a fun night to spend out.

"Well, when you are a prince dancing is something you must get used to." He said chuckling and throwing his arm around my shoulders after we sat down.

"Some water, please!" I shouted over towards a waiter walking by and turned to face him again.

"So, how are you enjoying my party?"

"It is great! You should be proud to throw such an elegant party such as this?"

"Really, because I can list to you so many things my planners have done wrong here! See those flowers?" He said pointing to the arrangements that were on the centers of the tables off to the right. "I told them I wanted them to be extravagant, and all I got were those tiny things. And the band, I wanted them to play classy music, not this swing band stuff."

"Oh, come on now. This is fun. Great beat to dance to."

"If I was some uneducated plebian then maybe." He snorted and looked over at me. The grin he wore on his face made my heart beat faster, but the words that came from his mouth constantly shut me down. "But when you are the prince of an empire like Britain, one cannot afford to be uneducated." He winked at me. I smiled and looked away like I was observing the party when the waiter came back two us with two goblets of cold water. I gladly took mine, my throat on fire after the dancing and the fun I have been having. The prince was definitely a confusing person.

"Ah, Alexander! I was wondering when I would bump into you again." I heard him shout and shortly the Shadow man came into view. He nodded his head, carrying yet another drink, and smirked back at the prince. I almost, just for a moment, thought I saw a genuine smile. It was gone before I could make any sense of it.

"Yes, well when you do parties, you do them big. There are so many people here."

"That's what you get when there are so many officials to meet in so little time." He grinned up at him.

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

I tried so hard to suppress rolling my eyes at the man. He was constantly in a war with trying to make himself sound all impressive. It always worked on the ladies very well. I glanced at the blonde next to him; her face was indifferent for once.

"How has that been coming along?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling. Ever since I saw them sit down I noticed the conversation was going nowhere so I figured it was my time to start another one up. I dumped the empty glass I was holding onto a tray carried by some waiter. I could feel it working to relax me. Slowly, I let my wooden cane hold some of my weight as I leaned to my right and casually placed my left hand in the pocket of my trousers. When I looked at him, however, I noticed it was not me he was looking at. Ever so slightly his gaze fell upon something right above my shoulder, not enough that a normal person would think anything of it. I knew the price well; I knew he was looking and thinking of something else.

"Actually not very well so far," he looked to his date and nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Something has been occupying my time." She looked into his eyes and giggled slightly, somewhat forced, but the prince didn't seem to care.

"Well, if you wanted to work you should not have invited me. When it comes to boring old work and play, I will always choose play." She smirked at him and seductively raised an eyebrow. I quickly turned around for two reasons. One, I could not stand the two of them acting like animals. Two, I wanted to see if I could spot what he was looking at earlier. I faced the couple once again to find them breaking out of what looked to be a hug and Edward in the middle of saying something.

"…must go and find the mayor and governor. I'm sorry to have to leave you, but it will only be for a moment." I saw the blonde glance up at him and fake a pout to which he deeply laughed and pulled her to stand up with him. "Let me go and pretend to be interested in whatever dull people they want me to meet. Promise me you will reserve a dance for me when I return? It will be for but a moment."

"Ok, please hurry back! I want to dance again!"

"Oh, of course! You are one of the best partners I have ever had. But um," he made a thinking face and continued, "I don't want you sitting here by yourself for however long I am gone." He glanced up and his eyes fell on me. I could see the flash of an idea take over, which made me a little nervous from how dim-witted he is. "Alex," he said opening his arms and throwing his head back a tad, "Alexander, you know, you are known to be a good dancer yourself."

"Says who?" I cut him off. I could tell where this was going and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"The people who actually know you. I have seen you my friend, and…" he broke off for a minute to grab both her and my hand, "you are good." He placed her hand in mine and looked up at me.

"Edward…" but he cut me off and in a lower tone so that the girl couldn't hear.

"Look, I need to disappear for I don't know how long. I have seen the way the other men look at her, and I don't like it. I know you and trust you. I do like this girl so could you please do this for me?" He quietly spoke, pleading me with his eyes. After weighing the two choices I had in my head, taking him up on his offer only seemed the more logical. It would please him and maybe cause the girl to trust me more so I can work on her love for the prince. With both of them on my side I know they will not mind when I tell the papers I helped them in their quest for love. Right now, I know she would out right deny it. I huffed loud enough for him to hear and playfully roll my eyes.

"After all that I have done for you!" We both laughed and I agreed to do his wish. He turned back to the girl and grasped her upper arms in his hands.

"This is just to make it so this party isn't too boring for you." He placed a small kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, looking at me. "Trust me; he won't step on your feet too much." It caused her to giggle, which seemed like a _true_ giggle. After looking up at me and my serious face she tried to hold it in. The giggles seemed to be winning. After that, Edward sauntered off and left her and me in an awkward silence, neither one of us knowing how to break it. I knew it was going to be me that would have to break the uncomfortable blanket of silence so I placed my cane to lean on the side of the bench and offered her my hand.

"You heard the prince." I tried to joke, "The world is at his commend, right?" I added sarcastically. It seemed to work because another small smile spread on her face to show some of her pearly whites.

"I hope that what he said about your dancing is true. My poor feet won't be able to take it." She mocked concern; she seemed to be playing the sarcasm right back so I decided it must be safe to keep it rolling.

"The prince of Britain _lying_, how _absurd_!" After another second of looking at my outstretched hand and then a sweep of the crowd around us she accepted it. I escorted her a few paces toward the dance floor, far enough away to keep from bumping into the people standing around, but also far enough away not to draw too much attention. I could see by the way her back was stiff she was nervous and uncomfortable. This was probably due to the fact it was me and others were definitely watching. I simply tried to shrug the others off and focus on my current objective: make her feel as if I am not the horrible man people think I am to win over her acquaintance and help connect her and the prince. I would succeed; I had to.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

When I noticed the Shadow man slow to a stop I turned to face him. With a quick curtsey from me and small bow from him, we took a step closer to each other. Trying my best not to let my face be an open book, I let him hold my right hand high. Light as a feather, my left arm covered his shoulder and I felt his large hand on my backbone. He was rigid, this I could only tell from being to uncomfortably close to him. It did confuse me how I only have ever seen him showing zero emotion on his face. As a woman I knew it was impossible to do that! So way he was able to pull it off. My heart beat rapidly and I felt my breath become shallow with nervousness as he took a step towards me. I backed up in time with him and we began to dance in a slow circle like the rest of the group. I knew how to dance, dancing was second nature to me, but dancing with him was not. I couldn't explain it; all I knew is that this seemed so forced. He was not enjoying himself, then again when did it ever look like he did?

"How is the party so far?" He spoke so I directed my vision up to him. I noticed he was a good three inches taller than me. His eyes we not connected to mine, however. They seemed to be focused behind me off toward the crowd of watchers. I became resolute to do the same. I tore my eyes away from him and stared off at anything eye level to me.

"Very nice. Everything looks well made and prepared for. Must have taken a while to create."

"Yes, it did." I heard him snort and I checked back up to see him smiling. His eyes were still looking off. "All of the servants have been at it all day cooking, cleaning, decorating. Every detail of this party has been checked over by at least four different people." He lightly scoffed and I had to laugh at his words. It felt so funny to me how observant the big, bad Shadow man is toward these little things at the party.

"You know they have a man walking around with a tray of seven different types of apples. How can you even tell the difference when they are cut up and peeled for you?" I felt his shoulders jerk up and down. I chanced another glance at him and saw him finally looking down at me. A soundless laughter was dying out leaving a small grin.

"And do you need this many people serving you? There look to be more waiters here than guests." We both giggled quietly, neither one of us wanting to seem too eager. We slowed down for a moment as the previous song blended into a more upbeat one. The line of brass instruments began to blare out jazzy notes that filled the outdoors with an exciting atmosphere. The noise level increased as people began to cheer in what I was guessing was a popular song. We both looked over to what the people were doing on the dance floor and it took me by surprise. My dad had always raised me in the art of fine dancing; it was what you had to do to survive in the upper class world. Every party or gathering contained some form of dancing. Of course, I had not been a member of the upper class for some time now so my knowledge of the now popular dancing was slim to none. The couples were now, instead of moving in slow circles, were holding hands and standing apart from each other. Legs were being kicked up and couples began to bounce up and down with each other. I felt the Shadow man start to hold me closer and shift so that, instead of being in front of me, he was more toward my left side.

"What are you doing?" I asked in panic. I didn't know what was going on.

"Dancing," He answered sounding confused, "Isn't that what you do on a dance floor?"

"Well, yes, but," I began to say as I felt him start to swing me to the music. I glanced at the others dancing and saw all kinds of fancy footwork and twirls. I grew nervous; I did not want to admit I didn't know how to dance to this kind of music. _I am Lottie LaBouf, I don't admit to failure. _ So I tried my best to go along with it. _How hard could this be if everyone else is doing it?_ Apparently, very.

I was able to pick up the rhythm quickly, it was more moving your upper body more than swaying your whole body like normal. Then he started to swing us around faster as the music picked up in tempo. His feet were moving in all sorts of directions and before I knew it he stopped abruptly and pulled away from me.

"What?" I asked him annoyingly as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Do you have two left feet?"

"No, what kind of question is that?"

"Then why did I just get trampled like I was dancing with an elephant." He looked at me annoyed. "I thought all rich people knew how to dance." He said bitterly. His eyes were boring into mine accusingly like his poor little feet were something I should be bending down and kissing. I flipped into defense mode.

"I do too know how to dance! I was taught how to dance since I could walk. It's just this…" I waved my hand towards the people dancing, "this…idiotic and simpleton form." I just didn't understand what was going on at this point. I was raised that dancing was supposed to be elegant, sophisticated, and graceful. Nothing of this dance resembled any elegance what so ever. I wanted to gasp as I was a man bend over and swing his woman over his back. After that, they came back together and he twirled her several times more.

"Let me get this straight, you actually don't know how to swing dance?" I could see he thought I was joking. I just looked away from him and the party, crossing my arms.

"Do you want to sit down and have a drink? I think that the prince will be coming soon and…"but when he saw me moving toward the bench again he grabbed my wrist and tugged on it softly. I felt so embarrassed as I looked up at him, expecting criticisms and spiteful jokes. My eyes instead fell upon a face that was void of all emotion. He simply titled his head back over to the dancing and huffed quietly.

"Come on, I'll show you how."

"What?" I said completely shocked. _He wanted to help me out? Him? He's the Shadow man for Pete's sake! Well, come to think of it, he did save me from those two maniacs. He did invite me to the dance, even if it was for the prince. But he's also the one who got me fired, not like I had it coming anyway. _I hated feeling like there was some part of my brain that was telling me he wasn't _as_ scary of a guy as the papers made him sound. So maybe this shouldn't be too out of character. _Prince Edward trusts him; he did say that the Shadow man was a good dancer._ He was just standing there looking somewhat bored and impatient. I simply nodded my head and let him lead me back to our spot.

"Now, The key for swing dancing is to feel the rhythm. Let the music do the talking, you just listen." _That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. You are not supposed to let music control you, you are supposed to show how graceful and charming you can be when you dance._ He must have seen me make a face because he half smiled and nodded his head. "It isn't hard." He returned to the same position as earlier, His left arm around my waist pulling me to his side. I held his free hand in mine and let him lead the movements. He started to sway again to the beat, which I could do easy enough. Then he let go of my back and pulled me into a fast twirl. I tried to slow it down and tame it down a bit but then I stumbled over my feet as he snapped me back in front of him.

"No, no. Look, I know the rich folk are all about this refinement and grace when they dance, but don't let that hold you back. This is no place for that proper stuff. Just listen to the music and dance, ignore the proper part." I scoffed at him and we tried again. First was getting the rhythm, then he pulled me into a twirl again, which failed again. He pulled me back again and gave me a look.

"I don't get it. This is stupid. Dancing is supposed to be graceful and beautiful. I am not doing all of this wild and uncontrollable fancy footwork that this dance requires." I was getting frustrated. I had never learned this and here I am getting lessons from _him_. The world has officially become topsy-turvy.

"Just try it, you may like it." He smirked at me and started to rock me again before I could rebut. This time, just to show him off, when he went to twirl me I gave in. I broke out in a fast spin and snapped back into the rhythm in a smooth transaction. "Was that so hard?" He joked with an eye brow quirked upward.

"No, I didn't say it was too hard. I just said I didn't like it." I played off as cool. He just sniggered at me and shook his head. We were dancing again, every now and again he would twirl me around and I would perfectly return to his grip and begin swaying again. The more I did it, the more I liked it. _Not that I would tell him._ The dance wasn't bad, even if it went against every conservative thing I have ever learned.

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

She was getting it. I could see she was beginning to loosen up to me, finally. That girl really was stubborn and willful, but it did make it an accomplishment when she finally gave in to the music. She was going against her nature, the way she was raised. But every now and again, when she thought I wasn't looking, she would let the fun shine threw her face. I let go of her waist to bring her into another twirl when a familiar face caught my eye behind her. Sitting down at a table near the doors into the mansion was the prince. He was talking, but by the way he had his elbow on the table I could tell it was informal, _he can't be talking with an official._ She stepped out of her spin too early for me to see who he was talking with so I directly put her into another one and looked up to see him talking to…

THAT GIRL! The one who introduced herself to me earlier. _What was her name? Sarah? Sandra? Something like that. What in the hell is he doing talking to her! He is supposed to be into this girl, not that one. Well I guess should I be surprised, his is a ladies' man after all. But really? With this one so close by she could see him and this whole plan will be ruined! I have worked too hard for his testosterone to get in the way. _ I grabbed her again as she came out of the twirl and looked at her. I could hear that the song was beginning to die down into a slower one, _perfect timing to leave the dance floor so she doesn't see him flirting with another woman._

"See, all done. Now do we want to go back over there and sit down?" I nodded in the opposite direction of the prince, still looking over her head at the prince who was feeding his woman a cube of cheese on a toothpick. It took everything I had not to run over to him and strangle his sorry little neck with my bare hands.

"Oh, ok?" She said, a little skeptical at my quickness to leave. Taking that as permission, I placed my hand on her back to lead her that direction away from the prince. I heard her gasp loudly and I jerked my head away from the prince to look at her. The barrel of a silver gun made contact with my vision.

"OH NO! IT'S SILVER DOLLAR SAM!" I heard a group of ladies scream. I gulped and my vision became crossed as I stared at the pistol directly between my eyes.

"Well hello, Shadow man." I heard the owner of the gun say as I heard the soft _click_ of him cocking the weapon.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 3**


	12. Ch12: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! I tried to put more action and suspence in this one to grab more attention so i hope it works and you like it.**

**Happy Groundhog Day. 6 more weeks of winter he said, although it has not seemed like much of a winter this year?**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites! You guys are the reason this story is still coninuing and i love all of the support.**

**I did not get any comments from people about if they could help me with the French. If anyone could just message me or review on this story, it would help make this story so much better!**

**Thanks again. I hope you all enjoy. This is for you!**

* * *

"OH NO! IT'S SILVER DOLLAR SAM!" I heard a group of ladies scream. I gulped and my vision became crossed as I stared at the pistol directly between my eyes.

"Well hello, Shadow man." I heard the owner of the gun say as I heard the soft _click_ of him cocking the weapon.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

I didn't know that I had made a sound until I noticed my throat feel raspy. I consciously closed my mouth and realized that my voice had joined the chorus of feminine screams all around me. His hand on my back I felt tense, but I just couldn't drag my eyes away from the deadly weapon in front of me. At this moment of shock, I couldn't form a complete thought in my head. Everything seemed to slow down for me, my heart rate was beating painfully thunderous in my ears, my breaths seemed to stop flowing because of my suddenly tight throat. I had never ever in my whole life seen such a gory weapon this close, let alone shoved in my face…_Well technically his, but close enough._

"Hello to you too, Sam." I heard the Shadow man's voice speak up amidst my own panic. I was too far off to notice if he was ok or frightened, and to be honest I didn't care. I needed to get myself out of this situation. I tried to blink, _yeah, maybe, just maybe, this is all some silly dream and I will wake up from this. _ Who was I kidding? When I opened my eyes I suddenly realized that the hideous gun was pointed at me.

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

"Whoa, whoa, now come on, man!" I tried to settle with this lunatic. "We can work this out, no need to get others involved." As soon as I saw that mischievous glint in his eye I knew we were all in trouble. He shifted the revolver from between my eyes to the girls. His eyes never looked at her, they were only trained on mine. I felt the hairs on my back prickle up. _We are in trouble, such deep trouble. Keep calm; show that he isn't affecting me._

"Now, now, ya know that ain't true." He smirked at me. "Ya know why I am here, don't cha? Don't cha? Now why don't cha tell me why I have arrived at ya little gathern'."

"My gathering? What you think with what I make off pathetic palm reading I can throw something like this?" I waved my hands around, gesturing all around us. I hoped from this I could get his eyes off me, or her, for a second so I can try to remove the gun from his person.

_**BANG!**_

I reflexively reached out for the girl's arm and tugged sharply towards myself as I heard the gun fire off. My heart skipped several beats as I tried so hard from showing my inner panic. I did not expect him to actually fire! I didn't think twice to let her throw her arms around my midsection as she buried her head against my chest.

"WHAT THE HELL-!"

"I TOLD YA TO ANSWER MY QUESTION! YA DIDN'T DO IT! I AIN'T MESSIN' AROUND THIS TIME!" I felt the girl's shaking grow worse as his voice increased in volume with every word. The rest of the crowd was either ducking behind a table or inside the mansion, _cowards._ It became deadly quiet outside as I saw Sam take a quick breath. So silently and deadly he stepped too close to me and whispered, "Maybe if ya try this game again, Shadow man, I won't be likely to miss." I knew it was foolish to think he accidentally missed. This is Silver Dollar Sam, head of the biggest New Orleans crime family. He doesn't miss, ever!

"What do you want?" I gritted out. My teeth were clutched shut to prevent them from chattering, still coming down from the fresh adrenalin in my veins from someone shooting at you.

"I told ya, ya tell me." I he snarled at me, he was losing his patience. "Out loud, fer da world to hear." I quickly gulped in some fresh air. I had to get this over with, fast. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. I won't lie either; I didn't want to be in this situation either.

"You're here for the money I owe you."

"Hehe," He sickly chuckled, "Yea, the money. Oops, forgot ya owed me, huh, girlie?" He taunted me. I would not let my manhood be stomped on by some organized crime boss, but I also knew that any funny business and he shoots. First instinct is to always save yourself. I scowled at him and he simply allowed some more deep chuckles. "Ya've been hard to reach, ya know that _Shadow_ man?" He waved his hands quickly in the air mocking my name.

"That's more or less the point." I coolly retorted. He eyed me up again and snickered. He looked just like a lion stalking his prey. It felt so wrong to be the prey and not the hunter.

"So, on with business. The only thing for ya to do now is ta hand me over da money. Remember what ya said, 'I scratch yer back, ya scratch mine'?" He quoted me. I could not have regretted trusting this idiot more than now. Yes, I recall that day as if it was yesterday. It was one of my many ploys to gain what I want. That doesn't indicate I actually mean what I say. I glared at him; he was the most despicable man alive, but those are the only people who trust me enough to give me what I want.

I opened my mouth to retaliate when I heard loud shouts appear from behind us. Before I could react and look at what the commotion was, I felt the girl being ripped out of my arms. I stumbled forward as she still held on, but one quick jerk from his hand embedded in her hair and she let go with a high pitched yelp. I stared wide eyed at Sam as he held the girl by the hair and pointed the gun to her right temple in front of me.

"Sam! What are you-?"

"Hold it right there and don't move!" I heard an Englishman behind me. Finally turning around, I saw Ed had finally decided to join us in all of this fun along with about ten of his bodyguards. Sadly not the police I was hoping would show up. By this time the courtyard was barren, apart from us, the prince, and his men. The men each had hand guns of their own trained on Sam. Jerking my head back to face Sam, I noticed he now had her shoved in front of him and was peeking out at them from over her shoulder. I tried not to look at the poor girl now, I saw tears leaking from her eyes as she uncontrollably shuttered.

"Edward!" I shouted behind me. "Have your men put their guns down and go inside. We have this taken care of." I knew the more people that were witnessing this event, the more likely he would hurt someone to prove his masculinity. _Criminals do have a reputation to uphold. _

"Ah, now now, Shadow man. How dare ya kick his highness outta his own party." He sarcastically corrected me. "Although, it ain't look like much of a party anymore." He snickered, surveying the emptiness around us.

"What do you want?" Edward yelled at Sam.

"Ask him." He nodded to me, smiling as if it was Christmas day. _This is extremely counterproductive to my plan! I am supposed to be building up my reputation as a good guy, not letting some sleazy slime ball destroy it all in one setting. I have two choices. One, I can say it out loud; which could possibly help to get this over sooner, but jeopardize the whole plan. Two, not say anything and find a way out; which could help avoid this whole ordeal, but could get someone hurt. Would I rather be a crook, or a coward? The Shadow man I know for a fact is no coward._

I gulped to gain some confidence in my choice and spoke loud enough for Ed to hear me, but I kept my eyes glued to Sam the whole time.

"I am behind on a couple payments to him."

"Payments? You have got to be kidding me! You come here, destroy my party, put a gun to this young lady's head, all just for something as common as money?" Edward shouted in disgust at Sam. This only caused Sam to smirk larger as he quirked an eyebrow towards me.

"Well, if I got the money none of this would have ta happen. So, it's up to ya now. Pay me da money, or I keep da girl." He spoke slyly into her ear, causing her to shiver more. Her eyes were shut tight and face distorted in fear. I looked from him to her and back again.

"Like I would carry that much money around with me for the heck of it!" I was beginning to become upset and irritated with him. I don't carry around more than a couple cents with me; I don't have the money! _Why him? Why now? This evening was going so well!_ His brown eyes grew dark as his face began to tilt down and form into a deathly stare. I saw his jaw grind down hard as something inside of him seemed to snap. He removed the gun from her blonde hair slowly and jabbed it into her back. She tripped forward, but not too far when he caught her and pushed her back so they in unison they were talking toward me. I did not realize that I was also stepping backwards until I felt the back of my knees hit the bench that she and Edward were on not too long ago.

"CHAROLLETTE!" I heard Ed scream as Sam wove his greasy fingers back into her hair and yanked it back. She screamed from the quickness of it and I could see her breathing start a faster pace.

"I'm growing tired of this, Shadow man. If ya ain't got the money here, then we will march all over God's creation until you find it. I want it, and I want it now." He whispered dangerously slow and deep. I nodded my head. _Perhaps if I got out of this environment I could find a way to distract him. _I began to walk towards the exit when something caught my attention. _Of course!_ I hid my smile and turned to the right. "Hey! Hey! Don't you move! I'll kill her!" I tossed my hands in the air to show surrender.

"If we are going to leave I need to gather my things. We may not be coming back." I began to bend down to pick up my precious wooden cane that I had set down in order to dance. I paused as I heard him yelling at me again.

"Stop! Now ya stop! I want ya to do it _slowly_. No funny business." He removed his gun from her back and replaced it on her temple. "I will blow her head off if ya try _anything_!" I nodded in agreement and continued to pick up my cane, pausing when I heard him get on edge and command me to slow down. Finally, I was able to stand up straight, cane in hand, and I mocked a grin back at him.

"Shall we?" I waved my hand toward the large door that we had used to enter the courtyard. My new boost of confidence seemed to show itself to him because he gave me a long and suspicious look. I tried not to smirk back because I now had a plan. Eventually, he released her hair only to clutch her throat in one large greedy hand and move his gun to point at me. He still was cowering behind her as he twitched his gun towards the door several times.

"You lead the way. I'll be behind ya the whole time, keepn' a close eye on you. Don't try anything." I nodded my head and faced the door. Walking at a snail pace, we eventually made it up to Edward and his men; who, with a confirmatory nod from myself, stepped out of the way.

"Y'all go inside too, in front of 'im." He commanded and they had no choice but to comply. As soon as the doors leading into the mansion opened, the audience inside hushed in an instant. This is where some of the guests had been hiding to avoid any confrontation. It looked like only a quarter were still present, the rest I am guessing left when they heard of trouble. Sam made the armed men and Edward line up against the wall to our right and toss their guns over to the other side for good measure. "Well…" He spoke which gave me the signal to keep moving. We reached the grand staircase and began our ascent up to the double doors that lead outside.

This seemed to take forever as we had to take one stair at a time in a slow motion fashion in order not to freak out Sam. The rest of the crowd was still at the bottom of the stairs, keeping so quiet that our footsteps could echo throughout the house. Finally we reached the top and I suddenly halted.

"Hey! Why'd ya stop?" He shouted from behind me. I felt free to let my knowing grin show as he couldn't see it because he was facing my back. I clasped my cane in my left hand and slowly used my right to untwist the round handle at the top. _He didn't actually think I, the feared Shadow man, would show up anywhere without a weapon. I have more enemies out there than just him._ Behind me he yelled his question once more when I didn't give him a response. Quietly, however, I pulled the handle to revel a knife about four inches in length. I used the cane to subtly hide this one weapon for circumstances just like this; _I am not an idiot. I know how to protect myself without showing it. _Sam, however, had still didn't see the knife I had just pulled out of my cane. I felt him shove the gun up to hit the back of my neck and I took an involuntary step forward from the surprise force.

"Keep walking, don't make me shoot ya!" I felt him push the barrel of the gun into the back of my head to prove his point. This was a move he should not have done.

Quicker than lightning, I turned to face him and whipped my knife skyward. My knife came into contact with the outreached hand and caused a good sized slice in his arm. He shouted in pain and reflexively dropped the gun, pulling his injured arm closer to his body.

"What the hell-?" He started but I began to pull the girl back toward me before he could finish vocalizing his shock. He looked away from his arm to spot both my hands in hers, pulling her away from his death grip. With an irritated growl, he gripped her hair again with his good hand and yanked down which caused her to crumple to the ground. I took this opportunity to try a swipe at him again with my knife and I managed to cut his shirt across his chest before he punched me square in the face. I groaned and stumbled backward, feeling the bruising pain in my cheek. As I jerked my eyes opened, I could see him reached for the girl again so I ran toward him and tackled him to the ground.

We became a pile of tangled limbs and muffled grunts of pain as we tried everything we could to mortally injure the other. I pulled my knife, still in hand, down and managed to catch him in the shoulder. He moaned rather loudly at that one and I saw the blood begin to stain his white button down shirt to a deep crimson. He jerked his eyes opened and stared me down with a fury I may never have seen before. The heel of his hand made contact with my nose and caused me to fling backwards off of him. He took the knife that was stuck in his shoulder not even a half an inch and pulled it out with a yelp and rolled over. I was beginning to grow tired and used my hands to clutch my nose which thankfully did not seem to be broken or bleeding.

_**BANG!**_

I stared wide eyed as I saw Sam, on his abdomen on the ground, pointing his gun down the staircase at the men I am sure were trying to climb up to stop this mess. He must have picked up the earlier discarded weapon as he rolled over and was now mercilessly firing down the stairs. I let go of my nose, which was pulsing with pain, and crawled on hands and knees over to his vertical form. When he saw me out of the corner of his eye he pointed the gun at me. The wild gleam in his eye shook my very soul and I turned to roll out of his range. It seemed that his pointer finger pull the trigger anyway.

It took a second for my brain to process that the bullet had made contact with my back. I couldn't help but stare in disbelief at him when I felt the searing pain spreading across my lower shoulder. _He shot me; he shot me; he shot me. _I repeated over and over again. I sat back on my rear and forgot about crawling away as I grasped my shoulder and bit my lip to stop from screaming out. My eyes were shut, so I couldn't see the cocky grin on his face, but I could picture it in my head as I heard him darkly chuckle. The unmistakable sound of him cocking the weapon echoed in the silent lobby.

I knew that I couldn't admit defeat, not in front of him, but I couldn't find it in me to look up at him and watch as he would pull the trigger again. I knew that I was heartless and cruel, but I still couldn't imagine my life ending. All of a sudden the money seemed pointless; I couldn't understand how all of this arose from me refusing to pay him back_. It's a matter of pride for him now. If he doesn't do something to me then how can he hold up his name as the most feared mobster in all of New Orleans_? I sucked in a sharp breath and waited for the fate to come.

_**SMASH! BANG!**_

I heard two loud noises occur almost simultaneously. Before I could process the defining sounds around me, I felt a sharp stinging on my cheek. Carefully raising a shaky hand up to my face, I touched my cheek and looked at my hand. The deep red liquid was shining on my three finger tips to confirm the bullet only grazed my cheek. I felt myself smile and breathe a sigh of relief at the thought that he had miss. _Why had he missed? Sam doesn't miss._

The solution was out in front of me. Snapping my gaze up to where I thought Sam was suppose to be, I found a confusing sight indeed. The girl made eye contact with me, not the psychotic mad man with a gun. Her blue eyes were popped wide open in a fearful gaze as if she didn't even know what was going on. Surveying her closer I saw her hands were down by her side; in her left was a tight fist, and in her right was an ornate red flower vase. My eyes wandered down to the floor, and sure enough Sam was face down on the lush red carpet, unmoving. My eyebrows raised to my hairline as my eyes darted from his unconscious form to the vase she held in her hand. She seemed to notice this because her cheeks grew pink in color and she immediately dropped it.

"Oh my god, Lottie?" was all I could make out from my pure shock at what had just happened. I stood up, being careful not to move my arm, and started to hobble over to her. I could see all of the emotions flashing through her through her eyes. She was scared, frightened, confused, and worried all at once. _Women, I swear._ As I took another step, doing the best I could to cover my pain, I saw her eyes jerk to the floor. She screamed and pointed towards Sam's body on the ground, which started to move. Without thinking I dove for my cane on the ground, wincing as the impact caused my back to stretch the injury even more.

"He's going for his gun!" She screamed as she backed up against the opposite wall.

All hell broke loose.

The guards downstairs were all yelling commands at each other. They started all sprinting up the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants. The guests that were left downstairs with no way out were screaming as well; the girl backed herself against a wall with eyes open like she would go into shock at any minute. Finally with my cane in hand, I turned it upside down to allow for a small vial of white liquid to come out. The top, which was also the knife, was lying a couple feet to the side of me closer to Sam. I made a mental note to pick it up later. Before I released the magic contained in the small glass, I called out to her to prevent her from going into any more shock.

"Lottie!" When she looked at me and I knew I had her attention, I finished my instructions. "Stay calm, ok?" A nod from her and I proceeded, with all of my force, to throw the vial onto the ground. As soon as the glass containing the potion hit the carpet, it shattered into a thousand pieces. Out from it grew a heavy cloud of dense smoke. The pure white cloud grew quickly and soon covered the whole level; including Lottie, Sam, and I. Various shouts of different pitches grew out of confusion. It was impossible to see out of a few feet in front of you. I, however, carefully calculated my way to where Lottie had been pinning herself against the wall. I swung my hand out in front of me and sighed with relief as I felt her soft skin under my hand. As soon as I touched her I felt her jerk away. My head jolted to the left as I felt her hand collide with my face; not painfully, but enough that I was quickly losing my temper with her.

"Lottie, it's me! Cut it out!"

"Oh my, it's you. Sorry." I heard the southern bell ring out and she let me grab her hand, this time without the slap. I gently pulled her along behind me and tried to peer out through the giant smoke cloud that the potion had created as a diversion for us to escape. I had to find the top of my cane_, it is my only form of concealed defense I have_.

"Shadow man, what are we doing?" She whispered sharply as let her go and got on my hands and knees. A lucky patch of thinner fog allowed for me to see a little farther ahead of me and I saw the glimmer of my knife on the ground not two feet away. I swiftly grabbed it, smiling to myself as I realized I had escaped meeting the Grim Reaper one more time. When I looked up, however, I made eye contact with Sam. Like me, he was also on his hands and knees. He looked like he was ducking a swift punch from one of Edward's men who was standing above him. I looked at him; he looked at me. Our eyes met and we both shared a mutual nod. He understood that I had escaped him this time; but I understood he would be back again to find me until he can get his money and dignity back.

I leapt up off of the floor and found her blurred form in the same place that I had left it. I rapidly, trying to save all the time that I could, inserted the blade of the knife into the hole I carved out of my cane and screwed it on in place so that it looked as good as new. I found her hand in mine once more and have dragged her out of the double doors onto the main road.

We burst out of the doors together and coughed loudly to get the smoke out of our lungs. I looked as her, trying to regain my breath, to see if she was alright. There were no cuts or bruises from what I could see; although, she didn't look to be taking any of this well psychologically.

I heard new shouting arising from our left. One quick glance and I recognized them to be some of Sam's men. _I should have seen it coming that he would have this place crawling with his mob members. He'd never go into a place that dangerous without help. _I saw the two men that were running towards us loading their own deadly revolvers. _Come on!_ Still feeling like I could not breathe, I quickly shoved the both of us behind a big stone pillar holding up a balcony above us. The shots bounced off of the solid stone repeatedly. Waiting until they had to reload, I grabbed her again and pulled her behind me as I jumped down the front stairs, two at a time, and darted the opposite way down the boulevard.

"Get them!"

"Catch up!"

"Shoot 'em down!"

I kept running down the street for my life. I heard the mobsters behind me catching up, so I jerked her hand forward to get her to speed up. I felt her tugging her hand back.

"We don't have time for this!" I yelled at her, completely frustrated. _Did she not understand we were running for our life?_

"I…can't…keep…up." I heard her huff as she spoke between gasping breaths. Knowing that she couldn't keep running like this forever, I turned swiftly down an alley that I knew would lead straight to the main avenue. _We could lose the guys behind us in the late night drunken crowd_.

Suddenly I felt her hand escape mine. Worried that the men caught her, I skidded to a stop and prepared to fight them. I froze as I saw her plastered to the slimy stone wall similar to the way she was back at the mansion. Her eyes were screwed shut, her arms nailed to her side, her body stiff as a board. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was Charlotte LaBouf. This is the daughter of the millionaire who made New Orleans what it is today. The man who took so many risks to build up most of the businesses in this town. This is the girl so proudly posted on the front of newspapers everywhere.

But, this was also the girl who was raised with no pain, no worries, no fears. This was the girl who never knew what 'no', 'you can't', and 'wait' meant. This was the girl who lived a dream most women would kill for, and here she is cowering against the grimy bricks and closing her eyes like all of this would go away? I crept up to her, waiting for her to jump out and scare me like this was all some silly plan. She did jump; however, when I lightly touched her shoulder to shake her out of it, she gasped in a sharp breath and looked all around herself in fear.

"Lottie, Lottie." I told her softly, hoping somehow it would calm her down. I didn't know what to do. Here was some girl going into shock at one of the worst times possible. I heard the heavy footsteps of the gangsters reaching the alleyway, so I grabbed her shoulders and ducked her and myself behind a large close by dumpster. I sandwiched her between the dumpster and me while I wrapped my arms around her bare shoulders to keep her steady and from doing anything stupid. I made sure to not make a noise as I felt the stinging sensation of the germ-infested bricks touching my raw and open back, even though it hurt like hell.

Luckily, the two men pounded into the shady walkway and ran directly through to the other side and turned out of sight. I stayed still, focusing on making my breathing inaudible, until I was sure that no one else was coming down this way. With a sigh of relief, I let go of her and stood up straight to return back home.

"Come on." I spoke to her when I saw her remain on the ground. "We aren't safe here, girl." _Why isn't she getting up? I don't have time for this! For all we know those men could be running back this way and then what? We are royally done, cooked, finished. It's not like she's even hurt at all. She didn't get shot twice._ "Lottie." I spoke a little harsher.

"I get it! I hear you!" She retaliated louder than she should have while we were trying to stay stealthy. "I just…I keep…" she seemed to be searching for something, a word, a thought, _how about a way to escape, make herself useful._

"What?" I asked and she glanced up at me for a moment. Those blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and she tucked her head in her arms resting on her knees. _Oh, great. Nothing worse than a crying female. Come on, we have bigger problems._ _What is so big about this? I mean, of course she has probably never been in a life or death situation before but….of course she has, because I had to save her from it! That one time she was up against those two men trying to have their way with her in…in a dark alley. _The thoughts in my head all clicked into place like a big jigsaw puzzle. She was having reminders of that event by being in this alley way. My eyes let themselves settle on her crouched form again. I could certainly relate with her, but at the same time this was neither the time nor the place for this.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said as she picked up her head and quickly wiped away the drops on her face, which were surprisingly only a few. "I didn't mean…forget it, we should get going." She braced one hand on the edge of the dumpster and the other on the wall to help herself to stand up. "You're bleeding." She noted when I saw her eyes observing my cheek. I simply shrugged my shoulder. _I will take care of myself at the appropriate time, and now is not the time to worry about flesh wounds._

"Yes, good oberservation." I said in an obvious manner causing her to glare at me in a way that made me want to laugh at her maturity. "Now let's go before they return." She nodded her head and ducked out of the alley as quick as possible with me following her from behind.

_***Twenty Minutes Later***_

**Lottie's POV**

I did agree with him on the fact that we should return to his house, even if it did give me the creeps. He said that it would be the first place Prince Edward would go when he cleared things up at the mansion. I knew the prince cared deeply for my safety so I knew staying with the Shadow man was my best option, _if only the prince knew where I lived._

"Ladies first." He gestured into the empty dark space that his front door leaded to. My eyes scanned the area for just a second before my head automatically shook my head in a negative response. _No way I am going to just walk into his occult hideout first._ I heard him chucked softly behind me and he forced me to the left so that he could walk inside. After turning on several makeshift lamps that I could bet my life were from others trash, I walked into his place stopping a few feet inside. "Make yourself comfortable, I don't bite." He sarcastically stated when he saw how uncomfortable I was. Holding back a glare was too much for me, so I let it out anyways. _How dare he! He is so insensitive! I have just encountered the most painful day of my life. I can't believe what just happened! I can't believe what I had seen! I can't believe what he did to me! _Air suddenly felt like it was coming in short supply and I tried gasping for it again. My lungs simply wouldn't take in as much as I needed and I felt a strange panic rising from my chest.

"Whoa, whoa, Lottie, calm down. You're going to put yourself in shock if you keep this up." He was suddenly standing in front of me, looking at me again impassively. _What would he care if I lived or died?_ "I'm getting you a drink." I watched him as he turned and left to do as he said. A certain spot on his clothing left me gaping in confusion. A giant red stain was proudly pronounced on the upper left part of his back. I felt myself walking quickly behind him wanting to know where he acquired the stain. I followed him into the tiny room he disappeared from and almost ran into him as he was walking out. "Oh, I didn't know you were following me now."

Ignoring his comment and glass of murky water in his hand, I grabbed his shoulder and shoved him around so that I could look at his back. A tiny hole in the cloth of his cheap suit jacket shirt along with the heinous amounts of blood told me everything.

"You've…you've been shot!"

"Again, good observation."

"I mean it; stop messing around. This is serious if it gets infected, and judging by the bits of black scum mixed in, I would assume it already is." I tried to slowly widen the hole in the cloth with my fingers so that I could get a better look but as soon as I put pressure on it he hissed and jumped away. He faced me, head held high and jaw screw shut.

"Tell me the next time you decide to poke at rather sensitive areas."

"Well, the infection you are probably obtaining is one of the reasons why it hurts. It's the least I can do, let me help."

"One, I am not in any pain what so ever…"

"There is a bullet in your back!" I interrupted him before he could finish. I felt exasperated by the way he was behaving. _Such a child! Of course he can't fool me; I know he must be in pain right now. So why is he trying to sugar coat it? What is up with this stupid male pride thing? He freaking was shot for Pete's sake and he's worried about seeming macho? I don't care! This, I really really hate to admit, is the second time he has saved me from a life threatening situation. Now, come to think of it, wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him. But I guess he helped nonetheless._

"Yes, aren't you the observant one! But if you haven't realized by now we have bigger problems then a stupid infection." He shouted at me, furiously talking with his hands before he finally seemed to give up explaining to me and walked out of the small bathroom. I slowly followed him out and stopped to lean on the bathroom door frame. He walked out to a large wooden table with various objects, that I am assuming are of a mystical nature, on it. Placing his hands on it, he leaned into the table with his head bent and turned away from me.

"What other problems?" I asked simply. I saw him take in a deep breath before he shook his head and seemed to give up his anger towards me. _I am only trying to help_,_ wow isn't that a twist! Me trying to help the evil Shadow man!_

"Well for starters, Sam knows where I live." He spoke rather calmly, but still refused to face me. "Don't worry; he most likely doesn't even know your name. So you don't have to be concerned." He leisurely, almost as if he was stuck in slow motion, bent down and reached to open a small wooden cabinet under the table. His slender form covered what he pulled out and set on the table, but he returned to his previous stance of leaning on the table. "We will just have to wait for Ed to get here. He will be able to provide protection for the time being. I don't know how long he is in America." It was barely detectable, but his voice, his stance, all seemed to give an aura of hopelessness. I almost wanted to scoff out loud at that idea;_ the Shadow man, hopeless? That is about as likely as a crocodile playing the trumpet!_ But as much as I talked myself into not believing that the Shadow man could feel human emotion, I still felt that nag in my head that I should try to help him. _Call it my new Lottie trying to break out_.

"Ok, then we wait." I said in agreement. He nodded his head and moved to sit in one of the three chairs gathered around the table. I finally saw what he had been hiding, whiskey. He uncorked the round bottle and placed it to his lips which allowed for a generous portion of the liquid to enter his body. "Yeah, perfect way to handle this dire situation. Drink yourself to sleep, wake up in the morning, and, guess what, the problem is still there."

"Look, girl, how about you don't tell me what to do and I won't tell you what to do. We got a deal?" He went to take a drink again.

"Just…just stop. No matter how much of that poison you drink your problems will not magically solve themselves. Right now you need to be as sober as you can!"

"What would you know? All your life you've been kept in a perfect bubble while the rest of us…"

"What?" I challenged him when he didn't finish. He jerked his head and looked at me confused. "While the rest of us…what?" He sighed and looked like he was debating whether or not he should move on.

"While the rest of us suffer. While the rest of us deal with the harsh realities of this world, people like you and your little gang of rich folk sit on your high thrones and live out perfect little lives. This is how the real world deals with everything." He smiled an annoyed and cocky grin at me, making sure to take a swig just to prove his point.

"Perfect little lives." I jeered darkly, more to myself than anything. "So perfect that every little mistake or slip up you do instantly becomes the talk of the town. So perfect that it is so hard to stand firm to yourself while so many people pressure you to change, become a performing monkey so the editors can sell their papers. Look, I'm done talking about my past, least of all to the likes of you. I'm not going to sit here and bicker with you until we both turn blue. My daddy…my daddy died because of three stupid things. One, all of his life's work fell though and we lost everything. Two, he became so delusional with depression which lead to three; he drank himself to death behind closed doors. Think about that next time you think life's 'too difficult to handle.'" When I was finished fuming at the Shadow man's childish behavior I looked over at him only to see him staring almost dumbfounded at me. He made no face, but his eyes lingered on me for a long time. He shook his head in mutual agreement to drop this.

_We are both just still shocked and confused by what happened that we are fighting with each other. This is so not going to help anything. Least I can do is help his back, that's what Miss Eudora would want me to do._

"Umm, Shadow man?" I said, getting his attention. It felt so off to call him that, but I was no way going to call him Doctor Facilier like his sign above the front door. "I am going to get a doctor for your back while we wait for Prince Edward to return." I began to walk over to the front door to leave his place for however long it took to find a doctor.

"No! Wait." He called over from the table and stood to stand up. He must have done it too quickly because I heard him hiss quietly behind me. When I turned, however, his face again was a mask of indifference again. It really was starting to get under my skin. "I'm not exactly a person out obeying the law and helping people out. The doctors won't help me; they will turn me in."

"Oh, please, I am sure they will look past that to help you. You did nothing wrong tonight."

"That doesn't matter."

"It is their job to help everyone."

"That won't stop them from turning me in and making themselves look like little heroes." He was right. Deep down I knew they would turn him away as soon as they saw him, but I just didn't want to admit that to myself.

"We got to get that bullet out somehow." I stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" He joked. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Do you have a pair of tweezers?" His eyes suddenly opened wide and he snickered like I was joking.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're going to take it out?" I knew it was crazy but I felt as if I owed him something. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Well…" I thought out loud, "It's the least I can do for you saving me…twice." I kept it simple and hoped he wasn't developing a big head form this. He thought it over for a few seconds in his mind before he nodded his head.

"Everything I have is in the wooden cabinet in the bathroom." I turned and left to go into the room I knew was the bathroom. In the claustrophobic space, the cabinet he mentioned was straight ahead of me. I walked slowly into the dim space. It was bright enough from the light in the main room to light the space up enough to see, but still dark enough to leave shadows that would haunt me forever. I silently jumped and gasped as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. My mind automatically put Sam's face in front of mine and I went black for a second. I blinked and looked again…only to realize I was looking at a mirror and my refection. I sighed in relief and made quick work to grab the limited materials he had. I did find a pair of tweezers that would have to work, some folded cloths, a book of matches, and a flimsy cotton shirt that I spotted lying on the floor. I really didn't know what I was looking for I have never done anything like this before. _Let's hope I learned enough from Miss Eudora and Tiana patching up the neighborhood boys._

With all of the items collected in my hands clumsily, I returned to where the Shadow man was. I felt myself stop suddenly as I was looking at his naked back. He was sitting the wrong way on his chair, straddling it so that the back rest was under his arms and head. He was facing away from me, but turned when he heard me walk in.

"Where is your shirt?" I felt a blush begin to creep up my face at the awkwardness of this situation now. _As if it couldn't get any worse with us getting shot at, arguing, and then having to clean his wounds, now he decides to take his shirt off? Why me?_ I tried hard to keep my face as uninterested has his but I could still feel that betraying blush hot on my cheeks. He caught that all too well and slyly grinned at my discomfort. He seemed to bask in the distress of others.

"Would you have been able to take the bullet out with it on?"

"Well, no-"

"Then there's nothing to discuss." He confidently cut me off and faced forward again. _That ridiculous, loathsome, vile, disgusting, _with every step I took closer to him a new word for him seemed to pop up with ease, _greedy, conceited, arrogant fool!_ When I reached the table, I dumped off all of my makeshift 'supplies'. _I really hope I do this right, I don't even know what to do._

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

I let my cocky smile show in full force when I turned away from her. She and I both knew that it was better this way, but the look she gave me coming out was priceless. It would have been a lot more awkward if I had took it off with her in the room, so I just did it by myself. I folded my arms above the back of the wooden chair and let my head relax on them. The dulling pain was bad; I knew the worst was yet to come. The bullet _had_ to come out; I just didn't want _her_ doing it.

"Impressive work with Sam." I joked trying to lighten the mood as I waited for her to begin. I really did want to know how she took him out like that, _very impressive for a woman to do._

"Oh, um, thanks I guess." She answered back as modestly as I think a LaBouf could respond.

"What did you do to him?"

"What, oh no, nothing bad. I mean I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident-" She began a hurried rant.

"Hey, stop, stop. It's ok, I'm not reprimanding you. I was just trying to say…that…it was quick thinking." _Don't want to get her mind too crowded with bigheadedness. _That was my excuse for my pride. I knew I had a big pride, but that is because I have to keep my reputation intact.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She paused and I heard her take a deep breath in. "I dampened this cloth with water; I am just going to wipe out the dried blood first. It may sting." _Hell yeah it may sting. I'm not an idiot._

"Ok." Was all I did to respond as I felt her place the cloth on my back. It did sting; it stung a lot. _But I'm the Shadow man! I can take a bullet as well as take getting one out. Nothing to it. I'm the Shadow man. _I kept repeating in my head as she wiped my wound clean. I had to admit, she did do it as gently as possible. She never held the cloth in one place for too long. In no time I assumed it was clean enough for her liking and she pulled the cloth away.

"Looks better than before."

"Which wasn't very good." I smirked as I could feel her eyes bore into the back of my head at my sarcasm. She was so easy to play with. She was so easy to let words affect her; not saying I am not enjoying it.

"Well, there's only so much I can do. You have nothing in your cabinet. You know, the bullet is not that far in your back which means not much blood is coming out. There is this new invention, oh what's it called, it's a sticky bandage. Oh! That's is, Band-Aid! Or there is this new cream that is supposed to kill germs…"

"I don't think that in my situation health care is the most important thing on my mind." I huffed in what little guilt I am physically able to feel. She quieted instantly. I didn't mean to snap at her; I just didn't need to be reminded of the horrible situation I am in all the time. _It's her fault for taking it the way she is. Can she stop talking and patch me up or leave already?_

"Alright, I am going to…to take…it out…" She drawled. Her nervousness was palpable in the air which spiked up my concern.

"You do know what you are doing right?" I turned my head slightly to see with my peripheral vision.

"Well…no! What do I look like, a trained nurse? Of course as you said yourself, _this_ is the best _you're _going to get." She indicated at herself in a disgusted way. "The closest I have ever got to anything like this is when Miss Eudora had to pull out splinters from Tia's legs when we were kids 'cause she always tripped when we played. I don't do this kind of stuff and when-"

"Whoa, hold on," I stopped her; "You're comparing a bullet in my back to a splinter on a knee?" _Crap! What was I thinking letting her get back there? She's useless! _I made to get up, but I felt her pulling back on my shoulder.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She said, trying to assert her dominance, which we both knew she didn't posses.

"I am sure not going to let you mess around back there and just take whatever misfortune you happen to give me. I know a man who can help me under the table, ok? I will just go to him tomorrow and get it all fixed."

"Tomorrow?" She yelled at me as I turned to face her. Her hand on my shoulder attempted weakly to pull me back down to the chair. "That can't wait until tomorrow! Are you crazy?" It made sense what she was saying, reasonable. After taking a breath to calm myself, I knew that the wise thing would be to get it out today and then get it properly dressed tomorrow. I was not an idiot, and she _certainly_ is not right. I glanced up at her only to realize how close we had been standing to each other. My gaze flickered up from her smooth chin up to the depths of her blue eyes. She seemed to notice this too because she immediately let go of my bare shoulder and took a step back.

"Look," She sighed in a tired manner and placed her hands supportively on her hips, "Let's just get this over with and wait for the prince to come in peace." She sounded defeated. _Why was this girl so trusting? How is it that she just dumps her emotion everywhere and does not think about what other perceive? _I looked at the way she ran her fingers through her, by now, messed up bun and with the other hand started organizing the tools on the table again. I shook my head in agreement. _This truly is a different girl. Good luck to Edward in having to deal with this._ I slowly returned to my position in the chair. The mood suddenly changed from the light joking of earlier to the past arguing to a now seemingly mutual exhaustion. I could tell the events of tonight were really starting to impact her. This wasn't a situation that ever heiress found herself in. She has probably never experienced anything like this in her entire life! Regrettably, I have to give it to her though; she did do a great job of kicking Sam's ass.

"Ok, I have put the tweezers in the fire to sanitize them."

"Fire!"

"Do you have to interrupt everything I say?" She said in her attempt to light the mood. "And yes, I lit a candle to clean the tweezers."

"Oh." I said staggered because I didn't realize she was doing all of that, "I didn't even know you lit one."

"Well, I am going to pull it out…umm why don't you tell me about Sam?"

"Why would I do that now?"

"I was trying to help you take your mind off this."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I can handle this. I handled it going in; I can handle it coming out." I said proudly. "But you should probably know who Sam is; he did attack you after all." I cleared my throat to begin telling her. "Silver Dollar Sam, as he is called, is the head of a famous organized crime family."

"You mean like a gang?" She said worriedly.

"Yes. A couple of years ago he was arrested for shooting a federal officer, which of course he didn't serve all of his time for."

"Why not?"

"As you said, he's a gangster. It's kind of obvious that he would pay the guards off or something like that. Anyway, now it is rumored that he is the one who changed lovely Senator Long's mind about not allowing gambling in New Orleans because he runs an intricate underground slot machine ring. Organized crime is this man's pride and joy and it is also rumored that- Oooooh." I tried hard to huff quietly, but may have failed slightly. I tucked my head into the crook of my arm when it dawned on me she must have wrenched into my raw, opened skin and took the bullet out. It didn't hurt, just took me by surprise that she wouldn't announce she was taking it out before she did.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to hurt. Are you ok?" I heard her voice from above me. My tender skin ached from the raw wound, but I had to remind myself not to let it show.

"It didn't, only took me by surprise." I said honestly and took me head out from being buried in my arm. "And why are you sorry? It had to come out." My voice became grumpy. I don't know if it was because or exhaustion or the wound, but I was beginning to get a tad irritable. I could even feel it.

"Right. Umm…you really don't have much to patch it up so I just picked up this shirt. It looks relatively clean. Maybe we can tie is around your torso to keep it secure and put some extra padding where the hole is. As you said, you are seeing someone to professionally clean it up…there _are_ professional, right?"

"If by professional you mean had training and experience with other famous doctors and is up to date on all latest scientific findings, then no. If you mean can do the job well and cheap, then yes." I joked. I threw her the arrogant grin that I knew she loves and faced forward again. "How about we finish this up so that I don't have to deal with you staring at my naked back?"

"Ahh, you are ridiculous!" She snorted in a revolted manner. "I just did all of this for you and the only thing you say is 'hurry up, woman, so I can put on a shirt.'" She mocked my deep tone of voice.

"That's not even what I said." I tried to defend myself, but it was becoming hard to control the laughs that threatened to erupt. _This is so stupid!_

"Oh, shut up! I don't get a 'thank you' or even a break from your sarcasm. Nothing." She gave a frustrated huff and paused. I found out why when I suddenly felt the presence of the cold, wet cloth on my back. I bit my lip and jerked forward at the sting from my fresh wound.

"What the-"

"I'm trying to finish my job. Isn't that what you wanted?" She said mockingly. I could have cursed her out right then and there, although I had to say nicely done on her part. I could just picture her now holding that cloth with her version of a smirk, which needless to say is nothing too impressive. Maybe I deserved it, I don't know. All I knew now was to try and suppress the grunts that scratched at my throat because of that cloth on my stinging bullet hole. Eventually, she let up on the tortured cleaning, which I noticed did take longer than the first cleaning… _curious_. I then heard the ripping of more cloth and I turned to see what she was doing. My only good blue button down shirt was lying in her hands in two pieces.

"Oh, seriously, Lottie? That's a good shirt!" I couldn't believe she had the nerve to rip my clothes without asking. This may be her still trying to get back at me for not thanking her. _She takes stuff too personally._

"This rag?" She said, displaying fake concern and waving the two halves to prove a point.

"Well, it is now." I groaned and decided to leave her alone. I face straight ahead again and placed my head in my hand. _She can really get under my skin._ I felt her press some of the fabric on my wound and hold it there as she brought a hand around my abdomen to thread it around. I took the makeshift sling from her hand roughly and passed it over to my right side on my own so that she could tie it to hold the wadded cloth underneath.

"Alright," She said abruptly "you're done." And I heard her footsteps exit into the bathroom again. I let myself groan loudly in both frustration and pain as I went to stand up. The wound was on my lower shoulder, so turning my upper body at all only amplified the stinging sensation. _Women! Why do they always have to be so emotional?_ _It's not my fault that she takes everything the way she does! I'm sitting here bleeding and she's concerned with me saying 'thank you'? What does she want me to do, kiss the very ground she walks on and thank God for her presence here on Earth? She did me a favor, and not one I asked for either!_ I glanced up when I heard the bathroom door open and a solemn blond walk out. We both made eye contact for a couple of seconds. I was guessing we were both confused on what to do until Edward can find his was over here.

"I forgot about your cheek."

"I did too." I remembered about the cut on my cheek. _I can't believe I forgot about_ _that_. I lifted my hand to feel if it was still there; surely enough, a line of dried blood met my fingers. I stepped in the direction of the bathroom when I saw her move instead.

"Here, this cloth wasn't used." She sounded indifferent as she passed the still damp cloth to me. She was a very confusing person indeed. I was having such trouble switching from her different mood swings. "Did tonight really happen?" I looked up to her with a quirked eyebrow. She wasn't looking at me this time, but rather at the door so that I could see her profile. She didn't appear to have said this out loud to me. Maybe she was thinking out loud? Maybe she was trying to comfort herself? Either way, I did not know. Her arms were now wrapped around herself and her perfectly straight-backed posture was slightly bent. Her usually young face was contorted into a small frown and defocused eyes that seemed to make her age from a dysfunctional teen to a worried adult. Strands of her blonde hair fell from her bushy bun and placed themselves in every direction around her face. She no longer appeared to be the bubbly happy-go-lucky girl, but rather replaced by a now bewildered and mature adult.

Has the heiress Charlotte LaBouf began to grow up? I couldn't tell, but she wouldn't be considered a girl in my book. Not after all she has been through.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	13. Ch13: Dark Times

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again, lovely readers! Another update, YAY!**

**Remeber to review as always. I love hearing from you guys**

**Nothing else really to update on...shockingly :P**

**So without further to do, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Has the heiress Charlotte LaBouf began to grow up? I couldn't tell, but she wouldn't be considered a girl in my book. Not after all she has been through.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

_Did tonight really happen? _My whole life felt like someone was slowly taking a seam ripper to the fabric of my heart and, one by one, was pulling out each delicately woven stitch. I didn't know how much more of this I could take of this before I fell apart. _How much is one girl to take? How much does God, or some other being, plan on dumping onto my plate! Everything was grand just two years ago. Only _two_ years, and look where I am now. _I took a mocking look around the room. _Trapped in a devil worshiper's hovel while I wait for a foreign prince to come a save me. It took only two small years for my family's fortune to fall, my dad to pass, our house to sell, Tiana to take me in, to get my first job, to get fired from that job, to be taken advantage of, and now held at gunpoint. _I felt my heart quicken as I began to recall every detail of this evening.

_His fingers threaded in my hair, the cold metal pressed against my temple, the heart stopping sound of a bullet flying pass my head. _Except my heart was not stopped, quite on the contrary it was speeding its tempo. Because of this, by breath also began to quicken. I didn't know what was starting to bring this reaction on all of a sudden. I had been doing great all throughout the night, until right now! My hand flew to rest on my heart as I tried to rub soothing circles to calm myself down. Anxiety was bringing to flood through my veins. _Lottie, if you don't calm yourself down you will give yourself a heart attack! Calm down, you are safe; you are safe. _I tried to repeat to myself. I changed the panicked shallow breathes into deeper ones, using that as a way to calm my heart down.

"Hey, Lottie?" I heard his deep voice behind me. _Now is not the time to fall apart. Come on, you are strong. Don't do this in front of him. _After one more reassuring breath, I turned to my right to face him. He was still standing in the same spot that I had left him in. He looked so awkward just standing there; the now dry cloth was lying useless in his hand; his cheek still had the remnants of dried blood that he didn't clean; the look on his face was a priceless combination of confusion and the uncomfortable 'I-don't-know-what-I am-doing' look. I felt all of my previous angst dissipate when a small giggle made its way out of my throat.

"Men are so hopeless! All of this time you could have been helping yourself, like you claim to do _all_ the time, and here you are gaping at my presence." I let myself have a few more giggles at the awkwardness of the situation and walked closer to him. I refused to let my mind wander back to my previous thoughts so that I could sneak past another almost breakdown. Instead I let my mind focus on task that needed to be finished, what I could do for his health, and then keep myself busy until the prince got back. I grabbed the cloth out of his hand and went back into the bathroom.

"Wait, what are-"

"Trying to finish what you should have done." I yelled back lightly. I turned on the spigot and let the warm water fall onto the cloth. During the process of ringing it out after it was soaked, I made sure to avoid making eye contact with myself in the mirror dreadfully eyelevel with me. I knew I looked like a complete mess but there was nothing I could do. I returned to the room feeling slightly grim, but made sure to keep the happy-go-lucky façade. Walking over to the table where he was now standing, I shoved the cloth into the empty space between us. Expecting him to accept it, I frowned when he looked at it and then looked at me slyly.

"So now you think I am approved to take care of myself?" He leaned back so that he was sitting slightly on the table. "I actually wasn't done with gawking at your presence." With another smirk, he crossed his arms and looked at me. All I wanted to do was smack off that smart-alecky faced he displayed while referring to my previous comments. I tilted my head up a little to attempt to look down upon him.

"Yes, I do have that affect on people, but try not to let it slow you down. There is a whole line of boys who were once in your footsteps as well."

"Oh yea," he sneered playfully, "and what happened to them?"

"They all turned to stone when I gave them 'the look.'" I flashed him the most awkward and comical face I could make, crossing my eyes and twisting my mouth to the left with my tongue hanging out. He let his head fall back slightly as I heard the first real laugh I may have heard. Of course, being him, the laugh was extremely short and quiet. Nevertheless, it felt oddly nice to see him actually laughing, and at something _I_ said.

"Well, after that display I am done with my gawking." I grinned at him a little and felt my eyes pull themselves over to his cheek. "Yeah, yeah, I can see it is bothering you." He rolled his eyes when he saw me looking. "You know it _is_ only a cut. I am not going to bleed out or anything."

"I know. I just…It is the least I can do for well, everything." My face tried to avoid his gaze as I brought up tonight and the previous time he helped me. I still couldn't get over the fact that I owed him so much. Surprisingly, one of his coarse fingers hooked under my chin and gently pulled up so that I had to look at him. Our eyes met. His mouth was being pulled up to one side in his signature smirk and his one eyebrow was also cockily raised.

"Don't think about it. This is what I do. I save damsels in distress." He announced deeply in a mocking voice. "Now," he leaned over closer to me and turned his head so that his injured cheek was pronounce, "do what has been bugging you for so oddly long and clean it off." He threw in several more eye rolls and arrogant bobs of the head to lighten the mood. I gratefully accepted the playful banter, helping to release me of my humiliated mood, and made way with cleaning his cheek. I placed the warm cloth and as gently wiped away the drying blood.

"Your right; it isn't that deep." I unconsciously commented.

"When am I not?" He replied.

"Wow, you are the most arrogant, prideful, overconfident man that-"

"Hmm, that what?" he sneered at me again. I had just noticed now that he had picked up his head and the space between us had closed considerably. My hand still held up the cloth which remained on his cheek, although his cheek was a good foot higher. I never realized how tall he really was until now, when I had to look up almost all the way to make eye contact. I could see that he was noticing this too. His eyes began to dart all over my face as he was looking down at me. I saw the fainted sign of him gulping and he opened his mouth to speak. He closed it a second later and nodded his head. After that, very quietly, he said, "You did good today, Lottie." He made no move to step back, and neither did I. The outright terrible use of the English language made me give a tiny smile which strangely seemed to sound right. I nodded my own head slightly in agreement.

"Thank you." I also whispered. It was one of the strangest sensations in my life. My eyes followed a path up his dark face to his eyes. Never in my life had I ever experienced this before. I have heard of the phrase 'I was lost in his eyes' before, but I never thought it had any weight to it. It always seemed to be one of those tacky love sayings people use to describe how they first met or used in the fairytale books. I never thought someone could actually get lost in someone's eyes.

His were an unreal shade of violet. No one else had eyes quite like his. They would quiver slightly as he looked at me. The purples seemed to explode all around his pupil in brilliantly deep shades that looked ruthless, but at the same time warm if you let them be. The rest of the world seemed to melt into oblivion as I studied the complexity of the colors and emotions that were shown in his eyes.

Three knocks. Three knocks is all that it took to completely change the atmosphere of the room. When we first heard them, we both jumped slightly at the sudden noise. My heartbeat immediately spiked as I saw him eye up his front door in suspicion. The relaxed aura disappeared as pure reality hit us and sucked me back into the present. _Please don't be Sam; please don't be Sam. _I repeated over and over again as the Shadow man began to walk over to the door. He paused when he was a foot away from it and waited. The seconds seemed to tick by like years as he just stood there and waited. By now curiosity began to mix in with the adrenaline which fixed me into a still and unmoving stance.

I almost yelped at the shock of hearing the knocks again, this time more brisk. I stayed in place, almost trembling in anticipation as he slowly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. I gritted my teeth and refused to even blink as he began to let the door creak open.

I jumped back and covered my face when I saw a figure fling the door open the rest of the way and seemed to dart into his house.

"Oh my God, Ed." I heard the voice of the Shadow man sigh in his version of shock and relief. At this sign, I opened my eyes and looked back towards the door. Prince Edward was standing in the threshold looking extremely confused.

"Oi, what is going on? Who did you think I was?" The English prince questioned as the conversation remained focused on the Shadow man.

"Oh, I don't know." He remarked with all sarcasm blazing. "We only have a mobster who is after my head on the loose."

"And you think he would just knock if he wanted in?" Prince Edward pointed out mocking the Shadow man's fear. Both men looked at each other for a moment and then began to laugh. He then walked up to the prince properly and shook his hand.

"Got me there. You always were quick." Their laughter died down. I slowly made my way from around the table to greet him myself. I felt so relieved in the sight of the prince coming to save me. In the same snazzy attire he was in before, there he was coming to rescue me and take me to live happily ever after. Maybe my life was changing back into a fairytale after all.

"Charlotte?" he looked at me for a moment after he was finished talking with the Shadow man. I nodded my head and smiled at him. "I am- I am so glad that you are safe." He stepped closer to me and I quickly closed the space between us.

"I am so glad to see you! I was so worried if you were going to be ok."

"Of course I am ok. It wasn't me that the man was after." He smiled at me. I closed the last distance between us and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He briefly returned the hug, a little higher up on my back I noticed, and then we both spilt apart. I felt my smile widening on my face when I saw him looking at me. I ducked my head down and looked up at him under my carpet of black lashes.

"I am as fine as I can be." I tried to sound mysterious and seductive, judging by his smile it worked.

"So, lovely reunion, lots of cute hellos, la de da." The Shadow man mocked. "Let's get to business." He leaned against the closed front door and crossed his arms in front of his chest waiting for the prince to speak.

"Yes, of course. Because I would like to know," his voice gradually grew louder and more furious as he stepped challengingly towards the Shadow man, "how in the bloody hell those twits managed to get into the governor's mansion, ruin the party," he began to count on his fingers as he stared the Shadow man down, "kidnap an innocent girl, command _my_ bodyguards, start bloody shooting up the place, and disappear in the blink of an eye!"

"They are gone?" I asked completely shocked that all of those police in the party actually lost track of those evil men who are now freely walking the streets. My comment went unnoticed by both men who were trained on each other.

"Well, it looks real easy to do with your cowards too busy throwing their guns away!" They both looked to be holding back anger that could kill. Shadow man obviously looked calmer, but I didn't know what had just happened. First, they are joking around and now screaming down each other's throats. _Men!_

"Excuse me…" I received no response. "EXCUSE ME!" They both looked at me surprised at my tone and I quickly returned back to my calm and quiet voice. "Now, instead of standing here bickering like school children, let's talk about what we are going to do now."

"Yes, of course, Lottie." The prince threw me a dashing smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Shadow man roll his eyes and shake his head; this made me want to laugh. "Before I came here I had arranged for what I think is the best plan. I don't think you will like it though." He added to the other man. At this, the Shadow man eyed the prince suspiciously. "Obviously, we have this madman running around looking to get you. He also is looking out to get Lottie because he thinks he can use this as leverage to get you."

"Yes," the darker man said to the prince in an exasperated manner, "we already know this. Stop stalling and tell me the plan."

"I have four of my best men outside who I am confident will be enough to handle this gang. Now the guards will-"

"You must be joking! Your men weren't capable to deal with him before, certainly with more than four! I refuse to have these _boys_ sauntering around following me."

"Look, I know that you do not like this, and frankly neither do I. However…"

And they droned on and on for a good while. Since it looked like neither man wanted my opinion, I made myself comfortable, or as comfortable as I could, on a wooden chair and leaned on the table. I watched the two men sort things out until they had come to an agreement. The prince wanted to help and keep us protected until the New Orleans police caught Silver Dollar Sam. Shadow man, however, could not overcome his blown up ego at having trained guards following him around. In the end, Shadow man agreed to one guard only who would 'keep his trap shut the whole time and did not interfere in his business.' So, with that, the prince looked over at me and nodded his head upward.

"Let's go. I have a car here to take you home. I will also introduce you to your personal guards and make sure you are safe. You must be tired."

"Exhausted." I agreed. I smiled at his kindness and took the elbow he lifted up to me. With a nod bidding farewell to the Shadow man, I left his voodoo emporium and entered the car door that the driver held open for me. During the long car ride home, my fatigue began to pound my head like a hammer creating a massive headache as my eyes involuntarily began to flutter closed. Meanwhile, Prince Edward pointed to the two guards, who were seated in the row in front of us, and introduced the both of them. I shook my head as if acting like I was listening.

*****15 Minutes Later*****

"Your home, Lottie, your home…" I heard repeated softly in another world far away from me. Darkness seemed to engulf me in a casket that would not budge. It wasn't until I felt a gentle pressure on my shoulder that the spell seemed to fade and my eyes flickered open. I awoke to the blurry face of the blonde prince looking over me.

"I didn't even know you fell asleep."

"I know me either." I smile as I collected myself mentally before exiting the car. One of my new body guards, who was holding the door open, slammed it shut behind me. I turned to look at the prince one more time.

"I am sorry that I cannot accompany you further. There is still much to be done at the Governor's Mansion." He explained as he remained seated in the roofless car. "I will come by soon and check up on you."

"Ok, good luck over there." I waved as his driver accelerated him down the rode. Not a second later and the front door to my house was jerked open. I turned to see the worried face of Miss Eudora staring wide eyed at me and the guards. Groggily, I invited the guards into the house and sat Miss Eudora down to explain what had happened. I _may_ have left out a minor detail, like the shootings or holding me hostage, but the gist of the story was told. An occasional change of events _may_ have occurred as well. Who can blame me; this would have given the poor woman a heart attack. I basically told her that a man came into the party looking to rob someone. He took my purse and got away. Prince Edward just wanted to know I was safe and that he would not come back to harm me.

"Gee whiz, Lottie." She engulfed me in a loving hug that I was more than happy in returning. During the hug, I looked up to see the faces of the two guards behind Miss Eudora. They looked thoroughly confused during my tale so I gave them a wink and a smile. They seemed to get the picture to keep their mouths shut and returned into the kitchen to leave the personal moment. "You are so brave, Lottie, and really tired." She chuckled softly and bent over to kiss my forehead. "Why don't you head up to bed? You will be safe for tonight, especially with the men that the prince had sent. That was very generous. He must really like you." She gave me a knowing look and a small smile. I gave her a drowsy nod. Soon I found myself tucked away under my warm covers with my head limply on my pillow.

*****Next Afternoon*****

_Shadow man's POV_

_He came at me again. I saw my own silver dagger cutting the air and coming towards my throat. Not a noise was made; it was a deadly silence as I ducked my head and jumped to tackle his feet. His legs seemed to disappear into a thin fog as I went through them and tumbled over onto the other side. Suddenly, his dark and sinister laughing painfully filled my ears as he slowly turned to face me. His ugly mouth was screwed up into a sickly grin and the hand holding the knife arose. He stood tall and proud looking down upon me. I began to shuffle backwards on my hands and knees, something I had sworn I would never do. _

"_Where's the money?" Sam's deep voice echoed around the black bubble I was trapped in. Fear's cold grip refused to allow my voice to be unleashed from my throat._

"_Where's-" his head began to turn an inhumanly shade of green, "the-" his voice seemed to get impossibly lower. His head, including all of his features, began to grow larger and more rectangular. Slowly, his body shrank, giving way to the rapidly growing head. His eyes were sucked by into his skull and replaced by a vibrant green light, "sooooooooouls?" and finally his cheeks shaped around his concaved skulled and his nose flattened against his face. A thick, grey smoke started to gradually swirl around him and released one of my- my friends from the other side. If it was even possible, my eyes grew larger as an impossibly strong wave of panic rocked its way through my body. These strong emotions tried to take over my body, but I refused to let them. Emotions, stronger than I had ever felt, zapped me all at once and sucked the energy out of my body. I laid there motionless on the ground; my only concern was remembering how to breathe._

"_You! You think you have it bad now? Just you wait!" The floating head came closer to me and looked down upon me. "I told you two thousand souls. TWO THOUSAND!" he roared as a gust of wind whipped the hair around my face. "You are nowhere close."_

They are not even due yet._ I couldn't help thinking to myself. I didn't understand why he was upset when I had another month to get them all. His mouth closed to form a grin._

"_I know, however I need to know you are not slacking or planning on running."_

Did he just read my thoughts?_ Again, he smiled at me and began to circle me slowly._

"_I know you, Shadow man. I gave you life. We had an agreement. I need to know you will hold your end up. You will hold your end up, or suffer the consequences. To give you an extra…incentive the closer the due date it becomes, the more that your crime boss friend will terrorize your life."_

You sent him?_ He nodded at my thought._

"_So I would watch your back if I were you. _I_ cannot harm you physically, but _he_ sure can. Not only you, but he also has access that Britt, Edward, and that girl, Charlotte. You get me those souls, and you keep your life and friends unharmed._

Who says those people are my friends? Thanks to you I have never been able to have 'friends.' What makes you think I would get them now?_ He gave me another knowing glance._

"_Again, I _know_ you. Get me those souls. I don't care what you have to do to get them. Just GET ME THOSE SOULS!" And with that final scream, he opened his mouth and swallowed me whole._

"Noooo!" I sat up in bed, muscles tense, eyes darting, breathing uncontrollably heavy.

"Sir, I just have a message for you." The body guard that Ed just _had _to leave here had his head poking out of to bedroom door. I gasped for air and spun my body around to plant my feet firm on the floor. "Sir?"

"Just leave it and go!" I shouted back. I saw his lips form a thin line as he dropped a folded paper on the floor. The door slammed shut which caused me to jump involuntarily. I hunched over my thighs and curled up small there on the edge of my bed. My hand landed on my bare chest and felt my heart beating surely above normal. I shook my head as if that would erase the dream I just awoke from. They were getting worse, the dreams. I knew I was slacking, but that was to work on the ultimate plan to reap as many souls as possible. _It all makes sense, right? Taking all of this time out for the plan…it is the only way. Look at me now, sitting here and doubting myself._ I stiffly stood up onto my long legs, knees creaking on the way up, and walked over to my grimy sink that shared some space in my bedroom.

Turning the knobs to allow for the cold water to flow freely, I splashed my sweat covered face and gripped the sides of the basin as I let the water droplets run wet paths down my face. After a couple of deep, calming breaths, I dared myself to look in the mirror that hung above the sink. Regretfully, I gave in. My mouth turned into a disgusted frown and my thin eyebrows knitted together. I looked worse than ever. The scrape on my cheek reminded me of the errand to get my back checked out, which until now I hadn't noticed the throbbing pain over my alarm of the dream. My already thin and hollow cheeks looked gaunter than ever which gave way to thick, dark circles under my eyes. I still had on my trousers from last night. By now, they had miscellaneous holes, tears, and scuffs. _Hopefully that is fixable instead of getting new pants._ Never mind that now, however. The growing harsher pounding that the wound in my back created throughout my body became more and more pronounced.

As cautiously as I could, I changed out of the suit pants and into my everyday attire of the dark black, almost purple, suit jacket and tight pants to cover my skinny legs. Underneath, I wore my small light purple shirt and a red sash that helped to keep my pants up. I figure my ten year old clothes still fit, somewhat, so why bother paying the good money for new clothing when I can get by in this. Everything important gets covered. To top it off, I had my three toothed necklace, black hat, and my lucky cane. Because of the tightness of my jacket around my shoulders, I had to be careful how much I moved my arms about. As I moved both of my arms out in front of me, the fabric would stretch tight and rub on my still open wound.

After getting ready for today, with many muffled hisses from that god-awful bullet hole, I made my way over to leave my room. Stopping for a moment, I saw the folded paper that lay on my floor from that idiot of a guard. Briskly unfolding it after snatching it from the floor, I read in Ed's handwriting:

_Alexander,_

_ There is much that I need to discuss with you about last night. I hope this notes sees you alright and on time. Please meet me on the corner of Rue de Paris and Rue Bourbon tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp. I would like to discuss some upcomings over a pint. _

_ Prince Edward_

_ P.S. please be nice to my guards. No trouble, my friend._

I snorted out loud and crumpled the note up. With a good flick of my wrist, the note flew in a ball behind me. I opened the door and entered the main area of my emporium; of course, the guard was sitting right there…on my chair…at my table…with his feet on that table.

"Please, feel free to make yourself at home." I grumbled impatiently to him as I continued walking to collect the things I needed for today. I wanted to badly just to ignore the oaf, but he just had to persist and speak up against me.

"Well thanks, mate. I am taking out all of this time to save your hide. The least you can do is let me sit, or offer me something to drink." He barked back with equal sarcasm.

"That would imply that I want you here." After grabbing my cane, pulling on my hat, and stuffing some knickknacks and money in my pocket, I went over to the door. As soon as I touched the doorknob, he spoke up again. _Will he ever learn?_

"Oh, so we are going out now. Well, thanks for telling me, all powerful one." He mocked me and I heard him moving around; turning around verified the fact that he was putting on his jacket.

"Whoa, just where do you think you are going?" He looked at me as if I were stupid for a moment.

"What good is me being here protecting you if you are walking around alone?"

"I don't need _you_, ya piece of trash. I have taken care of myself amongst much worse." I was starting to get really annoyed. _Who was this guy to tell me what to do? I will kill Ed! _I took a deep breath to calm myself down and prevent further rashness. _Just let him tag along. I guess he won't cause too much harm._

"Prince's orders." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Without response I left the dingy room, the guard a step behind me.

*****30 Minutes Later*****

_Ok, ok, keep going…think!...He's catching up…gotta do something fast…down this alley?...Yeah, sure…ok, now down this side road…he's still on my tail…crowd! Hide there!_

Feet pounding down the pavement, I ran toward the bustling crowd and ducked into a giant group of men. Keeping my head low and unnoticeable, I saw the guard emerge out of the dirty alleyway onto the same street. His eyes darted left and right looking for a sign of me. Not five seconds later and he ran off to the right in hopes of finding me. Smirking arrogantly to myself at my genius, I stood up straight in the intent of leaving.

"'Scuse me, sir, ya got any change ta spare?" A beggar man asked to me. Too focused on getting out of there and to the witch doctor, I shoved him out of the way and hurried in the opposite direction of the guard. Crossing over the boulevards and cutting through the side streets, I made it to the only man I could trust to care for my health. Not that he cared for me per say, only for the money and talismans that I offered him. I pay him off well and he returns the favor with excellent medical service if I do need it. I would never expect anything below the finest from the brother of Mama Odie.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

It was the weirdest experience of my life. I have been awake for the past three hours, or so it has felt like. I had no will, none at all. I have stayed in the same frozen, spread out position on my bed. My legs we hip width apart and my arms were rested above my head, which was propped up on several of my pillows. The scratchy blanket was pulled up to my chin, hiding my body from the world. I have been staring at the same spot on the ceiling the whole time now. My mind was blank. Occasionally, it would go back through the events of last night, like a movie reel. All of the emotions would flow back through me, panic, fear, anger, helplessness, adrenaline. Mostly, it was that soul-sucking feeling of helplessness that seemed to stand out among the rest.

I was forced to just stand there, with that god-awful gun pointed at me. The feeling that all hope was lost, that I could not do anything to prevent it…_but pray to God that the Shadow man knew what he was doing. He got me out, again, which I am grateful for, but this whole experience, on top of that other night, is showing me how truly sick the world is. What is there for a woman like me to do in this world? Yea, there is hope of a great life, but that all gets snatched away at a seconds notice. Then there you are left to pick up the pieces. Nobody cares, it is a survival of the fittest world, and I am not the dominant one. Is that who everyone is? Are we all just a bunch of people who only see what we want and don't care about anyone else to get it? That's what those drunks did. That's what Silver Dollar Sam did._

_What if? Just what if you didn't pick up the pieces? What if I just left them to lay there? Then no one would be able to take advantage of me. Why bother standing up to the wall when it will just knock you down? Stay down and you will never get hurt._

My thoughts were interrupted with a soft knocking on the door. This is the third time that Miss Eudora tried to make me open up the door and let her in. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't muster up the energy in this state of helplessness I was in to get up and open to door or call out to her. After another set of knocks, I heard her soft voice calling to me from the other side.

"Lottie?" When I gave her no response she repeated my name again. It just hurt way too much to remember how I have lied to her. How I cannot tell her the things going on because I don't want to be the one to knock down her world of kindness. She is such a strong, yet gentle, woman that I could not stand to see her spread so much concern over me when she had a great life to live. I hate to say it, and I never thought I would, but I felt…dirty.

"Lottie, I have someone to see you." This peaked my interest, not enough to do anything though. After another minuet of no response from me, the door creaked open. I was surprised that Miss Eudora would open my door without my permission. She was always so keen on allowing me my personal space and only entering my room when I let her. I knew why the door was opening after I saw the two people standing behind it.

"Lottie?" I heard the strong voice of my best friend, _or sadly old best friend because I was stupid and let my emotions get the best of me._

"Em?" I sat up in bed and looked at the one person who I trusted most in the world, and now I knew would always be there for me regardless of how childish I act. She slowly walked forward as if I would bark at her any moment, and then rushed over to hug me. This was another hug I was greatly willing to accept.

* * *

**_review, review, review!_**


	14. Ch14: Making Up

**Author's Note:**

**BACK AGAIN! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I really lost the enthusiasm to keep writing this story. With not many responses to the story, I lost the will to finish, plus I kinda lost where I was going with the story.**

**This chapter, which btw sorry for how short it is, is dedicated to all the people who reviewed telling me to continue the story. A special shout out for NickNack4U. This would probably not have been written without you.**

**Enjoy, and as usual please review. Do you like it? Is it boring? Do I have plot holes?**

**Also, have a very merry Christmas everyone! **

* * *

"Em?" I sat up in bed and looked at the one person who I trusted most in the world, and now I knew would always be there for me regardless of how childish I act. She slowly walked forward, as if I would bark at her any moment, and then rushed over to hug me. This was another hug I was greatly willing to accept.

After we parted from the hug, we both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither one of us knew quite what to say. We kept strangely still for the few moments of an awkward silence. The tension was building in the room. I did not want to say something and scare her off from whatever she wanted to say. After the silence lengthened unusually long, I felt this giggle begin to erupt in my throat. It was just the two of us doing nothing but staring at each other.

Suddenly, as if on cue, we both began at the same time. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. On the one hand I was so mad at her for pushing me off like I was nobody, unimportant. I feel like I should have the right to be the first person she comes to about something as huge as marriage. However, at the same time I hate the feeling that she is not my friend. I don't have many, any, so I can't afford to lose one. As hard as this would be for me, I understood that there would be some things I would hate about her, but I guess that doesn't mean I should hate _her._ I took a breath and began my…apology.

"Em, look, I don't know what to say. I have never done this before…so…well, I guess what I just mean is that…I am…sorry. I'm sorry for my reaction toward you. I… may have stepped over some boundaries and I hope you forgive me." I kept it short and sweet. I had no need elaborate and I felt self-conscious as is that I actually had to apologize. I put on a strong face, letting no remnants of this inner conflict break though. Em just looked at me and after a second or two of thought cracked a small smile. She softly laughed and grabbed my shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Of course I forgive my best friend; I can't believe you even have to ask." Her smile grew wider at the acceptation that our friendship was going to last. That is one thing I will never understand: how Em's brain works. This girl never holds a grudge, never gets mad, and never gives anything that benefits others a second thought. "And I am sorry too. I will think before I speak next time. You are a great friend to me and I would hate to lose you."

"Never." I said simply and gave her a grin.

"Good, now let's get you out of bed and into the real world." She jumped up, suddenly full of energy, and stood waiting for me at the door. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I was not ready to face the real world yet. "Lottie, is something else wrong?" I lifted my head and looked at Em. _Surely she must have heard a rumor or two about Silver Dollar Sam at the mansion? _My eyes fell upon Miss Eudora and I gave her a questioning look. She shook her head at me. _Miss Eudora didn't tell her? No rumors are floating around? Nobody knows…Nobody knows!_ I felt relief wash over me as I knew that I would not have to deal with people constantly reminding me. I guess this is one of the perks of being a nobody, nobody cares about your dirty laundry. _I Charlotte LaBouf! I am a LaBouf! I just have to deal with this and move on. _Which is better said than done. Slowly, I got up and walked over to her.

"We have shopping to do!" She picked up a couple of books from my dresser, which I assume she put there before giving me a hug.

"Great." I said cheerfully, shopping is my favorite pastime. I followed along with her and tried to forget about everything that had happened between us. I refocused my attention onto the books she was carrying and took them into my possession. "How to Plan a Wedding, In Style Dresses of Today, A Good Housewife's Guide to Hosting a Party," I read all the titles out loud, "I wonder what you are doing soon."

"Hmmm, I wonder that too." She played along, "although, I heard from a little bird that there is apparently this wonderful woman who knows all of the ins and outs of the designer and fashion world who would do a great job of helping to plan this with me." She grabbed her books back and started to walk out of my room with me right next to her. "What was her name again, Charlie, Champagne, Locusts for short?"

"Hey, that's not funny!" I giggled. We left the house and walked up the street to where the main shops were. "And you also forgot about the incredible beauty she possesses." I ran my fingers through my hair and ruffled the curls a little for dramatic effect. After we were laughing, talking, and returning to our normal harmony, night began to fall. She walked me back home and I handed off the shopping bags I carried into her already full arms. Quickly, she hugged me and I returned the motion until she gradually let go.

"I'm so sorry about these past few days, but let's let sleeping dogs lie."

"Already forgotten." I whispered just wanting more than anything to have my world return to the harmony of before. "I will see you soon." I shouted towards her retreating form as she made her way home. "After all, New Orleans is a small town." I said sarcastically and after hearing her giggle I went to head home.

It felt so good to know that at least one aspect of my life returned to normal…if the life I had before was even normal.

*****Four Hours Before*****

_Shadow man's POV_

I grimaced as waves of pain shot through my tender wound. The witch doctor patched me up alright, but not as gently as I would have likes. I gritted my teeth as I passed all of the citizens of New Orleans, all of which seemed so keen on bumping me. I had to walk up through the main boulevard and, in doing so, had to cut through the shopping crowd. I sucked in a breath as a rather large beast ran into my injured shoulder. I finally pulled over and leaned against a wall to relax. There was no use in pushing my way through the wall of people that crowed the street.

I surveyed the crowd as I stood there. It has always been my job to watch people, picking out who is susceptible to my charm and magic and who is not. A head of perfect curls caught my wandering eye.

Coming out from a feminine looking boutique, a perky LaBouf made her way out of the shop and joined the busy crowd. She had another girl, I am guessing a friend, in tow behind her. Both girls looked happy and in the middle of a good conversation. I could not help but look at her closely.

Her blond curls were bouncing as the made her way down the street. Her red lips supported a grand smile, which could be explained from the multiple shopping bags that she held onto. However, it was her eyes that seemed to be…off. That little sparkle was missing. Sure she looked happy, but something about her lack of emotion in her eyes displayed she felt differently on the inside. Who could blame her, after all of the hardship she had been through it would surprise me if she still could be naive and bubbly. For some reason, I felt disappointment, maybe even…_Now stop that right now! She can deal with her problems on her own._ I remembered the conversation we had when we returned to my house after the chase. She has had it rough.

"Oh, hello, fancy seeing you." I heard a sing song voice next to me. I turned and saw a woman standing next to me smiling and with some shopping bags of her own. I recognized this woman from the party. Her brown locks were down, instead of the intricate bun from the dance, and waving around her perfectly done face. I stepped into my gentlemen personality and greeted her with a chivalrous kiss on the hand.

"Hello to you, Miss Clark." She blushed and her smile grew at my gesture. I choked on a strong whiff of the perfume women dab on their arms, although it smelled like she poured the entire bottle. It smelled expensive enough though.

"It's nice to see you in one piece after all of the commotion when that ugly mobster grabbed poor Charlotte." Her eyes grew bigger in a mock concern that I only knew so well from using it so many times myself. _She must also be friends with Lottie._

"Yes, that really put a damper on the…nice evening we were having."

"That party was really beginning to be a bore. Thank God parties like those have such fine champagne to get us through it." She smiled lightly at the reference to when we first met that night.

Just then, I got a brilliant idea.

"Miss Clark-"

"Please, call me Sandra."

"Sandra," I said in my baritone voice, "Would you like to meet me for a drink this evening? Say, eleven at Saint Charlie's?" After a moment of thinking, she nodded her head.

"Why, yes, that sounds like fun."

"Great," I cheerfully said to sound like I was enthused to see her later, "I am so sorry to have to run off on a pretty lady like yourself, but I do have an important errand I must run."

"No need to be sorry. See you tonight." With an elegant wave goodbye she vanished into the crowd of people. _This was going to be too easy._ But, no time for celebrating now, I have a meeting with a prince I must attend. I had to chuckle to myself. Ten years ago I would have never imagined that I would have ties to a prince, but look at me now.

*****30 minutes later*****

"Edward!" I cheerfully greeted the man as I entered the pub.

"You are over an hour late!" He snapped back at me, I was worried that he may have been upset until his mouth twitched into a grin. I relaxed and playfully slapped him on the back in greeting. I could not have him getting mad at me now.

"Anna, can you please get a pint for my friend here." Ed eyed a pretty blonde who was wiping glasses in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled coyly.

"As you wish, _Prince_ Edward." She left to get the drink after one last look.

"Wow, are you actually flirting with barmaid?" I asked, thinking that to be both annoying and humorous. He simply shrugged and laughed.

"It gave me a drink on the house." This caused both of us to laugh. In some ways, Ed and I were very alike, using our skills to benefit us.

"Here you go." Anna set my drink down and left to attend to other customers.

"But, in all seriousness and as your friend, this is not helping you fix your reputation. I thought you were out looking for a wife." I told him, taking him back on track to the end goal. If this man did not stop fooling around then my plan will fall apart.

"Yes, I know. However, that is not what I invited you here for. I want to discuss what the hell went on at the governor's mansion. That man…what do you have with Silver Dollar Sam? He is the most wanted organized crime boss in all of Louisiana. I thought it even out of your reach to get caught up in that."

"No, no, Edward, you have it all wrong." My first instinct to save myself took over. It was clear all over Ed's face that he will not be pleased to find out my ties with the mobster. My life depended on Ed's trust for my plan to work. "Back quite a few years ago, when he just ran a few drug operations, I borrowed some money from him. He was small, had few connections so I thought nothing of it. Then out of nowhere he gets caught up in that shooting scandal and was making deals with bigger mobsters. I thought he forgot all about the money, up until a couple days ago when he returns with a fury from hell." I glanced back up at Ed watching his face for any signs of disbelief. I needed him to believe my lie, which would not be hard seeing as he believed all of the rest.

"Now listen, you are a good friend of mine and I hate to see you caught up in all of this. It's just that the governor has been trying to stop him for years and he was going to arrest you on the spot just for associating with him. Now, don't worry, I have told him you would get caught up in that."

"Thanks." I said truly grateful. Ed was a good friend. Ed nodded and returned back to his drink.

"I knew you were not _that _crazy." He said with a laugh. I played along, knowing that I was _that_ crazy.

"Now, how did it go taking Lottie home?" My eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Ed grinned over his glass.

"Definitely a success. She fell asleep on my shoulder…"

"Fantastic, maybe next time she will even drool." My sarcastic comment slipped from my lips, receiving me a slap on the back from him.

"I am just trying to say that she is definitely reciprocating my affections, but…I do not think she is the one."

"Oh, Ed, since when did you ever think around women."

"I know. But like you said, I need to change. She's just…she doesn't have what I am looking for." Ed took a long sip as I stared at him puzzled. When I went to ask him what he meant, he interrupted me. "I will try some more. Do not worry."

"It's not like you have time though." _Not like _I_ have time._

"I know. Give it a couple of weeks and I will see how we are. She is definitely a looker, that's for sure."

"Yes, yes she is." I replied. I looked up at the barmaid as she filled Ed's cup, she had blond hair that fell in curls like Lottie had. Although, Lottie always made sure her curls looked perfect before stepping out. This woman had some mixed matched curls, some dirty strands of hair, as well as some hair that was out of place.

"How about you? Are you going to get yourself a gal?" That was a fantasy that I had rarely thought about. I, unlike everyone else in this city, could not afford dreaming about a life which included a girl that would wait for me to come home with a hot meal ready and love in her eyes. I had devils, a mobster, and almost the government on my tail right now. I need to shake them off first before I thought of a life beyond this.

"There is this one." I indulged him a bit. The plan was getting more complex as I went on. If I could get Ed and Lottie together then I would have the most powerful couple, not only in England but America as well, on my side. That would build trust in my cliental; I will always have the best interest of my customers on my mind. I will have lonely souls coming to me wanting the same happiness that I bestowed on the happy couple. This Sandra girl works perfectly as well. I can use her to get into the ranks of New Orleans most powerful to take them too. Not to mention her money would solve all of my financial problems. Things were already falling into place.

"Well…are you going to just leave it at that?"

"Nothing is happening yet. I just want to make sure she is serious." I could not tell Ed, not yet. He had other things to worry about, like Lottie. Ed nodded again understanding the fact that I want this topic left alone.

"Well, since you put my schedule an hour behind, I have to hurry and get out of here. I have more important prince things I must attend to." He put on an air of faux arrogance as he fixed his tie.

"I would hate to hold up such 'important' work." We both got up and shook hands after he laid down the money for _my _beer only.

"No! I completely forgot." He rubbed his forehead and huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"His highness forgot something? I thought he was basically God." Ed rolled his eyes at me and looked away.

"I hate to ask favors from you, but…"

"You are going to ask anyway."

"I have an important meeting I must attend in four days and I am booked from now until then. I need to…wait…" He stopped his speech and stood very close to me. "We are roughly the same height, same arm and leg length." He looked us both up and down before giving me a knowing smile. "I just had a new suit ordered at a tailor around here. It needs to be fitted, only for length I think. Since we are both the same size, do you think you can squeeze me into your busy life?"

"What exactly do you need?" I was completely irritated that I had to do Ed's chores for him.

"I just need you to go to the tailor, put on my suit so they can hem it right, pay for it with the money I give you, and deliver it to me. You think you can fit that in the next four days?" Ed reached into his pocket to pull out a wallet that was full of cash.

"You carry all of that around with you?"

"I never know when I will need it. Here you go." He shoved several large bills into my hand.

"I hope you know I will keep the change as tip."

"So you will do it? You saved me so much embarrassment from finding one of the governor's servants in my size. How do I explain to that man that I am borrowing a servant to pick up a suit for me?" I just rolled my eyes thinking that it would be just as simple as asking, but for some reason rick folk like to complicate their lives with petty things.

"Consider it done. See you later. Hopefully another all expense paid pint is in the near future." Ed agreed before leaving the pub, as did I.

*****That Evening*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Yes, blue will be a very nice color for the wedding. That sounds wonderful to match the winter season, but December? That is only two months away. Not very much time to throw a grand wedding together." Miss Eudora sat in her comfy arm chair stirring her cup of coffee. We have been discussing Em's wedding since I got back from shopping. I sat cross legged on the floor of our family room thumbing a magazine about new trends for wedding dresses.

"Yes, but when Em puts her mind to something it gets done. She is so ecstatic about the wedding."

"Every girl is. It is just what we women do." She gave a soft smile. "I remember my wedding was so elegant. We just had a small ceremony, only our family and closest friends." Her smile grew sad as she thought about her marriage to her long lost husband. I was instantly filled with despair for her. She had all of these fine memories of a man who she could never be with again.

"What do you think of this lace on this sleeve?" I asked and shuffled over closer to her. I put the magazine on her lap and she glanced at it for a second. The sadness, luckily, disappeared on her face.

"It looks very nice, but can she get a fine dress like in this picture so soon?"

"Well, Tiana and Naveen were wed in no time at all. I think this wedding can be put together."

"Oh, speaking of which…" Miss Eudora got up and went to a pile of mail on the end table and picked up a letter. "This came for you." I grabbed the letter and, sure enough, Tiana's neat handwriting marked the front.

"Thanks." I went upstairs to my room to read it.

_Dear Lottie,_

_I am so glad to hear that everything is going well. It feels like forever ago since I saw y'all last. I cannot wait to come home. Maldonia is wonderful and Naveen's family is so sweet, but it is not the same without you. Let me know how everyone is doing. How is the restaurant? I miss you so much._

_Naveen has been in several meetings now. He is in line to take the throne after his father. Basically, this means possibly moving to Maldonia. We will talk more about this when I get back, but we are discussing how this transition is going to happen. I have been transitioning into this country too. I have been to plenty of family get togethers and had a dinner with the wives of parliament. Everything is very orderly around here. I am starting to get tired of wearing dresses I cannot breathe in and taking hours to get ready for the day. But, Naveen has missed his home too and it makes me happy seeing how he lights up around his family._

_I cannot wait to see you. I should be back in the beginning of next month._

_Love and blessings,_

_Tiana_

Right away I grabbed paper and a pen and jotted a response letter to send right away. I wrote briefly about Em's engagement to Matthew and that the restaurant is still hopping. I began to write about all of the useless stuff going on in order to fill up space. _How can I tell her about the shooting at the party or the prince over a letter?_ I paused, however, at the latter. Making a quick decision, I scribbled about how Prince Edward of England is in New Orleans and I shared a nice dance with him at a ball. I also quickly commented her narrative of life as a princess in a foreign country.

"Tia's moving to Maldonia?" I couldn't help but question to myself. I left a note to her that we will definitely talk about that one and quickly stuffed the letter in an envelope. I don't know what I will do if Tia moves, permanently. Could I really communicate with my oldest friend over _letters _for the rest of our life? After readying the envelope to send out tomorrow, I went to bed. I took a big step today finally reintroducing myself to the outside world. But the dark shadows of my room reminded me of horrors past.

My sleep that night would be interrupted by memories of the mobster or the men in the alley. I did not know how much of this I could take anymore. However, I reminded myself that it is all over now. Nothing can hurt me anymore.

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow man's POV_

"Thanks for walking me home." Sandra said with a smile when we reached the driveway up to her house.

"Don't mention it. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a young lady walk herself home at this hour?" I grasped her hand tucked in the crook of my arm and twirled her around to face me. We both giggle as she stumbled on her heels a touch. The hot dance club, the alcohol, and the music mixed together to loosen both of them up, in her case a little too much. "Thank you for gracing this commoner with a dance. You are a fine dancer."

"Nonsense, you are best friends with the Prince of England. You are just as much in the upper circles of society as I am." She giggled again, clutching onto my jacket to provide her some support. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. I am sure you and the prince can use some fun more often."

"I would love to do this again, Sandra." I suddenly let go of her. She looked at me confused until I showed her my hands. After twirling them around each other, I popped a rose out of thin air and gave it to the surprised woman.

"Goodnight, Alexander." She said. Her black, mascara covered eyelashes fluttered as she spoke.

"Goodnight to you too." I whispered and bent down to place a kiss on her cheek. After that, I turned to walk back home.

_What a success!_ This night went better than I could have expected. We danced, talked, laughed. I think I can get her to fall for me faster than I expected. She already thinks of me as an equal.

'_You are just as much in the upper class as I am,'_ were her exact words. If I can erase the signs that I am poor, maybe it would be easier to be transformed into her circle.

I continued walking home with a new hop in my step. So far, my plan was coming along just fine. Everyone else in the town who knew of me still ran in fear; however, this was all about to change. As soon as Ed, Lottie, and Sandra change people's perception of me, business will be back as usual, maybe even greater! I will be cutting it close on time, but no fear. I have this all under control.

I found myself stumbling over the threshold of my emporium. I made quick work of getting to bed. My head was full of cocky thoughts about my greatness, my smoothness, my ability to get what I want with a little plan. I settled down for a calm night sleep.

The last thought on my mind was getting that darn suit for Ed. Look at the feared Shadow man turning into errand boy for the Prince.

* * *

**Review Review Review please :)**


	15. Ch 15: Meet Again

**Author's note:**

**Hello all! I will keep this short and sweet. Here is the new chapter. Let me know what you think...and what you think about the twist at the end.**

**Thanks again, everyone!**

* * *

I found myself stumbling over the threshold of my emporium. I made quick work of getting to bed. My head was full of cocky thoughts about my greatness, my smoothness, my ability to get what I want with a little plan. I settled down for a calm night sleep.

The last thought on my mind was getting that darn suit for Ed. Look at the feared Shadow man turning into errand boy for the Prince.

*****Next Morning*****

_Lottie's POV_

Today would be the first day I go to work since the Silver Dollar Sam incident. Finally the feelings of depression were pushed far enough away in my mind to not interfere with my everyday life. All of this thanks to Em. I sat eating my jam covered toast praying that my boss, Mrs. Dubois, would be understanding of my situation. She was a harsh woman, but also just in her ways.

"Lottie, don't worry, I am sure everything will work out for good." Miss Eudora told me as I headed out the door. She could sense my anxiety.

"I don't know what to tell her! What excuse is there for the amount of time that I left work?" I leaned against the threshold and messaged a temple with one of my hands. I was so confused and scared. I could not lose this job.

"How about the truth?" She replied like it was the simplest solution in the world. I almost laughed at that answer. For so long I had been raised to cover the truth whether about family problems to the media, how I really felt about my circle of friends, or even that night when those awful men in the alley… I simply rolled my eyes at her.

"The truth, what reason would I have to share that? I am lucky enough that the Governor was able to cover up the situation like he has. No one knows about that awful man and what he did to me at the party."

"Lottie, he _just_ stole your pocketbook." She gave me a questioning look. _Oh, yeah, right. Come on, Lottie, stick with the story you told her._

"Yes, I know, but to the upper class that it a sign of weakness. To get robbed from some man off of the street at a party with the Governor looks as bad as if Tiana were to start serving bass like it is lobster meat." I tried to explain to her. She seemed to buy it.

"Well, I know by now when you have made up your mind and become too stubborn to reason with." She gave me a small, sad smile and rubbed my shoulder. "I hope you are making the right decision." She let go and began to walk back into the living room. "And I can tell you this, Lottie, ain't no one going to mess with my baby. If that woman gives you any problems because you were getting over a trauma you just come running straight to me. I'm sure she will change her mind after hearing my two cents! She should be lucky you are making the mature decision to go back to work."

I smiled and shook my head after exiting the house. While she was a strong and passionate woman, she really did have my best interest in mind. Having her backing me up did make some of my anxiety leave, which does not say much because I am almost maxing out.

When I reached the door to the sewing shop, I took one long calming breath. _Here goes nothing._

*****10 minutes later*****

"How did you know?" I stood before Mrs. Dubois in her office in the back of the shop. As soon as I walked in she threw me a glare and sent me to the back while she finished with her client. When she finally came in, I decided to tell the woman the truth. I mentioned that I did not mean to miss work for so long, I was getting over a challenging event. Before I could begin my tale, she cut me off by telling me 'I know.'

"I work around upper-class women all day who do nothing but gossip about the latest news. One of my clients was at that ball and I overheard what had happened to you. Now," She said sharply which caused me to jump, "let me explain how things work around here so that this does not happen again-"

"You're giving me my job back!" I interrupted her, suddenly filled with relief.

"Don't interrupt me again, and yes, but you had better get this straight. If you ever miss a shift again without informing me ahead of time, you will be fired. If, for some reason, you cannot inform me you had better get someone else to relay the message. Or you could at least give me the common courtesy to tell me as soon as possible. Never again will I tolerate this. You are lucky that I am felling generous today, and short staffed. Now, get your ass out there and deal with Mrs. Hoffmann before she barges in here again complaining about how long she has been waiting. And, Lottie,"

"Yes, ma'am?" I answered as I stood up to leave.

"Never again, you hear me. I mean it." She waved a threatening finger at me. I nodded and agreed before exiting to deal with the woman.

***** Five Hours Later*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

After finding the address written on a scrap of paper by Ed, I crumpled it up and threw it over my shoulder. I was in no mood to run these errands for overblown foreign princes, but here I was all to keep me in his good graces. My head pounded; my eyes could not dilate to the sunlight; every single noise was amplified in my ears; my stomach was unsettled. I had not been this hung-over in a while; but that girl, Sandra, easily kept my drinking pace all night. I am also sure that the gulps of whiskey I took to settle myself for bed afterwards did not help.

I walked into the store and was greeted by a stout woman.

"Welcome, sir. Do you have an appointment?" Her voice rang in my ears and it took me a second to gather my thoughts. _Why was I here again_? I mentally shook myself to try and focus on the task at hand.

"I am here on behalf of Prince Edward. He is due for a tailoring of a suit." The woman furrowed her brow as she scrutinized me.

"Why is he not present?"

"If you want the specifics, why don't you ask him?" I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to deal with this. "The prince has a very busy life while he is still here. He sent me to try the suit on since we are the same height."

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is not protocol. I need the client present to get the exact measurements and I also need a written consent from him if he is not present to…" She paused in midsentence and watched another woman walk through the door. With a roll of the eyes and a sigh of frustration, she held a finger to motion me to stay put. I crossed my arms, not at all pleased to wait, and watched her get up from the front desk she was seated at and go behind a curtained room. A couple seconds later, a nicely dressed woman walked out, along with the stout woman.

"Thanks you for your business, we will have your fine dress tailored by tomorrow." The wealthy woman then left the store, nose stuck up in the air.

"Excuse me," a thick, obviously wealthy Southern drawl grabbed everyone's attention. The woman who just entered stepped forward. Chin high and lips pursed, she glided over. "I have an appointment here and have yet to be seen. I demand to receive service or I will take my business elsewhere. I am not a patient woman." She crossed her arms and basked in her aura of power and demand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, however can you please wait for one more moment. We happened to be short staffed today." The stout woman tried to calm her.

"Well, that is not my fault." The woman rebutted. Deciding that this would be a golden opportunity to jump in and get done with this faster, I had to place myself in the conversation.

"Neither is it mine. The prince had already scheduled an appointment here. You should have staffed appropriately. Now I demand to get this fitting over with." Before the employee could open her mouth I cut her off. "If I was not sent by the prince himself how else would I have known that he had an appointment at this time? His agenda is closely guarded from public eye, and this would be an unlikely coincidence. Not to mention, why would anyone want to steal a prince's suit? It is not even paid for yet." She opened her mouth twice to rebut before forming a grimace. Seeing that she was beat, she waved her hand to follow her back behind one of the curtained rooms that was opened.

"Alright, you are just due for a simple hemming…but you already know that." She slipped in that last sarcastic remark. "Lottie!" She yelled down the hallway. Before I could catch myself, I felt my mouth drop and eyes widen. The blonde walk over, carrying a rather full, heavy dress in her arms. Without a glance at me she looked at the stout woman.

"I have another client for you, put that dress in the back and get out here quickly." When Lottie hurried to leave, the woman yelled back to her. "And don't you wrinkle that dress." She then let out another frustrated sigh and faced me. "I am Mrs. Dubois, owner of the _finest_ tailoring in all of Louisiana. If you need anything, please see me."

By this time, Lottie scurried over in a quick flash. She stood at attention in front of the woman and waited for orders.

"This is a representative for the prince so you had better focus. He just needs a simple hemming, something I am sure you are capable of doing. But, do not mess this up!" In a lower voice that I had to strain to hear, she said, "I still have not fully forgave you, so one mistake and I may be inclined to let you go. This is the most influential client that we have had here. I would not have given this to someone so inexperienced, but Sarah decided quit on such short notice leaving me with no other employees scheduled for today. Get to it then, and be quick. You know how short staffed we are today." Then she left without another look at me.

Finally, Lottie turned those big, blue eyes to look at me. Her mouth dropped and she froze. It was rather comical, really. This girl could not control her facial features for anything. _So much for 'getting to it.'_ I smirked at her and gave a small cough which snapped her back to the present.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, is that really how you treat your clients? You heard your manager; I am a representative for the prince." I puffed out my chest a little with pride as I used this moment to show off all that I receive from a friendship with the Prince of England. "Now, I have a favor that my _dear_ friend would like me to do for him-"

"Impressive, I wish my friends would give me the honor of running errands for them. You get to be his human mannequin and everything. Very impressive indeed." Her incredible sarcasm, I hate to say, took me by surprise. She gave me her own version of a smirk, one corner of her red lips pulled up along with one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Can you just fetch the suit so I can be done here and move on to more important business?" I motioned my hand with a couple of flicks to tell her to leave so that I can retain some level of power after her sass. I loved acting like a person of power, to summon people here and there.

"Of course, _sir,_" she mocked, "I would hate for you to miss all of the other favors the prince has lined up for you. Imagine, you could actually wash the very napkin the prince wipes his mouth with. Or better yet, he may even let you polish the shoes to go with this suit." She ran out before another word could be spoken. _Wow, this girl sure has a bite today_. I shook my head and turned to face the three fold mirror that was located in the curtained area. I couldn't help but think back to her remarks. They were very clever indeed…_for a snobbish blonde I suppose._

During the time that she was off finding Ed's suit, I found myself interested in picking the lint off of my black overcoat. I straightened it out and then decided to take off my trusty hat and place it on the chair in the corner. When I stood straight after setting it down, I looked in the mirror to find the thin woman behind me at the entrance.

"Your suit." She simply said, giving me the hanger with all of the miscellaneous parts of a suit.

"Oh, it is that quick, is it?" I suddenly felt relief wash over me. I grabbed the suit and folded it over my arm to carry it. I was very ready to get out of this shop.

"No, silly, put it on. Knock three times when you have it all put on and then I will get to hemming it." I nodded at her and she left once again. I took the suit off of my arm and looked at it. There were various shirts, coats, and other clothing items that looked foreign to an under-class man like me. I began taking apart all of the clothes and laid them out in front of me. _Why are there so many pieces?_ Doing my best to remember how expensive suits work, I began to dress myself.

I finished buttoning my vest and looked at myself in the mirror. _Not too shabby_. The pants were freshly pressed and color coordinated perfectly with the vest I had on over the dress shirt. I looked back at the suit jacket and tie still left to be put on. I picked the easier one, the jacket, to put on before dealing with the tie.

Somehow this strip of simple, yet expensive, fabric was supposed to be wrapped around my neck. I tried, unsuccessfully, many times to tie it. Each time I did it looked more wrong than the previous time. _What is this used for anyway?_ I eventually got frustrated trying to make it work, so I simply put it aside. _It should not be that important to the fitting._

I looked myself over in the mirror again. My eyes scanned over the high-quality suit I was now in. _I am simply dashing._ I turned around and back again, liking the way I looked smooth in practically anything. But, somehow, I felt missing. This silky black suit looked wonderful, but at the same time it was just not me. My eyes fell over the little pile of clothes that I came in wearing in the corner, and I walked over to it. I grinned as I placed around my neck, not the worthless tie, but my lucky tooth necklace. _Now that's more like it._ I smiled again at my reflection before knocking three times on the wall.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

As soon as I heard His-Wannabe-Highness knock three times I collected my sewing tools and went to his room. I pushed open the curtain and took in the sight of him standing there in the fine suit. The dark color complimented his skin very well. He stood tall and proud, like the classy clothes gave him a boost of confidence. He griped the lapel in a relaxed fashion and slowly turned to face me. As soon as he did face me, I couldn't help but stare at the atrocity he had hanging from his neck.

"What is that?" After giving me a questioning look, I pointed at the awful necklace hanging around his neck. Only he could ruin an elegant suit by continuing to wear his occult jewelry.

"It is a lucky necklace." He simply stated, like this was supposed to be obvious. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. _He really doesn't get it does he_. "Stop being over dramatic. Can we get this over with?" He twirled his finger around in a hurried motion.

"Not until you have your suit on, the _whole suit._" I picked up the tie he discarded on the floor and went to hand it over to him. "And don't crumple these expensive fabrics. I am not ironing these all over again because of your lack of courtesy." I didn't mean for the last part to sound so harsh, but it just spilled out. I had an angry boss, aggravated customers, and no one but myself to get all of this done. I did not need him to add to my frustration.

"It is not a 'lack of courtesy,' and watch how you speak to me. I don't want to have to tell the prince about the awful service I received here." He snipped back at me. We both stared at each other for what felt like a long time. I could see his own frustration brewing behind his eyes. I could see why; here he is, completely out of his comfort zone in a suit worth more than his life and having to deal with a short tempered girl who never dreamed she would see the Shadow man here of all places. The current situation was not ideal for either of us. It was then I realized how much was on the balance with him, and less important how awkward he probably felt in this situation. I let out a breath and decided to continue my work as quick as possible.

"Just, please, take that off," I gestured to his necklace, "and put this on." And I handed him the midnight silk tie. His eyes focused in on the tie I held out to him. They stayed there for an oddly long time; his face remained emotionless so I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Why is that so important?" He questioned my command. I really had to concentrate to subdue the eye roll the clenching of my jaw. _Why can't he just do as told so we can get this over with?_

"This is protocol. In order to get an exact hemming and fitting, all pieces of the suit need to be on. That way we can make final adjustments and see the end product." I had memorized the saying that Mrs. Dubois repeatedly said to customers who questioned her methods. "So, please." I repeated and, this time, I grabbed his hand. I opened the calloused palm and dropped the tie in it. As if he was going to throw it back, I then turned and started to adjust the mirrors in the room to his height to provide optimal viewing. It was then, staring at his reflection in the mirror that he spoke.

"I…I was never taught." He still grasped the tie in his hand and his face was one of nothing. I almost had to question if he had said anything, but the fact he still held the tie seemed proof enough. "I never needed to acquire this skill. What's the point for someone like me?" He suddenly got on the defensive side almost as if he needed an excuse.

I looked at him standing there holding this simple fabric in his hand like it was an abomination. His face, though for a moment flashed incompetence with his excuse, returned to its natural neutral façade. For some reason the situation suddenly seemed very cute. The scary demonic Shadow Man cannot tie a simple tie? I thought every man knew how to do it. It is like a woman not knowing how to lace up her boots, apply stunning makeup, or serve a proper luncheon.

"Here, I'll do it." I avoided asking him how he could have been raised not knowing to prevent further embarrassment. I walked over to him and took the tie out of his hand. Standing right in front of him, not that there was much room to move around in the small curtained room, I found the center of the tie while asking him to remove his jacket. I could have slapped myself silly when my eyes followed his long arms shrugging the coat off leaving him in a vest and white button down.

"Your collar," I pointed to try and get him to help me out, but after realizing he really did not have any clue what I was doing I knew I had to do the whole thing myself. I reached up to unfold the collar myself, only to end in a small giggle. This gave me a raised eyebrow from the Shadow man. "I'm sorry," I tried to calm my giggle; "you are way too tall for me to do this. You mind bending down a little?" I felt a blush rise as the situation grew more awkward every second. However, I was pleased when my comment lead to a genuine smile from him. I was really starting to grow fond of those kinds of smiles; not the mean, vindictive, or manipulative ones he usually throws around.

"Whatever you need me to do to tie that choking piece of cloth around my neck." He joked as he bent his legs to come closer to Earth a good three inches. My nimble fingers unfolded the color around his warm neck and I threw the tie around it. After folding it back down, I told him he could stand straight again.

Then I began the process that has been engrained in my mind from my previous life. Looping the tie here and pulling it there. The whole time, violet eyes would flicker between watching my fingers to studying my face. Pretending to ignore it, I then handed him back his jacket so the suit would be complete. I could not help but smile softly as he looked at himself in the mirror. With all of the finishing touches, his chest puffed out a little more and I thought I saw a brief glance of approval. He looked good in the suit. It tailored his tall, thin body.

"I can pull this off better than the Prince, hmm?" It was then I looked at his face, which was staring at me staring at him. Suddenly feeling as ease, I decided to enjoy this jokester that the Shadow Man was allowing himself to be.

"It's part of my job to shower my clients with compliments and make them feel smooooth."

"Ouch, it hurts to know you don't really think so." He feigned a hurt face and placed his hand over his heart.

"It's ok; I think your pride can rebuild your lost ego." I laughed and walked closer to him. "So, first thing, it looks like both your pants and sleeves are a little long. This is perfect because we would rather be over than under. This is why you are here, right?" I stepped into professional mode. I had work that needed to get done so I could go home at a decent hour. Mrs. Dubois was one to keep me late if I did not get all of my work done.

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

I nodded for her to continue. She knelt down on the ground by my leg and began to play with my pants. She would roll them up, and then adjust them, sometimes start over, and then repeat until the first pant leg was done and tiny silver pins surrounded my leg, threatening to puncture me if I take a wrong step.

At first this process was extremely odd. Here is the once famous Lottie stooped down for _me_ and fixing my, I mean, the Prince's pants. It was still hard for me to see this blonde as anything but a conceited, rich heiress. This is contrary to the truth I am discovering of her, not just the lack of wealth for I already was aware of this cold fact. But the lengths she is going to make it in this cruel world. I never thought she would work, yet here she is; I never thought she would have to overcome real world problems, yet she made a strong return after I saved her from almost rape. I will never admit this out loud, and this thought my just be a passing thought that I should not take much heed to, but I could respect this new hard-working, smart mouthed blonde.

After what felt like no time at all, both arms and legs were pinned and she stood up. She gave her back a minute stretch and then clapped her hands.

"You are all done. Prince Edward was right; you two are relatively the same size."

"What do I need to do now? Shall I wait out there for this to be sewn?" I had no idea what people do during these things. I wanted to refrain from being embarrassed as much as possible, well as much as I could being the occult Shadow Man in a tailor's shop.

"Oh no, no. It is going to take at least a day for the suit to be finalized. It needs stitched, washed, pressed, and then it is ready for the Prince. But our great _Madam Dubois_," she mocked the stout woman with waving hands and an airy voice which suited the irritating woman, "has a 'we will deliver' policy. The Prince should know about it. But just in case, when the suit is finished we will hand deliver it to him on time and with no extra charge." As she finished, I heard the curtains rustle and, _speaking of the devil_, Mrs. Dubois stepped into the curtained room.

This caused the blonde to jump and cover her mouth, causing me to suppress a grin of sweet revenge for poking fun at her. Instead, I looked at our new addition with a look of genuine attention.

"Great job, Lottie! It is very important for our customers to know of this service that _my_ tailoring shop provides, free of charge. Now, I do not mean to rush, but you have another customer waiting for you. That suit looks dashing on you." She looked at me with a smile so cute it could make one want to vomit. And with that, she left the room.

Suddenly, unable to contain her laughter, Lottie hunched over and used the back of her hand to attempt to smother the sound. I had to admit, I was waiting to see the woman lunge at the blonde with a fury unseen by Hell.

"I can't believe…oh, God, I was so…worried she'd heard…but then she…phew, I thought I was out of a job again!" She stood back up, giggles gone but a wide grin displaying perfect rows of white teeth displayed her inner relief.

"I thought she was going to get you."

"I know! What are the odds that she listens in _right _after I make fun of her? Thank God." She sighed and then shook her head getting back to business. "So, I am going to leave and get started with the next cliet. Meanwhile, can you take off the suit? You are finished; now was it _so_ hard?" My only response to her was a firm stare. She responded with a small chuckle.

"I'll be back." With that, she left the room. I gave a small shake of my head at the many sides of the girl and began to undress out of the suit, paying close attention to avoid the pins around my limbs. After the suit was off and I felt whole again in my usual attire, I poked my head out of the room to see if this meeting could end quicker. I just about had it with atmosphere of snobbish rich folk and high value on temporary fashion.

"All out of your suit?" I was met with a pair of big blue eyes. She was holding a jumbled stack of papers that looked as if they were about to fly everywhere at once. After I nodded she handed me two of the sheets. "These are copies of the receipt for the prince. We will have his suit delivered to his house within twenty-four hours. You are free to go." I could not get out fast enough. I quickly flung the curtain open and ran to the end of the hallway toward the exit.

"Oh, and one thing!" She said behind me. I gave a frustrated sigh; _I really thought I could get out that easy, huh?_ The exit was _right there_, glowing like a sign from Heaven. "Could you remind the Prince of our rendezvous tomorrow evening at seven o'clock? He does have terrible memory sometimes." I grunted a 'yes' in response and darted out of there, thankfully in one piece.

*****The Next Evening*****

"Come now, Alexander, what is with the long face?" The arrogant man said in a slow British, pompous sounding voice. He flung off his silken jacket onto a nearby chair, which a servant picked up and hung properly, and reclined in an arm chair after pouring himself a generous helping of brandy. He sure could make any place feel like his home. Although, if the Mayor of New Orleans had given me this mansion to use as a place to stay, I would take advantage of it too.

"Don't give me that. I can see right through you." I was reaching the point of true anger at this boy. He never showed any consideration for anyone. There he was, swirling his glass like he had all of the time in the world.

"Relax!" He shrugged me off and took a gulp. "Give me ten minutes to sit and then I will run off with that voluptuous woman you are trying to set me up with. Good work, my friend." With a wink to me, he sucked down another gulp.

"You are already fifteen minutes late. How long do you think she is going to sit at your beck and call?" He threw me a knowing look, paired with a smirk that can make any man want to hurt him.

"Really? I'm pretty sure a girl like Lottie would wait around all year if I asked her to. I mean…look at me." He threw his arms up wide and smiled to himself. _Oh, brother._ I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you have a point," –_although I don't think it is your 'looks' she is after_, I finished to myself.

"Of course I am right. So, give me a couple minutes to sit. I am a very busy man who would like to sit and have a drink for a little." He smiled into his crystal glass. "Care for some?" He looked over at the table holding the drinks. Instead of following his eyes, I carefully looked him over. Something was off. I could not put my finger on it until-

"Is that lipstick?" I did not mean for that to be said out loud, but I had to admit I was shocked! Immediately, he placed his hand over the left side of his neck and began to rub it. "Weren't you with the Senator?"

"Yes, of course!" He rebutted almost too quickly. "I must have dribbled some of the spaghetti sauce from our dinner." Hand still on that spot, he lunged for the mirror and wiped the spot off. "Tsk, tsk, how embarrassing of me. To think that sauce was on my neck for this length of time….I'm sure no one noticed." I quirked an eyebrow at him and moved closer to examine it for myself. By the time I removed his hand, sadly, the spot was gone. "See, no harm done." He took a step back and moved across the room.

I shook my head. _I must be just seeing things. This is not my concern. All I have to worry about is putting my plan into action._ I turned to see him combing over his hair and then replacing his jacket over his shoulders.

"See, I am all ready to go. Wish me luck, chap." He grasped my shoulder in a friendly squeeze and was out the door before I could utter a word. _God, all of this work had better pay off_.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

After rearranging the candles for the fifth time, I sat back in my chair and looked out over the beautiful waters that surrounded New Orleans. It really was a breath taking sight, especially as the sun's golden rays were making their final appearance for today. I had set up a table behind Tiana's Place, which was surrounded by a quaint garden and the water, thanks to Ms. Eudora. It truly was a romantic spot, perfect for catching me a prince!

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I would repeat to myself every so often and glance at the table just to make sure everything looks absolutely perfect. It was like if I looked away for too long something may run away and ruin the wonderful evening I had planned. As the smell of the delicious food wafted from the picnic basket I had sitting on the table hit my nose I grew more and more irritated.

"Where is he?" I leaned back in my chair to peek around to see if he was walking towards me at any moment. Huffing loudly when I saw nothing had changed, I slouched back down. It was not long until I felt the urge to redo the folded napkins and rearrange the silverware. I then repeated the process of rearranging my dress, pulling out the top of it just right to lure him in and smoothing out my backside of any wrinkles I obtained from sitting.

My heart leapt into my mouth when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. _Oh, it's him!_ I took a few breaths to calm myself; I did not want to look _too_ anxious for the Prince. I folded my hands into my lap and sat ramrod straight. _Let him come to you._

I felt a warm hand lightly grasp my shoulder. Something felt odd though. Instead of the smooth, well manicured hand I knew belonged to the Prince, this hand was rough and sweaty. When his hand moved to caress up my shoulder, the calloused hand caught several times on the material of my sleeve. I moved my head to look the hand, but gasped when I felt two hands move tightly around my throat.

"Wha' a shame this dinner'll have ta go ta waste." I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear. A hand came down hard on my mouth, successfully muffling my screams, and I was thrown to the ground.

"Boys, start the car, this one won't take long." And I had no time to react to the blindfold that shielded my vision and the gag that prevented me from screaming for help.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Ch16: What Now

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! I hope you like it. This chapter mostly just explains what happened and everyone's thoughts. Next chapter will have more action going on.**

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

"Wha' a shame this dinner'll have ta go ta waste." I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear. A hand came down hard on my mouth, successfully muffling my screams, and I was thrown to the ground.

"Boys, start the car, this one won't take long." And I had no time to react to the blindfold that shielded my vision and the gag that prevented me from screaming for help.

*****The Next Afternoon*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

"Now, this next line, running from the base of your palm to the middle of your hand signifies that you-" _Knock, knock, knock. _I jumped slightly and looked at the door of my emporium. The woman, who came in shaking so badly that I could hear her teeth chatter, actually made a small yelp. Her small, beady eyes frantically flickered between the door and my face.

"Sorry, I'm closed for business at the moment!" I yelled back to the person at the door and brought her shaking hand closer to continue to examine her lines. Whoever was at the door clearly did not hear me for he continued to knock. I groaned impatiently and slammed my hand on the table we were both seated at.

The door flew open to reveal a certain overly arrogant prince. He gave me a cocky grin and leaned against the threshold.

"It's a good thing I am not here for business then." He winked. When he saw the woman I was seated close to he raised an eyebrow to her and began to walk over. "My lady," he extended his hand, "allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Out of here. I don't have time for this. I thought you could help me." She bolted out of her chair and grabbed her belongings, including her purse. She ran out faster than a jackrabbit and without leaving a single payment. After she slammed the door shut, I threw my hands in the air.

"Damn it, Ed, you just made me lose my pay for today. You know how much work it took to get her here."

"Calm down, Alexander, it's not like you were going to get much anyway." He shrugged me off. "You're lucky that I have let you do this under-the-table routine you call work. Now, I have some important things to discuss with you, my friend. How about a pint?"

"I know that you do not consider much of my business, but this is my life."

"Aren't you being a little bit of a drama queen? It's an illegal way of scraping by, which is one of the things I like about you. It doesn't take much to please you in life. You take what is dealt to you." I shook my head at him knowing he had no idea how deep into this magic I really was. "No, how about that pint? My treat." He stuck his hands into his pocket and shot me a grin. Yes, he knew the one of the few things in life that could turn my mood around…people buying things for me.

"Alright, it is the least you owe me." I huffed and got up. After collecting my jacket and hat, we walked out of my emporium. "But, I guess today was not a total waste." I grinned coyly at him and flashed him a paisley change purse I had hidden in my breast pocket.

"Is that hers?" He looked wide eyes at me. I nodded my head.

"Snatched it right out of her bag." He pulled me in and gave me a proud slap on the back.

"Now this is what I mean! You take what you are dealt. You really are a smooth cat. I guess drinks are on you?"

"Oh no, you offered first. I would hate to decline the offer of his highness." I mocked him. We both traveled to the pub having a friendly argument about whose tab we would run the whole way there.

*****Twenty Minutes Later*****

It took two rounds of drinks for our conversation to finally back away from the Prince's agenda and his long talk about the upcoming Halloween Ball that he will be hosting. It took him a whole pint to stop talking about the theme for the dance or how stunning he is going to decorate the Mayor's mansion. Finally, I could sense the conversation turn into the actual reason why he wanted to talk.

"So, I hate to say it, but you were right." He said somberly.

"What about this time?" I quirked and eyebrow and he gave an airy laugh.

"She is not the kind of person to wait around for me all night. It was funny, I was so sure that she would be there, but when I got to our meeting place…no Lottie. All I found was the table she set, which looked well done by the way, and one of the chairs tipped over like she must have been upset that I took so long. At first I was offended; she did not wait for _me,_ the Prince of England. No woman has ever treated me like that. Then it dawned on me; _no woman has ever treated me like that_. I think I may find her more attractive now knowing she is not only after me because I am a prince, but she may be the first to like me as a person. And not only that but…" Ed began to speak miles ahead of where my brain was thinking.

_Lottie left before the prince arrived?_ I stared at the wooden table for some time just thinking about the odd occurrence. _Lottie would never throw away an opportunity to swoon at royalty. She had an evening for just _her_ and the _prince. _Why would she throw that away? Did she find another prince to chase after? If so, then my plan is devastatingly ruined!_

"Are you still with me?" I heard snapping which brought me back to reality.

"Oh, um, yes. I was just taking in all you were saying." I covered up.

"Now, Lottie is calling for a chase. She is trying to make herself difficult and seemingly uninterested. Well, let the games begin." He laughed and clinked glasses with me.

"You should check up on her." I said abruptly. I wanted the prince to make sure what Lottie's intentions were. Was she truly playing hard to get or was she actually uninterested?

"Yes, that is a great idea. I will go to her home and sound like I was wounded that I missed her at dinner. That will show her that I noticed." He looked proud of himself. Finally, he was a man on a mission ready to play game of love with the blonde. Ed looked excited, but I still was uncertain if Lottie was willing to play.

"The sooner you do it, the better. If you wait too long then she really may become uninterested."

"True. This next hour is the only free one I have for a few days. I will go see her now. Do you mind if I cut this chat short?"

"Not at all." I was very ready to end this conversation. _But_…I did not want to leave before enjoying a few minutes of alone time. "But, would you mind supporting the friend who helped you so dearly?" I rubbed my thumb and pointer fingers together. He got the hint.

"Here," He threw me a bill. "Go have another round on me. You deserve it. Just make sure I don't have to come and pick you up later, alright?" We both laughed and then he left.

I picked up my glass and took the last of the beer in one gulp. I relished in the burning sensation of it going down my throat and then developing into a warming of my stomach. I placed my head into my hands and gave my eyes a good rub.

"Bartender, another." I yelled to the man who was wiping glasses behind the bar. When I lifted my head up, I was surprised to see I wasn't alone in the booth anymore.

"Hello again." His lips curled into a smile and he had his head dipped, allowing for his hat to cast a shadow over his face. He was dressed in a dark suit, obviously expensive, and chewed on a large cigar whose smoke curled over the brim of the hat.

"Stop with the dramatics. I thought we settled this a while back?" I slammed my empty tankard down with more force than I intended. I did not know what to do. I barely made it out of the Mayor's house alive when he and his henchmen burst in. This man did not play games; he was here with a purpose.

"Ya think just 'cause ya ran away from me and that I wouldn't find your worthless hide?" He pointed his cigar at me for extra measure. "The problem didn't run away with ya, coward. I'm still here and still short on payment…your payment."

"Listen, I-"

"No, ya listen to me." He interrupted me. "I'm not goin' ta let ya sweet talk your way outta this. I know you're smart. You've made it this long stayen' outta my sights."

"Here you go." The bartender set the full glass down and picked up my old one.

"Hey, sunny." Silver Dollar Sam blew his smoke in the bartender's face. "Grab another."

"Oh, Mister Carolla, of course." He shuffled back and made haste grabbing another beer. Sam took his time deeply inhaling his tobacco and exhaling before looking at me.

"I think ya may have forgotten who runs this joint. Let me clue ya in. I own every bar, tavern, moonshine operation, you name it in all of New Orleans. I run all of the underground gambling rings. Hell, I even got Senator Long to help cover up the illegal slot machines in my establishments. I have so much power with those politicians that I practically got away with murder before."

"Here you are, sir." The bartender set down Sam's drink. Sam made a scene of picking up his drink, so I did the same to mine. Our eyes met each other's and we simultaneously began to drink. I knew this was serious. I knew Sam was a mobster and had some serious weapons on his belt, but I never knew of his political power or murder. Had I known that, I would not have made a deal with him in the first place. After a few more seconds, it became harder and harder to continue this waterfall of drinking. I kept steady, keeping eye contact with Sam the whole time. Luckily, he slowly stopped and set his drink down; I did the same.

"Are ya starting ta get the picture? I'm a bigger man than I was all those years ago when we made this deal. Back when things were simple." He leaned back in the booth and puffed on his cigar. "Back when ya told me you needed a steady supply of narcotics. Now, I thought it was strange; what does a guy like you need with a steady supply of narcotics. But, business is business. I promised ta supply; ya promised ta pay. No questions asked. See, simple.

"Apparently, I was wrong. This was not simple enough. All 'cause _you_ decided that ya wanted ta stop payen' me. Again, I'm also a nice guy. I let it fly, only for so long. I demand the payment and I have serious consequences that ya may not want ta ignore if you don't pay up."

"Sam, you waited, what, a year and a half to _now_ start to demand payment? Why didn't you do this back when I first started to stop paying?" I asked curiously. She gave me a sick grin.

"Like I says, I'mma nice guy. My boys like workin' for me, the ladies love me, even Al Capone keeps asking me to expand my supply all da way up ta Chicago. But, that's not a good enough reason for ya?" I shook my head no. He turned his head and gave a small smile. "I knew you's a smart guy. You're not the only one I'm tracking down to pay debts owed me, but ya are the hardest to catch. I will be honest with ya. I wanna expand my business. I'm seeing the market really opening up up ta the services I have to offer. Now, how can I expand and keep a reputation if I have dozens of people who owe me money? See, it's nothing personal…all business."

"So, you are coming to me _now_ because you want to expand?" I spit at him. This was the most idiotic reason I have ever heard! He is destroying me life at its most critical point because he wants to make his illegal rings even larger? Then again, I don't have a lot of room to talk about expanding illegal business. Given the opportunity, I'd do the same thing with my voodoo.

"Is it wrong to wanna conquer the world? Regardless if _you_ think the reason is morally sound or not, ya still promised to pay me…so, where's it?"

"You know I don't have that kind of money." I admitted. I refused to feel defeated though.

"I know, so I'm going ta give ya some…motivation ta see to it that ya come up with the money some way or another." I stared him down hard, what will it be? Is he going to beat me up, throw me out, threaten to burn my emporium until I can pay? I could only imagine what creativity this guy had.

"And what will that be?"

"You will know soon enough." He gave me another creepy smile. Then, he lunged at me over the table, grabbing my head and pushing it down into the table. I could also see a bunch of guys, big tough guys armed with various pistols or switchblades, standing up and crowding around our table. "Now, if I don't get this money within two days you _will_ pay. I will make sure everything is taken from you, your health, your job, your reputation, everything until you get me this money. This is only the beginning." He whispered harshly in my ear. "I own this town! I own ya! You don't wanna see the strings I can pull to make ya wish ya had never crossed me."

He then pulled my head up by the collar of my shirt and pulled me harshly to the left so I fell out of the booth. I was surrounded by his lackeys who all looked at me with murderous glares. I then got up and brushed off my shirt. Holding together what little dignity I left. I walked out of the tavern, eyes of everyone following me out.

*****Thirty Minutes Later*****

"Hey, Ed, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…why do you ask?" He looked at me like I was deranged. I had burst through the door of his temporary room and began to look around for any signs of foul play.

"No reason that concerns you." I brushed him off and continued to look under the bed and in the closet for and signs of people. After feeling satisfied that we were alone, I relaxed and faced him. I now knew that Sam did not choose Ed to 'make me pay.' This made me curious as to if he is actually going to _do_ anything. _I have nothing; I am nothing. What can you take away from a person who has nothing?_

"I see the bar must have treated you well." He smiled, brushing my behavior off on the alcohol in my system.

"Yeah…" My mind was far away from here. I kept thinking about all of the places I needed to check, my emporium being the most important. "I have go back to my work now. Thanks for everything." And I began to leave in a swirl of thoughts and worries.

"Wait, Alexander, before you go…" He paused to wait for me to stop, which I did with a sigh. "If you are out and about can you keep an eye open for Lottie?"

"Why?" My spine began to stiffen. Something did not feel right. Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"The woman at Lottie's house said she did not come back home last night. But, I would not worry. You know women and their emotions." He gave a shallow laugh. "She probably spent the night at her friend's house after getting upset that I showed up late." I froze. She was not there last night, chair was tipped over, she never came back home…I really was hoping this was did not turn out into what was forming in my head.

"Damn!" I hissed in a deadly tone. I covered my face with my hands and leaned against the wall. _No, of all people Sam could have chosen, her?! How did she keep getting mixed up in these situations?_

"Alexander, is there something you are keeping from me?" When I looked up Ed's eyes were blazing with a hidden fury. "I swear, it is one thing getting yourself tangled in whatever mess you've made of your life, but it's another thing entirely to get this poor, innocent-"

"Don't stand there and lecture me!" I gave him a deadly stare. "_Poor_ and _innocent_, ha! She's far from that! This heiress thinks she can roam around the streets of downtown New Orleans by herself at such a late time of night and _end up fine_?! You call that poor and innocent?"

"What do you know that I don't? What are you saying happened to her?"

"I have no idea." I said evenly.

"Like hell! You know everything criminal that goes on in this city!"

"I may do what the fat cats in Washington conceder criminal activity, but that does not make _me_ a criminal! And I am also not tied to all the crime in this huge city. Why do you insist on labeling me constantly?" My anger was rising by the second. I really wanted to avoid clueing him in on the situation. This would not lead to anything good.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you have nothing to do with this." Ed's face was now a mere foot away. I could see his eyes ablaze in anger. He was not going to leave without the truth. This disappointed me; I was hoping to solve this problem with no interference. But, for once, Ed seemed genuinely concerned about another person. This surprised me, how upset he was becoming over Lottie's wellbeing. I made another sigh and began to tell him.

"Sam took her." Ed looked at me confused. "Silver Dollar Sam, the mobster who ruined the Mayor's party." Ed's face contorted in fury. "Now, wait, he _may_ not have taken her. It is just my guess."

"Stop! Stop right now! I thought this was all over with. He is after you again? Not only that, your failure to simply follow the law now has put innocent people on the line. Lottie is being held hostage by the biggest crime family in New Orleans! Is this getting through to you?"

"I know! I know the terms and conditions and I am going to make the deal as soon as possible." I tried to rebut and calm him down.

"_Terms_ and _conditions_," he spat back, "you are making this whole thing sound like a business deal." Suddenly, Sam's words '_It's nothing personal…all business,_' rang through my ears. _Was this all business? If it was, why would he have taken someone so personal? By kidnapping Lottie, he made it personal, made me realize I have to pay...or else._

"I am going to get her back." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You better, because I am not going to watch her pay for your mistakes. _You_ made the deal with him for something I don't want to know. I didn't think you capable of something as dark as this. Fix this!" His tone was hushed, but firm. He turned on his heel and walked away, sending me a message to get lost. I got up to leave.

"I will get you your girl back, I did not mean for this to happen." And I left before he could retort.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Oh, good, you're up." I heard a clap in front of me and a deep voice. I slowly opened my eyes, praying that this would all go away. Sadly, after some hard blinking, it did not go away. I looked around, seeing myself sitting in a chair and my delicate hands being tightly tied behind me by rough rope. The back of my head ached. I don't know when but they must have knocked me out. I was pulled up to a nice wooden table. "I'm sorry about the accommodations, but this is the part we need to play at the moment."

I looked up to find the source of the voice. Seated at the opposite end of the circular table was the awful man who held a gun to me at the party. I gasped as I recognized him and fervently tried to slip out of the ropes holding me down. Suddenly, I felt a large hand clasp over mine. I froze.

"Why are ya trying to leave already? It is really not that bad here." The man threw me a sick grin. I frantically looked around, trying to see the man behind me, but being tie to the straight backed chair prevented me from looking around all the way. This added to my fear; I had no idea what or who was behind me.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked. I was shaking all over. I was frightened. I did not know why this was happening.

"You are in the basement of one of my many underground casinos. This one is the Black Hand. I know it looks dingy down here, but it is nicer upstairs. Maybe if you behave you can go up?" He raised his eyebrow. This made my heart beat faster.

"What do you want from me? I don't have anything anymore! I'm neither rich nor popular anymore. I'm a nobody who has nothing and-"

"Settle down, baby, and I'll explain everything." My breath was starting to come in broken sobs. "You are not here for your money, or fame, or really anything _you_ did. You are being held for ransom." He paused to let me soak this in. His hands rested on top of the table folded together. His peaceful body language simply served to make me more on edge.

"Is…is this about something between…you and…and Shadow Man?" I said between my broken breaths. I was barely holding on to my sanity.

"Oh, this is rich!" He exclaimed, clapping loudly and smiling wider. "You know, you can be smarter than ya look." He pointed at me. "But yes, Shadow Man still owes me a huge sum of money. See, I am not the bad guy here. I made a deal with him and he refused to pay. I am not some philanthropist, handing out goods and services to everyone who asks. I'm a businessman. I'm sure someone with your…background would understand."

"Why do you think kidnapping me will get him to pay?"

"Cut to the chase, I like that." He snapped his finger twice and out of the dark shadows a man, who also carried a shiny pistol on his hip, walked over to him and handed him a folder. This made me wonder what else was down here that I was unaware of. I followed him with my eyes as he crawled back into the shadows and I could not help but stare at that spot.

He opened his folder and pulled out two photographs. One looked clipped from a newspaper; the other was printed on stiff paper. He tossed both towards me, like cards at a poker table, and they landed perfectly in front of me.

"Look familiar?" My eyes grew large. The one out of the newspaper was of Prince Edward and I dancing at the Mayor's ball, the other was of Shadow Man and the Prince sitting at a restaurant deep in conversation. "Now, I'm not gonna be rude and leave ya here not knowing what you are here for, especially if it's not ya fault." He paused to take a breath. "You and the Prince seem to have a thing for each other, as seen by that photograph. And it is just common knowledge that Shadow Man kisses his ass on a daily basis.

"So, I kidnap you to show Shadow Man that I want my money, _when_ he doesn't pay I inform the good ol' chap I kidnapped you because of the Shadow Man. Then His Highness goes after Shadow Man to free you. With me _and _the Prince after him, he will have to come up with my money. And I suspect at any moment Shadow Man will arrive trying to act desperate and make _another_ deal. That man is too predictable."

I stayed silent. I did not know what to think! _How did Shadow Man get this deep in trouble? This is crazy. _Something did not feel right though. It was almost like I could not see him getting into this trouble, _but then again what did I know about his past? He did do awful things to Tiana_!

"So, ya will not be harmed, except when I have to play the part of the 'evil' kidnapper to push him along. I am not going to lock ya up here; I am just a noble businessman."

"And incredibly humble." I bit back. This caused him to give a smirk.

"I'll give ya some work to keep ya busy. I don't want ya going crazy down here." My spine stiffened. His kindness and tranquil body language put me on edge. I knew I was not getting the whole story; something about this man did not seem right. "Come on." He commanded and turned to leave the room. Suddenly, I felt the large hand clamp over my hands again. My heart sped and my breathing came out as gasps as I felt a knife being slid over my hands. It moved back and forth until the ropes fell to the ground. I cradled my hands close to my heart as if they could change their mind at any moment. Reluctantly, I followed the man out of the dark basement.

*****Later that Evening*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

Sitting in the pitch black I felt safest. My mattress made a metallic cracking noise anytime I moved so I sat still, feet flat on the floor and head in my lap with my hands on top of my head. I did not need to close my eyes to see nothing but darkness. My thick, but tattered curtains blocked the full moon outside. This left me consumed in an abyss of nothing.

Only in this darkness with nothing around me could I let my thoughts run around freely. I was no longer afraid of others seeing my thoughts written on my face; I did not have to hide behind a mask of indifference. Here, I could show what little emotion I still had left to show. After all of these years, there was not much emotion left in me.

It was here that I thought of the huge mess I had gotten myself into. I could picture Ed's face right in front of me. His features contorted with anger at me. Being the spawn of royalty and raised to care for his country, it was no wonder why he reacted the way he did when he found out I was connected to Sam. Sam really is an evil man, but that association does not make me evil…or…

I stopped my train of thought. All I had to do was pay my debt. That is it. And then my life is free...

Suddenly, a big pair of blue eyes looked up at me. My mind painted a picture of her as if I was truly looking at her. Just a couple of days ago she knelt around me, fixing the suit I was wearing. She took incredible care fixing it, from tying my tie to adjusting my jacket so everything looked perfect.

There was no way I could let her be harmed for my mistake. My life was already messed up, but hers just begun. Everything was perfect until I got involved in her life. I had to fix this so she could salvage what she could from what I have taken away.

She deserves the Prince. He's rich, kind, and just her type. I'm sure she could straighten him out of his womanizing ways.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. _Yeah, fixing this sounds all good in my head, but how do I carry it out? What a mess! _It was right before I fell into a dreamless sleep that I decided to talk to Sam tomorrow. For what? I did not answer that yet, but it seemed like any solution involved convincing Sam to do something. Might as well start talking to him soon, it will make him think he really has gotten to me.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Ch17: The Deal

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, I am sorry for the long wait! THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD, I promise! I just take forever to write. Thanks for being patient with me. Thanks for all of your reviews! It was actually a PM that pushed me to finish this chapter in one day so thanks for the push again :) To all of you who enjoy this story, I hope this next chapter is to your expectations.**

**I will try to keep this part brief, but I wanted to respond to the anonymous reviews that have brought up issues to my attention and I cannot PM them back. **

To **Flerp Flerps** (nice name haha) I am glad you like the story, however you bring up a valid point that I would like to address. I was not intending on this story to sound discriminating and I hope others who feel this way will not get offended. I am trying to portray a female in the late 1930's who is a girly girl and raised to depend on a wealthy man for support. I can see where this looks discriminating for all women; however Lottie is a unique woman who has her strengths and flaws. I am trying to write with in what I believe her character would do without adding too much of my own interpretation.

Also, to **Bloop**, I tried to write Silver Dollar Sam's dialogue in a purposefully clique New York accent. He is a real character (obviously he did not do the things I am writing about him) who was raised in New York before moving to New Orleans later in his life and ran real underground casinos and was a real mob boss. I was trying to add that as a unique characteristic of his. However, I did tailor down his accent in this chapter. I felt others could be confused as well, so thanks for bringing it to my attention.

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

It was right before I fell into a dreamless sleep that I decided to talk to Sam tomorrow. For what? I did not answer that yet, but it seemed like any solution involved convincing Sam to do something. Might as well start talking to him soon, it will make him think he really has gotten to me.

*****The Next Afternoon*****

_Lottie's POV_

I knew my grimy complexion was not just the work of the clouded glass I was looking into, although I hoped it made it look worse than I actually did. There I was, Charlotte LaBouf, daughter of the richest man in New Orleans, cleaning dirty beer glasses and pouring vile alcohol. _Oh, wouldn't daddy be proud of me now._ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Hey, baby, how about another round." A sick man sitting at the bar wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I huffed my unruly bangs out of my naked eyes and picked up a bottle of something nasty with my un-manicured nails. As I poured the amber liquid into his glass, his constant stare made me shudder. All of the men in the room reminded me of the men in the alleyway. I was in the most uncomfortable place I could imagine.

"Lottie, come over here, sweetie." I heard Silver Dollar Sam, the nickname his cronies always refer to him as, call me over to his table. I grabbed a round tray and weaved in and out of tables filled with cards, poker chips, alcohol, and smoke. I was dimly reminded of my old job waitressing at Tiana's Place, how much would I rather be there now…

"Pick up these glasses and take them away." He spoke to me when I reached his table. "Ya won't need ta refill 'em…this game has come to a close, gentlemen." He laid down his hand of cards causing all of the men at the table to drop there's as well and yell in disappointment. I was guessing he won the hand since he began to rake in his chips. "Now, see Lottie, this is a lot of excitement ya get ta see 'ere. You may not wanna leave when I get paid…but," he paused to look me over, "sadly, a deal is a deal."

I simply remained quiet. I learned giving him a snarky comment just adds to his pleasure of seeing me unhappy, that and everyman in this room has some sort of weapon. I do not want to get on anyone's bad side.

Suddenly, the door to the underground casino burst open. This was strange because everyone in here knew each other, either related to the mob family or an associate; so they all came and went together. Heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs as a figure climbed down causing an abrupt hush to blanket the men. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Sam shamelessly smirking towards the figure's direction. As the person stepped off of the last step and walked under the lights, my jaw dropped in recognition.

"Shadow Man!" Silver Dollar Sam shouted unexpectedly in greeting. This sudden noise barked out by the man next to me caused me to jump and drop one of the glasses, which tumbled to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. I could feel my face heat up so fast I could cook an egg with it as the once silent room burst out in a single fit of laughter. All aimed at me!

As I bent down to retrieve the pieces I felt a sharp sting on my bottom. "Go get a broom, babe." I jerked and stood up, seeing his hand still raised like we would swat me again. He casually grabbed his giant cigar with it, making sure to blow the smoke in my direction. This caused more laughter around me. Sam was not kidding around when he said I would not be harmed, except when he has to play the evil kidnapper.

At that moment, I heard the thud of a chair crashing onto the ground. Sam and I looked up to see Shadow Man trying to rush over between the tables. For a moment, his normally schooled features were thrown out the window. Instead he looked alarmed and a little worried.

"I knew you'd come eventually, however not this soon." Sam stood up, focus now on Shadow Man. He then motioned for him to sit at his table with a wave of his hand. The other men occupying the table quickly got the hint to leave. The Shadow Man was now standing behind beside the chair looking first at Sam, then surprisingly at me. He seemed to be picking me apart; his violet eyes were searching me for something. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again as I looked away. I was done with men looking at me. The men in here were bad enough.

"She's fine, ya know. I didn't damage the merchandise." Sam said in his slow, deep voice. I was so offended that he referred to me like some cheap thing you buy at the store. _How dare he?! First he slaps me, and then blows his smoke on me, now this! _Before I knew what was happening I backhanded his freshly shaven face with as much force as I could. _Nobody refers to me like that!_

The adrenalin from my rage at his words was short lived as feelings embarrassment permeated me once again. Several men stood up, hands on their hips where their guns were holstered and meandered closer in a protective stance. I missed all of that as I focused on the tomato-red area blossoming on Sam's face. My hands immediately covered my mouth in shock.

"No." Shadow Man interrupted my thoughts. I hesitantly looked at him, fear written all over my face. He was watching me with a smile and then focused on Sam with a playful sneer "I knew you didn't hurt her in any way. She wouldn't let you." Suddenly Sam leapt out of his chair and grabbed the material of my dress just below my throat with an iron fist. I let out a shocked gasp and tried to back away, however he just pulled me closer.

"You have made a grave mistake." His stale breath washed over my face. "Go and fetch us a couple of drinks. Need I remind you this is my casino, these are my men, and you are my hostage."

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

Sam finished growling at Lottie and, with much force, pushed her away. Without a second glance the blonde ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs. "And sit him down." Sam pointed at me and two large men grabbed me on either side and pushed me back into the chair. "I am runnin' a civilized business here, not some zoo where the likes of you can run in and out like an idiot. This is just business. You went down on your end of the deal like the coward you are and now think you can show up here like you own the place?!" Sam yelled in an angry rage leering over me. "You didn't pay me so this is what I gotta do now."

Sam gave one last glare and sat down with a frustrated huff. Resuming his original charm and arrogance, he adjusted his coat and folded his hands on the table. Immediately, The Black Hand began to buzz with the normal chatter before my arrival indicating no one was eavesdropping on ring leader Sam's private conversations.

"Your girl's got spirit, I'll give you that." He smirked and plucked a new cigar from his jacket pocked.

"She's not my girl." I answered immediately. At this Sam paused, that same knowing smirk still plastered on his face.

"No, 'course not. She the Englishman's girl, right? Yea," he remained grinning around his cigar as he lit it, the red tip of the cigar glowing in accordance with his breathing, "that's why you about torn up my joint a few moments ago when she wasn't being treated to your standards." He eyed me again.

"I've got to protect her for the prince." I gave him a reassuring smile. "You are not the only one looking to save his reputation for business." Sam nodded at the reference to our earlier conversation. "Enough is enough, Sam. Let's put this whole ordeal behind us so both of us can move on." I tried to reason with him.

"Ok, let's get straight to the center of this. You got my money?"

"Now, Sam, a man such as yourself should know that…" But Sam cut off my explanation.

"See, I knew you would come back here after I took her. Not to return my money but to send me on another wild goose chase of deals and bargains that would eventually lead me nowhere. Not this time. So instead, I have set up my own deal. I told you yesterday you would have two days to bring me my money. I will be…gracious to you and give you one week."

"How do you want to do this?" I asked. I knew there had to be some sort of catch. Sam was not a guy to be 'gracious.'

"Every year on Halloween the Senator throws a fabulous Ball celebrating the occasion."

"Are you sure not celebrating his wealth and power." I corrected with distaste.

"Depending on what side of wealth and power you come from, yes. All of the power that rests in this city will be there, including myself. You will bring the money, I will bring the girl. At midnight you will meet me in the center of the dance floor and we will exchange goods. It will be public and it will be in the center of everything. Nowhere for the great Shadow Man to run or hide or set up elaborate plots. The government will be there, all of my muscle will be there, and lastly your English friend. If you try anything at that Ball I will have no trouble killing her."

"E-excuse me." A quiet voice broke through his threat and snapped our attention. Lottie set down two mugs of foamy amber liquid. Some of the contents of the mugs dripped down the sides as her shaking hands placed them in front of us. Sam snatched her hand at the wrist which made me jump to attention.

"Now thank you so much Lottie." Sam mockingly grinned up at her. Lottie kept her gaze locked onto the table, not meeting me or Sam. "See how beautiful she is, how much life she still has yet to live? It would be a shame to cause it to go to waste." His voice dripped with menace as he released her arm like it burned him and stared me down. I was hypnotized however with Lottie. Her face dropped even more than it did when she left the table. She gazed at Sam with a sad shock as his words rushed over her. Blinking her water filled eyes she turned and walked away from the table, shoulders hunched and trembling, feet dragging. This was definitely not the walk of the Lottie who was exploding with happiness dancing with Ed at the Mayor's house. He could not harm her life more than he already has.

"Ok, you have made your point clear. Halloween Ball it is." I looked back at Sam who was, shockingly, looking at me with amused interest. When I caught his eye he chuckled and leaned back.

"You have the money, and I have your girl."

"The Prince's girl." I automatically corrected again. At this Sam chuckled again and nodded like he knew something I did not.

"Right, the _prince's_ girl." After a huff on his cigar he looked at me with a serious expression. "This is your last chance, Alexander. Your time has just run out. Any funny business, and I mean _any_, and not only do I end her, but I also tell everyone about why you owe me in the first place. I will be sure to tell her, the prince, the government, anybody about how you used my narcotics to induce hallucinations in your clients to make them believe your 'magic.' When you wanted to make a cheap buck and didn't want to waste wherever you obtain your dark magic, you bought narcotics from me to make your magic believable."

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked dangerously.

"Can I make myself any clearer?" Was his version of 'yes.' Without another word I left the Black Hand. I slammed the door shut of the convenience store which disguised the casino to the outside world and leaned against the rough brick of the building, letting my head roll back to rest. _How did I dig a hole this big? What am I going to do?!_ I could not let myself wallow in the self pity that was welcoming me with open arms, at least not here in the open. I had to get back to my emporium, I had to think my way out of this one…_can I think my way anymore?_

I was lost in thought as my feet carried me the familiar path of my refuge from the outside world. I tucked my hands into my pockets; my feet were dragging on the sidewalk; I ignored the crowds of people bumping into me as they rushed to dinner or home. It was then my nose caught wind of that savory smell that I had learned hate.

Located on the busy boulevard that lead me to my shop was none other than _Tiana's Place. _The sky had now grown dark since I had entered the Black Hand and it contrasted sharply with the bright lights beckoning hungry customers. It was then that I felt my stomach growl, but I did not care. All around me were finely dressed coupled out for a pleasant evening around a town I had really started hating. Here a mob boss kidnapped a girl for ransom, had their very senator on his leash, and everyone was going about their merry way.

In the background _Tiana's Place_ was a very mocking of my existence: a story of a girl who had nothing and received everything. She not only thought her way out of my plan but turned it on its head to lead to my demise. If only I could come up with some way to do that right now.

"Is there something you need?" I was rudely interrupted by a voice behind me. I turned around to see Eudora behind me. I suddenly got a strange sense of déjà vu looking at the woman who was tapping her well worn shoes on the ground and demanding an explanation from me.

"Nothing at all." I replied. I had no remark, no sly comeback to give. I was tired and, frankly, I had been beat in my own game. This seemed to shock her as well; however, I dropped my gaze and turned to carry on my way.

"Uhh, wait, Shadow Man!" I was very surprised to hear her calling after me. I stopped and turned to face her again. It took her a second to gather her thoughts. She was constantly fiddling with her hands and worriedly bit her lip. "Prince Edward told me Lottie had gone missing. She didn't come back home after she went out a few days ago. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that? Do you know where she is?" The old woman rubbed the back of her neck as she waited for me to respond. There was no accusing tone of voice, no anger aimed at me; I could only see genuine worry for the wellbeing of the woman who Eudora was obliviously fond of. An emotion that I had never felt before punched me in my very core: guilt. I should have known Lottie and the Prince were not the only ones who would feel the ripple effects of my actions.

"No," I lied tiredly. "I have no idea." When I made a move to walk away again, the old woman rushed forward to stop me.

"Stop, please." When I did she let out a shaky breath. "Listen, I can tell the different between a proud guilty man and a regretful sorrow man. Whatever happened is your business, but please, please, if you can bring Lottie home safe. I don't care what happened; I don't care- just please- please. I just want to see her back home and safe."

"I promise I will do what I can." I tried to distantly reassure her. This felt so strange, any other time she would have tried to avenge for her daughter, but here she was only looking out for someone she cared about. "She doesn't deserve any of this." I said truthfully and I walked away with a new drive to make this right.

*****Three Evenings Later*****

I would never have imagined myself ever doing something like this…ever. And, quite frankly, I had exhausted all other options. I adjusted my old hat on my head and picked pretend lint off of my ragged jacket as I gained the courage to stoop to a place I never wanted to be.

I had tried every way I could think of to raise that money. I began reading palms and doing pretend sorcery because I had used up my real magic. When customers seemed to no longer be interested, I tried the next best thing- picking off the extra money in their pockets that I needed more than them. Since most of my clients are poor, they did not have much for me to snatch. Occasionally, I would find a diplomat or aristocrat who had money pouring out of every nook and cranny. However this only happened thrice, so I exhausted pick pocketing as well. It had already been three days and all of my thieving has gotten me a mere quarter of my debt paid off.

So, this is what leads me here. My life, and that of innocent Lottie, is hanging in the balance with something as common as money being the deciding factor in how our story ends. Taking a calming breath and gritting my teeth I rasped on the heavy wooden door three times with my cane.

"Oh, hello. I do not believe the Prince was expecting you this evening?" The old man dressed in a tailored black suit spoke in a monotone voice. His eyes, lined in thick wrinkles, squinted at me suspiciously.

"No, he is not. However, I have some very serious business I need to discuss with him-"

"That can wait until tomorrow, the Prince is busy tonight. He cannot see…guests." He eyed me disapprovingly. I managed to ignore it and look around the hallway which leads into the house hoping to see Ed walking by. This would not be the first time I was watched closely, with my reputation and all. "Excuse me," he moved so he blocked my view into the house, "I must ask you to leave. This is entirely rude."

"Yeah, do you really want to see be rude?" I hissed out of frustration and pushed the old man aside. I crossed the threshold and began to walk down the hallway to find Ed myself.

"Wait, stop right there!" The bumbling idiot shouted behind me. I walked quickly in a random direction, not knowing my way around Ed's temporary American residence. With so many doors surrounding countless branches of hallway, I began to lose what little patience I had, that and the fool behind me was still shouting like preacher condemning a congregation of sinners.

"Alright!" I yelled, abruptly spinning on my heel and facing the old man. "Lead me to Edward now and I will be gone quicker than trying to find him myself."

"I- I can't. He gave me orders to not let anyone interrupt him for the remainder of the evening. You must leave now or I will fetch security right away." His voice shrunk to a whisper and his head ducked down as I prowled closer to him until I towered over him. _Not so tough now._

"Lead me to Edward; I will not repeat myself again." I growled menacingly. "I know you recognize me. The horrible things I can do to people who cross my path. Would you like to experience for yourself what I can use my magic to do to your miserable life?" He coughed and nodded for lack of words. The once proud butler's shoulders hunched and his steps were less sure and he led me through the maze of hallways.

But one question grasped my thoughts during the time we were walking up the stairs and down another hallway. Instead of rehearsing my presentation on borrowing money or figuring out how to reassure Ed that Lottie would be ok, I was bombarded with one that puzzled me more.

_What is Ed doing that he doesn't want to be interrupted by anyone- including me. _

My answer would come soon enough, although nothing would prepare me for what I saw. As we reached a grand oak door I could hear Ed's booming laugh and rapid speech that I could not make out. However, as the white-haired butler placed a gloved hand on the doorknob, I also heard a light feathery laugh. I felt my eyebrows knit together.

The door opened and my heart beat in my chest, my eyes popped out, my mouth seemed to be opened so wide it hit the polished floor.

"The hell…?" I could not stop myself from saying. At the sound of my voice, the two people in the room looked up in surprise. In the middle of the lavishly decorated dining area was a rather small, intimate table covered in various delicacies. Ed, seated on the left, set down his goblet of wine with a thud, spilling some of the contents.

"Alexander. What- what are you doing here?" He questioned, however the damage was done.

"I could ask you the same thing." My eyes did not meet Ed's; they lingered on the other figure seated next to him.

"Well, chap, you remember Sandra Clark." He motioned to the beautiful woman seated next to him. The brunette next to him blushed and nodded in my direction.

"We were aquatinted at the party." She said in a delicate voice. I simply looked between the two of them. The longer I let the silence stretch, the more fidgety Ed became. I just could not find words to express what I was feeling at that moment. That is, until I saw Sandra's hand creep on top of Ed's on the table and rub slow, comforting circles on the back. It is then words came to me.

"What are you doing with this broad?!" I asked in a lethal tone. Suddenly, Sandra's hand left Ed's and was cupped over her mouth; her eyes were wide and shocked.

"Excuse me." Ed's English accent annunciated every syllable with deathly precision.

"You were with Lottie; you built her hopes up; you were saying how she is unlike any woman you know! Now I say again: what are you doing with this broad?!" I pointed an accusing finger at the woman. "You find Lottie is missing and what do you do? Spend the couple of days looking for your girl? NO! You spend it finding another woman! Just like the good ol' days, huh? I thought you wanted- no, _needed_ to change."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Ed yelled, standing abruptly allowing the chair to screech against the floor. "Why is she missing in the first place? Because of you're stupid plans! And don't throw all of this 'you were with Lottie' speech on me! She was never of my stature and she never will be. It would never work, but you kept insisting. That is, until I met this woman here." He placed a hand on Sandra's shoulders, who smirked proudly. "Someone who is really on my tier and can handle the duties of being queen. Lottie is very pretty; however, she will never be mine."

"Why? Because she is not fabulously wealthy anymore? Because she does not walk with her nose in the air like you do? Listen here, Ed, I came to you today to talk of a proposition to save a girl who has been nothing but everything to you. And I find you here without a care for her. What kind of a pathetic boy are you?!" I hollered in retaliation. All of my anger was being projected in my voice and words at the complete disregard for anything Ed seems to have. By this time I had taken several steps forward and let my voice raise several notches louder.

"ENOUGH!" Ed slammed his fists on the table causing all of the china to clatter. "I have allowed you a lot of leniency to use common speech when addressing me because you are a friend. Now you are crossing a line." Ed let out a deep breath and let his voice fall into a monotone business-like sound. "From now on you _will_ address me with proper title and proper speech that follows. I will not let my crown be trampled on by you anymore. Now that we have addressed that, I am deeply troubled by what happened to Lottie." He clasped his hands behind his back and looked like he was rehearsing a speech. "However, it is out of my hands since I am not the cause nor is this my jurisdiction. You would best contact the local police and let them do their job."

"We both know _I_ can't do that," I interrupted, "that I why I came to you with a proposal." Ed had other plans and silenced me with a hand.

"I am not getting tangled up in your webs anymore. You got me involved in her and then took me on a trip that led to kidnapping. I am fixing my end my way. I have given you all the advice I can. You would be best to accept it. Now, on another note, do not mingle in the affairs of my personal life because they are of no concern you. I believe we are done here. Gerald," Ed motioned to the butler who had been hiding in the shadow of the door the whole time. "Please escort this gentleman out of here."

"_Sir,_" The old man spoke to me like I was a pig being lead to slaughter. In a way I was. Not only did I fail in getting the money to pay back Sam, but my original plan, the idea that started this mess, failed. I just lost all trust from Ed, _excuse me, His Royal Ass_ and have just taken a beating to my reputation. He waved his hand towards the door. I froze for a second before nodding and accepting my loss.

"It's a shame, because you are missing out on the best woman you will ever have." I could not help but get the last word out. If Ed wanted to make the worst decision of his life and turn his back on a girl who needed him _now_, then it was my job to not let him forget it. Plus, with Sandra's full lips scrunched together, her nose turned up, and her dirt colored eyes half closed in a glare she looked more like a pig anyway. _Well, if he would rather wake up to that every morning…_

I took a step to leave before a gloved hand stopped me. "You must address His Royal Highness before leaving his presence." I gritted my teeth and turned to face Ed again. He stood a little taller and reeked of superiority; however his eyes told a different story. Clearly he was torn between giving up his best friend and keeping his honor; it was blaringly obviously, however, which won.

"You're _Majesty_." I mocked with venom addressing him in such a foreign way to me. I then proceeded to give him a grand bow, waving my hand around to rest on my heart as I bent over. "This evening was such a _pleasure._"

"The pleasure is all mine." He retorted and I pushed the old man aside to walk myself out of the ridiculously expensive mansion.

*****Thirty Minutes Later*****

Halloween: one week away.

Debt: about a quarter collected.

Hopes of achieving my goal in the allotted time: None.

I grunted for the countless time and slammed my fists down on my creaky excuse for a bed. There was no hope, none. And it killed me that, for once, I felt I could not do anything. I could not run, for Lottie would suffer the consequences. I could not lie, for I would absolutely not come back alive. I could not tell the truth, for both of us would end badly. Not only did I feel a never ending river of depression leaking into every part of me, but I also felt a sadness for Lottie. This was strange, and probably had much to do with the fact that her only hope for a better life just walked out with her best friend, if I could recall right.

I could not be another to let her down. I am so tired of running, so tired of hiding and constantly fighting for everything.

I am sure she is tired of being subjected to this because of me.

This was a week I would never forget. Not only had I been just introduced to the emotion of guilt, but I was beginning to form another that I was not sure what to do with it. I was beginning to care for Lottie. There was another human out there that I truly wished to help and keep safe. I shook my head. _Why her? Of all the women I could have been involved with it had to be the blonde, once rich and popular, dumb as a stick, selfish as a baby, best friend of the girl who ruined me._

I just shook my head. _What am I thinking_? _This is _Lottie! _She is a pawn; I was using her to get a good reputation and my plan hiccupped a little. That is all she is._ I repeated to myself. No attachments, no loose ends. I need to get this finished and I will be free….finally free.

_I just hope she ends up ok._

*****Two Days Later*****

_Lottie's POV_

"Alright, the end of your stay is nigh, Lottie." Sam informed me as he entered my room. "Hopefully." He added with a sly smile.

"He will come through." I said in a defiant manner and stood up from my seat in the corner to turn my back on the man that entered. Sam simply shook he head and gestured for another man to enter, this one carrying a long, dark bag draped over one arm.

"I wish it was that easy, Lottie. However, he is too predictable. He will not have the money." He droned on trying to push my buttons. I, unlike Silver Dollar Sam, had hope that the exchange will go smoothly. Prince Edward would never allow me to stay here forever and the Shadow Man, as much as he has his own reasons to get me out of here, has to follow through on his promise.

I could not lie; one thing hurt me the longer I stayed here. Call it a childhood fantasy or the fact that fairy tales have always been real to me, but a part of me expected the Prince to lead the police to Sam's hideout. He would storm up the stairs, kick the door open, apprehend Sam, and save me. Happily ever after!

Every day that I sat here, every day I spent serving his cronies and wallowing in self pity, was one day less Prince Edward had to save me. _He's not coming. I have to get over that fact_. But why could my life not end up like a fairy tale? _Is there such thing as a happily ever after?_

"Halloween is a few days away and I am a man who likes to be prepared. Here is the dress you will wear." He gestured for his henchman to set the long bag on the bed and walk out of the room. "If you need anything else to get ready, let me know. I expect you to look your finest for the Ball."

"That has never been a problem for me." I smirked with my back still turned. I heard him breath out a chuckle and leave the room as well. I had still never forgiven him for treating me like dirt in front of the Shadow Man. No matter how much he tried to convince me the 'bad guy' routine is all an act to intimate the Shadow Man, I could not act civil to him after that.

I curiously looked over at the bag on the bed left behind by Sam. Quirking my eyebrow, I wondered what exactly Sam planned for me to wear to the ball. With my delicate fingers, I untied the knot at the bottom of the bag and lifted if over the dress. My eyes popped out as I saw intricate beading. I gently fingered the sleek feathers on the bottom and soft silk of the bodice.

Pinned to the top of the dress was the mask I was to wear to the Halloween ball. I unpinned it and moved toward the mirror on the vanity dresser as I tried it on. I grinned with my first genuine smile since I was brought here. It was beautiful. The princess inside of me was giddy for wearing the dress, doing my hair, and dancing with grace at the ball. No matter what mood I was in, I was always in the mood to dress up. And, geez, would I give Sam a run for his money.

* * *

**Here we go, guys! Please review!**


	18. Ch18: Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Here's another chapter. Some romance and plot twists to be had. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I regret to say that the next chapter I post will be the last one. :'( Sad, I know. I have really grown to love this story. All of the loose ends will be tied in one last dramatic fight for the end. Some scenarios for sequels are in my head floating around, but I want to see how you guys like this first before I make any promises.**

**Please review! Let me know if this chapter is boring or romantic, well or poorly written, if things don't make sense.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

* * *

Pinned to the top of the dress was the mask I was to wear to the Halloween ball. I unpinned it and moved toward the mirror on the vanity dresser as I tried it on. I grinned with my first genuine smile since I was brought here. It was beautiful. The princess inside of me was giddy for wearing the dress, doing my hair, and dancing with grace at the ball. No matter what mood I was in, I was always in the mood to dress up. And, geez, would I give Sam a run for his money.

*****Two Days Later*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

Numbers were flying through my head as I counted out the sad strips of paper for and third time today. After including every single nickel and dime I could find, I was still significantly short. I yelled out in frustration, beating down on the weak wooden table of my emporium. Towers of coins toppled over creating metallic clinks. I have done everything short of robbing a bank to get this money, and it still was not enough.

_How did I dig myself into such a deep hole?_ I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged on the roots to feel something, something other than this trench of self pity where I could do nothing to save myself. This was not me; this was not the Shadow Man. I _always_ have a plan; the plan _always_ works; I _always_ get what I want; I _always_ come out on top. I thought my last major plan was just a hiccup. I leaned on a buffoon to help me and that stout man ruined everything. Naveen slipped through my grip because I depended on someone else to do my plan.

Not this time. This time it was all me. And it still became ruined!

I jumped as I heard three abrupt and loud knocks on my door. I had no time to ponder who would be coming to me at such a late hour. I pounced into action and quickly scooped the money into a drawstring bag and hid it in my bedroom under the clothes I was to wear to the Ball tonight. One can never be too careful.

The knock became incessantly louder and faster as I approached the door. "Hey, what's your prob-" I froze as I opened the door to reveal three large men. Each one was dressed in a similar looking expensive suit, clean shaven, but ready for business. These were not any type of guests I would expect to be receiving.

"Well, hello to you too." The one in the middle spoke with dripping sarcasm. He leered down at me, which being so tall myself only added to their beastly presence.

"What do you boys want?" I asked, not one to show I was being intimidated.

"We are a delivery service. The boss wants us to take you to the Senator's place." I need not ask who 'the boss' was. These guys reeked of the New Orleans mob, headed by the one and only Silver Dollar Sam

"Alright, it's about time Sam started providing me some services. Why don't you come back in, say, three hours and then we will head over."

"The boss said now." The head of this muscle said. I could tell he was not one for much mockery, more a straight to the point kind of guy. He nodded to the one on the left who pushed my thin body aside with his gorilla-like arm. The three decided to make their selves at home. The leader proceeded to sit at my table, feet up and all. One leaned against my bookcase and the one who pushed me aside shoved me further into the emporium.

"By all means, get comfortable." I rolled my eyes at the three henchmen who all smirked.

"What's the matter with you?" The leader asked. "You're sloppy, not dressed, not shaved. You weren't planning on skipping out, were you?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small butterfly knife. "See that's why we are here. To make sure you don't do no funny business." He skillfully opened the knife and ran his finger along the blade in a menacing manner. The knife, however, would be the least of my worries as each man easily equaled two of me. It would not be as even of a fight as I would like, armed or not.

"I do not have to meet Sam until midnight." I put my hands in my pants pocket and relaxed my body to show no threat.

"It's nine 'o clock. When were you planning on showing up?" He questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eleven fifty-five." The leader laughed with a sneer.

"Now do you see why we are here? Sam would never buy that, but nice try." The next couple minutes were spent in an awkward silence as I dressed and got ready in my bedroom with three burly men in the emporium. As I finished up, I made sure to take my bag of money as well, tucked securely in the inside of my jacket.

*****Thirty Minutes Later*****

After I stepped out of the car that Sam had provided, the driver drove away leaving me with the other two men. They stood closely on either side of me as we walked up the grand stairs to the Senator's mansion.

This party had been overdone to levels I could not imagine until this moment. Bright lights facing the sky were swiveling back and forth on either side of the entrance. Exotic flowers lined the paths along with many butlers waiting to assist. The men and women all came adorn with the most outrageous fashions. Dressed as beasts, birds, or other, clothes were dripping with jewels and lined with fur. All had on a mask resembling their chosen costume.

I felt instantly out of place and wishing Sam would let me come at the last minute. I did not want to spend any more time here than necessary. However, my opinions seemed to be far from his mind.

When we reached the top of the stairs leading into the mansion, a well groomed man in a tailored suit stood between us and the door. In his hand was a clipboard. After his eyes ran down the paper, he quirked a disapproving eyebrow at me.

"He's with us." The lackey on my right said which seemed to be enough for the man. He stepped aside and gestured his hand towards the door.

"Enjoy your evening, gentlemen. Silver Dollar Sam is awaiting you in the courtyard." He spoke the last bit to henchman in a lowered voice and moved on to the couple behind us waiting to get in.

"Getting the special treatment tonight, huh." The mobster smirked at me and nudged me inside the mansion. He and I both knew I was _far_ from being in good graces with _any_one at this event.

Finding our way to the courtyard in the back was not hard as the floor-to-ceiling tall windowed doors stood on the opposite end of the grand hall. Once inside the mansion the volume increase tenfold. The rich and powerful filled the space sipping on cocktails and chatting amongst themselves. A string quartet was playing softly in the corner providing a nice aura for social hour. However, my 'escorts' wasted no time with pleasantries of drink and talk as they lead me straight pass the waiters walking with trays and to the outside area.

The courtyard, unlike the grand hall, was where the real party began. The Senator sure didn't deny any extra expense to deck out the courtyard in decorations and entertainment. At first, everything was too much to take in at once. With one of the men slyly grasping my elbow and the other creating a path for us to walk, we made our way though to where I assumed Sam was sitting. Carved pumpkins, elegant dripping candles, and Halloween themed novelties were scattered in an aesthetically pleasing manner. All the while, acrobats in colorful costumes and masks did tricks for the amusement of those around.

The men tugged me along and then veered away to the right were tables were set up. When we were out of the crowd and relatively alone by the eating area, we stopped and the head henchman turned to me.

"Alright, we did our job; you are here. Now, you don't know how many of us are here, or what we look like, or where we are, but trust me. We all see you and were told to keep an eye on you. No messing around. You must stay until whatever agreement between you guys is met. Don't try anything." He stared down at me and I looked hard at him back.

"What would make you think I would do anything other than use what the Senator has so graciously paid for?" Was my response to his threat. After one more smirk, he rolled his eyes and the two men left and, surprisingly from there large masses, disappeared into the crowd of conversing people.

Now I was finally alone, even if that means I had to entertain myself for the next couple of hours in a house full of people who all knew me and hated me. At least that's what I gathered by the judgmental stared being directed in my direction. Being use to this kind of treatment, I wasted no time in gathering the delicacies offered to me and finding a table to wait out the evening.

I found a glass of some sparkling, fruity alcoholic drink and a small cut of finely roasted lamb and sat down. For the time being I people watched. This was a skill I developed in trying to weed out a potential desperate customer. I did not like anything I saw. I could pick out the worst motives in people. Most would see a courtyard of happily conversing people; I, however, saw all negatives.

I could spot husbands eyeing an attractive women to claim for the evening, wives fawning over the rich younger men who were cocky enough to boast success, clusters of women gossiping about others to ruin social statuses, men using trickery to bring down competition or gather supporters. Everyone in this party was either a businessman, a politician, or a gangster. Every action thus followed in suit with their hidden agendas. It sickened me how this behavior was praised; however my use of bribery and trickery was frowned upon.

My thoughts froze instantly as I laid eyes on a woman to the far right of me handing out a tray of hors d'oeuvres. I instantly knew who she was and began to make my way over. I could see Sam let her clean up for the party. He blond hair was combed back in a delicate bun and she wore a white dress that suited her well. _She looks nice_. I shook my head and told myself to keep on route to the goal of the night. _I need to make sure she's ok and get her out._

When I finally reached her, she turned around and looked at me with a faint surprise. I however, no matter how much I knew I had a job to do, could not help but be struck by how nice she could make herself up. Her dark lashes stood proud over her white mask, hiding much of her pale skin. She chose to wear deep red lipstick which stood out against her white skin and dress. No one would deny this is an attractive woman.

"Lottie," I said. For a second not knowing why I came over here. I was surprised to see her grin slightly as he noticed me.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

_He actually came! This nightmare will be over once and for all! _ I could feel the grin pulling at my cheeks, but I could not stop the overwhelming joy inside of me at the thought that he actually came to complete his agreement. Despite all that Sam thought he knew about the Shadow Man, he would come through.

"Shadow Man, I- uh have a message from Silver Dollar Sam." My mood fell as I remembered Sam had given me the task of messenger boy when I saw Shadow Man. Tonight is not over just yet.

"Yes, however firstly, are you ok?" His violet eyes seemed to be searching for truth in mine. I was shocked by this question. It took some time to form an answer because I was far too confused at why the Shadow Man was asking about my wellbeing. I could see he was taking my pause as confirmation that something was wrong. His face hardened and he grit his teeth.

"No, no. I am alright. Not a hair out of place." I joked to lighten him up. He seemed to shallowly accept my response, but he seemed too on edge to make me comfortable.

"What's this?" A man asked next to me, pointing at the food on my tray.

"A quiche with spinach." I answered tiredly. It really was not that hard. _What does it look like? Pickled pig's feet?! Just eat it or leave it._ I held the tray as he took his time picking out one good enough for him. When he left I decided to set the tray down on a table next to me in hopes that would signal hungry guests to not bother me.

"Not going to offer me one? Some waitress you are. Now I have to reach all the way over there for one." I saw Shadow Man smirking lightly as he picked up another and popped it in his mouth. I chuckled at his joke, glad to see him not hating the world again. Suddenly he made a face. "I can practically taste the gold and diamonds in this. Leaves a nasty after taste."

"Well, the more you eat them the more you get used to the refined taste of them. Maybe someday you can work your way up to the gourmet cilantro shrimp over there." I threw his sarcasm back at him with a smile.

His face seemed to lighten up considerably since he came over here. He truly looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Although, I could see he made a real attempt to fit in at this party. He looked freshly shaven, except for the small strip of hair above his lip which was well groomed. He traded in his purple vest and red sash for more monotone pieces that tried to match the elegance of those around him. He had left his cane at home and, from the looks of it, tried to polish his shoes. I was impressed. I did not perceive the Shadow Man as one to care about fitting in, especially around people he clearly seemed to despise.

It is not like it was any different for me. I glanced back around to a table of girls sitting in their expensive dresses, sipping champagne, and laughing with each other. It was not that long ago that I was one of them. I would be laughing with Clarice at the woman across the room dressed as a reindeer and plotting with Amanda about how to get most handsome man at the party to ask me to dance. Instead, as I stood there by my tray talking to the 'scum of the street,' Clarice, Amanda, and group were laughing at me. I met Amanda's eyes and instantly looked away. I did not want to see the new round of laughter that would be directed at me.

"Pay no mind to them. How many men do you see talking to them?" Shadow Man joked. I gave him a fake laugh. I would have given anything to be included with them, but now things were different. I had better things to do with my time other than gossip. Now on the receiving end of it I learned what people think about girls like that. And Shadow Man was true. There was not a single gentleman in their direction. I looked at him again and caught him watching me before he looked back over at the girls.

"Thank you." When he gave me a confused look I elaborated. "You always seem to swoop in the nick of time. I just wanted to thank you for trying to cheer me up." I let out a breath as I took my turn watching him. He shook his head.

"You said Sam had a message for me?" He changed the subject. I nodded.

"Yes, he wanted you to know that he is keeping his side of the bargain. He is going to be extra generous," I rolled my eyes remembering how egotistic Sam is, "and let you enjoy the party until midnight. He wanted to remind you to be at the middle of the courtyard to hand over the money." I felt an awkwardness creep over me when I concluded the message and saw Shadow Man's still face. It was impassive. However, after being around him with Sam, the fight, and everything else I knew that his head was churning at an accelerated rate. "Everything ok?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it will be." He replied in a coded manner.

"Are you always trying to be mysterious, or do you naturally like leaving people confused?"

"Keeping people on their toes is what I do best." He said with a shrug. "It makes life interesting." He finished with one corner of his mouth turned up. It was the closest thing he seemed to come to a smile tonight. I shook my head. He would always be a mystery. He always seemed to say so much and so little at the same time.

We both paused in our conversation when we heard a loud voice coming from the back door of the mansion. Everyone in the court yard had paused and Shadow Man and I exchanged confused glances. An old, wrinkled man stepped out of the way and two people paraded out of the house and into the outdoors. I instantly recognized Prince Edward. He displayed a dazzling smile and gave a big wave to all of us outside. He was dressed to the nines, best royal uniform with polished medals and all.

While everyone began clapping to greet the royalty, my soul fell further than Lucifer dropped out of Heaven. With a delicate hand wrapped around his strong arm, Sandra stood tall next to him. She wore a radiant dress, a deep red that seemed to stand out from everyone else and was as wide the Mississippi River. She looked flawless, but most importantly she was _with Prince Edward. What was he doing with her?_

I felt myself take a couple steps forward; the rest of me was still frozen with shock. I knew my mouth was agape, eyes wide as saucers, but my facial features were the last thing on my mind. _My_ Edward was with_ her!_ I could literally feel my heart breaking in my chest. It blew up from the inside out, shattering everywhere, cutting me on the inside. _Why? Why does she have to take everything from me? Why am I not good enough for anything anymore!?Why isn't Prince Edward waiting for me? Why-_

Tears flooded my eyes, trailing long streaks down my face. I pulled out a handkerchief to dab it before my makeup smeared. However, I realized this was a lost cause when I looked down and black was smeared on the white cloth. I felt so much at once, anger at Sandra, sadness at the prince, anger at myself, depression from the whole situation.

I shook my head;_ I had enough with this!_ I gathered enough of my dress in my hand to run without tripping and made a dash to flee the area. I weaved around the people, none of which would pay attention to me for there was _royalty_ and his _beautiful_ lady to look at. Why notice someone petty like me with makeup smeared and hair falling out.

I reached the stairs on the opposite side of the courtyard as the Prince, who was now walking down and shaking hands with officials. As I climbed the first couple stairs I heard my name being shouted. I quickly turned to find the source. There were no pieces of my heart left to break at my disappointment that my name was coming from the lips of the Shadow Man and not the Prince.

He was looking at me from the middle of the crowd; traces of worry were etched on his face. I shook my head again and dared to give one more look at the Prince who reached the bottom of the grand staircase. The mayor had begun a round of toasts, glass raised and arm grasping the Prince's shoulder in an act of friendship. In that second the Prince raised his glass with a bright smile. His eyes then fell on me. Those sparkling eyes that I had dreamed of gazing into now made me sick. I turned in frustration and returned to fleeing.

I reached the top of the stairs, which I knew was a quieter area with trees and benches, in hopes of wallowing in self misery forever. I yelped as two burly men moved from either side of the stairs and stood in front of me, blocking my way in.

"Where do you think you're going, babe?" I jumped again as Silver Dollar Sam walked out of the shadows and behind the men. The men stepped aside, giving him room, but never wavered on their strong stance. "The party is just getting good now that the main guests have arrived." He gave me a sickly grin. "Now fix your face and get back down to doing your job. Can't let the Shadow Man down when I am so close to finishing this."

"Can't-" I stopped as my voice broke. I turned my head and coughed to clear my throat and dab a few tears that have leaked out. "Can't I just have a minute?" I was looking at the ground desperately trying to hold it together. I knew I could not fall apart in front of Sam.

"What? A girl like you is going to let this guy over here get to her?" Sam laughed and shook his head. I wanted to punch him for laughing at my pain. "I don't get why girls always think they can change a man." I looked at him in confusion. _Why would I change him? He's perfect…well minus that beast dressed in red he brought to the ball._ Sam looked at me with a smirk and shook his head again. "Get back down there." I nodded knowing I wasn't going to be able to do anything with him and his men around.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked, wanting to look presentable.

"Do I have…do I look like I carry a mirror on me?" He and his men began to laugh. "Well, Alice may have one. Alice!" He called over. Sitting at a table overlooking the dancing going on in the courtyard was a very chic looking woman. Thin, blond bob, and pale skin, she stood and walked to Sam. "You got a mirror for this poor woman." They both smirked at each other. The woman took a second to look me over.

"Yeah." She switched her long cigarette into her other hand and began to grapple through her small handbag until she pulled out a small hand mirror. The whole time she had me confused on how she got messed up in the mob, I recognized a few men up here from working at Sam's underground casino. I wiped my face clean of stray makeup and fixed my hair. When I deemed myself presentable I headed down the stairs again.

With my soul feeling defeated, I kept my head down and turned to find the tray I left on a table somewhere. _Better go ahead and work, hopefully I won't think._ But I knew myself, I could never stop thinking about drama like this.

*****Fifteen Minutes Earlier*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

As Lottie finished her ascent up the stairs I barely held my anger under control. I saw Sam greet her at the top of the stairs and finally tore my eyes off of her. Instead they landed on Ed, who was doing the political routine of greeting and making small talk with all of Louisiana's _important_ people. I know he saw her and my anger boiled at the fact that he looks unaffected by his actions.

Why did he bring that cow here? I could almost kill him at that stupidity. I make my way, or more like stomped, over to confront the English prince who royally ruined everything I had built.

"What the hell?!" I could not stop myself from growling when I became within ear shot of him. The politicians all raised an eyebrow at me while the cow had the nerve to cup her hand over her mouth like she was the moral police. Ed simply looked at me and smirked, a silent challenge to try something else.

"Shadow Man, good to see you ol' chap!" He greeted me with a fake cheer and slapped me on the back, a friendly gesture to everyone else who didn't feel the excess force he put behind it. "I was looking for you. Care to have a small chat?" He gestured away from the group. "I'm sorry for the abrupt exit, gentleman, but I have to discuss something brief with my friend here." At that, we walked over away from the men and towards some empty tables off to the side of the courtyard.

"You dare address me this way in public!" He said in pure anger, his voiced hushed to not carry over to other's ears. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?! And how did Charlotte get here? I thought _you_ said she was kidnapped!"

"Well, for thinking she was kidnapped you sure put in a lot of time looking for her. Did you think sucking lips with your gal's old friend would help release Lottie?" I retorted, just as hushed but threatening.

"We are not going over this again." He held his hand up to me. "I have more to think about than you and your illegal pastimes."

"Yes, like yourself?" This caused Ed to pause for a second before shaking his head.

"Listen, whatever scheme you have going on here needs to end. Finish this and then get the hell away from me. When you see Lottie send her over to me. I will iron this misunderstanding out and we will all go our separate ways." Ed replaced his anger with one of arrogance as he straightened his jacket.

"I'm not your errand boy." I replied coolly.

"So be it." Ed nodded and then turned. I watched him as he began to walk back. I had to grit my teeth and look away as his broad curled around his arm as soon as he returned. My eyes found their way back up the stairs just to see Lottie retuning back down them. I made my way over just as she reached the bottom. I found it amusing that, being in character, her makeup and hair was restored to its formal glory.

"What?" She stepped closer to me and giving me a confused look. For some reason, my mind was drawing a blank. I don't know if Ed's actions had angered me so much or what, but I could not think about what I wanted with…_wait!_

"Are you ok, Lottie?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted an answer. I really did not have it in me to talk about feelings. I just knew she had no one around her who was not against her. Sam does not have the nicest words of encouragement. She took in a deep breath and looked around at the people.

"Yeah, I'm cool as a cucumber." She said with a hint of sadness. She crossed her arms in front of her and lowered her head. "This whole thing was a mistake." I looked at her like she had a third eye.

"You did not cause any of this." I said slowly.

"I know. I just meant Prince Edward. I mean; never mind." She stopped herself. I knew I should tell her some words of encouragement, that would be social etiquette when someone is feeling belittled and insignificant. I could tell this by the way she hung her head and found a spot on the floor suddenly interesting.

I did not have it in me. I did not know what to say, nor did I want to say anything. I'm not that man. But I could not stand to see this girl hurt because of a pig like Ed, or Sam…or me. By this time Ed and his new broad have begun to dance, causing a chain reaction amongst the elite at the party. The dance floor was becoming full of couples showing off. Lottie spotted this too and began to watch as Ed swirled his partner around.

The song then changed. The band began to play more wildly with a jazzy flair. This took me back to that last party I attended, actually the party I officially introduced Lottie and Ed. I smirked as I remembered Ed whispering in my ear '_I have seen the way the other men look at her…I trust you…please do this for me_?' And with that Ed left me to entertain Lottie by dancing. I felt a ghost pain sweep across my big toe as if she had just stepped on it.

"Want to dance?" I asked with a shrug before I could think myself into staying silent. I looked over at her, her eyes stilled glued to the couples in a heat of feminine jealousy. "It's no good wallowing." This made Lottie snap her eyes up at me.

"If I do recall, I made a joke of myself dancing to this. I thought I told you dancing is _supposed_ to be graceful." She said with a smile. For some reason, I felt pride in the fact she remembered our last time dancing so well.

"And if _you_ recall, I told you to listen to the music and let it move you. You were getting the hang of it." I held out my hand. Lottie rolled her eyes and looked away. After a second she nodded her head and gave me her hand, providing me permission to lead her to the dancing. I gently clasped her soft, delicate hand in my own and escorted her towards the other couples, however making sure to put as much distance as possible between Ed and I.

Finding the perfect spot, I nodded at her and stepped forward. My right hand held up hers as my other snaked around to settle on her backbone. In return, she placed her hand on my shoulder, hardly allowing herself to rest any weight on it. Slowly, her big blue eyes connected with my own and she gave a small smile.

"Can I just apologize in advanced to your feet?" She joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. I could tell she was nervous. The way she held herself straight like a board and kept looking around watching the other couples, she was not in her comfort zone.

"They healed before." I replied with a shrug. I began to sway us to the beat, starting off easy until she loosened up. Lottie was always trying to play the part, she never just was herself. "No one is watching you. Just listen and follow." I leaned closer to her and whispered in hopes of helping her to relax. She nodded and let out a sigh.

"I still am not used to being a nobody. I am sorry that I am not as cheery tonight. It's just so much has happened tonight and…" She glanced up at me again and a deep blush began to settle on her powder-white cheeks. "Sorry, I'm rambling…I mean _I'm_ not the one with the crazy mobster watching me like a hawk." She nodded her head toward the balcony. I looked up to see Sam, hands on the railing, watching me with unmoving eyes.

Feeling rather adventurous at the moment, and incredibly irritated at the fact that I was being watched by him, I let go of her hand and gave a grandiose wave to Sam. Mid-wave, however, Lottie grabbed my hand and pulled it down with a loud laugh she poorly tried to muffle.

"Oh my god, Shadow Man! Stop that! Look, he's gonna come down and get you."

Lottie's big blue eyes playfully bounced from mine to watching Sam's face as he glowered at me. I, however, paused. I noticed how her one hand was wrapped around my wrist to prevent me from moving it, while the other was clasped around my own. Her fingers threaded through mine. She seemed not to pay attention to her reaction as she began laughing.

"You can be so childish, you know that?" She said in a very feminine giggle. I smirked. Her face returned to its usual brightness; that is, before Sam. Her hand was still warm around mine.

I returned us back to our dancing positions. Her hand resumed perch on my neck while I grasped her other in my hand. I began to sway and lead her in a slow circle. Her intense eyes met mine again, causing me to look up above her at the rest of the crowd.

I was feeling incredibly conflicted, and I also hoped she didn't catch my nervous gulp or twitch on the corner of my mouth. Here was this beautiful woman stronger than, possibly, any other I have met. She has taken on the world, mostly because of me, and came out the other end with her chin still held high…but this was _Lottie LaBouf _for crying out loud! This is supposed to be the innocent, naive, materialistic, man-chaser who cared only about herself.

I let go of her waist to twirl her at the trumpets screeched out a long winded note. Though all of this confusion, one thing was certain: I would not let anything else hurt her.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

When I finished my twirl, Shadow Man gently lead me back to him. As the music picked up tempo, I noticed him circle us around faster. I just prayed I would not trip, or trample him, or…a million scenarios of how I could mess this up popped in my head. None of them were pretty. I just kept a smile on my face and tried to follow.

"_Let the music do the talking."_ His words repeated in my head. I looked up at him again and saw he was still looking at the crowd. A frown tugged at my lips. I didn't understand why I was suddenly filled with embarrassment and inadequacy. For a couple minuets it seemed like he was enjoying my company, like we stopped being on opposite sides of the spectrum and we were just _being._ Now, he couldn't look at me.

_Why are you feeling like this? _I suddenly asked myself. Why did I care so much that Shadow Man was over me right now? Wasn't he supposed to be the scum of the Earth, the man everyone feared, the man who did unspeakably evil things? Yet here he is, _dancing_ with _me_. He didn't have to go to this ball. He could have just left me here to receive my fate; that would definitely be more in his character.

I couldn't help but blush a little as his hand gripped my waist tighter and he pulled me closer. With more grace than I thought he had, he tilted me back and held some of my weight. The brass instruments were holding out their last notes in a flashy, loud manner and people on the sides of the dance floor began to clap and cheer. However, I did not notice. I paid no attention to the other couples being dipped, most lower than the Shadow Man, who was just simply tilting me back. I didn't care that no one else was paying attention or that this evening still had a long way to go until it was over.

What I did notice was how my hand instinctually lowered from his shoulder to chest, my other grasping his upper arm, and his eyes…his violent purple eyes were capturing my own. This man was the most unexpected man I have ever met. After a few seconds, the longest seconds of my life, he lifted me to my normal standing position. He hands left my waist, to my surprising disappointment, and began to applaud the band.

The men in the white tuxedos bowed deeply, smiling ear to ear, and prepped their instruments again. I slowly joined in the applause, which roared around me deafening my ears and glanced over at Shadow Man. To my astonishment, he was ready to meet my gaze with a smirk I had grown to love. Maybe tonight was not as dreadful as I thought it would be?

* * *

**...hmmmm, don't be so sure, Lottie...you don't know _this_ author. *evil grin***

**Thanks again, guys, and please review!**


	19. Ch19: The End

**Author's note:**

**Alright, readers, here it is. The last chapter! I really hope you like this ending and are not disappointed. We have suspense and action and romance. I am so happy to have finished this story. I will admit, I first started this story as more of a short story or one-shot. But it has become this 19 chapter long story that I am so proud of. It took so many twists and turns as I was writing. I would have my outline, then start typing and the story would flow in its own direction. **

**Please review to tell me how you like the ending! If anything is confusing or poorly written let me know :) I like constructive criticism.**

**Thank you so much for seeing this story out to the end! I really appreciate your reviews, follows, favorites, and time you took reading this!**

**With out further ado...**

* * *

The men in the white tuxedos bowed deeply, smiling ear to ear, and prepped their instruments again. I slowly joined in the applause, which roared around me deafening my ears and glanced over at Shadow Man. To my astonishment, he was ready to meet my gaze with a smirk I had grown to love. Maybe tonight was not as dreadful as I thought it would be?

The applause abruptly seized when the grand clock by the mansion chimed, both of the gold trimmed hands pointing up to twelve. After the third chime, a slow clap was heard behind us. Everyone in the courtyard turned to see Sam climbing down the stairs and walking to us with a boastful strut. The only noise heard with the awkwardly slow clap Sam was making as he stalked toward us. It only took him pushing over one stout woman dressed in white to send the message for everyone to get out of his way. Like Moses, the sea of people parted for him to walk down. By the time he made his way to the center of the dance floor to stand in front of us, every eye was trained on him.

"So, it is time." Sam said dramatically. His arms were spread wide and his smile spoke the arrogance he must have been feeling. My heart began to pound. _Here it is…all night has been building up to this._

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

"So it seems." I spoke carefully. Sam seemed way to mesmerized by his own self-glory that I knew saying the wrong thing would be very dangerous.

"Well, do you have my payment? I have been very lenient with you; however you have abused my kindness for too long." He announced, more to the crowd than to me. I silently reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the bag full of the money I have collected. With a quick toss, Sam caught it with one hand and opened the bag with his greedy fingers.

"Now, see how easy things work out if you just follow through with the promises _you _make instead of…" He slowly trailed off. A disbelieving smile grew on his face and he quirked an eyebrow. "Is this…are you serious?" He looked up at me like I told him the sky was green. He shoved his hands into the bag and pulled out a few bills and coins. "Do you really think this is it?" He dramatically dropped the money, the coins clicked off of the stone ground and the dollars scattered around in the light breeze. I swallowed to control my anger. He just dropped _months_ of work.

"Problem?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow of my own.

"Problem?!" He repeated with a laugh. "Hell yes!" He made a show of turning the bag upside down and watching the rest of my payment fall out. "What is this? You can't possibly think this will even put a dent into your debt."

"Half of your payment is in there." I lied. "I have the other half hidden in my emporium. If you allow me to go home safely then I will give you the rest of it there." I spoke stone-faced and diplomatically. This was my last chance: my _final_ chance to think my way out of here. This was all I had left. However, I could tell Sam was finished with me.

"I told you," Sam stalked over to me until he was uncomfortably close, "no more games, no more tricks. You are _finished._" He hissed. This is when all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, two overly large men appeared out of nowhere and twisted my arms painfully behind my back. I bit back a grunt as they kicked my legs in so I was kneeling before Sam. My knees slammed down onto the stone and the lackeys gave my arms another twist to ensure I stayed down. Sam, with a casual flick of his hand, knocked my hat off and gripped the short hair near my neck.

"Where's the rest of my money?" He growled inches away from my face. I blinked hard against the feel of the hair slowly being pulled out by him. However, not one to show weakness, I gave him my trademark smirk.

"Did I not just tell you where it is?" I asked, trying to keep up with my story. Sam simply shook his head.

"Wrong answer." And with that, he let go and snapped his fingers. As he stepped back, another large henchman appeared from behind. With a well placed punch to the gut, I doubled over as best I could with the men still twisting my arms. Punch after punch landed in the same stop making me grunt and gag by the force of it. This man could really pack a punch. I vaguely heard a feminine scream, but I paid no mind until the punches stopped and I saw a flash of blond dart from my right.

"STOP!" I saw Lottie grabbing onto the arm of the man in front of me. She struggled to pull him away until she finally slapped him across the face. The large man took a step back and shook his head. "Please, just stop!" Lottie looked like a wild animal as she began trying to push or kick anything close by. It took two men to finally hold her back, both sporting long nail marks on their skin and hand-sized red spots on their faces.

"Wow, quite a girl you got there. She never fails to surprise me." Sam commented. Lottie gave him an award winning glare.

"I am not just going to stand around like EVERYONE else here and watch as some man gets hurt! You have no right to do this!" She began to shout. A renewed strength suddenly appeared as she tried to wrestle her arms free.

"Hmm, ok," Sam seemed to think about what Lottie said, nodding his head and pausing. "How about this?" He reaches into the back of his pants and pulled out a silver handgun. The crowd finally makes a reaction as gasps are heard all around. His thumb cocked the gun and he trained it directly on Lottie. "How is this for my right? You don't feel very powerful now, hmm?" He moved the gun under her chin and tilted her head up with it. Lottie's breath began to come in short gasps. Her blue eyes never wavered from his face, but the deep lines between her knitted eyebrows made me worried for her.

"Hey!" A strong voice rang out. "How dare you threaten her?! Put that away!" I looked over to see Ed, who was holding his broad close to his side, pointing at Sam. He looked absolutely furious. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as I thought? The other officials looked scared out of their minds as well. They didn't look Sam though; this fear was for Ed. Sam clicked his tongue and shook his head as if scolding a child.

"My dear Senator," Sam said to the squirmy man to the left of Ed, "please control your guest of honor." The wrinkled man nodded at Sam and trembled slightly as he spoke softly to Ed.

Finally, Sam focused his attention back to me. He gave me a deadly stare and removed his gun from under Lottie's chin. He stalked back over to me and raised his gun. My eyes focused on the barrel of the gun less than a foot from my eyes. The gun was cocked; his finger was playing on the trigger.

"This is such a pity. You were so close." Sam almost whispered.

"I thought this wasn't personal…just business." I reminded him with my voice as even as I could make it with my certain death dangling in front of me. As much as I have looked forward in my life to the speedy end of death, I didn't want it to come at the hands of Sam. I didn't want it to be because of some stupid scheme. I wanted my death to come on my own terms, when I wanted it.

However, I don't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Touché." Sam nodded his head and straightened his arm so the gun was impossibly closer to my head. I looked down and drew in several deep breaths trying to calm my fraying nerves. Overwhelming feelings of disappointment and regret flooded me. Here I was with a hundred of New Orleans most powerful, and no one really is batting an eye…._well…_

I paused and chanced a glance at Lottie. Her eyes never left me. She had a permanent scowl of pain from her arms being twisted behind her back, but more than that was actual _concern._ When my eyes made contact with hers she shook her head apologetically. Several strands of hair had come undone for the second time tonight and wisped around her worried face. She tried to push forward again, only to be pulled back by the gorilla-like man holding her in her place.

All of a sudden a great tremor rippled throughout the courtyard. It shook the ground violently causing many to lose balance. Screams grew louder around me as people began to knock over chairs and drop glasses trying to regain balance. A pyramid of crystal goblets shattered onto the ground, causing Sam to momentarily look away in surprise by the sudden earthquake happening.

Another large tremor shook the courtyard, this one aggressive enough to knock the man holding me down to lose balance. I slipped my thin hands out of his confused grip easy enough and tried to distance myself as much as I could while trying to keep balance myself. A sudden gunshot caused me to still in my movements and tense my shoulders in alarm. I turned to find Sam cocking his gun again, pointed as me. This caused people to panic even more than they were before and they began to flood into the house to escape whatever madness was happening out here.

Luckily, the tremors caused Sam's normally impeccable aim to dwindle to terrible levels as he grunted in frustration and shot again, missing me more than the last time. I could hear Lottie's scream above the crashing of falling decorations and the panic of the crowd. I located her, panic running wild in her blue eyes, although her watchdog did not look much better. He still held an iron grip on her, but looked like a cornered mouse as the sudden change in environment.

Without a second glance at the exit, I tried to make my way over to her. However, my path was cut awfully short when a thick fog began to creep around us. Everything in the courtyard stilled in eerily utter quiet. The thick fog swirled around my ankles and blanketed the ground seemingly coming out of nowhere. The party guests who were still left froze in shock. The trembling ground ceased as well. I did not like this, not one bit.

All of this seemed so familiar. The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I tried to get a grip on what was happening…I did not need to wait long.

From the depths of the shallow, thick fog, a dull purple light began to color the fog. The color morphed from the dull purple to an electric green as dark shadows began to swirl in its pits. I felt a cold sweat instantly break out over me. _Oh no, oh no, no, no, it can't be!_ But it was.

The swimming shadows suddenly popped out of the fog. Tiny rag dolls of different colors sprung up all around the courtyard. A new wave a screams broke out as the dolls danced around the guests ankles, their sinister smiles sending panic threw the small crowd once more. They bounced their way over to me, and I began to back away. _They found me, oh no, my time is up?! This can't be happening!_

A deep, steady drumbeat grew louder as the dolls crept closer. They circled me and continued their horrific dance keeping me trapped. I could not help the startled cry that broke my lips. This scene brought back memories, horrible memories that could not repeat! I was so close to finishing my plan! My breathing deepened as I began to seriously panic.

"Shadow Man!" A cavernous voice yelled, effectively shushing the courtyard. I dreadfully turned around and found myself suddenly facing a mask with bright green eyes towering over me. "We have been waiting four long months for those 600 souls you promised us in return for your release." He chuckled which sent me trembling in fear. "You have failed. Are you ready?" With one last crooked smile he floated backward and left room for the twenty or so smaller masks which popped up from the fog and joined their leader. The fog then receded as fast as it had appeared.

"God, Shadow Man!" A slightly trembled voice grabbed my attention. I saw Sam, gun dropped long ago and forgotten, now staring at the faces in fear. "What deep shit have you gotten yourself into?" I took in another shaky breath as the weight of his words sunk into me. Even the terrible Silver Dollar Sam, the man who single handedly manipulated the government and had gotten away with murder, was shocked by the terrible crimes I had tried and failed to do for my freedom. Now my punishment swiftly came before me. Was I really worse than Sam? He was right though, I was in very deep shit.

My friends from the other side failed to grant me more time to think upon my actions, however, as the dolls bounced closer to me to trap me. I had no more time to think about the evils I had done, or why I suddenly felt guilt for it now when I had been fine all these years.

"STOP!" I yelled and waved my hands in front of me. I was surprised when my _friends_ actually ceased their movements. I looked up at the leader, who even from his distance towered over the courtyard. "I'm done! Yes, you heard me right; I am DONE!" The mask sent me a leery grin at my statement. "This is not me anymore. You, my friends, have provided me with so much power and magic, but I will not continue to attain it at the cost of my personal freedom and the lives of others. There really is no end to these games, is there? No point in time will I be done robbing lives to feed you in order to keep my powers. I didn't mind before, but I do now. I will do what I can to pay my debt, as long as finding souls is off the table. If that can't be done, well," I shrugged my shoulders, "then I will fight for my freedom on my own terms, not yours." I announced.

There it was; I had laid out everything on the table. For once, no tricks were up my sleeve. I had no string to pull or trap door to escape from. I stood before my _friends_ with my back ramrod straight and defiance written across my face. The great Shadow Man was done taking orders from others, done being a man like Sam. The leader simply grinned again, much to my worry.

"That lovely speech failed to work on that human." He glanced at Sam. "So why would it work on me?" So that was it.

Like the tremor that sprung out of nowhere, a great wind swept over the courtyard. It first blew over everyone, sweeping away anything not secure like my hat that was knocked off by Sam. My eyes followed it as it was blown into the leader's now gaping mouth. An electric light grew from the depths of his open mouth and I knew instantly what was to become of me. Regardless of my desires, this was my fate.

The wind seemed to withdrawal to the middle of the once dance floor and concentrate itself. It wiped around itself until it became a mini tornado and flung itself at me. I was suddenly blown off my feet and toppled to the ground. The wind was relentless. I began to slip closer and closer to the large mask's open mouth, a one way ticket to Hell. I tried to claw at the ground in a scurry to grasp something sturdy. Waving my hands around the ground in a blind panic, I found nothing to grab onto. As I began slipping more and more, I looked over my shoulder and watched in fear as the mask opened his mouth even wider and the fire deep in his throat began to burn hotter.

Suddenly, and scaring the daylights out of me, something warm grips my outstretched hand and I am abruptly held still. I looked up ahead of me and my mouth opened in pure shock. Lottie had actually escaped from her captor and was now holding onto me. It took my breath away; for once it was _I _who was shocked speechless. _What the hell is this woman doing trying to save a damned soul when she should be getting out of here?!_

But those innocent eyes, something about her spoke volumes here of what pure kindness is.

***** Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

I was gasping for breath, not only from fear but also the strain of holding the Shadow Man still against the hurricane-like winds suddenly ripping around us. I looked at my left hand. It was in an iron grip on a table leg that was holding a buffet long forgotten. Not the most study item to hang onto, but it was the only thing in range of him. I could see the leg wobble slightly as the wind picked up. _'Bout as sturdy as sturdy as a house of straw._

Forgetting about the table, I turned my attention to the Shadow Man. Everything about him scared my inner soul, the devil dolls that surrounded this place, the eerie masks, the fires from Hell threatening to suck him in. This was crazy! Unreal!...well, I guess about as unreal as a human being turned into a frog.

His face held back none of his emotion, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. He was always one to cover his emotions and rely on wit and sarcasm. Not now. His eyes were wide as the Mississippi, mouth agape and catching flies, his eyebrows were drawn up like curtains and his face held pure, unadulterated fear. _This isn't right, _rang out in my head like a repeated prayer. _He's just a man, like anyone else._

A stronger gust of wind hit us by surprise and I screamed out as I felt the table slip. It skidded closer to the scary mask before stopping a good foot or two from where we were before. I looked back at the table leg, and then behind Shadow Man at the inferno. I felt nothing but panic. Was this seriously the end? I felt a droplet of sweat run down the side of my face and my breath came in short, uncontrollable gasps.

"Lottie!" I heard Shadow Man's deep voice and it captured my attention. I stared those unnatural violet eyes down, unable to hide my fear as much as he could. "You can't," his breath caught as the wind hit us again, "The table can't hold both of us. Lottie, you have to let me go!" He pleaded with big eyes. I was shocked! _Shadow Man telling me to let go, saving me, instead of him barking at me why I am not pulling him up_?

"I don't care!" I shook my head. He looked at me confused, and suddenly he bowed his head and released his grasp on my hand. Luckily, maybe if it was from working with my hands all day at the sewing shop, but my grip held onto his hand firmly. Again, those innocently confused (never thought I would describe anything about him as 'innocent') eyes picked apart mine searching for my intentions.

"Why are you still holding on? I am just going to pull you down. The table can't hold us, and I have nothing left to give you in return." And, as if to prove a point, the table suddenly wobbled dangerously close to breaking entirely and slid a few inches closer to the gateway to Hell before stopping.

"Stop, just stop talking!" I could not help but yell in anger. _Why did he not see this as I do?_ "If you think I am going to let a person get dragged kicking and screaming and just stand by and watch, then you are crazy. Regardless of whom you are. God, you did the same for me, so stop staring at me like I grew another head! You could have left…" I took in a deep breath. _Don't fall apart now, just prove a point to him_. "left me in the alley. But instead you risked your skin to rescue me from those awful men."

"Yeah, I saved you only to risk _your_ skin when Sam kidnapped you because of me." He retorted.

"But the point is, regardless of what happened you always stopped to right your wrong. You saved me, again I might add. You are not as horrible as you build yourself to be. Would an evil man offer to let go to save someone else? You don't deserve this! Even though you may not be the model citizen, you still deserve a second chance to live your life without this ball and chain. You still deserve your own fairy tale happy ending."

"Umm," He paused and looked away. When he looked back up at me I could finally read his reaction to my speech. I was even shocked; I did not know where that came from. His face was still sad, however he had a quirk to his lips that shown he took my words to heart. "I just - I wish it was true; I wish that life was that easy. But, this is the real world. There are no storybook happy endings for the villain. Everyone is given what they are due in this life. This is what I am due for my crimes."

He then pulled on my hand and shimmied his long body closer to mine, which took quite some effort against the winds. Both of our arms were taunt as I held him up firmly and he finally closed the distance. He placed his large, callused hand on my cheek, promptly erasing my mind of all thoughts from the pure shock of Shadow Man touching me like this. His thumb made two comforting circles on my jaw line and his eyes traveled around my face, as if memorizing it.

"I wish it was different." And with that he suddenly let go again. The wind pushed him away from me, and that momentum was too much for my hand to bear when both our arms were outstretched. His fingers slipped thru mine, and he began sliding on the ground towards the fire.

"NO!" I couldn't help but scream. With his body weight gone, I pulled myself closer to the chair leg and held on as I watched him make is decent to the fire. This man who saved my life, who tried to set me up with my dream man, who comforted me after that Prince Charming found his real princess, was now tumbling away. His last words were not of malice or spite, like I would expect, but ones of selflessness….and dare I might say some level of love?

I could not bear to watch as this man be tossed into the fire. I ducked my head into the crook of my arm and looked away. Tears streamed hot down my face and I wrapped myself closer to the table leg.

*****Same Time*****

_Shadow Man's POV_

It was getting warmer. I could almost feel the first lashes of the fire as I slid closer and closer to the giant mask. He leered down and grinned at me as I could do nothing but allow myself to be thrown into his depths. Even though I felt some closure at knowing at least one person would mourn for me, _hopefully I had pictured Lottie right_, that could not stop my panic. My heartbeat was pounding in my chest, my hands were sweaty; I gulped down my lasts breaths of sweat air. I was now mere feet away. I held up my hands to block the blinding light of the fire.

Suddenly, I stopped sliding and I heard a low moan. I slowly took my hands down and saw a large chunk had been blow out of the mask's cheek. It was smoldering around the edges and the large mask had closed his mouth in pain. I turned around to see what had happened.

Luckily, I did check because I was a big ball of blinding, white light hurling towards me. I rolled to the side as the ball of light flew by where I had been lying and hit the mask on his chin. The mask groaned again. In his distraction, the wind had died down around me and he had his eyes closed, in what I am guessing is pain.

Using this distraction, I stood up and ran away from the mask. I found Lottie still wrapped around the table leg and grabbed her elbow pulling her behind me without stopping. I'll be damned if I make getting caught by my _friends_ again easy. _Well, I guess I am already damned but…_

I halted from our run, ignoring Lottie's questions and protests behind me and watched in awe. A stout woman dressed in white, standing in the middle of the courtyard, slowly turned to face me. She ripped off her mask, with was an odd scaly green that did not seem to match the dress she…_oh ,God, Lottie is not getting to me._

The green boa wrapped around her neck that matched her mask suddenly began to move. With a long _hiss_ the boa, with a mind of its own, lifted and looked at me. The boa, before my eyes, morphed into a snake! I felt Lottie take a step backward behind me and her elbow was gone from my grasp. The boa, now a real snake, began to hiss at me menacingly.

"Oh, Juju, you bad boy." The ancient looking woman patted the snake's head and laughed. I stood shocked.

"Mama…Odie?" I could not believe it. What was this woman doing here? It wasn't exactly a secret that this old woman did not approve of me, however she had a funny way of showing it to you.

"Yea, you look surprised to see me. I gotta hand it to you, you sure do know how to make a mess outta everything." She cackled and began to pet her snake lovingly. A loud roar rang out behind us; my _friend_ trying to remind us he was still there. To my astonishment, Mama Odie held out her hand and another ball of light appeared. She threw it like pitching a baseball and hit the mask once again. "Now, hush you." She replied to the mask.

"What…why are you here? Helping me?" I could not believe it. Both of us knew and could control the power of voodoo, however she garnered hers for different purposes than I. Whereas I strived for power, she strived to help. I pushed others aside to move ahead; while she let others step on her. We were such polar opposites, that it is no surprise that we did not see eye-to-eye. Therefore, this caused a tension and neither one of us approved of the other.

Why Mama Odie would risk coming here to help me was beyond me. It was obvious she was not here to enjoy the refreshments. She wore a wide, wise smile and looked at me as if she was looking beyond my body and into my soul. It was strange to feel that pass her black sunglasses that hid her eyes from view. It was almost as if she was proud in a way, _although I have no idea why._

"Sugah," she resumed caressing her snake and I tried hard to hide my disapproving face at her term of endearment, "I have been keeping an eye on you, yeah I have. See, it all started when you started to see my brother. You sure did help him threw a tough time."

"Who? I do not know you even had a brother. And I am certainly not one to _help_ others, so you might be mistaken in your old age." I retorted with a sneer. She shook her head; her gaudy gold hoops seemed to drag on her shoulders with the movement.

"Ooooh, but you do; you do. My brother is a doctor…well, listen now, doctor may be too high of a word to speak about what he does." She laughed genuinely. "But he is a good healer, for cheap. But he has been threw a dry spell, no one wants to see a man like him to heal them 'cept for crooks. His ways are about as unconventional as ours. But they treat him awfully bad. You are the only one who actually paid him decent when he healed you."

A light bulb went off in my head. So the man I saw after I was shot, after a certain blond so graciously patched it up as best as she could, was the brother of Mama Odie. I guess that explains the little voodoo he could do to heal. I did see him as often as I get too injured to heal myself. No normal hospitals will see a man like me.

"More importantly than that," She interrupted my thoughts, "you have finally done it. You have finally dug a little deeper, no longer blind to what you need. You now see what is important in life, and realize the error of your thinking. You are a tough case, and don't get me wrong it will be tough for you, but life is not only about money and power. They have no heart, no soul. They are about as empty as you were before…you met someone who creates a little meaning for you." She cracked a knowing grin. I rolled my eyes. "While your speech before about no fairytale endings is true, real life ain't all about doom and gloom. You gotta realize what that special something is that makes a drop of water into a vast ocean."

"And you, girly." She suddenly shifted her mystical focus away from me and looked over my shoulder at the girl who, I could easily tell, was still trying to reign in her emotions. "Aww, come here, child, we are not going to just pick on the Shadow Man. You have certainly changes as well since your 'Daddy's little girl' phase." She gestured her arms opened and Lottie slowly stepped closer, now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with me. Her eyes were big with a mix of fear and awe.

"Umm, thank you, ma'am?" She almost whispered unsure of herself.

"All that hot air up there must have deflated, because now a confident, self-sufficient, and most importantly selfless woman has bloomed like a lily in spring. No longer are you chained by status and materials, but you too have dug deeper to see that caring for others is the key to life's happiness. I can't stand here and watch what would have happened carry out. Not with the two of you finally seeing what you _need_, not what you want. Neither of you deserve this."

Mama Odie was cut off by whatever else she was going to add when she noticed the wind picking up speed. Suddenly, her white dress began to billow around her and I looked over my shoulder to see my _friends _regrouping. That sickly drum beat began again and the leader once again gave me a crooked smile. Like he did before, he opened his great mouth; but instead of unnatural green fire spilling out, shadows swam into our world.

They were quick and agile. Slithering on the ground like serpents, the shadows on the floor approached me. My instincts took over and I took a few steps back in a feeble attempt to retreat.

"Look out!" I heard Lottie scream next to me. When I looked at her I saw her staring in horror behind me. Before I could blink, I found myself on my back on the hard ground. I tried to breath, though the air seems to have left my lungs, and I was dragged by my shadow. The demon silhouette hauled me closer to the mask.

"Duck!" Screamed the same feminine voice. Fighting past my panic, I did as I was told. I covered my head with my arms and lay on the ground as flat as possible. The rough floor was biting into the bare skin of my back; my nice shirt was far from tucked in by now. Surprisingly, I felt myself be hastily released. I sat up and saw the shadow struggling away from a ball of light that had been thrown at it.

The leader closed his mouth in anger and scowled. Wasting no time, I leapt onto my feet and ran back to Mama Odie.

"Umm…th-thanks." I mumbled slightly out of breath.

"Now, sugah, don't be giving up just yet. If you want to get out of here you're gonna need to help me." Mama Odie commanded.

"What can I do?" I asked. It felt strange to me to be taking orders instead of giving them; however, my precious time was spent doing better things than considering my emotions.

"The shadows, as well as those demons, are simple creations of darkness. Now, honey, what _is_ darkness."

I paused for a moment confused. "The absence of light?"

"There you go!" She rewarded me. "So, I'm going to need all the light you got in you."

"I don't think it works like that. Your voodoo may be of the light, but my source is the darkness. These demons gave me my power; there is no light in my magic."

"Now, now, you listen to me. No matter who or what you are, there will always be a light. When you are up in the darkest hours of the night, you find a candle to see, yes?" I nodded in reply. "But, just because that candle can produce light, doesn't mean it is right now. It is just another thing in the darkness. But, once _you_ light the candle, suddenly the darkness vanishes. No amount of night can extinguish the candle. You must blow it out." She gave me another of her wise grins. "Now, if you and Lottie want a new life you need to work with me and find your spark."

I stood there dumbfounded. _Was it really that simple? Could I repel my darkness just be turning on the light?_ _Not that I have anything else to lose._ Next to me, the ancient woman summoned an orb of light; its color pure white and almost blinding. I squared my shoulders and stood solid facing the wall of demons which separated me from chains to freedom.

*****Same Time*****

_Lottie's POV_

To be honest, it was…beautiful.

I had never seen such determination from the Shadow Man. He never seized to amaze me.

He held is long arms in front of him, like a gesture for communion, and closed his eyes. At first, nothing happened. There was a long silence that stretched on as Shadow Man concentrated and the demons seemed to wait.

A couple deep breaths later, they attacked. It was a full on assault. The morbid rag dolls sprinted forward towards us, the slinking shadows crawled their way forward, and even the largest mask of them all began his way to him. I guess he knew the Shadow Man would do anything to stay away. My heart rate spiked. I could hear myself yelling and mumbling but there was nothing I could do. I looked wide eyed at Mama Odie. _Please do something!_

Then he did it. Sure it was small and did very little damage, however he _did_ it. Mama Odie cackled at him approvingly and he quickly went to making another one. There was a satisfied smirk on his face that would have made me doubt myself if I were those demons. His violet eyes lit up in the bright light of the orb in his hands. His wide smirk created happy wrinkles on his dark face that lifted the heavy burden he looks to be carrying all the time. It made me happy for him.

Together, he and Mama Odie unleashed more and more balls of light at the monsters from Hell. I felt so proud of him. He had dispersed his own darkness. I stood off to the side of them, giving them space and watching the scene unfold in front of me. After a few more minutes of hurling the light, Shadow Man looked over at me. I smiled at him and nodded my head, _and you know what?! He actually returned it! A genuine smile! Well, God Almighty, I didn't know he had one of those!_ That smile was disappointingly short lived. As if this night was not going terrible already, I had failed to remember the one evil man who started this all.

"No!" I saw the brave man scream, but it was too late. I felt large hands grip my shoulders and toss me to the side. I hit the ground with a loud _thump_ and screamed so deadly milk could curdle. I felt something slimy grab my leg and give me a hard pull. I found myself on my stomach sliding away from his safety and towards the masks. When I looked up, there he was. Silver Dollar Sam, face pale and eyes wide, towering over me and _breathing a sigh of relief!?_

I screamed louder as it tugged on my again. I tried to claw at the ground. I could feel my long fingernails bending, or even breaking off, on the rough floor. It was a shadow and it was pulling me away.

"Hold on, Lottie!" I heard his deep voice. I saw him running to my side. _God, I hope he has a plan somehow! _His face was wild as he searched for something.

"Hurry!" I didn't mean to yell and make it worse, but I couldn't help it! He was panicked enough as is. I saw the light bulb finally go off. He was looking at me, then his eyes found Sam, then he looked at me again. He smirked and nodded, a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Hey, Sam!" He yelled out from my left, catching Sam's attention to my right. "This is just business, right?" Then he turned his attention to the masks. "A life for a life, equal in status and influence, one sick soul for another. Or I will keep fighting, and you _will _lose" After that, he conjured up more light. It reached the size of a baseball, then grew to a watermelon, then continued to grow. My eyes grew wide. It was so bright, so beautiful, and completely made by him. He didn't stop there. He let it keep growing until I saw his breath beginning to come out in short gasps. His eyes were screwed tight in concentration; a couple beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Be careful!" I called out, ignoring how motherly it sounded. His face looked at if it border lined on pain and exhaustion. He cracked one eye and then the other opened. Still holding the ball, now the size of a large beach ball, in his hand, he smiled again. His face spoke of the relief he must be feeling, the confidence, the newly found self-worth. I returned his grin. Without notice, he yelled. The orb quickly brightened, like light from the sun, and he flung it to the shadow pulling me away.

I gasped in pain as I felt the shadow dig his fingers into my leg trying to hold on. It proved fruitless though. The light was too powerful. The shadow let me go and was catapulted away from me by the force of the light.

I felt strong, protective arms wrapping themselves around me and gently pulling me up to a sitting position. I found myself mere inches away from his face, our heavy breathing the only sound either one of us dares to make. Then we heard a scream.

For such a strong, manly man, Sam actually had a blood chilling scream of his own. The same shadow that was grabbing me rebounded to Sam. He frantically tried running, but the shadow took purchase anyway. Like I had been before, Sam collapsed on his stomach and was pulled to the large mask by the shadow. He was scratching at the floor and screaming for help. My eyes began to overflow with hot tears as I saw him transform from classy mobster to wild animal. When the shadow dragged him closer to his destination, the dolls decided to join in. The grabbed at him, tore his cloths, and pulled him along with the shadow.

My breathing became more rugged as I could do nothing but watch, and I was not the only one. The henchmen that hadn't run off were simply gawking as well. Not a single move was made to save him. That thought there made me almost feel sorry for him. His face was contorted in fear and pain, his fingers became bloody from clawing at the rough ground, his voice began to crack from all the screaming.

When the dolls reach the mask they freeze before him. The mask looked down at Sam, still attempting to wiggle out of the demons grasp. I felt the Shadow Man go unbelievably still by me. He did not even breathe, solely wrapped up in the mask looking down at Sam. It stayed this way for a few seconds. The mask looked down and judged Sam's soul.

"We conceder this even, but we take back our power granted to you." The mask bellowed to the courtyard. I felt the Shadow Man actually huff out his pent up air. Suddenly, the large mask opened his mouth wide and a whole burst of green flame poured out.

"Wait, now listen, this ain't got nothing to do with me! It's him you want. Get off of me!" Sam screamed frantically. The dissention picked up again at the dolls and shadow pulled him into the flame. The first lick of fire lashed out against his calf and he screamed in pain. I gasped at the scene before me and determined I had enough!

I held my breath and turned to borrow my face in the cheap jacket belonging to the Shadow Man. I had hoped the sounds of my sobs would drown out Sam's yells, but they still came. I cried louder, harder, and my breathing became rugged as Sam's cried for help became increasingly more desperate. My hands clutched his lapel in an attempted to hold myself closer to something. It was then I felt his hands encase my shoulders and his cheek rest against the top of my head. We stay like that for an eternity listening to Sam's cries until it was all over.

He voice was cut off abruptly when the mask shut his mouth and vanished, along with the other masks and dolls and shadows. A thick silence blanketed the courtyard. It took a good minute for either of us to move.

It was Shadow Man who untangled himself first. He let go of me and sat back on his knees. With wide eyes he looked at his hands, stretched them a few times, before looking once more where the masks has disappeared. He held out his hands once more and looked at them expectantly. I felt confused, nothing was happening. He, however, grinned from ear to ear and looked at the ground breathing deeply.

"Shadow Man?" I asked him. I was completely confused by his reaction.

"Not anymore." He replied in pleasant disbelief. _Oh,_ I smiled at him, _he must not feel his voodoo anymore._ He looked up from the ground and made eye contact with me. At this point, the remaining guest, who were out of their minds and decided to stay and watch, slowly crept out of their hiding places under tables and behind pillars. They all stared at the Shadow Man, not sure what to expect. I could not blame them. _Was this actually over?_

Shadow Man stood up stiffly then held out his hand to me. I smiled at the kind gesture from the normally hard man and accepted his help as he pulled me to my feet. We stood close in an awkward silence for a few moments. Both of our minds were buzzing trying to process everything. However, being who I am, my adrenaline fueled emotions won and I embraced him. More tears escaped my eyes, silently this time, as I buried my face in his jacket again. Quicker to return my gesture than when I first did it, he held onto me again. We both simply stood there, just being.

"Consider this a second chance, both of you." Mama Odie grabbed our attention. Refusing to let go, we both just turned our heads to face her. "Don't go after what you want, but what you need. Come on, Juju!" She suddenly shouted. The green snake found its way to her shoulders again and she turned, hobbling out of the courtyard.

After her words, I looked up at him. I smiled to see him looking down at me, his face no longer marred by the pain and ego.

"Listen, Lottie, I am so sorry for everything and dragging you-" but I cut him off before he could let his whole tangent out.

"No, Shadow Man, for the first time in a long time, I feel at peace." I couldn't describe it more than that. I felt happy and satisfied. I found myself not worrying anymore about Prince Edward, or my status, or making money. I was currently holding onto the man who saved me more than once and he was looking at me with a fondness I could not describe. He nodded like he knew just what I meant.

"It's Alexander." I smiled again.

To this day, neither one of us will admit who started it. I will blame him until the day I die, and he insists that my emotions took over me. But, whoever started it, all I know is that at that very moment, still high on the adrenaline and knowledge I would not be dying today, his lips met mine. Cracked and chapped, but full of tenderness I did not know he had, he pressed his lips to mine. At that moment, I had never been happier. I had all I needed.

** ***THE END*****

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm Back! :) I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Yes, I have an idea of a sequel floating around because there are some unanswered questions that follow this ending. How will Tiana, Naveen, Eudora, and Prince Edward react to the budding romance. Will Shadow Man and Lottie actually try for something long term. Will Shadow Man stay in New Orleans now that he's free. How will Lottie react to everyone's hesitation toward Shadow Man. So plenty of questions to think about. Let me know if you would be interested in a sequel. **

**Thanks again! I love you all and appreciate every thing. I hope this was as enjoyable for you as it was for me :D**


End file.
